O Predador e A Lua
by Dondeloth
Summary: Ele era um predador, cruel e de sangue frio... Ele havia lhe roubado tudo... seu lar, sua familia, sua vida... e seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Naruto não me pertence, pertence, ao Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse, com certeza eu teria feito um par romantico pro Kakashi.

**Boa leitura !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Ela ouviu as batidas na porta de uma forma tão longínqua, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Debruçada sobre a amurada de uma das janelas da mansão, ela via o campo que se estendia a sua frente com milhares de corpos aqui e ali, espalhados entre o sangue à lama, e o granizo que caíra na noite anterior. Tinha se acostumado com o cheiro da carnificina, e nem ao menos percebera, tinha visto tantas barbaridades, que sentia-se como sempre tivesse feito parte daquele mundo de horror.

Mas, naquele momento ela não conseguia pensar em nada, via apenas a silhueta do cadáver do pai estirado no chão de qualquer maneira, logo os corvos desceriam e teriam um banquete se ninguém enterrasse os corpos... Ela não teria nem mesmo tempo para chorar a morte dos entes queridos, começava a desejar que tudo aquilo acabasse da forma mais rápida possível, quem sabe assim ela poderia estar em breve junto do pai mais uma vez.

Eles haviam perdido a batalha, a mansão estava sendo invadida. As batidas na porta não iriam cessar.

Juntando o resto de coragem que tinha, e tentando controlar a ânsia de vomito, Hinata fechou os olhos e saiu do seu quarto indo se juntar as outras mulheres, na porta da mansão, que tremiam, choravam, imploravam por suas vidas e pelas vidas de seus filhos e maridos mortos no campo de batalha. Não podiam fazer mais do que isso, eram mulheres só lhes restava rezar.

- Ne-san! Ne-san! – gritou a voz de Hanabi, sua irmã, mais nova vindo ao seu encontro – eles conseguiram invadir os portões, a porta está cedendo, logo estarão aqui dentro ne-san, o que vamos fazer?

Hinata abraçou Hanabi, como se pudesse com aquele ato, tranqüilizar-se a si mesma, e transmitir força para a irmã caçula. Todos sabiam que Hyuuga Hiashi, jazia morto nos portões da mansão. E agora cabia a Hinata, sua primogênita tornar-se líder do clã e enfrentar aquele problema como pudesse, cabia a ela ser forte, ajudar a todos... Mas Hinata sentia-se tão fraca... Tão impotente, nunca havia imaginado que o pai morreria de forma tão repentina, deixando ela sozinha para enfrentar o exercito de mercenários da Akatsuki.

As batidas na porta se tornaram mais fortes, logo a madeira iria ceder, e não haveria nada que impedisse os conquistadores, de tomarem posse de tudo que a mansão possuía. Hinata mais uma vez fechou os olhos, e tentou conter o tremor interno, não adiantava se desesperar... Tinha de manter a cabeça fria, tinha de fazer isso por seu clã, por sua irmã, por seu pai...

Estilhaços de madeira voaram para todos os lados, quando finalmente a porta cedeu, um brado vindo de uma massa compacta de homens invadiu os ouvidos de todos que se encontravam na ante-sala da mansão. Logo todos puderem divisar a silhueta de homens fortemente armados, não havia duvidas, todos eram shinobis.

Hinata empurrou a irmã caçula para trás de si mesma, tentando protege-la dos homens que invadiam a mansão. Eles não repararam nas mulheres, e logo se infiltraram mansão adentro, dando brados de vitórias, podiam-se ouvir coisas serem quebradas, rasgadas, tudo estava sendo destruído. Algumas mulheres, da família secundaria, servas fieis tentaram impedi-los de macular o patrimônio do clã Hyuuga, foram impedidas, com socos e tapas, e voltaram rastejando até os pés de Hinata que permanecia segurando Hanabi, olhando a sua volta, com o queixo erguido observando as figuras que adentravam rapidamente a mansão.

Mesmo de longe, a moça de orbes prateadas pode divisar, seus mantos negros com nuvens escarlates, a ânsia de vomito estava ficando insuportável, mesmo assim ela se manteve rígida olhando os dois mercenários da Akatsuki. O corpo tremeu quando eles se aproximaram, e ela pode perceber que ambos estavam cobertos de sangue, sangue das pessoas da sua família. Foi quase insuportável segurar as lagrimas.

Um era alto, e tinha cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo, um olho notou Hinata era azul e tinha um brilho de malicia, o outro que ficava coberto por uma franja, era um olho mecânico, pelo que a moça pode reparar, ele possuía um sorriso de deboche nos lábios finos e rosados, encarava Hinata diretamente com grande interesse.

O outro homem possuía cabelos vermelhos berrantes, era um pouco mais baixo, e aparentava não ter mais que quinze anos, a idade de Hanabi, seus olhos porem eram gélidos e frios, Hinata tinha-o visto lutar da janela de seu quarto, era um assassino de sangue frio, ele não olhou para ela mais do que uma vez. Encostou o corpo num dos pilares da entrada da mansão e ficou olhando ao redor.

O silencio foi, quebrado pelo homem de cabelos dourados:

- Essa mansão está sendo tomada em nome do bando de mercenários Akatsuki, tudo o que há aqui, dentro incluindo seus moradores, pertence a nós agora, quem se opor será morto imediatamente.

O silencio foi longo e opressor, até mesmo a lamuria das mulheres havia cessado.

- Vejo que ninguém aqui, quer morrer mestre Sasori – disse o homem de cabelos dourados, para seu companheiro – ou são pessoas inteligentes, ou meramente covardes.

- Onde estão os homens da casa?- perguntou o loiro dessa vez, se dirigindo ao grupo de mulheres que se encontravam ao redor de Hinata.

- Mortos na frente dessa casa – respondeu a primogênita Hyuuga tentando controlar o tremor que percorria seu corpo.

Hinata viu o loiro aproximar-se dela, fitando-a fixamente com aquele olhar gélido, quando estavam muito próximos eles pegou o queixo da moça entre os dedos, e o levantou fazendo com que ela olhasse fixamente em sua direção.

- E quem seria você pequena? Na há duvidas de que seja uma bela obra de arte – disse o homem loiro sorrindo diabolicamente.

Com um movimento brusco, Hinata livrou seu queixo das mãos daquele homem, o cheiro de sangue impregnava-o, e suas entranhas remexiam convulsivamente.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, e sou a patriarca deste clã.

- Pensei que o patriarca fosse Hyuuga Hiashi, o homem que eu acabei de matar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hinata levantou a mão para esbofetear, o homem a sua frente, mas ele foi mais rápido, segurando seu braço de forma dolorosa.

- Eu não gostaria de machucá-la minha pequena, detesto ter de estragar uma bela obra de arte, antes de ter a oportunidade de apreciá-la devidamente, mas aconselho a não mais repetir esse erro. Acho que ainda não me apresentei, devidamente, me chamo Deidara, encantado em conhecê-la pequena Hyuuga.

E sem dizer mais nada, o homem se afastou de Hinata que ainda podia sentir a pele de seu braço, doer onde antes ele lhe apertara, não havia duvidas, aquele homem deveria ser extremamente forte.

- Parem com essa baderna, seu bando de desocupados! – gritou Deidara para o bando de ninjas, que ainda, estava destruindo e pilhando a mansão.

Todos pararam naquele exato momento e se voltaram de cabeça baixa, para o homem que lhes havia chamado atenção.

- Muito bem, já que não há mais homens vivos, creio que as senhoras ficaram felizes em servi-nos não é mesmo? – perguntou Deidara sorrindo de forma maquiavélica.

- Nenhuma mulher aqui, presente ira servir a vocês bando de assassinos! – disse Hinata de forma firme.

- Há vai sim minha querida, e eu pretendo que você me sirva exclusivamente.

Por uma fração de segundos Deidara sumiu da visão da moça de orbes perolados, indo parar, logo em seguida nas costas da moça, com uma kunai encostada em seu pescoço.

Hinata pode sentir os braços fortes lhe prenderem, deixando-a sem ar, a lamina gelada estava encostada em cima de uma veia pulsante, seu coração galopava dentro peito desenfreadamente, a moça não teve duvidas de que morreria naquele momento.

- Sabe, eu adoro, garotas determinadas como você, até o momento em que elas me fazem perder a paciência – sussurrou Deidara e logo depois, lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata que tentou se desvencilhar – sua sorte, pequena é que é linda demais, por isso serei mais paciente com você.

Com um movimento rápido de mãos, Deidara cortou com a Kunai, o laço que prendia o quimono de Hinata, deixando apenas com vestido alvo que ficava por baixo, colado ao corpo.

A moça de orbes prateadas, tentou conter suas vestes com as mãos, as mulheres soltaram gritos de vergonha e medo e tentaram ajudar a moça a recolocar o quimono.

- Parem com isso! – gritou Deidara – eu prefiro-a assim!

Com esses comentários, todos os homens riram e soltaram gracejos para Hinata. A moça achou que poderia matá-los com a raiva que sentia fervilhar em suas veias.

- Terá de ficar assim minha pequena de olhos cor de perola – disse Deidara em tom de deboche – sei que está frio, mas tem de entender que essa visão agrada muito mais o meu olhar.

Hinata corou até as raízes dos cabelos, e mesmo tentando esconder o corpo com as mãos, sentia-se exposta aos olhares de todos aqueles homens.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso Deidara – falou Sasori.

O loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça e foi se juntar ao ruivo, perto do pilar, discutiram durantes algum tempo, sem que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir a conversa deles.

- Por que esta fazendo tanta algazarra Deidara – perguntou Sasori com a voz baixa – nosso objetivo era conquistar o feudo Hyuuga, manter a posse dele até que outro membro chegasse e tomasse posse definitiva do castelo. Teremos de partir o mais rápido possível.

- Não sei por que o feudo não pode ficar com um de nós dois. Fomos nós que demos duro Sasori, e agora vai chegar outro aqui, e tomar posse.

- Eu não contesto as ordens que recebo – respondeu Sasori, em tom que encerrava a conversa.

- Pois ele que fique com as terras e tudo mais que tiver nelas, o que me importa aqui, é outra coisa. – disse Deidara olhando de esguelha para Hinata.

- Faça como quiser. Apenas arrume um jeito para que eu possa tomar um banho o mais rápido possível.

Deidara apenas sorriu e foi se juntar novamente as mulheres que choravam, aos pés de Hinata.

- Por essa noite – começou Deidara – nos esperamos ser muito bem tratados, por todas as senhoras, queremos comida, e Mestre Sasori gostaria imensamente de tomar um banho.

- Eu já disse que nenhuma de nós ira servir assassinos.

Com um movimento rápido, Deidara sacou uma kunai, e puxou Hanabi, imobilizando-a como fizera com Hinata.

- Hanabi! – gritou Hinata.

- Eu acho melhor você rever seus conceitos, pequena Hinata, ou alguém pode se machucar! – disse Deidara segurando firmemente a kunai contra o pescoço de Hanabi.

As mulheres olhavam com apreensão para Hinata, não queriam ter de presenciar a morte de uma criança, Hinata não podia arriscar a vida da irmã.

- Tragam comida, e sirvam nossos convidados – respondeu Hinata com inteira amargura.

As mulheres se retiraram com pressa, e não foram seguidas por nenhum homem, Deidara soltou Hanabi, e Hinata mandou a irmã acompanhar as criadas. A irmã se foi tentando conter o choro.

- Agora minha pequena somos, somente eu e você – disse Deidara retirando algo de dentro do casaco – isso é apenas por precaução.

E com grande agilidade, prendeu os pulsos de Hinata com uma corda.

- Assim creio que não tentara nenhuma gracinha, como fugir, por exemplo, pretendo desfrutar da sua companhia a noite toda. Ate quando eu for me deitar – disse Deidara puxando Hinata contra si.

Hinata sentiu o corpo tremer. Então aquele homem tentaria levá-la para cama, a idéia fez com que Hinata sentisse o corpo inteiro tremer. A ânsia de vomitou aumentou, e ela quase não pode se conter, preferia a morte a ter de compartilhar a cama com o homem que matara sua família. Mas o que as outras mulheres fariam se ela morresse? O que aconteceria com Hanabi? Cairia nas mãos de alguns daqueles homens e seria levada para cama, como qualquer prostituta?

A idéia fez o corpo de Hinata tremer convulsivamente. A irmã ainda era só uma criança, tinha apenas treze anos, Hinata sabia que a noite Hanabi dormia abraçada com sua boneca. Mas aqueles homens iriam ligar para isso? Ou veriam nela apenas uma oportunidade de saciar algum desejo carnal?

"Não" pensou a moça de orbes prateados, ela tinha que sobreviver, tinha de proteger Hanabi, as duas tinham de encontrar uma forma de fugir dali, o mais rápido e para bem longe.

Hinata passou a mãos pelos braços que estavam gelados, a tarde começava a se findar, e logo seria noite, o inverno mal havia começado mesmo assim os dias estavam bem frios, de forma alguma ela iria sentir-se aquecida, usando apenas seu vestido de baixo feito da mais pura seda branca. Mesmo assim era melhor não reclamar, nem demonstrar que estava com frio, ou talvez Deidara a deixasse andando-a nua, na frente de todos, ela não podia duvidar absolutamente nada dele.

Com o cair da noite, as mulheres instalaram todos os mercenários, na sala de banquete da mansão. Sasori e Deidara foram os únicos que exigiram banhos, logo depois os dois sentaram-se a mesa e usufruíram da refeição preparada pelas mulheres inclusive Hinata.

Hanabi ficara sentada escondida perto de uma das janelas olhando com olhos aflitos a tudo, Hinata tinha que se dividir entre servir a todos, e apaziguar o desespero das mulheres.

Deidara insistira em trazer, um tonel de vinho das adegas subterrâneas da mansão e os homens tomavam vinho, sem sentirem-se constrangidos, logo a maioria ficara embriagada, e tentava algo com alguma mulher, levantado à barra de seus quimonos, lhes apalpando o corpo, puxando suas cinturas.

Com Hinata, nenhum homem tentou nada, todos temiam Deidara e sabiam que ele havia escolhido a garota somente para si. Hinata não gostava da forma de como o loiro seguia seus passos enquanto ela passava por entre os homens servido vinho ou comida.

Somente na hora do jantar Deidara, soltara as cordas que prendiam o punho da moça, atando-as logo depois. A nenhuma das prisioneiras foi dada comida.

Quando a noite ia alta, e alguns homens já dormiam pela sala de banquetes, Hinata esgueirou-se silenciosamente, até onde Hanabi estava.

A garotinha, mantinha os joelhos dobrados, e descansava a cabeça contra eles, Hinata agradeceu o fato da irmã ainda conseguir dormir.

- Hanabi – chamou Hinata muito baixinho – Hanabi acorde.

A garota abriu os olhos perolados, e olhou fixamente para a irmã mais velha a sua frente.

- Você me assustou ne-san.

- Me desculpe, olha o que eu trouxe pra você.

Hinata estendeu a boneca de pano, habilidosamente costurada vestindo um quimono verde. Uma das servas conseguira se esgueirar, até o quarto de Hanabi e trouxera-lhe a boneca. Ninguém podia reclamar de uma criança ficar com um brinquedo querido.

- Não quero ne-san.

Hinata sentiu o coração se apertar, como era ingênua de achar que uma simples boneca pudesse consolar a irmã.

- Já estou bem grandinha pra ficar brincando de boneca, bancar a criança, não nos ajudara a sair dessa situação.

- Talvez não ajude Hanabi, mas pode aliviar um pouco a dor da perda, ele também era meu pai, e eu também estou triste... Não é bom segurar tanta dor dentro de si...

A garota apanhou a boneca, e com delicadeza acariciou os cabelos também negros, da boneca de pano, Hinata percebeu que a irmã estava segurando as lagrimas.

- Ne-san o que vai acontecer com a gente? – perguntou Hanabi, num sussurro.

Hinata sentou-se ao lado da irmã, e enlaçou-a num abraço apertado, não podia demonstrar fraqueza num momento como aquele.

- Eu não sei Hanabi, mas prometo que eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, tem a minha palavra.

- Ne-san fica comigo até eu conseguir dormir de novo?

Hinata apenas sorriu, e começou a acariciar o longo cabelo castanho da irmã.

As horas se arrastaram interminavelmente pela noite, lá fora uma fina garoa caia, e mesmo com a lareira acesa o salão de banquetes da mansão estava frio. Hinata trouxe pra mais perto de si, o leve tecido de seda que cobria seu corpo, os pés estavam dormentes devido ao frio, e seu queixo batia constantemente. A moça de orbes prateadas sentia uma grande vontade de deixar que o sono que sentia dominasse seu corpo, e por alguns momentos esquecer todo o horror pelo qual estava passando. Mas, ela não se atreveria a dormir, até que os dois mercenários da Akatsuki, também estivessem dormindo.

Ambos estavam com as cabeças encostadas de frente pra lareira conversando, todo o resto do bando dormia de qualquer maneira por todo o salão, e o som da respiração deles enchia os ouvidos de Hinata como um ruído. Tanto Deidara como Sasori, não mostravam nenhum sinal de cansaço, e Hinata estava começando a achar que os dois passariam o resto da noite discutindo.

Hanabi dormia a sono solto no colo de Hinata, a moça sentia-se aliviado sabendo que a irmã podia descansar algum tempo.

Forçando os olhos a ficarem abertos Hinata, tentava se lembrar de outras coisas, de outros dias... Dias sem aquele sofrimento, sem as lagrimas, a moça se recordava dos momentos em que havia sido feliz naquela mansão.

Os Hyuuga sempre haviam sido um dos clãs mais importantes do País do Fogo, por isso mesmo possuíam um feudo inteiro. Dentro do feudo, que se constituía da mansão principal, da pequena vila que ficava ao norte, e das casas ao redor, quem mandava era Hyuuga Hiashi, com o consentimento da Hokage Tsunade, a governante de todo o País do Fogo.

Hinata sempre crescera alheia, a disputa de territórios dos outros países, ela sabia que de vez em quando algum morador da aldeia, ou até mesmo um membro de sua família, deixava a segurança do feudo e ia se alistar nos exércitos de Konoha, a vila oculta onde eram criados e ensinados todos os shinobis responsáveis por defenderem o País do Fogo. Havia boatos que a própria Hokage morava nessa vila e também era uma ninja. Pelo menos era o que seu primo Neji havia lhe dito, da ultima vez que os visitara já que Neji tinha ido embora para se tornar um shinobi.

Hinata nunca se preocupara, com a guerra que já acontecia a anos, do País do Fogo, contra o País da Água. Também nunca se preocupara com o bando de mercenários que se alto intitulavam Akatsuki, um grupo formado de shinobis renegados, que buscavam antes de tudo dinheiro e poder. Eles invadiam vilas, roubavam-nas, matavam pessoas inocentes, depois iam embora. Deixando um rastro de destruição e miséria por onde passavam.

Os boatos também diziam que eles assaltavam grandes feudos e tomavam conta deles, Hinata nunca pensou que aquele boato fosse verdade, e muito menos que aquilo ocorreria com o seu próprio lar.

Fechando os olhos com força Hinata tentou recordar dos dias anteriores á tragédia. O pai havia voltado de uma viagem, dizendo que quando a primavera chegasse trazendo com sigo flores, e o aniversario da moça seria anunciado seu noivado, com alguém de confiança. Agora Hinata, nunca iria saber quem seria seu noivo, o futuro havia simplesmente sido destruído, como um castelo de areia engolido pelas ondas, do mar.

Não haveria mais casamento, nem noivado, e a perspectiva de completar a maioridade, quando a primavera chegasse, já não lhe trazia mais alegria.

Naquele momento, o único pensamento fixo, da moça de orbes prateados, era fugir dali. Tinha que de alguma maneira encontrar um jeito de escapar do bando de mercenários. Hinata sabia que no começo a vigilância seria constante, principalmente sobre e ela e sobre a irmã. Mas, em algum momento eles teriam de se descuidar, e quando isso acontecesse, ela e Hanabi estariam prontas para fugir daquele pesadelo. Nesse meio tempo, Hinata sabia que precisava se manter longe de Deidara. O homem de cabelos dourados, e olhos gélidos azuis, já tinha deixado suas intenções bem claras ao que se dizia respeito a ela. Ela tinha que se manter longe dele e de sua cama... "Kami-sama rogou a moça em silencio, proteja a mim e minha irmã."

Hinata olhou mais uma vez, para os dois membros da Akatsuki, que continuavam a conversar em frente à lareira. O fogo, já dava sinais de que logo iria apagar, as sombras haviam ficado mais longas, não iria demorar muito e a noite estaria acabando.

A moça de orbes prateadas viu, quando Deidara se levantou silenciosamente, seu caminhar era silencioso, uma sombra maléfica na noite.

Passando por Hinata, ela viu quando ele lhe lançou um sorriso zombeteiro. Ele não teria pressa, para aquele homem a moça não passava de uma presa, que poderia ser saboreada, no momento em que ele julgasse mais oportuno.

Sem dizer, uma palavra ou mesmo fazer um único ruído, o homem de cabelos dourados sumiu na escuridão lá fora. Sasori continuou sentado em frente ao fogo, admirando as chamas, sem dar atenção a mais nada. Por alguns instantes Hinata achou que estaria segura, aconchegou a própria cabeça contra a parede e caiu num sono de exaustão imediatamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata acordou quando, sentiu a irmã mudar de posição em seu colo. Estivera tendo um pesadelo, por isso o corpo se encontrava coberto por uma fina camada de suor gelado. Os pés já haviam perdido por completo a sensibilidade, a moça olhou para as próprias mãos apenas para constatar que estavam começando a ficarem roxas de frio.

Lá fora o dia começava a amanhecer, uma claridade difusa se espalhava por todo o salão indicando montes onde os ninjas dormiam tranqüilamente. As mulheres dormiam aconchegadas umas as outras perto da porta. O ruivo Sasori continuava sentado em frente à lareira, o fogo já havia apagado, deixando apenas pedaços de carvão em brasa, estava com os olhos fechados, mas Hinata duvidou que estivesse dormindo. Deidara não estava à vista e foi isso que deu coragem a moça de fazer o que desejava.

Colocando a irmã com cuidado no chão e tirando-a de seu próprio colo, Hinata levantou-se sentindo todas as juntas do corpo doer, talvez se o corpo estivesse aquecido ela estaria sentindo mais dor, por causa da longa permanência na mesma posição. Caminhando com alguma dificuldade, e sentindo as pernas formigarem, Hinata foi silenciosamente até a porta, talvez fosse castigada se alguém a encontrasse ali, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo, e nem mesmo o medo que sentia iria impedi-la.

A moça de orbes prateadas, abriu a porta silenciosamente do salão, ninguém pareceu despertar de seu sono. Caminhou pelos corredores da mansão, alerta a qualquer ruído. Não havia som algum.

A porta de entrada da mansão continuava destruída, o vento empurrara uma quantidade granizo pra dentro do hall de entrada. Com os pés cobertos apenas pelas sapatilhas de seda, Hinata conseguiu sentir o frio infiltrando-se por seu corpo.

Fora da mansão o ar parecia ainda mais gelado, gotas de orvalho haviam congelado sobre o mato rasteiro dos jardins de frente a mansão. Nuvens de vapor pairavam de frente o rosto da moça enquanto ela caminhava.

A cena continuava a mesma notou a moça. Os corpos continuavam espalhados, o cheiro de sangue estava mil vezes pior, o estomago de Hinata deu uma cambalhota, a moça só conseguiu conter o vomito porque havia tapado o nariz a tempo.

Todos os corpos pareciam rígidos e cinzentos, sobre a fraca claridade do sol da manhã.

Hinata caminhou, até onde sabia que o corpo do pai se encontrava. Havia o visto ser morto em batalha. Com muita cautela, a moça ajoelhou-se diante do cadáver do pai. Hiashi estava rígido, com a pele levemente acinzentada, uma fina camada de orvalho cobria-o por inteiro. Sem ter coragem de tocá-lo, Hinata apenas ficou contemplando-o. Não parecia que ele nunca mais iria acordar, não parecia, que ela nunca mais ouviria sua voz, ou veria seus olhos... Simplesmente sua mente, não conseguia aceitar que o pai estava morto.

Talvez, se ela o chamasse, então ele finalmente abriria os olhos, e então tudo ficaria bem outra vez... Mas ela não tinha coragem de chamá-lo, não importava o quanto seu coração, queria acreditar naquela mentira, ele estava morto, e nada no mundo iria mudar aquela sentença.

Naquele momento, enquanto o sol dourado despontava por entre as copas das arvores, Hinata deixou pela primeira vez, que as lagrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Deixou que toda a dor, e o desespero que sentia tomassem conta do seu ser. Chorou, sentindo as lágrimas quentes, de encontro ao rosto gelado, chorou por seu pai, por sua vida, por todos os outros mortos que ali estavam. Chorou até sua barriga doer, e as lagrimas deixarem de cair.

Quando conseguiu novamente acalmar, seu espírito a moça sabia muito bem o que tinha de fazer. Ela iria enterrar o pai com as próprias mãos.

Não deixaria que nenhum daqueles assassinos, encostasse um dedo no pai, ela mesma cavaria a cova, com todo o respeito e amor, que o pai merecia, não deixaria seu pai ser enterrado numa vala comunitária, como um bárbaro, sem o devido reconhecimento.

Decidida a moça deu a volta correndo na mansão, e alcançou o galpão pequeno onde se guardava, algumas ferramentas usadas nos jardins, não foi difícil encontrar uma pá, leve que ela pudesse manejar com alguma facilidade.

Voltou ao lugar onde o pai estava decidindo cavar a cova ali mesmo. Ela não conseguiria mesmo carregar o corpo do pai, até o cemitério da família, que ficava em um lugar afastado da mansão. Pelo menos ali Hiashi estaria sempre olhando a casa que dera o seu próprio sangue para defender.

Hinata cavou, e cavou, ate que o corpo se aquecesse devido ao exercito, continuou a cavar, mesmo quando bolhas começaram a surgir, em sua mão e incomoda-la, continuou a cavar mesmo quando seu vestido de seda branca ficou completamente encardido pela lama da terra, continuou a cavar quando o sol ultrapassou a copa das arvores, e inundou o jardim dos Hyuuga com uma fraca luz, e pouco calor, dissipando a nevoa.

Enquanto cavava a moça, não derramou uma lagrima, não soltou um ruído, era como se não pensasse em nada, como se não sentisse nada, como se naquele momento ela mesma não fosse nada, aquilo lhe deu uma profunda sensação de bem estar e liberdade. Somente, quando o buraco já começava a ficar bem fundo, foi que Hinata ouviu um leve ruído.

Ativando sua herança sangüínea avançada, que até aquele momento ela escondera, Hinata viu ele se aproximar antes mesmo que ele percebesse que ela o vigiava.

Continuou a cavar, silenciosamente como se aquilo, fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo. Ela ouviu os ruídos dos passos dele atrás de si, mesmo assim não se virou, desativou o byakugan, e continuou a cavar. Foi ele quem quebrou o silencio.

- O que está fazendo mulher? – perguntou o homem atrás de Hinata.

- Cavando, uma cova para este homem – respondeu a jovem, sem olhar para trás, ou interromper seu trabalho.

- Era alguém importante para você?

- Ele era meu pai.

Sem dizer, mais nada a moça de orbes prateadas se virou para encarar aquele homem misterioso.

Ele usava um casaco negro, com as mesmas nuvens escarlates da Akatsuki, seus olhos eram negros e gélidos, mais gélidos que os de Deidara ou Sasori, seu cabelo negro como as asas de um corvo,era arrepiado, sua pele era extremamente pálida, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de severidade. Ele era alto, e tinha uma postura imponente, mesmo sem conhecê-lo Hinata teve certeza, de que ele era forte, um predador de sangue frio, e sem piedade.

O homem continuava a observá-la sem desviar o olhar, seu rosto era impenetrável e não demonstrava absolutamente nada.

Incomodada com aquele contato visual, e ciente que as vestes que usava não eram decentes Hinata, saiu da cova que estivera cavando, ele não demonstrou nenhum interesse em querer ajudá-la, ambos continuaram a se olhar sem nada dizer. Foi ele quem quebrou o silencio.

- Qual seu nome mulher?

- Hyuuga Hinata.

O homem continuou a estudá-la com o olhar, dessa vez foi Hinata quem falou.

- E quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?

Por alguns instantes, a moça de orbes prateados achou que ele não fosse responder. Até que depois de um longo silencio, ele respondeu com uma voz fria e controlada:

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke; e eu sou o novo dono do feudo Hyuuga.

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(N/A) **Bem Bem, cá estou eu com mais um dos meus doidos e ambiciosos projetos. Faz ja algum tempo, que a ideia de escrever uma fic hentai vem me perturbando e dai eu tive ideia de criar essa historia...

Mas, como eu mesma ja disse em uma outra fic, com o começo do meu curso, eu ando completamente sem tempo de escrever, por isso eu só vou continuar esse projeto, caso eu realmente veja que houve varias pessoas interessadas, senão eu lamento irei deletar a fic, pois poucas reviews desistimulam qualquer autor.

Originalmente essa é uma fic, hentai, mas por enquanto ela vai ficar em rate (T), caso aja um grande intresse na fic ela vira (M), isso depende de vcs meus queridos leitores.

Sei que estou, sendo uma autora chata fazendo isso, podem me xingar, mas no momento eu gostaria de escrever fics, das quais eu tivessem certeza que agradam o publico do ff.

Espero que compreendam, eu fico esperando muitas reviwes !! .

Jah neh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas o Kakashi-sensei sim esse é meu! **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata ficou a encarar, aqueles olhos frios sem nada a dizer. A esperança de que um dia pudesse escapar daquele lugar, que um dia chamara de lar, começava a escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Se aquele homem estava ali, para reinar sobre o clã Hyuuga, então muito dificilmente Hinata e a irmã conseguiriam escapar com vida.

Sentindo um frio no estomago, as mãos da moça tremiam de indignação ao ver aquele homem se alto intitular, de dono do feudo Hyuuga. A vontade que Hinata tinha era de lhe esbofetear a cara, descontar toda a raiva e o desespero que sentia em alguém.

- Onde estão Deidara e Sasori – perguntou Sasuke, ainda encarando a moça.

- Eu não sei, da ultima vez que vi os dois estavam no salão de banquetes da mansão.

Sem dizer sequer mais nenhuma palavra, Sasuke virou-lhe as costas simplesmente descartando a presença da moça, e se encaminhou a passos decididos, para a entrada da mansão. Reparando bem no andar imponente do homem, Hinata conseguiu ver que ele mancava da perna direita, mas era algo quase imperceptível.

Sem saber o que fazer, se deveria segui-lo ou não Hinata ficou sentada com as pernas a balançar dentro da cova. O cheiro dos corpos já não mais a incomodava.

A brisa da manhã, fazia com que alguns fios que haviam se soltado do penteado em cima da sua cabeça balançassem ao sabor do vento.

Sem ter o que fazer ali a moça achou melhor voltar para dentro da mansão, e ficar ao lado de Hanabi, e das outras mulheres. Não se importando com as mãos sujas de barro e o vestido num estado lamentável, lembrando vagamente que um dia tinha sido branco, Hinata seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sasuke, fizera alguns minutos antes.

Antes mesmo que ela chegasse à porta da mansão Hinata já podia ouvir os gritos de alguém, era uma briga pelo que a moça podia distinguir. Temendo pela irmã, e pelas mulheres, Hinata correu entrando no salão de banquetes com as faces coradas. Ninguém pareceu se importar com isso. Deidara e Sasuke estavam discutindo avidamente, ignorando todas as outras pessoas ao redor.

- Mortos Deidara, quase todos os homens do feudo mortos! – falou a voz de Sasuke fria como o gelo – Como espera agora, que eu consiga manter este lugar? Passou pela sua cabeça que este é um feudo onde sua principal função é o cultivo de alimentos? Como espera que haja alimentos na próxima colheita? Talvez ache que eu deva plantar com minhas próprias mãos.

- Ora Sasuke – gritou Deidara e sua voz, era forte – acha que vou ficar pensando nesses detalhes quando estou lutando? Queria que eu poupasse a vida de todos aqueles vermes desprezíveis.

Hinata caminhou-se silenciosamente para o lado onde as mulheres se encontravam encolhidas contra a parede. Hanabi estava entre elas, segurava firmemente a boneca de pano na mão direita, Hinata abraçou a irmã, pedindo com os olhos para que ela ficasse em silencio.

- Você é mesmo um incompetente Deidara. E você Sasori porque não o impediu de fazer isso?

O ruivo simplesmente lançou um olhar gélido para Sasuke que o encarou sem medo.

- Este feudo devia ser nosso Sasuke – gritou Deidara – fomos nós que ficamos uma noite inteira aqui lutando, para que você viesse e tomasse posse sem nem sequer sujar suas mãos?

- Sua parte Deidara foi às pilhagens desse lugar – respondeu Sasuke olhando ao redor – tudo o que vocês e seus homens puderem levar será de vocês. A única coisa que me reservo aqui são as terras deste lugar.

O loiro sorriu com aquilo, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos.

- Até que não é tão mau assim – respondeu por fim – nunca fui do tipo de homem que ligasse para terras mesmo.

Sasuke ignorou o comentário do loiro e começou a olhar pelo cômodo parcialmente destruído.

- Eu terei trabalho para fazer com que pessoas trabalhem novamente neste feudo, não vi ninguém, nem mesmo um andarilho a milhas deste lugar.

- Isso não é problema meu Sasuke – respondeu Deidara – é problema seu, eu e Sasori somos apenas os responsáveis por sujar nossas mãos enquanto você e aquele Kisame concertam os estragos. E já que você chegou, creio que eu já posso ir embora.

- Sem duvida – respondeu Sasuke.

- Temos algum outro lugar para conquistar? – perguntou Sasori

- Não recebi nenhuma informação – respondeu Sasuke – as ordens são para que vocês voltem a vila assim que terminarem aqui.

- Ótimo – disse Deidara – eu preciso descansar um pouco mesmo. Vamos mestre Sasori?

O ruivo concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- OE você! – exclamou Deidara, apontando para Hinata – você vem comigo pequena Hyuuga, é a única coisa que quero levar desse lugar.

Hinata sentiu o coração gelar dentro do peito, as pernas bambearam, e sua respiração acelerou.

Deidara foi até onde ela se encontrava, e agarrando o pulso de Hinata começou a puxá-la contra a vontade da moça.

- Me larga! Me larga! – gritava Hinata.

- Solta minha irmã seu monstro – gritava Hanabi que era segurada pelas outras mulheres.

- Parem com esse escândalo! – gritou Deidara, calando Hanabi – sua irmã vai comigo e ponto final.

- ME SOLTA – gritou Hinata tentando se desvencilhar, do aperto no pulso, mas o loiro apenas apertou mais fazendo com que o gritou de dor escapasse de seus lábios.

- Eu não quero te machucar, mas se continuar gritando eu não vou ter escolha – informou Deidara.

- Solte a mulher Deidara – informou Sasuke, parado na frente do loiro.

- Cale a boca Sasuke!– gritou Deidara – ela é meu troféu, eu a escolhi, posso levar qualquer coisa dessa mansão desde que eu possa carregar, você mesmo quem disse, posso carregá-la durante todo o percurso se for preciso, se não quiser arranjar briga acho melhor sair da minha frente.

- Não vou repetir de novo Deidara, solte essa mulher!

- E por que eu devo solta-la Sasuke?

- Ela é prisioneira da Akatsuki, por isso seu destino não será decidido nem por mim, nem por você, enquanto não sabemos o que fazer com ela, essa mulher fica aqui.

- Quanta baboseira Sasuke!– gritou Deidara – é lógico que você também a quer pra você, e quem não iria querer não é mesmo? Eu reconheço Sasuke, ela realmente é tão bela que sem duvidas eu lutaria por sua posse, mas eu não sou um homem egoísta Sasuke, depois que eu aprecia-la da forma que se deve, eu a mando de volta para você, não fique chateado.

Sem dizer sequer uma única palavra, ou modificar sua face, Sasuke num movimento que os olhos de Hinata não puderam acompanhar socou o estomago de Deidara, que soltando do pulso de Hinata foi atirado contra uma parede, quebrando a mesma.

- Ora seu maldito! – gritou o loiro levantando-se.

Antes que Deidara, pudesse alcançar Sasuke, Sasori num piscar de olhos de colocou na frente dos dois.

- Pare Deidara – disse o ruivo muito calmamente – não devemos brigar entre nós. Se você deseja tanto assim, essa mulher espera até que Sasuke se canse dela. Conhecendo sua fama, eu não duvido que isso demore muito.

O loiro olhou para Hinata que sentiu seu estomago despencar ainda mais dentro de seu corpo.

- É injusto mestre Sasori, mas acho que não tenho escolha – respondeu por fim Deidara – não será hoje Sasuke que nós iremos lutar.

- E quanto a você, minha pequena – disse Deidara sorrindo para Hinata - teria sido melhor que ficasse comigo, eu não sou tão perverso quanto Sasuke com minhas amantes, muito menos com mulheres lindas como você. Vou ficar lhe esperando, sou um homem paciente, e não sou ciumento. Até mais Sasuke.

E sem dizer mais nada, os dois ninjas da Akatsuki desapareceram numa nuvem de fumaça branca.

Hinata olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo todo o corpo tremer. O homem de olhos gélidos e inexpressivos continuava a observa - lá, a moça não gostou daquele olhar. Sem dizer uma só palavra Sasuke se encaminhou para o grupo de mulheres que se encolheram, tentando proteger Hanabi.

- Vocês estão livres – disse Sasuke – não são obrigadas a permanecerem neste lugar, mas caso fiquem serão contratadas, e receberão a mesma quantia de pagamento, de quando trabalhavam para Hyuuga Hiashi.

- E as senhoritas Hinata e Hanabi, elas também estão livres podemos ir embora? – perguntou a mulher que pegara escondido a boneca no quarto de Hanabi.

- Como eu já disse, elas são prisioneiras da Akatsuki, e continuaram assim até que se tome uma decisão do que se fazer, a respeito delas.

As mulheres fizeram caras de choro, que não comoveu Sasuke de forma alguma.

- Podem ir –disse Hinata tentando formar um sorriso – eu ficaria muito aliviada, sabendo que vocês estão bem e seguras em outro lugar.

- Mas, Hinata-sama- exclamou uma das servas – não podemos deixá-la sozinha com esse... – e não terminou a frase, mas olhava para Hinata.

- Eu sei me cuidar, fiquem tranqüilas.

- Seu pai não ia gostar de saber que abandonamos as filhas deles, numa situação como essa, nos vamos ficar, enquanto vocês estiverem aqui.

As outras mulheres fizeram acenos de cabeça, indicando que aceitavam aquela posição.

Hinata teve de se conter para não deixar que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Hinata.

- Já que isso está decidido, então temos de acertar certas coisas – disse Sasuke virando-se para Hinata – você, e suas irmãs serão minhas prisioneiras, mas não pensem que não farão nada. Ambas serão a partir de agora servas comuns dessa mansão.

Hinata suportou o olhar de Sasuke, sobe si, ciente de que ele a avaliava, sentiu envergonha por estar com aquela roupa toda imunda. Parecia uma simples mendiga que tinha de contar com a proteção e ajuda daquele homem insuportável. Mais uma vez teve vontade de lhe esbofetear o rosto.

- Não tenho nenhum problema em trabalhar senhor – respondeu Hinata altivamente – só espero que poupe minha irmã, ela tem apenas 15 anos é muito nova.

- E quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Sasuke.

Hinata demorou um pouco para responder, não queria ter de contar, particularidades suas para aquele homem.

- Vou completar 18 na próxima primavera.

Sasuke olhou para ela como se estivesse avaliando-a mais uma vez.

- São apenas 3 anos de diferença, se você pode ela também.

- Eu fico com a parte do serviço dela! Ela não tem que trabalhar, tenha piedade, é só uma garota ainda... Acabou de perder o pai...

- Você também é apenas uma garota – respondeu Sasuke – e pelo que sei, também acaba de perder o pai, não sei ter piedade com ninguém mulher, mas se quer realmente trabalhar em dobro, isso é problema seu.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, represando a vontade que sentia de gritar. Ela sabia muito bem que era apenas uma garota, mas não podia ser fraca, tinha que ser forte, para as pessoas que precisavam dela.

- Meu companheiro vai chegar aqui, dentro em breve – explicou Sasuke para todas as mulheres presentes na sala – eu quero que arrumem esse lugar, e que possamos comer alguma coisa decente essa noite.

Algumas mulheres responderam num murmúrio "sim senhor". Outras permanecerão em silencio.

- E você – continuou Sasuke observando Hinata – tome um banho e troque de roupas, mas não pense que ira continuar andando com essas roupas caras. Se vista como uma empregada.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça.

- Qual é o maior quarto dessa casa? – perguntou Sasuke ainda para Hinata.

A moça espantou-se um pouco com a pergunta. A mansão tinha quartos enormes, e todos muito belos, mas sem sombra de duvida o maior quarto, e o mais aconchegante, era o quarto de seu pai.

- É o quarto do meu pai – respondeu por fim Hinata – fica no ultimo andar.

- Vou ocupá-lo então, - disse Sasuke, fazendo os olhos de Hinata brilharem de raiva – quando tiver acabado de se arrumar, vá para meu quarto para que possa me auxiliar no que for preciso.

Hinata cerrou os punhos e viu ele se afastar pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto do pai.

- Vocês ouviram o que ele disse – falou Hinata para as outras mulheres – por favor, me prepare um banho no meu quarto, algumas de vocês tentem arrumar essa bagunça, enquanto as outras preparam a janta. Hanabi você vem comigo.

Tendo alguma coisa para fazer, e com Sasuke longe as mulheres sentiram-se muito animadas, e logo começaram a trabalhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No quarto de Hinata, uma tina grande de madeira foi colocada, para que a moça pudesse se banhar, a água que uma das servas trouxe encheu o lugar de vapor. Sentando – se na tina Hinata, pode sentir todo o corpo ficar relaxado. Lá fora a tarde se estendia e logo chegaria o crepúsculo. A hora predileta de Hinata durante todo o dia. Mesmo assim o frio era intenso.

Com uma das mãos Hinata esfregou todo o corpo até que a pele ficasse levemente avermelhada, queria tirar qualquer cheiro de terra ou de corpos que sabia tinha se impregnado na sua pele. Lavou os cabelos negros que desciam numa cascata até um pouco abaixo da sua cintura.

Sentindo-se muito melhor de banho tomado, a moça começou a procurar uma roupa que pudesse vestir.

- Não temos roupas de empregadas que lhe sirvam Hinata-sama – exclamou Kurenai, – a tutora de Hinata e Hanabi, que havia sido contratada logo depois da morte prematura da esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi. -Não sei por que a senhora, não pode vestir suas roupas.

- Acho, melhor, nós não perguntarmos a ele – respondeu Hinata.

- Neh-chan será que eu também vou ter que me vestir como uma serva? – perguntou Hanabi

- Ele não falou nada, continue vestindo suas próprias roupas.

Procurando na grande arca de madeira que ficava em seu quarto, Hinata não achava nada adequado para que uma criada pudesse vestir. Todos seus quimonos eram muito trabalhados, e denunciavam sua alta linhagem. Já estava começando a ficar apreensiva, quando a moça achou um velho quimono negro de verão.

- Isso vai servir por enquanto – disse a moça olhando para a roupa em suas mãos.

- Isso ainda te serve neh-chan?

- Tem que servir Hanabi.

Vestindo o quimono Hinata percebeu que havia crescido um pouco, mesmo assim o quimono de verão entrava-lhe no corpo. O tecido, tinha ficado um pouco gasto com o tempo, e já não mostrava mais um preto lustroso, a fita que passava em volta da cintura, era branca e estava um pouco amarelada, os seios ficavam expostos pois Hinata não tinha o mesmo corpo de quando ainda era uma garota de 14 anos. O short terminava na altura da coxa, deixando à mostra as pernas brancas de bem torneadas de Hinata.

Sentindo-se muito envergonha por vestir algo como aquilo, na presença de um homem, Hinata tentou arrumar um pouco a situação vestindo uma meia que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. O visual pareceu ficar ainda mais exótico.

- Essa roupa está quase indecente – exclamou Hinata exasperada.

- Mas não se pode fazer nada senhora – respondeu Kurenai – fique tranqüila que eu mesma irei costurar uma roupa decente de empregada para a senhora.

- Obrigada Kurenai-sensei.

- Agora vá Hinata-sama, antes que aquele homem terrível comece a se impacientar.

- Cuide de Hanabi, por favor – disse Hinata antes de sair do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata conhecia muito bem, o caminho que levava ao quarto de seu pai. Fizera este mesmo caminho milhares de vezes, sempre buscando um pouco de alivio naquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas lembranças, e agora não seria diferente.

Ali aonde os sons, do resto da mansão mal chegavam, onde o silencio e o bem estar sempre predominavam, seria agora o lugar onde o assassino de seu pai, e de sua família iria descansar.

A moça de orbes prateados achava aquilo nojento, como alguém tinha coragem de matar pessoas e depois simplesmente pegar para si aquilo que não lhe pertencia?

Hinata sabia que diretamente Sasuke, não havia participado da carnificina de seu clã, mas era ele quem estava colhendo todos os lucros pelo fato de seu lar ter siso dizimado, alem de tudo ele era um membro da Akatsuki, deveria também ser um assassino e Hinata havia jurado para si mesma que odiaria todos eles, até o fim de sua vida.

Parada em frente à porta do antigo quarto do pai, Hinata respirou duas vezes, antes de ter coragem de bater, na madeira anunciando sua presença.

A voz, sempre fria e controlada, veio do aposento dando permissão para que a moça entrasse. Quando Hinata abriu a porta, a cena a sua frente fez com que a moça tivesse vontade de sair correndo de tanta vergonha.

Com o rosto muito vermelho, e juntando toda a força de vontade que a moça possuía no corpo foi que conseguiu fechar a porta e continuar naquele aposento.

Sasuke havia despido todas as roupas, ficando apenas com a combinação debaixo, que notou Hinata era branco, o corpo dele era delgado, o tórax esculpido com músculos rígidos, a pele era branca, e lisa, as pernas longas e firmes tinham certa graça e leveza ao mesmo tempo firmeza quando ele andava. Os músculos dos braços não eram exagerados mais podiam ser vistos quando ele fazia um mínimo de movimento tencionando-os depois relaxando novamente.

A moça de orbes pratas odiou-se por achá-lo bonito, e saber que aquela visão dele quase nu, mexia com seu ser de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido antes.

- Nunca viu um homem seminu antes? – perguntou Sasuke sem sentir-se nem um pouco envergonhado.

- Não.

- É melhor se acostumar com isso então – respondeu ele – vai me ver muito desse jeito, e até mesmo sem roupa alguma.

- E por que eu deveria vê-lo desse jeito senhor? – perguntou a moça indignada.

- Porque você será minha serva particular, e será natural estar aqui dentro desse quarto na minha intimidade.

A moça não conseguiu achar nada para lhe dizer, apenas continuou olhando-o nos olhos sem pensar em mais nada.

- Quero tomar um banho – anunciou ele ignorando o olhar de ódio da moça.

Agradecendo aquela oportunidade de sair daquela cena constrangedora, Hinata abriu a porta e correu pelo corredor até chamar algumas mulheres para que levassem a tinha de madeira para o quarto de Sasuke e lhe prepararem um banho.

Quando o banho estava pronto, e na tina de madeira subia a vapor da água quente, Sasuke dispensou o resto das mulheres mantendo apenas Hinata no quarto.

- Vire de costas se não quiser me ver nu por inteiro.

Sem perder tempo Hinata virou as costas encarando firmemente a madeira da porta.

- Quero que traga suas coisas mais tarde para esse quarto – informou Sasuke – apenas alguns pertences pessoais e algumas roupas.

- Pensei que seria Sasuke-sama que ocuparia esse quarto.

- E vou e, você vai ocupá-lo junto comigo.

Sem pensar Hinata virou-se de frente para Sasuke, pronta para discutir, com ele, as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, quando ela lembrou-se que ele estava nu, e tomando banho. Interiormente agradeceu aos céus, pois submerso como estava, Sasuke exibia apenas o peitoral esculpido coberto pela espuma.

Encarando mais uma vez a porta de madeira Hinata quase gritou.

- Não pode me obrigar a fazer isso!Não vou dormir aqui com você.

- Está enganada, eu posso obrigá-la, mas, eu realmente não quero ter que chegar a tanto.

Cerrando os punhos, e mordendo os lábios Hinata sentia uma grande vontade de olhar para ele, gritar e esbravejar, até que ele entendesse o quão nojento realmente era.

Ouvindo o barulho de água respingando no chão Hinata fechou os olhos sabendo que Sasuke tinha se levantado da tina de água, e a moça não queria ter nenhuma visão desagradável.

Continuando a olhar para a porta Hinata não se virou, até quando Sasuke mandou que ela assim o fizesse.

Ele estava sentado, vestindo apenas outra combinação, como se o frio não lhe incomodasse, tentando não ficar encarando aquele corpo de homem na sua frente, Hinata desceu os olhos que pousaram sobre um corte quase imperceptível, sobre a coxa de Sasuke.

- Onde você se machucou? – perguntou a moça, não suportando ficar naquele quarto, em silencio com aquele homem.

- Um shinobi, me atacou há alguns atrás. Eu saí com esse corte na perna, e ele está morto. Logo terá sarado por completo.

- Não vai sarar. Está infeccionado.

- Mas não está me incomodando – respondeu Sasuke erguendo a sobrancelha – sabe cuidar de ferimentos?

- Minha mãe sabia muito bem. Aprendi com ela.

- Então me faça um curativo.

Hinata pensou se realmente era seguro se aproximar daquele homem, principalmente, estando ele com roupas tão indecentes. Indecisa a moça permaneceu no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer.

- Rápido – ordenou Sasuke, olhando para Hinata.

Saindo de seu estupor, a moça começou a andar agilmente pelo quarto. De dentro de um pequeno armário que ficava ao lado da cama, Hinata tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira, e depositou-a aos pés de Sasuke, que olhava tudo com grande interesse.

Sentando-se aos pés dele, Hinata começou a fazer o curativo.

Realmente como a moça de orbes prateadas notara, o ferimento estava infeccionado, devido há algum tipo de veneno que havia na arma, como o corte era pequeno quase nada do veneno havia caído na corrente sangüínea, e como o próprio Sasuke não reclamara de nada, provavelmente devia ser um veneno inofensivo.

A moça desejou que fosse algo que pudesse matá-lo.

Limpando o local, com estremo cuidado, Hinata tentava tocar o menos possível na pele de Sasuke, sentindo-se constrangida por estar tão perto dele daquela forma. Passou uma pomada para que a infecção desaparecesse, depois colocou algumas bandagens por cima, limpas e brancas.

- Vai ter que trocar de curativo pelo menos uma vez ao dia – informou a moça.

- Você fará isso pra mim.

Revoltada com a resposta, Hinata apertou as bandagens com um pouco mais de força na esperança de que ele sentisse alguma dor, por mais ínfima que fosse, mas Sasuke continuou, como se não tivesse sentido absolutamente nada.

Bruscamente, Hinata começou a guardar, seus pertences, quando os dedos ágeis de Sasuke tocaram-lhe o pulso, no mesmo lugar onde algumas horas atrás Deidara havia apertado. O pulso da moça mostrava duas manchas roxas esverdeadas que se destacavam na pele imaculadamente branca.

- Cuide desse machucado – ordenou mais uma vez Sasuke retirando a mão lentamente do pulso da garota.

Instintivamente, a moça colocou uma das mãos sobre o machucado podendo sentir o calor dos dedos de Sasuke ainda sobre sua pele, e se odiando por saber que o próprio corpo correspondia aos toques daquele homem.

Mais ciente que nunca da proximidade dos dois, Hinata tentava se levantar, mas, não conseguia ter forças enquanto aqueles olhos absurdamente negros pousavam sobre ela.

- Talvez Deidara tenha razão – disse Sasuke quebrando o silencio – talvez eu realmente queira você pra mim.

A boca de Hinata ficou seca, ela sentiu uma leve tontura apoderar-se de seu corpo, que tremia descontroladamente, as faces estavam quentes e muito coradas.

Foi com um grande alivio, que a moça escutou a porta ser aberta bruscamente, virando-se para encarar a pessoa que havia feito aquilo, Hinata sentiu o estomago despencar ainda mais dentro de seu corpo.

Parado na entrada do quarto, um homem de feições animalescas, com a pele azulada portando uma espada enorme olhava diretamente para Sasuke, ignorando por completo a moça.

- Você, não vai acabar nunca esse banho Sasuke? Precisamos conversar... E eu estou com fome. Odeio ter de trabalhar com qualquer um Uchiha, mas devo admitir que seu irmão é bem mais cuidadoso.

- Já estou descendo Kisame.

Levantando-se e começando a vestir o traje da Akatsuki, Sasuke também ignorava a presença de Hinata no quarto. Esperando alguma ordem dos dois homens a moça não ousou se mexer um centímetro.

- Por que você, sempre fica com os melhores lugares Sasuke? – perguntou Kisame aborrecido olhando o quarto ao redor.

O homem de olhos negros, não respondeu, deixando Hinata para trás, os dois mercenários saíram do quarto, sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na hora do jantar Hinata agradeceu por não ter que ficar no mesmo lugar que Sasuke e Kisame, que ficaram no salão de banquetes da mansão como se realmente fossem os donos legítimos do lugar.

Na cozinha dos empregados Hanabi, e Hinata comeram junto com as servas e Kurenai, satisfazendo a fome que assolava ambas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, provou de tudo uma duas e não negou também uma terceira vez. Comer algo quente e bem preparado, longe dos assassinos de seu pai fortaleceu a moça.

Algumas servas dividiam-se entre jantar e servir os dois homens, Hinata ficou contente porque Sasuke parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença, e aquilo a deixava aliviada, depois do que tinha acontecido aquela tarde.

Foi um jantar alegre, e até mesmo animado dentro do possível, apesar das mulheres reclamarem que não era justo eles se apropriarem do lugar, deixando a verdadeira herdeira de lado.

Hinata não ligou para aqueles comentários, apenas feliz em estar na presença de pessoas de pessoas que gostava e confiava.

Uma das servas contou a moça mais velha de orbes prateados, que enquanto ela estivera no quarto com Sasuke, Kisame chegara e dera ordens para que os ninjas que vieram com ele, enterrassem os corpos. Contou também que ele não deixara os ninjas entrarem na mansão, porque eles iriam embora na manhã seguinte.

Hinata sentiu-se muito mais aliviada, sabendo que agora os corpos estavam enterrados. Começou a planejar uma forma de levar incenso e flores a todos os túmulos quando tivesse tempo, já que agora ela era uma mera serva.

Quando a noite já estava alta, e o sono começava a pesar sobre as pálpebras de Hinata Sasuke apareceu sozinho na cozinha, silenciando toda a conversa.

- Hinata venha comigo – foi à única coisa que ele disse.

Sentindo todo o tremor voltar ao corpo, e toda a alegria dissolver-se como fumaça, Hinata deu um "boa noite" silencioso, e tentou não encarar por muito tempo os olhos da irmã mais nova.

Ela seguiu Sasuke, pelos corredores totalmente escuros da mansão. O quarto que Sasuke estava também escuro, tendo apenas a luz do luar entrando pela janela. Hinata sentia as mãos suarem de medo, um medo quase que insano. Agora que estavam a sós aquele homem poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ela. Ele não era melhor do que Deidara.

Olhando ao redor, pensando em alguma forma de escapar, Hinata tentava controlar o pânico que ameaçava domina-la, se ele realmente tentasse possuí-la a moça sabia que muito dificilmente as servas poderiam impedi-lo.

- Acenda a lareira – ordenou Sasuke no escuro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça ajoelhou-se diante da lareira atirando ali toras de madeira recém cortadas, logo um fogo amarelo alaranjado iluminava as paredes do quarto.

Sasuke encaminhou-se para a janela fechando a mesma para conter o calor do fogo. Hinata achou que o rosto dele parecia ainda mais terrível com a luz do fogo o iluminando. Os olhos pareciam estar mais brilhantes e terríveis.

O Uchiha começou a se despir, tirando primeiro o casaco da Akatsuki, e depois a blusa de cor preta que usava por baixo exibindo mais uma vez o corpo másculo.

Sentindo o medo aumentar Hinata apertou a barra de seu quimono até que seus dedos ficassem dormentes. Despindo a calça e ficando mais uma vez apenas de combinação, Sasuke desarrumou a cama e se infiltrou por debaixo das cobertas de seda.

Com o coração batendo descontroladamente contra as costelas, Hinata tentava pensar algo com clareza. Nada no mundo a faria deitar naquela cama junto com ele.

Parada como se todo seu corpo fosse feito de pedra, Hinata continuo em frente da lareira sentindo o calor do fogo esquentar-lhe as costas de forma incomoda, mesmo assim ela não se moveu.

- Não vai dormir? – perguntou a voz de Sasuke, vindo debaixo das cobertas.

- Não vou deitar na cama com você – respondeu Hinata, juntando toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si.

- E quem disse que você vai deitar na cama?

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha, aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de trama do mercenário.

Erguendo-se das cobertas Sasuke levantou-se deixando coberto apenas as pernas exibindo mais uma vez o corpo delgado.

- Pode dormir ali – indicou-o, com o dedo o tapete felpudo que ficava do lado da cama.

A moça levantou-se e sentou no tapete sentindo a frieza, do chão subir-lhe pelo corpo. Mesmo assim preferia dormir ali, e passar a noite inteira com frio do que dividir a cama com o mercenário.

Sem pensar em nada, nem mesmo afrouxando o laço incomodo do quimono Hinata deitou sem fazer qualquer ruído, controlando até mesmo sua respiração. Os olhos permaneciam abertos contra a fraca iluminação produzida pelo fogo, o som do coração acelerado ribombava em seus ouvidos.

Fechou os olhos, esperando que com isso pudesse se acalmar um pouco, então sentiu algo pesado e felpudo caindo com um baque leve sobre o corpo o que fez a moça abrir os olhos, e recuar um pouco da cama. Sasuke estava mais uma vez erguido, com uma expressão neutra, um dos cobertores da cama cobria parcialmente o corpo da Hyuuga.

- Para que você não morra de frio – explicou o Uchiha.

Virando de costas pra ele, e escondendo o rosto da dobra do cobertor, Hinata tentou ignorar o homem as suas costas.

Ficou muito tempo acordada, tentando ouvir a respiração dele, no escuro. Mais do que nunca Hinata teve certeza de que aquele homem era perigoso, antes que ele tentasse possuí-la Hinata tinha que descobrir uma forma de fugir dali.

Continua...

**Yare Yare mina-san eu vejo que parece que a fic agradou XD! é minha primeira fic onde recebo dez comentarios pelo primeiro capitulo huhuhuhu, é realmente eu acho que agradou. Bem eu fico muito feliz com isso pq esa é uma fic da qual realmente eu gosto muito de escrever. Por isso ja sabem, se querem que ela continue, continuem mandando reviews !! Caso a fic receba bastante reviwes ja teremos hentai no proximo capitulo XDD... mas pra isso preciso de muitas reviews!( sim sim eu ainda continuou maligna).Vamos as respostas das reviews!**

**Respostas das Reviews! **

**nyo-mila: **oieeeeeeee!! minha primeira leitora!! uaaaaaaaahhhh muito obrigada pela sua reviwe acredite ela me animou muito, pq eu realmente num tava muito animada em postar essa fic pq não sabia muito bem como o pessoal ia receb-la, mas parece que gostaram!! :D Respondendo as suas perguntinhas tera com certeza hentai SE a fic tiver muitas reviews!! XDDDDD, acho que ja deu pra perceber que o Deidara vai continuar dando em cima da HInatinha-chan neh hihihihihi, hummm mas eu não posso responder quem vai se apaixonar primeiro pq isso é segredo!! XDDD Eu espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios !! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **Deby-chaaaaaaaaan!! uaaaahhhh eu sei que poderia contar com vc !! nossa que bom que vc gostou de mais um deses meus malucos projetos!! hauhauahauh ao que tudo indica se as reviwes continuarem assim, logo logo a fic vira (M) para a felicidade geral da nação!! eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua reviwes!! que sempre me incentivam e me animam!! Continue acompanhando! Tomara que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Bejus e jah neh :D

**BelaRaven: **oieeeeeee moça !! huahauahua obrigada pelo elogio! fico muito feliz de saber que vc gostou da minha fic!! Queria aproveitar aqui e dizer, que eu li o primeiro capitulo da sua fic "Sina Apaixonante" e tb, adorei, infelizmente num mandei nenhuma review (gomem) e nem consegui terminar de le-la, sabe como é neh escola curso, enfim as vezes acho que nem tempo de rspirar eu tenho!! Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic e tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo!! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **TILIMMMMCHANNNNNN minha autora de fic prediletas e fã de carterinha numero 1 do nosso querido Sasuke-kun!! eu nem acreditei quando vi sua review!! menina eu AMO receber suas revies!! uaaaaaaaah totalmente SUGOI!! hauhauhaahuah adorei todas as suas perguntinhas!! pode ter certeza que nossa querida Hinata-chan sera disputada !! mas não direi por quem huhuhuhuhuhu!! AHHH eu tbm sou apaixonada pela historia do japão e por essas coisas de feudos e tudo mais!! XDDDDD realmente eu pretendo colocar hentai na fic ( ai que medo de ficar ruim ) estou trabalhando arduamente nos proximos capitulos, que ja estão quase prontos!! Eu que tenho que agradecer por um dia ter lido uma fic sua, ter ficado tão inspirada e decidido começar a escrever tbm!! eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo!! nm sei como agradecer seus elogios!! vc é demais!! bejus e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeee!! hauhauahuahuahauha todo mundo se animou com o hentai!! eu fico feliz em saber que vc gostou da fic!! Sim sim Neji ainda está vivo !! Então talvez o Naruto apareça ainda num sei !! XDDD sim sim o Deidara vai ser bem afado, e pode ter certeza que ele e o Sasuke ainda vão brigar muito XDDD. Obrigada por todos os elogios, tomara que teha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic. bejus e jah neh !! :D

**Srta Isabella: **oieeeeee!! nossa que bom que vc gostou da fic!! SIm sim eu quis escrever uma Hinata meio determinada pq afinal o mundo dela desabou e toda responsabilidade veio parar nas costas dela, então não ia dar pra ela continuar sendo uma meninninha timidazinha, pq na minha opinião a HInata é uma pessoa muito forte e eu amo ela XDDD Obrigada por todos os elogios, eu fico muito feliz sabendo que vc vai continuar acompanhando mais esse meu projeto! bejus e jah neh :D

**Kishi Hana: **oieeeee!! obrigada pelo elogio espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeee!! sim sim tadinha da hinatinha, que bom que vc gostou!! continue acompanhando bejus e jah neh :D

**pandaloser: **oieeeeeeee!! hehehehe eu tbm adoro sauhina!! XDDDDD realmente a ideia de ter hentai agradou muita gente!! continue acompanhando a fic!!1 bejus e jah neh!!

**Uchiha Tie-chan: **oieeeee!! nossa que bom que vc achou interessante!! eu fico muito feliz, ai está a continuação espero que tenha gostado! Bejus e jah neh!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, se Naruto me pertencesse eu jamais teria matado o Itachi... O Kakashi-sensei, esse sim é meu. **

**Boa leitura...**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Em seu sonho, a cena da batalha, decorria diante de seus olhos, ela via a mesma cena sendo repetida infinitamente.

Uma espada zunia, no ar cortando o peito de Hyuuga Hiashi ao meio, o sangue viscoso e vermelho vivo, voava no ar como uma rosa vermelha sendo despedaçada. O grito agudo de desespero ficara preso dentro da garganta de Hinata, enquanto seu coração parecia desmoronar dentro de seu peito.

Hinata acordou assustada dentro do quarto de seu pai. Estivera tendo o mesmo pesadelo mais uma vez. Colocou uma das mãos brancas e delgadas sobre a testa suada, o coração batia forte dentro do peito e sua respiração estava acelerada.

A moça de orbes prateados tentou se proteger da fraca luminosidade que invadia o quarto. Tudo estava no mais completo silencio.

Hinata olhou para fora da janela, vendo a neve branca descer vertiginosamente sobre a mansão. Seria um dia muito frio de inverno.

A Hyuuga se aconchegou mais a coberta sobre seu corpo, sentia-se quase nua vestindo aquele quimono de verão. Tentou ouvir algum som que indicasse que o mercenário estava no quarto.

Não havia som algum.

Era muito cedo então talvez ele apenas estivesse dormindo. Com muita cautela tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, Hinata apoiou num cotovelo, soerguendo o corpo ligeiramente. A cama do pai era alta e ela não podia saber se o homem estava ou não ali deitado, tentou esticar um pouco o pescoço, enquanto seu coração batucava lentamente dentro do peito.

- Quanto tempo, ainda pretende ficar deitada? – perguntou a voz do mercenário da Akatsuki, vinda da poltrona em frente à lareira.

O coração de Hinata deu um salto dentro do seu peito. Quanto tempo fazia que aquele homem estava acordado? A moça, não queria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, se o pesadelo não a tivesse despertado.

O homem levantou-se lentamente da poltrona, e se agachou em frente ao tímido fogo, que crepitava na lareira, escolheu os galhos de madeira mais grossos jogando-os na chama que foram atiçadas iluminando todo o quarto alegremente.

- Você sabia que os servos sempre acordam primeiro que seus senhores? – perguntou Sasuke pousando os olhos cor de ônix gélidos sobre a Hyuuga.

Hinata não soube se deveria responder. Durante toda sua vida fora criada e educada como uma princesa, ser chamada de serva era humilhante, ainda mais pelo homem que se auto intitulava dono do feudo Hyuuga, depois da morte cruel que seu pai sofrera.

- Quanto tempo ainda pretende ficar deitada? – repetiu o homem de olhos cor de ônix.

Sem responder, e com a cabeça baixa, Hinata levantou-se tentando esconder o rubor que lhe subia as faces. Mesmo com o ar quente produzido, pelo fogo da lareira a moça sentiu frio sem a proteção da coberta.

- O que deseja? – perguntou a moça, quase num murmúrio.

- Traga-me o café da manhã, e depois refaça meu curativo.

Hinata concordou com um meneio rápido de cabeça, calçou as leves sapatilhas de seda negra e se dirigiu a porta de correr do quarto.

- Não demore mulher – foi o que o mercenário disse antes de Hinata ficar sozinha no corredor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando a moça de orbes prateadas, surgiu na cozinha a maioria das servas se pos a chorar.

- Hinata-san! – exclamou Kurenai, agarrando os ombros da moça, e trazendo para um abraço apertado.

- Pensei que aquele monstro tivesse feito alguma coisa contra você... Pensamos que de alguma forma ele pudesse... – a mulher de olhos vermelhos não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Não se preocupem – respondeu Hinata a todas as servas e especialmente a Kurenai – eu estou bem, ele não fez nada comigo. Onde está Hanabi?

- Está no quarto dormindo – respondeu a mulher de orbes vermelhos – ela ficou muito preocupada com você, até mesmo pensou em ir bater a porta do quarto. Precisei dormir com ela pra que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Nós não esperávamos que aquele homem a obrigasse ficar com ele no quarto.

- Ele ordenou que eu deveria dormir naquele quarto... – confessou Hinata, sentindo-se envergonhada e humilhada – disse que eu irei trabalhar como sua serva particular...

Kurenai levou as mãos delgadas, de unhas bem feitas até a boca, os olhos vermelhos e cristalinos se arregalaram num rosto extremamente branco.

Todas as servas começaram a murmurar, em repulsa ao que Hinata havia dito.

- Hinata-san, não podemos permitir uma coisa dessas! – disse Kurenai, sendo apoiada por todas as outras mulheres.

- Não podemos fazer nada. Não temos como enfrenta-lo, com certeza ele nos mataria uma a uma sem nem mesmo pensar. Ele não é o tipo de homem que sente piedade...

- Também não podemos permitir que ele a trate como quiser Hinata-san! – respondeu Kurenai com firmeza – você, não pode ser serva de um assassino.

- Por favor, entenda Kurenai-sensei, somos apenas mulheres, mal podemos nos defender contra esse homem que é um só. Quando a noticia da queda do clã Hyuuga se espalhar, centenas de mercenários viram aqui interessados em nos roubar. O que podemos fazer contra um exército, que pode ser mil vezes mais cruel que esse assassino? Enquanto formos suas servas, e estivermos sendo úteis a ele, tenho certeza de que seremos protegidas.

- E quem ira nos defender desse mercenário da Akatsuki? – perguntou Kurenai desafiadora.

Para essa perguntar a moça de orbes prateados nada respondeu.

- Vamos tentar ficar o mais longe possível dele – respondeu Hinata – vamos fazer o que ele nos pedir, mas tentem ficar mais afastadas possíveis.

- E você, Hinata-san? – perguntou Kurenai

- Vou tentar me proteger da melhor maneira que puder, Kurenai-sensei, quero que Hanabi, fique longe desse homem. Eu vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa, precisamos fugir. Não poderemos ser servas o resto de nossas vidas. Mas, no momento temos de nos preocupar com nossa segurança.

As servas concordaram em silencio, olhando com respeito para Hinata que consideravam sua verdadeira senhora.

- Hinata-san – chamou Kurenai segurando a mão da jovem – por favor, tome muito cuidado.

- Tomarei sensei. Mas, agora eu preciso me apressar, ele pediu para que eu levasse o café da manhã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Algum tempo depois, Hinata estava voltando ao quarto, com uma bandeja de café da manhã esplendidamente decorada. Os pensamentos estavam conturbados e ela sentia-se abatida e desanimada. Se pudesse escolher, a moça gostaria de ficar o mais longe possível do antigo quarto de seu pai.

Parada em frente a porta do quarto a bandeja pesava nos braços da Hyuuga, que tentava se controlar antes de entrar naquele recinto. Só de pensar, que teria de ficar sozinha mais uma vez com aquele homem seu estomago revirava incomodamente dentro de seu corpo.

Com a ponta do pé a jovem abriu a porta de correr do quarto, depositou a bandeja vistosa sobre uma mesinha baixa, e ficou esperando algum movimento por parte do mercenário.

Ele olhava fixamente a paisagem pela janela. Lá a fora a neve diminuirá a velocidade em que estava caindo apenas para deslizar tranquilamente pelo céu.

Aquele homem parecia não se importar com o frio notou Hinata, mesmo com as baixas temperaturas ele continuava sem camisa, como se o ar gelado simplesmente não lhe significasse nada.

- O café está pronto – murmurou Hinata, que não queria mais ficar em silencio no mesmo quarto que aquele homem, quanto mais rápido ele comesse, mais rápido a moça, se veria livre dele.

O mercenário ainda olhou durante alguns minutos a neve deslizar pelo ar, antes de se encaminhar em direção a mesinha onde Hinata depositara a bandeja.

Ignorou por completo a presença de Hinata, que permaneceu de pé, diante dele. A moça de orbes prateadas reparou que ele deixou de lado todos os alimentos doces preferindo um bolinho de arroz, e o tão costumeiro chá verde.

- Senhor... – começou Hinata que precisava conversar com ele, por mais que aquilo lhe desagradasse.

- Meu nome é Uchiha – interrompeu Sasuke.

- Uchiha-sama – continuo Hinata timidamente – talvez, isso não seja algo do seu interesse, mas, se pretende mesmo ser dono desde feudo então talvez devesse saber que estamos quase sem provisões... Os shinobis que estavam com seus outros companheiros, levaram uma boa parte do estoque que havíamos feito para o inverno.

Sasuke nada respondeu apenas continuou a tomar tranquilamente, seu chá.

- Quanto tempo as provisões podem suportar? – perguntou por fim.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Hinata envergonhada.

- Então descubra e depois me conte. Este me parece que será um inverno bem rígido.

- Sim senhor.

- Você já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Não, eu não estou com fome.

- Sente-se e coma.

- Não Uchiha-sama, eu...

- Isso é uma ordem.

Sentindo a face ficar rubra, Hinata sentou-se na frente do mercenário, o estomago latejava de fome dentro de seu corpo, a visão da bandeja magnificamente preparada fazia-a sentir ainda mais vontade de comer todas aquelas guloseimas que eram suas preferidas.

Sem saber o que escolher primeiro, a moça apenas serviu para si mesma, um pouco de chá verde. O gosto forte da bebida amargou em sua boca, deixando-a ainda mais constrangida. Ela sabia que ele estava a observando sem nada dizer. Incapaz de encarar, o olhar daquele homem em silencio a moça de orbes prateados disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Parece que o senhor, não gostou do seu café da manhã.

- Eu não gosto de coisas doces.

Hinata olhou para bandeja inconformada, ali estava tudo o que a moça e a irmã mais nova adoravam pedaços de bolos com creme, torta de morango, biscoitinhos recheados com geléia. Ela sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem cair escorrendo por seu rosto, escondeu dentro de si a frustração que sentia por estar passando por tudo aquilo, parecia um horrível pesadelo que não acabava mais.

- Ouça bem o que eu vou dizer – disse Sasuke interrompendo os pensamentos de Hinata – preciso resolver coisas pendentes, devo ficar fora do feudo o dia inteiro e só irei retornar a noite. Espero que todos vocês tenham o bom senso de não tentarem fugirem num tempo como esse. Se tentarem, ou morreram congelados, ou pelo fio da minha espada.

O coração de Hinata gelou dentro de seu peito. A cena da morte do pai relampejou diante de seus olhos fazendo com que a moça sentisse como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na face, a respiração acelerada a dificultou responder:

- Sim senhor – murmurou a Hyuuga como pode num fio de voz.

Sasuke levantou-se e vestiu a bota negra de couro, sobre a calça de lã também preta, por cima do peito esculpido apenas uma camisa branca meio amarelada, que foi coberta totalmente pelo manto negro, com nuvens escarlates.

Sem dizer mais nada, ignorando a presença da moça o mercenário saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Quando Hinata percebeu que a porta fora fechada, e que finalmente estava sozinha, as lagrimas guardadas a tanto tempo escorreram pela face branca silenciosamente, a moça deitou-se no chão coberto pelo tatame verde, mergulhada num choro, triste e convulsivo, que durou até que a ultima lagrima tivesse escorrido por seu rosto vermelho e inchado.

Era tão difícil continuar a ser forte. Por mais que ela tentasse ignorar a saudade do pai, aquilo era como um prego cravado em seu peito. Como desejava fechar os olhos e descobrir, que tudo aquilo não passava de um tremendo engano, como Hinata desejava deitar na cama do pai, sentido o cheiro dele tão conhecido e não acordar mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Quando Hinata finalmente desceu, todas as servas estavam agitadíssimas correndo atrás de Kurenai.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos tentava conter a agitação sem muito sucesso, muitas mulheres achavam que Sasuke havia ido simplesmente embora, deixando-a as em paz.

Foi difícil para Hinata convencer, as mulheres de que ele iria voltar, e que tentar fugir em pleno inverno correndo o risco de uma nevasca atingi-las no meio do caminho era loucura.

Mais difícil ainda para a primogênita Hyuuga, foi convencer Hanabi de que ambas deviam ficar protegidas na mansão, até o começo da primavera quando o tempo ficaria melhor, e então sim elas poderiam pensar em como escapar daquele lugar.

Depois de ter convencido as servas Hinata as dividiu, para que fosse executada uma verdadeira faxina em toda mansão, muita coisa tinha sido roubada, e muita coisa estava danificada, por isso mesmo todas elas teriam muitas coisas pra fazer.

A moça de orbes prateadas se recusou a ficar parada, junto com as outras mulheres se ofereceu para ajudar no que fosse preciso na faxina.

Já não se sentia mais uma moça rica, nascida numa família influente, sentia-se como qualquer moça que precisava trabalhar para conseguir aquilo que desejava, ficou feliz ajudando a preparar o almoço com todas aquelas pessoas que estavam vivendo a mesma infelicidade com ela.

Permitiu-se esquecer durante um tempo, de toda a tragédia, brincou e sorriu timidamente, pois não era seu costume rir abertamente na presença de outras pessoas. Tentou esquecer da sombra do mercenário, que habitava seus pensamentos, não queria pensar em como seria quando ele voltasse, apenas desejava que aqueles preciosos momentos durassem o máximo possível.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes mesmo do sol se por no horizonte, a noite já havia caído por completo sobre a mansão Hyuuga, com uma coberta sobre os ombros e tremendo de frio, Hinata atravessou o jardim em direção a cova onde estava enterrado o pai, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu acender os incensos, sobre o monte de terra úmida depositou alguma flores colhidas as pressas no jardim, e rezou as tão conhecidas preces que aprendera na infância com todo carinho pela alma do pai.

Levantou-se sentindo as pernas doloridas, e correu de volta para casa, o vento forte rugia sobre a construção provocando barulhos medonhos, Hinata tinha medo de tempestades, um medo infantil do qual nunca superara.

Ficou feliz quando alcançou a porta da mansão lançando de uma só vez ao calor, do lugar, tirou a coberta molhada de cima de seus ombros.

Um leve aroma de comida invadiu suas narinas. Tinha sido um dia duro de trabalho e ela estava com fome, mas sabia que nenhuma mulher ousaria comer enquanto o mercenário da Akatsuki, não voltasse e lhes desse essa ordem.

Olhou pela grande janela que ficava na principal sala da mansão. Não podia se enxergar absolutamente nada lá fora. A noite estava completamente escura e sem lua e estrelas, que pudessem iluminar todo aquele negrume. O vento rugia como se fosse um animal acuado, correndo em torno da mansão em desespero. O coração de Hinata estava pesado e apreensivo, já fazia muito tempo que Sasuke havia saído, a neve que caíra durante toda a manhã aumentou gradativamente durante todo o dia até se transformar numa nevasca.

Talvez ele tivesse ficado preso em algum lugar, pensou a Hyuuga ainda em silencio observando a noite através da janela da mansão, ou quem sabe tivesse ficado em algum lugar protegido do tempo até que a tempestade passasse.

A moça de orbes prateadas suspirou. Deveria sentir-se feliz por estar longe da presença daquele assassino, então por que seu coração estava tão apertado?

Lá fora a moça pode ver durante alguns segundos uma sombra mais escura que a noite se movendo numa velocidade incrível, por alguns segundos pensou que aquela visão tinha sido criada por sua mente.

A porta da mansão Hyuuga escancarou-se produzindo um barulho terrível, o vento entrou na sala carregando flocos de neve que sobrevoaram por todo o lugar.

Parado em frente a porta com as costas muito eretas Uchiha Sasuke, observava Hinata silenciosamente.

A Hyuuga podia sentir dentro de seu peito, seu coração batendo num compasso lento e doloroso. Como ela temia aquele homem, um homem que tinha os olhos que brilhavam como sangue recém derramado.

Sasuke desativou sua linhagem sangüínea voltando a ostentar os olhos cor de ônix gélidos, em silencio o rapaz fechou as portas da mansão impedindo que o vento continuasse a varrer livremente o local.

Encaminhou-se em direção a Hinata, e lhe disse antes de se dirigir para o quarto que estava ocupando:

- Quero um banho quente, e já traga minha comida.

A moça assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sua boca estava seca, e seu estomago dava pequenas cambalhotas dentro de si. Ela virou-se encarando as costas largas do mercenário que andava calmamente no corredor de sua casa.

Seu coração batia de forma dolorida... Hinata sentia-se como se fosse uma presa indefesa, prestes a ser morta por um predador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Hinata chegou ao quarto carregando nos braços uma bandeja com um prato fumegante de sopa, Sasuke já estava submerso na tina de madeira. O vapor da água espalhava-se por todo o lugar, deixando o ambiente úmido e quente.

A moça de orbes prateados deixou a bandeja sobre uma mesa do lado da cama que agora pertencia ao mercenário. Sentou-se silenciosamente sobre o tatame, observando o rapaz, que se mantinha de olhos fechados enquanto aproveitava seu banho.

O perfil dele estava serio, uma pequena ruga de expressão podia ser vista claramente no meio de sua testa alva, que naquele momento estava levemente avermelhada devido a temperatura quente da água.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e lançou levemente a cabeça para trás, enquanto os braços musculosos e rígidos permaneciam sobre a borda da tina pingando água no tapete vermelho, bordado com fios de ouro. Ele mergulhou o corpo completamente dentro da tina desaparecendo por um momento, da visão de Hinata, voltou logo em seguida com os cabelos negros completamente encharcados caindo sobre a face muito pálida, espalhando ainda mais água pelo chão.

Os dois se encararam por um momento no mais completo silencio.

Com muita calma o mercenário, tirou os fios escuros de cabelo da frente de seu rosto.

- Providenciei suprimentos que serão necessários para o feudo sobreviver durante este inverno. Diga as criadas que elas não precisam se preocupar. Não será dessa vez que irão passar fome.

O corpo jovem e delgado de Hinata tremeu, diante a indignação de ouvir aquelas palavras pronunciadas, com tamanho desdém, para ela Uchiha Sasuke era o homem mais desprezível de toda a face da terra.

A moça desviou o olhar do rosto inexpressivo de Sasuke, sentia-se completamente vulnerável ao homem a sua frente.

- Traga-me a tolha – falou Sasuke, num pedido que mais lembrava uma ordem.

Hinata levantou-se feliz em poder ocupar suas mãos, parada ela sentia-se nervosa, sem conseguir conter sua irritação em ficar no mesmo lugar que o mercenário.

Aproximou-se da tina de água apenas o suficiente, para entregar a tolha branca e felpuda que recendia a lavanda.

Os olhos cor de ônix estavam vidrados no rosto da moça. Com muita calma eles passearam por todo o corpo de Hinata, observando tudo como se estivessem avaliando algo de extremo valor, depois voltaram a se fixar nas perolas cristalinas que eram os olhos da Hyuuga.

Hinata detestou a forma como aquele homem estava olhando para ela. Dentro do peito seu coração batia rapidamente, seu rosto estava vermelho e ela não podia dizer que era pelo vapor da água na tina.

Queria que aquele homem pegasse a toalha e a livrasse daquela cena constrangedora. Mas, o mercenário parecia não ter pressa.

Sasuke levantou uma das mãos para pegar a toalha, mas sua mão simplesmente ignorou o objeto e pousou com firmeza sobre o pulso alvo e delicado da moça.

Hinata arregalou os olhos espantada com aquele gesto. Ela podia sentir claramente o toque quente e úmido da mão do Uchiha.

Tentou desvencilhar-se daquele toque, puxando sua mão, mas o mercenário não permitiu, a força dele era imensa e com apenas um pequeno esforço ele trouxe Hinata ainda mais próxima da tina, enquanto ele permanecia sentado calmamente.

Sasuke virou o pulso de Hinata para cima, expondo à luz as manchas roxas esverdeadas, na pele extremamente alva da moça. Observou-as durante alguns segundos sem nada dizer.

Num movimento lento, o rapaz aproximou o pulso de Hinata ainda mais de seu próprio rosto, que continuava inexpressivo. Os lábios de Sasuke tocaram as manchas roxas, fazendo com que o coração da Hyuuga ribombasse dentro de seu peito.

Assustada com aquele gesto, Hinata arrancou sua mão da posse de Sasuke, deixando a toalha felpuda cair silenciosamente no chão.

Assustada e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Hinata deu um passo para trás com uma das mãos sobre o peito, como se naquele gesto pudesse se defender.

Sasuke, não pareceu se importar com o gesto brusco da moça. Levantou-se silenciosamente da tina espalhando ainda mais água por todo o lugar.

Hinata fechou os olhos com muita força, para não ver o mercenário nu.

A moça assustou-se ainda mais, quando sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede, abriu os olhos e apenas e viu Sasuke segurando seus braços mantendo-a presa naquele pequeno espaço, entre a parede e o próprio corpo.

Hinata encarou com força os olhos cor de ônix, não queria desviar o olhar para não ver mais nenhuma parte do corpo completamente descoberto daquele homem.

Estava assustada, seu corpo tremia e era difícil pensar, sua respiração estava lenta e pesada, e ela podia sentir seu coração cavalgar sob seu peito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Hinata indignada incapaz de continuar em silencio.

O rosto do Uchiha continuava inexpressivo, e seus olhos negros pareciam ainda mais gélidos.

Sem responder a pergunta da moça, Sasuke aproximou seu corpo da Hyuuga sentindo o cheiro feminino invadir-lhe as narinas. Um cheiro pungente, fresco e delicioso.

Hinata sentiu a parte da frente de seu quimono ficar molhada, enquanto o peito musculoso e rígido do mercenário era pressionado contra seu corpo. O rosto de Sasuke encontrava-se na dobra do pescoço da Hyuuga, que sentia o hálito quente do rapaz, fazendo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- Eu quero você!...- murmurou o mercenário com a voz rouca no ouvido de Hinata.

Os orbes prateados arregalaram-se no rosto pálido da moça. Hinata sentia-se encurralada, com medo sem saber o que faria para escapar daquela situação.

Antes que a moça pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, os lábios do Uchiha pousaram sobre os delas de maneira possessiva.

Sasuke largou os braços de Hinata, trazendo ainda mais para perto de si, uma de suas mãos segurava a nuca da moça, enquanto a outra prendia o quadril de Hinata contra dele.

A boca do Uchiha, sugava mordia, chupava os lábios, de Hinata que estava completamente rendida aquele beijo devastador. A Hyuuga tentava empurrar, o mercenário para longe de si, mas suas mãos apenas conseguiam segurar os ombros fortes e musculosos que pareciam serem feitos de aço, para não cair, enquanto suas pernas tremiam incontrolavelmente.

A língua de Sasuke, invadiu os lábios de Hinata, sem a permissão da moça, tornando o beijo mais voraz e avassalador, Sasuke explorou os recantos mais escondidos, quase levando a Hyuuga a loucura num único beijo, molhando, intenso, devastando todas as barreiras que Hinata havia construído em torno de si, mesma, ela não tinha como resistir aquilo. Apenas sentiu-se rendida incapaz de lutar, contra alguém que era mais forte que ela.

O mercenário afastou-se da moça, para recuperar o fôlego, Hinata pode ver claramente os lábios masculinos úmidos e vermelhos devido ao beijo forçado. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro fervilhar num ódio crescente. Sem conseguir racionar direito, a moça fez a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu.

A mão de Hinata tingiu com força a face de Sasuke, deixando-a instantaneamente vermelha. Os olhos do Uchiha brilharam de forma cruel. O medo invadiu o corpo da jovem que Hyuuga que se encolheu ainda mais de encontro à parede.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sasuke pegou Hinata no colo de forma imperativa, levando-a em direção a cama. A moça se debateu, socando as costas do rapaz, que pareceu não se importar.

A moça foi jogada na cama, e antes que pudesse protestar sentiu o corpo vigoroso e másculo do Uchiha sobre o seu. Hinata debateu-se tentando se libertar daquele contanto, sem conseguir se mover. Pensou em gritar, mas não queria que nenhumas das mulheres entrassem no quarto. O que elas poderiam fazer? Como elas iriam defendê-la.

O desespero dominou Hinata, enquanto ela debatia-se inutilmente contra o corpo de Sasuke. Ela sentiu seu quimono ficar ainda mais molhado em contato ao peito do Uchiha, o cabelo negro do rapaz escorria em sua face, enquanto ele distribuía beijos no queixo e no pescoço da moça.

- Pare! Pare! – pediu Hinata inutilmente – Por favor, pare!

Os pedidos pareciam inúteis para Sasuke, que continuava beijando o pescoço da moça, que tentava se desvencilhar a todo custo daquele contato.

O desespero tomou por completo o corpo da Hyuuga, Hinata sentiu as lagrimas sendo formadas em seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Não tinha forças para lutar contra aquele homem, não tinha como impedi-lo de alcançar, aquilo que ele desejava. Sabia muito bem aonde aquelas caricias iriam levá-los, e ela não queria! Mas como impedi-lo? Ele era dez vezes mais forte e estava decidido.

As lagrimas cristalinas rolaram silenciosamente pelo rosto da moça. Os lábios rosados de Hinata murmuravam para que o Uchiha parasse, mas eram pedidos ignorados. A Hyuuga sentiu quando uma das mãos do Uchiha desamarrou o nó de se quimono, deixando sua roupa de baixo a mostra.

A vergonha de ser vista apenas com suas roupas mais intimas, renovou o animo da moça que passou a lutar para se libertar das garras de Sasuke.

- Não lute contra mim – pediu o moreno encarando os olhos cristalinos da moça manchados pelas lagrimas já derramadas – será pior.

- Pare, por favor, você não entende...

As palavras de Hinata foram silenciadas por um novo beijo de Sasuke. A moça tentou escapar virando o rosto do lado.

O Uchiha prendeu as mãos de Hinata, acima da cabeça da moça, com apenas uma de suas mãos, com a mão livre, o rapaz tirou o quimono de Hinata deixando apenas, com o leve vestido esvoaçante e colado ao corpo delgado.

Os olhos cor de ônix apreciaram demoradamente aquele, espetáculo enquanto a moça se contorcia tentando se livrar do mercenário.

A mão de Sasuke percorreu o corpo de Hinata lentamente, apreciando a maciez que ele podia sentir mesmo por cima do tecido. O cheiro doce e pungente dela lhe invadia as narinas entorpecendo ainda mais seus sentidos. Ele desejava aquela mulher, desejava-a por completo, sendo ela somente dele... E de mais ninguém.

Massageou os seios macios firmes, deliciando-se com o espetáculo de tê-la somente para si mesmo. Ela era linda, e ele a desejava inteiramente.

Impaciente o Uchiha, rasgou com apenas a mão livre a frente do vestido de Hinata libertando os seios alvos, para que ele pudesse apreciá-los e toca-los. Sasuke beijou-os demoradamente sugando os bicos rosados e macios, deliciando-se no corpo perfeito de Hinata.

Estava completamente cego pelo desejo que tinha por aquela mulher. Beijo a tez alva e macia, sugou os seios firmes deixando-os intumescidos. Estava no limite, desejava possuí-la de qualquer forma. Sem conseguir mais se conter, rasgou a ultima peça intima da moça, deixando-a completamente nua. Ele estava completamente excitado e já não podia mais conter o apelo do próprio corpo.

Com o joelho Sasuke, abriu as pernas de Hinata, seu sexo estava rígido, desejando o corpo feminino que se encontrava tão próximo. O sangue estava sendo bombeado muito rápido dentro da sua cabeça, sua respiração estava entrecortada, e ele não conseguia mais se conter.

Ele mergulhou lá dentro, com força e bem fundo, fazendo com que um grito surgisse dos lábios rosados da Hyuuga, a moça soergueu o corpo, lágrimas cristalinas deslizavam por seu rosto que estava contraído, os seios fartos e firmes, pressionavam o peito de Sasuke deixando ainda mais excitado. Hinata balançava a cabeça em negativa na cama. Os braços continuavam presos pela mão do Uchiha, ela não conseguia se libertar, era um pesadelo...

Ele a bombeou novamente e novamente em estocadas lentas e profundas, sentindo todo seu corpo ansiando ainda mais por aquilo. Os movimentos levaram-no ao máximo do que ele poderia suportar, então por fim numa onda de alivio e prazer ele sentiu-se esvaziar-se dentro daquele corpo quente e macio.

Os olhos cor de ônix se abriram para a claridade, debaixo de seu corpo, Hinata tremia, ele pode ver os olhos prateados banhados em lagrimas, o nariz vermelho a pele branca, que mostrava o caminho que as lagrimas haviam percorrido.

Saiu de cima da moça, e soltou lentamente as mãos de Hinata. Ela encolheu as mãos levando-as a altura de seu peito. Mais lagrimas desceram correndo pelo rosto já bastante manchado. O corpo delgado e feminino tremia muito.

Com todo cuidado o Uchiha puxou-a para mais perto de seu corpo, abraçando o corpo tremulo da moça por trás. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência.

Sobre os dois Sasuke, puxou o coberto felpudo que estava aos pés da cama. Logo em seguida aconchegando-se ao corpo de Hinata. Não demorou muito e o mercenário estava dormindo.

As lagrimas escorriam sem parar pelo rosto da moça, seus olhos estavam ardendo, ela ouviu a respiração do mercenário ficar calma, depois lenta e soube que ele estava dormindo tendo-a em seus braços. Sentiu seu corpo ir esquentando gradativamente com o calor, que emanava do corpo dele, e da proteção da coberta.

Por dentro seu coração parecia estar congelado...

As lagrimas escorriam, mas ela simplesmente não as sentia. Tudo parecia ter desaparecido engolido, pelo enorme buraco que havia sido aberto em seu peito.

Sua virgindade havia sido arrancada de forma bruta e cruel... Todos seus sonhos seus desejos, suas vontades pareciam ter se evaporado. Num piscar de olhos, Sasuke havia destruído toda sua vida.

A moça fechou os olhos lacrimejantes, abandonando-se aquele estado de estupor, sentia-se fraca, sozinha... vazia

Um frio intenso parecia emanar de dentro do seu próprio corpo.

Hinata sentia como se sua alma tivesse sido devorada.

Continua...

**_Yare Yare pessoas finalmente eu voltei, realmente pensei que eu nunca mais fosse conseguir terminar este capitulo, to tendo uma prova atras da outra e só tenho tempo pra estudar mais nada...maldito curso... Isso pq minha mente está pipocando de ideias de fic... _**

**_Bem como vcs puderem perceber ai está o primeiro hentai que eu escrevi... Sinceramente não faço a menor ideia do que vcs vão achar, acho que vcs estão querendo me matar neh? _**

**_Realmente eu não acho que a parte do hentai tenha ficado boa, descobri que tenho uma grande dificuldade em escrever fics desse genero mas quero continuar com este desafio. Por isso que a opinião de vcs é de extrema importancia pra mim ! Por favor me mandem reviwes me dizendo qq coisa, me xingando dizendo que a fic ta uma bosta, elogiando, dando dicas... enfim estou aqui curiosissima esperando por vossos comentarios... Isso deixaria uma autora extremamente feliz... Por isso onegai mandem reviwes me dizendo o que acharam! A autora agredece... _**

**_Sem,mais enrolação vamos as respostas das reviews: _**

**Hina Uchiha : **oieeeeee, nossa realmente muito obrigada pelos elogios, é sempre bom saber de pessoas que apreciam o nosso trabalho. Isso inflou meu ego!! que bom que vc está gostando da fic. Ta ai minha primeira tentaiva de hentai, eu sei que ainda preciso melhorar bastante mas, quero muito saber sua opinião viu! Obrigado por acompanhar a fic, bejus e jah neh

**Bela Raven: **oieeeeeeeee, nooosssa nossa minha nossa Bela eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa, eu to me sentindo muito pq vc ta lendo a minha fic, poxa vida vc é uma autora tão boa, e me elogia nossssssaaaa eu morro de emoção!! Muito obrigado por todo incentivo!! Acho que eu nem preciso dizer, que sua fic Ice Box ta demais neh? gente linda, maravilhosa, um arraso!! espero que vc continue o mais rapido possivel, e que povoe o ff com suas fics extraordinarias!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, preciso realmente muito da sua sinceridade, bejus e jah neh :D

**pandaloser: **oieeeeeeee, heheheheh obrigada pelo elogio, realmente SasuHina é demais XD!! continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh: D

**Toph-baka: **oieeeeeeeee!! uaaaaaaahhhh morre enfarta menina assim meu ego vai nas nuvens!! muuuuuiiiiito obrigada pelos elogios, hahahahahah mas com certeza eu ainda preciso aprender muito como escritora !! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, realmente eu to bem apreensiva!! obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Tomara que eu num tenha te decepecionado com o capitulo... Bejus e jah neh:D

**istharneko: **O.O oieeeeeeeee!! nossa muito obrigada pelo elogio!! gente serio mesmo que vc quer traduzir minha fic pro espanhol?? poxa vida tem toda minha autorização, eu ficaria muitissimo honrada com isso!! nossa qq duvida é só me mandar uma review, ou mensagem mesmo pelo ff! Mas sim sim sim vc tem toda minha autorização! Espro que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, fico esperando uma resposta sua. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **Tilimmmm-chaaaaaann uaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh eu to morrendo de vergonha!! eu num tenho tempo mais de ler suas fics!! e nem de mandar uma review to me sentindo pessima !! ODEIO MEUS PROFESSORS DO MALIGNO!! nosssa Tilim fofa eu nem tenho como agradecer, todo o apoio que vc me da!! sempre que leio suas reviwes, eu quero sair escrevendo umas dez paginas por dia !! vc é demais garota !! Eu fico em extase sabendo que vc ta gostando da fic !! XDDDD Realmente eu ainda não sei se o nosso querido loirinho do Naruto vai aparecer, mas eu quero arranjar um brecha na historia, pq eu tbm amo a amizade que ele tem com o Sasuke :D

Ai meu Kami-sama Tilim, vc realmente tem que me dizer oq achou do hentai, eu estou tão nervosa, eu num sabia muito bem como escrever, eu num sei se ficou bom... gente eu num sei... Gostaria muito da sua opinião Tilim ela significa muito pra mim!! Obrigada mesmo por sempre ler minhas fics!! e por me apoiar tanto!! VC NUM EXISTE GAROTA !! te adoro !! bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeee!! sim sim a Hinatinha ainda vai sofre tadinha... mas garanto que depois ela sera recompensada. realmente a HInata é bem sortuda, fala serio olha de quem ela é prima !! quem me dera ter o Neji como primo hohohoho. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh:D

**Saory2000: **oieeeee!! nossa realmente muito obrigada pelo elogio!! fiquei feliz de vc ter gostado da minha fic que ja que disse que num é muito fã de SasuHina, eu sou fã deles, mas tenho que confessar que de vez em quando me canso do casal!! XDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**zal-chan: **oieeeeeee!! hauhauahuahuahauha adori a expressão super ulta hemorragia nasal!! XDDDD Realmente nessa fic a Hinata ta um pokinhu mais corajosa!! Acho que respondi sua pergunta sobre ter o hentai!! então me diga oq vc achou!! é muito importante pra mim ter uma ideia !! bejus e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeee!! nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios!! beemmm bonzinho de tudo o Sasuke num é neh XDDDD tadinha da Hinata-chan, entre Deidara e Sasuke, qual seria o mais cruel XDDDD. Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, foi minha primeira tentaiva de hentai, então estou super insegura... fico aqui esperando sua resposta !! Eu fico honrada que vc me considera uma de suas autora favoritas juntos com a Tilim!! afinal de contas se não fosse pela Tilim, eu nunca teria começado a escrever, e vamo lah neh gente fala serio ela escreve bem demais-, espero que vc contiue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Lineeeh-Sabaku no Gaara kawaii**: oieeeeee!! realmente muito obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic. Bejus e jah neh : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se naruto me pertencesse, eu ja teria matado o Sasuke há muito tempo... Kakashi-sensei é perfeito. **

**Boa Leitura! :D **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, sentindo todo seu corpo dolorido. Os olhos claríssimos demoraram em se acostumar com a luz fraca, que invadia sorrateiramente por uma fresta na pesada cortina verde, que encobria as janelas.

Puxou a coberta felpuda tentando voltar para aquele mundo de sonhos e esquecimento que estivera até alguns momentos atrás. Sentiu a respiração lenta e controlada de Sasuke em sua nuca, trazendo a tona todas as lembranças da noite anterior.

A mão do mercenário continuava enrodilhada em sua cintura num gesto possessivo. Hinata soube que não conseguiria mais voltar a dormir, mas também não iria conseguir permanecer deitada passivamente ao lado do Uchiha.

Com muita cautela a moça começou a levantar o braço de Sasuke que estava em cima de sua cintura, em seu sono o mercenário mexeu-se assustando a moça que prendeu a respiração. Hinata depositou muito devagar a mão de Sasuke onde ela estivera dormindo. Admirou o rosto do mercenário, que parecia impassível, sem nenhuma expressão com a testa alta e alva, o nariz levemente aquilino, os lábios delgados e bem feitos. Lembrou-se dos olhos gélidos e negros, que em sua mente ela podia ver com tanta clareza. Aquele era o homem que havia destruído com todas as suas chances de um dia poder ser feliz.

Nunca mais ela poderia entrar em lugar sagrado vestindo um lindíssimo vestido, nunca mais usaria uma aliança dourada na mão esquerda indicando que ela possuía um laço eterno com alguém. Nunca iria saber, como seria ser amada, nunca saberia como seria amar alguém, como seria devotar todo seu ser há uma única pessoa.

Tinha sido condenada, há uma vida solitária... Qual homem se casaria com ela depois de saber que sua virtude tinha sido tomada por outro? Que homem no mundo iria se apaixonar por uma mulher que não era mais virgem? Seria taxada como uma prostituta, como uma mulher de vida fácil. O que adiantaria dizer que haviam lhe tirado sua virtude de maneira brusca?

O mundo era feito por homens, e para homens, que valor a palavra de uma jovem serva teria?

Cobriu o corpo delgado e escultural com as próprias às mãos. O fogo na lareira havia se apagado completamente restando apenas, carvão e fuligem acinzentada. Procurou no chão entre as roupas que estavam espalhadas por seu quimono. Encontrou-o jogado num canto perto da lareira, mas no mesmo instante que o pegou nas mãos soube que não poderia usá-lo. A seda finíssima havia sido rasgada de qualquer maneira, e nem mesmo a mais habilidosa costureira conseguiria consertar aquele estrago.

Jogou num canto os trapos, que havia se tornado sua roupa. Com o fogo apagado e sem a proteção das cobertas a moça de olhos prateados começava a sentir frio.

Hinata abriu uma arca entalhada em madeira que ficava nos pés da onde Sasuke dormia, tirou de lá de dentro uma antiga camisa do pai, de mangas longas. Levou a roupa ao rosto sentindo a maciez do tecido feito de algodão aspirando o cheiro masculino do pai. A imagem de Hyuuga Hiashi invadiu suas lembranças fazendo com que o coração da jovem se apertasse num misto de tristeza e saudade. A moça de orbes prateadas, vestiu a camisa que lhe caiu como um vestido, indo abaixo de seus joelhos. Naquele momento, a moça sabia que não podia se importar com sua nudez, alem da leve camisa que vestia, queria apenas algo que lhe cobrisse decentemente o corpo para que ela pudesse sair daquele lugar.

Calçou em silencio as sapatilhas de seda negra, e caminhou ainda mais silenciosamente até a porta.

Não olhou nenhuma vez para trás, e não se importou com o que o mercenário iria achar quando ele acordasse e não a encontrasse no quarto. Apenas abriu a porta e saiu sem nenhum barulho, se afastando o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata percorreu em silencio pelos corredores da mansão. Ainda era muito cedo e nenhuma serva se encontrava de pé. Agradeceu silenciosamente por aquilo.

A moça caminhou em direção a entrada da mansão Hyuuga, as grandes portas de carvalho se encontravam fechadas. Ela sabia que não conseguia abri-las, sozinha. Deu meia volta indo em direção ao interior da mansão até a cozinha. Tudo estava em silencio. A fraca luz da aurora começava a invadir o lugar mostrando milhares de pontinhos de poeira na luz que dançavam sem rumo.

Andando com muito cuidado para não acordar nenhuma das servas, Hinata abriu uma das portas da cozinhas que eram menores. O vento gelado do inverno bateu-lhe de chofre em seu rosto, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro tremesse involuntariamente.

A moça lançou-se sem pensar duas vezes para a manhã que estava nascendo em silencio, afundando os pés delicados na neve que havia caído na noite anterior. Sentiu sua sapatilha ficar quase que instantaneamente molhada deixando seus pés insensíveis.

Hinata ficou ali parada durante alguns segundos, vendo o próprio ar espira-lar em sua frente em forma de nuvens de vapor, tentando se aquecer, esfregando uma de suas mãos contra seu braço.

Nunca havia se sentido tão perdida em toda sua vida. Era como se toda sua vida tivesse fugido de seu controle. As cenas da noite anterior voltaram como relâmpagos a mente da Hyuuga, fazendo com que todo seu desespero aumentasse.

O que ela iria fazer? Como iria contar para as outras servas?

Hinata andou de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar alguma resposta, ou simplesmente por que o fato de se mexer fazia com que a moça, mantivesse a cabeça mais clara.

As lagrimas ameaçavam pular de seus olhos para o rosto mais a moça não queria permiti-lhes escorrer livremente. Fechou os olhos cristalinos com força, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada, que fazia com que seu peito subisse e descesse sob a fina camisa de algodão.

Sentindo-se confusa, com os pensamentos e sentimentos, movendo-se numa velocidade assombrosa, Hinata olhou em direção a floresta, que assomava perto da mansão. Na infância havia brincado durantes muitos dias protegida pelas sombras daquelas imensas copas de folhas verdes e lustrosas.

A moça decidiu que precisava se afastar daquele lugar. Talvez caminhar um pouco, fizesse seus pensamentos clarearem, estava ainda muito cedo ninguém iria notar sua falta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a moça encontrou a pequena trilha que levava até as entranhas da floresta e seguiu por ela.

Caminhou durante algum tempo, sentindo o corpo ir se aquecendo com o exercício. Dentro da floresta a neve quase não havia se acumulado, o ambiente fechado fazia com que ela derretesse se transformando em poças geladas de água e lama.

Os pés da Hyuuga ficaram todos enlameados, mas ela pareceu não se importar, o rosto pálido e delicado, estava corado devido ao esforço que a moça fazia para continuar a caminhada.

O som cristalino da água escorrendo alegremente chamou a atenção da Hyuuga. A moça de orbes cristalinos apurou os ouvidos e seguiu naquela direção.

Um pequeno riacho corria no meio da floresta abrindo espaço, entre as arvores, as pedras em seu leito eram negras e lustrosas. A água cristalina descia correndo rapidamente, num volume maior devido à neve que começava a derreter, nos prados que ficavam ao norte do feudo Hyuuga.

Vendo aquela água cristalina, Hinata sentiu uma grande vontade de lavar os pés e pernas que estavam cobertos de lama. Sentou-se na margem do pequeno riacho, e estremeceu quando seu corpo tocou a água gélida. A pele muito branca ficou levemente avermelhada devido à baixa temperatura da água.

Hinata viu a lama deixar lentamente sua pele sendo dissolvida pelas águas do riacho.

Mais uma vez as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram à mente da Hyuuga, com uma claridade incrível Hinata lembrou-se das mãos fortes e ágeis de Sasuke tocando seus seios, percorrendo todo seu corpo livremente...

As lembranças fizeram com que Hinata se sentisse suja, a moça tirou de uma vez a fina camisa de algodão que lhe cobria o corpo e adentrou no rio. A água extremamente gelada tocou o corpo da moça deixando-a completamente arrepiada e com o queixo batendo descontroladamente. A moça mergulhou e mexeu-se vigorosamente na tentativa de se aquecer.

Quando o corpo finalmente se acostumou à temperatura da água Hinata nadou, de uma margem a outra do rio aproveitando daquele momento onde ela podia ficar sozinha, esquecendo tudo mais no mundo. Olhou com os orbes claros admirando as copas da arvores que formavam um teto completamente verde. Ali não havia nenhum mercenário, não havia um pai que tinha sido assassinado. Ali Hinata estava completamente sozinha... E gostava daquela solidão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke acordou na mansão Hyuuga, mas manteve os olhos fechados, com a mão direita procurou o corpo de Hinata para se aconchegar-se nele, sentindo sua maciez e seu cheiro doce.

A mão do rapaz, nada encontrou fazendo com que ele abrisse um dos olhos cor de ônix. Quando percebeu que a moça não estava ao seu lado Sasuke, pulou da cama levando as cobertas junto de si deixando-as cair de qualquer forma, no chão.

O rapaz olhou tudo ao redor, percebendo que realmente estava sozinho. Mentalmente perguntou-se aonde aquela mulher poderia ter ido tão cedo.

Talvez ela estivesse na cozinha, pensou o rapaz passando uma das mãos nos cabelos negros e arrepiados.

Olhou novamente por todo o quarto, caminhando em direção a janela, lembrando-se mentalmente dos lugares aonde, Hinata poderia ter ido tão cedo aquela manhã.

Os olhos cor de ônix observaram atentamente a janela, a neve cessara de cair, e não havia nenhum movimento nos jardins da mansão Hyuuga. O sol escarlate começava a escalar a copa das arvores, mostrando toda sua magnitude. Não iria nevar durante todo aquele dia notou Sasuke.

O rapaz de cabelos negros voltou seu olhar em direção ao cômodo silencioso. Não estava gostando absolutamente nada daquela quietude. Não havia ruídos dentro da mansão, isso indicava que as servas ainda estavam em seus aposentos...

- Aonde aquela mulher pode ter ido? – perguntou Sasuke a si mesmo.

O rapaz caminhou em direção aos pés da cama, na intenção, de pegar as cobertas que derrubara no chão. Detestava ter que ficar esperando outras pessoas. O rapaz estava entretido, juntando as cobertas de qualquer maneira, quando algo chamou-lhe a atenção, sobre a cama.

Uma mancha de sangue muito vermelha, se destaca sobre o lençol de seda branquíssima. Intrigado com aquilo Sasuke procurou, no próprio corpo, algo que indicasse que ele tivesse se machucado.

Não encontrou nada, nenhum arranhão ou corte, de onde aquela mancha de sangue, pudesse ter surgido. Olhou rápido para o curativo na perna, apenas para constatar, que estava limpo e muito bem enfaixado. A própria Hinata tinha refeito o curativo um dia antes.

"Hinata!"

O nome da mulher brilhou em sua mente como um clarão. As lembranças da noite anterior, fizeram Sasuke arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Não havia outra resposta plausível, se aquele sangue não era de Sasuke, então só podia ser de Hinata...

- Ela era virgem... – deduziu o rapaz em voz alta.

Num movimento muito rápido, Sasuke olhou em direção a porta. Tudo continuava em silencio dentro da mansão. Em silencio até demais.

Sasuke largou as cobertas, mais uma vez que caíram sem forma no chão. Apressadamente vestiu a calça preta, sem prendê-la, jogou por cima dos ombros de qualquer jeito o manto da Akatsuki. Praguejou em voz alta, enquanto calçava as botas feitas de couro.

"Ela fugiu! Fugiu!". Pensava o rapaz, enquanto os dedos ágeis prendiam os cordões da bota.

Sasuke abriu a porta de correr, com estrépito, prometendo a si mesmo que daria uma boa lição em Hyuuga Hinata, quando ele a encontrasse. E ela nem precisava duvidar, porque ele a encontraria de qualquer maneira.

Caminhou com passos rápidos que ecoaram nos corredores escuros da mansão, aonde o sol tímido de inverno não havia penetrado. O rosto bonito do rapaz estava contraído de raiva. As sobrancelhas bem feitas delineavam as feições duras que o rosto do moreno havia assumido de uma hora para outra.

Entrando no hall da mansão Sasuke, viu rapidamente que a porta maciça de madeira não havia sido aberta. Aquela mulher tinha que ter saído por outro lugar.

Caminhando ainda mais com pressa, Sasuke deu à volta na sala, em direção a cozinha da mansão. Sabia que ali havia uma porta menor, que dificilmente ficava fechada. Ele próprio havia estudado durante muito tempo, as plantas da mansão Hyuuga antes da invasão do feudo pela Akatsuki.

Ele não havia se enganado, chegando à cozinha o rapaz, constatou a pequena porta de madeira ligeiramente aberta. Poderia ser sua imaginação, mas Sasuke podia jurar sentir o perfume de Hinata ainda pairando no lugar, um perfume doce fresco, que lembrava muito o cheiro da flor de pêssego.

Irritado com seus devaneios, o rapaz escancarou a porta, com bastante barulho. Os raios de sol acertaram em cheios seus olhos cegando-o por um momento. Sasuke abaixou os olhos para protegê-los e encontrou exatamente o que desejava.

As pequenas pegadas de pés leves e ligeiros levavam direto, para dentro da floresta.

Os lábios do moreno se curvaram num sorriso gélido. Ele não precisava ter pressa. Hinata não fizera uma boa escolha, tentando fugir pela floresta. Ali era só iria encontrar, uma mata fechada, um pequeno rio que corria velozmente, e lamaçais muito comuns naquela época do ano...

Um clarão na mente de Sasuke fez com que o rapaz s pusesse rapidamente em pé.

Lamaçais! A mente de Sasuke de repente mostrava mil imagens do corpo de Hinata sem vida caída num lamaçal.

A imagem da mancha de sangue fez os temores de Sasuke se redobrarem.

Ele já ouvira milhares de historias, sobre mulheres que depois de terem sido estupradas buscavam um meio de se matarem.

- Merda! – praguejou o rapaz, em voz alta.

Com a urgência renovada, Sasuke se atirou correndo para dentro da floresta. Pegou uma das varias kunais, que trazia dentro de uma pequena bolsa presa atrás de seu corpo, para poder cortas eventualmente alguns galhos das arvores que aparecessem em seu caminho. O casaco negro com nuvens escarlates voava as costas do rapaz, enquanto ele pulava muito rápido de galho em galho.

O rosto do moreno não estava mais transparecendo a raiva, havia rugas de preocupação em sua testa, e seus olhos cor de ônix estavam bem atentos ao caminho.

Ali dentro da floresta, era praticamente impossível, acompanhar o rastro de alguém. Sasuke corria muito rápido, sabendo que somente a agilidade poderia auxiliá-lo naquele momento. Ele não sabia exatamente a quanto tempo Hinata tinha saído do quarto.

O rapaz correu o mais rápido que pode, seguindo o caminho que ele julgava mais fácil para alguém, percorre-lo a pé. Não demorou muito e ele começou a ouvir o barulho cascateante do rio que cortava aquele lugar da floresta. Apressou o passo sentindo a urgência crescer para encontrar aquela mulher.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, quando ele chegou finalmente ao pequeno riacho.

O corpo delgado e branco de Hinata estava completamente submerso, pelas águas do rio, que passavam velozmente pelo leito de pedra. Uma nevoa fraca, erguia-se das águas muito cristalinas.

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, o rapaz pulou no meio do rio, não se importando com o frio que atingiu seu corpo de chofre. Soergueu o corpo da moça, de uma só vez, tirando-a quase completamente da água e segurando-a muito firme em seus braços.

Hinata se debateu, desesperadamente sem abrir os olhos, estivera apenas alguns segundos submersa, enxaguando os cabelos, quando algo havia lhe puxado bruscamente para a superfície.

Abriu os olhos cor de perola, que se arregalaram ao encontrar a face do Uchiha contraída, e molhada.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo! – gritou Sasuke chacoalhando-a em seus braços.

O pânico dominou a moça, que tentou de qualquer forma se libertar dos braços daquele homem que a agarrava.

Nunca mais ela deixaria que ele fizesse com ela, aquilo que bem entendesse.

- Me larga!– gritou a moça em resposta arranhando o rosto branco do moreno.

Os dois digladiaram-se ferozmente dentro do rio. Sasuke tentava conter as mãos de Hinata, que tentavam ataca-lo de qualquer forma. O moreno percebeu um pouco atrasado, quando a mão delgada da moça, voou em direção a sua bolsa, e pegou uma das kunais, ali guardada.

Ambos pararam de se mexer, quando Sasuke viu para onde a lamina da kunai estava apontada.

A lamina negra, brilhante e muito afiada, estava parada bem em cima de uma veia que pulsava rapidamente no pescoço de Hinata.

As mãos de Sasuke ainda seguravam firmemente, os dois braços da moça de orbes prateados, mas nenhum dos dois ousava se mexer.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o rapaz, recuperando-se do susto e encarando a moça.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – falou a moça, sem soltar a kunai que continuava apontada em direção ao seu pescoço.

- Pare de brincadeiras! E solte a kunai! – gritou Sasuke.

As mãos de Hinata tremeram, mas ela apertou ainda mais o cabo da arma. Ela não seria usada novamente por aquele homem. Preferia acabar com a própria vida, do que deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo mais uma vez.

- Vamos – pediu Sasuke dessa vez sem gritar – me devolva a kunai.

- Só se você tirar suas mãos de mim.

O rapaz olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos cristalinos. Pequenas lágrimas estavam se formando, ela parecia uma corsa assustada, mas não estava brincando. Lentamente soltou as mãos que a prendiam, ela não tinha para onde fugir, ele era mais veloz que ela.

Rapidamente a moça saiu de baixo do corpo do Uchiha, e correu para outra margem do lago ainda, com a kunai, apontada em direção ao próprio pescoço.

Sasuke percebeu que ela estava nua, fato que não tinha notado até aquele momento. Os longos cabelos negros desciam pelas costas e por seu busto pingando água. O rapaz, não pode deixar de notar, que com aquele cenário, e Hinata naquele estado ela lembrava a imagem mítica de uma ninfa. Afastou com força o pensamento bobo da sua mente, encarando profundamente a moça a sua frente. Ninguém dava ordens para Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eu te soltei – disse o rapaz, com semblante muito serio – agora me devolva a kunai.

- Só se você prometer que nunca mais encostará um dedo em mim – respondeu a moça hesitante.

- Eu não estou brincado, mulher me devolva essa kunai agora! – gritou Sasuke.

A mão de Hinata tremeu devido ao susto que levou vendo aquele homem erguer sua voz de maneira tão assustadora, ela não desejava conhecer sua ira. A mão tremula provocou um pequeno corte em seu pescoço, a moça fez uma careta de dor diante aquilo.

Olhou para o mercenário, que tinha a face muito seria. Constatou que estava seguramente distante o suficiente dele. Tirou a kunai de seu pescoço, e atirou-a ao chão não muito longe.

Ficou ali para esperando a reação de Sasuke...

Num movimento muito rápido, a moça viu-o se materializando bem diante de si. O medo trancou sua garganta e ela não conseguiu gritar. Mais uma vez as mãos de Sasuke estavam em seu corpo, e Hinata tentou lutar contra ele.

- Pare de se mexer – pediu o rapaz, tentando controla-la, - eu não vou machucá-la.

A moça parou, de se mexer cansada demais, para continuar lutando contra ele naquele ritmo. Viu Sasuke tirar o próprio casaco, e colocar nela fechando-o e cobrindo a nudez da moça. Hinata olhou nos olhos gélidos cor de ônix que brilhavam, friamente.

Numa rapidez incrível Sasuke agarrou Hinata, e jogo-a em cima de um de seus ombros.

- Me solte!Me solte! – os protestos, da moça viam acompanhados de socos nas costas musculosas do rapaz, que parecia não se importar – Ponha – me no chão.

Sem se importar com os gritos da garota Sasuke, voltou para a mansão Hyuuga, sem dizer uma palavra, correndo muito rápido nos galhos da floresta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO **

Quando Sasuke, chegou a mansão do feudo Hyuuga, o sol já havia passado, pelas copas das arvores e brilhava com sua luz fraca, num céu azul anil, pontilhado por pequenos fiapos de nuvens brancas.

Havia um alvoroço das servas, que estavam todas reunidas na entrada da mansão Hyuuga. Kurenai andava de um lugar para ao outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, quando viram Sasuke carregando Hinata, em seus braços, como um saco de batatas.

- Me largue! – gritou mais uma vez a herdeira Hyuuga, não podendo ver a cena que transcorria atrás de suas costas.

- Fique quieta! – gritou Sasuke em resposta – Saiam do meu caminho – continuou gritando o mercenário para as mulheres, que abriam caminho, enquanto o rapaz se encaminhava em direção a porta da mansão Hyuuga.

A única com coragem o suficiente de enfrentar o mercenário foi Kurenai, que continuou a segui-lo, enquanto ele caminhava segurando Hinata nas costas, pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga.

- Solte Hinata-sama! – ordenou Kurenai, tentando acompanhar o passo rápido daquele homem.

- Não se intrometa em assuntos que não é chamada, mulher, eu não estou de bom humor nesse momento.

- O que vai fazer com Hinata-sama?

Sasuke não respondeu aquela pergunta, abriu com força a porta do quarto que estava ocupando, e deixou Hinata cair de qualquer maneira no chão.

Kurenai olhou estupefata, para aquele gesto de extrema rudeza, e pela primeira vez, reparou que a moça não usava nada, apenas o casaco, que o mercenário, estava usando quando aparecera no feudo.

- Hinata-sama o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kurenai estupefata que não conseguia entender aquela cena.

Sasuke virou-se em direção a Kurenai, com os olhos cor de ônix faiscando nas órbitas.

- Saia daqui agora mulher intrometida! Isso não é assunto que lhe desrespeite.

O rosto branco de Kurenai se tingiu de vermelho.

- Não vou sair daqui, enquanto eu não souber o que está acontecendo com Hinata-sama.

- Ótimo, então eu mesmo irei fazer com que retire.

Caminhando com passos firmes, Sasuke agarrou o braço de Kurenai e a empurrou por todo o quarto, ignorando os protestos da mulher até a porta. Quando Kurenai, já estava do lado de fora o rapaz completou:

- Vou primeiro resolver os assuntos que tenho com ela, depois vocês podem conversar o que quiserem, mas acredite-me não quero ser interrompido.

Os lábios de Kurenai se mexeram, mas não emitiram nenhum som, a porta foi fechada com um baque grave bem diante de seus olhos e lá ela, permaneceu sentindo-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, que ajudasse Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Dentro do quarto, Sasuke caminhou em silencio, até uma de suas sacolas que estavam do lado de sua cama. Hinata encolheu-se aos pés da cama, trançando as pernas com as mãos. Tinha medo de permanecer naquele lugar sozinha com aquele homem. Tremia de lembrar o acontecido da noite anterior.

Um barulho metálico acompanhou Sasuke, quando ele parou de frente a Hinata. De qualquer maneira o rapaz, prendeu uma corrente em seu tornozelo, enquanto o outro elo foi prendido em um dos pés da cama.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hinata incrédula, olhando a corrente pesada, que prendia seu tornozelo.

- Isso é para que você não faça mais nenhuma gracinha e queira sair desse quarto, por vontade própria. Ou pior tente fugir.

- Você, não pode fazer isso! Não pode me manter presa aqui dentro!

- Eu posso fazer o que quiser esse feudo agora é meu, e as únicas leis que vigoram aqui agora, são leis de minha própria autoria. Você não tem direito nenhum, não passa de mais uma serva!

- Não vou ficar aqui dentro com você! – respondeu a Hyuuga tentando, controlando os soluços que faziam seus ombros tremerem.

- Você vai fazer o que eu quiser!

Os olhos cor de perolas se prenderam aos olhos cor de ônix de Sasuke. Hinata sentia a raiva queimar-lhe as entranhas. Aquela incapacidade de se defender daquele homem era frustrante. Por que tivera que nascer mulher? Por que os Deuses não podiam ter sido generosos com ela, e terem dado um corpo de um homem, então ela teria força suficiente para matar aquele mercenário, e defender sua casa, e as pessoas que amava.

As lágrimas venceram as barreiras da moça, e desceram pelo rosto contraído, num esgar profundo de tristeza.

- Você é um homem desprezível! – disse a Hyuuga, olhando para o homem parado a sua frente que parecia ser tão altivo – como pode ser tão cruel... Você roubou a única coisa preciosa que havia me restado...

Os ombros de Hinata tremeram, as lagrimas desciam com mais vigor, manchando o rosto imaculadamente branco.

Sasuke que não se comoveu, abaixou-se na frente da Hyuuga, ficando da mesma altura que ela, enquanto a moça permanecia sentada.

- Você me acha desprezível? Acha-me cruel, apenas porque eu roubei sua virgindade?

- Era minha! – respondeu Hinata, alterando o timbre de voz sempre tão delicado – Minha para guardá-la, ou entrega-la a quem eu escolhesse, mas você a roubou de mim...

Os olhos de Sasuke percorreram com atenção o rosto da moça.

- Deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa – disse o Uchiha, e o tom de sua voz era frio como o gelo – Acha-me cruel, porque eu lhe tirei a virgindade. Acha-me um homem desprezível... Pois você mulher tem muita sorte. Se, seu pai não tivesse sido, morto, então eu lhe garanto que dentro de pouco tempo, estaria casada. E acredite em minhas palavras, que não seria com um homem, belo e galante como toda mulher deseja. Seu pai a casaria com qualquer velho amigo dele, para satisfazer seus interesses pessoais. E esse homem ficaria extremamente feliz, em ter uma beleza como você, em sua cama.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante das palavras do mercenário. Aquele não era o tipo de conversa apropriada para ela ter com ninguém, muito menos com aquele homem desprezível.

Os dedos de Sasuke ergueram-se e tocaram as melenas negras que brilhavam lindamente.

- Quando estivesse casada – continuou Sasuke – acha que seu marido seria carinhoso com você? Acha mesmo que poderia guardar sua tão preciosa virgindade? Ele reclamaria seus direitos de marido, e não iria descansar, enquanto não visse seu corpo ficar deformado com o peso de uma gestação. Então ele a abandonaria, e se aproveitaria de suas amantes. Antes de completar 5 anos que estivesse casada, estaria com duas crianças em seu colo, e quem sabe uma terceira, mais uma vez em seu ventre.

- Mentiroso... Meu pai nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse comigo...

- Não estou mentindo, esse é o destino de toda mulher bem nascida. Acha mesmo que seu pai a deixaria se casar, com aquele homem que você viesse a amar? Você é ingênua demais mulher... Ontem à noite eu me deliciei, com seu corpo, e se você tivesse sido mais inteligente teria sentido o mesmo sabor. Se acha que fui rude, foi porque você mesma, não me permitiu ser carinhoso. Não sou nenhum marido velho e rabugento exigindo meus direitos matrimoniais.

As lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer dos olhos cor de perolas, os lábios rosados e delicados, tremiam ligeiramente. Mesmo com os olhos inchados, e avermelhados, Sasuke achou que Hinata ainda continuava incrivelmente tentadora. O cheiro doce e pungente de seu corpo parecia envolvê-lo por completo.

- Se me acha tão desprezível, mulher então pode ter certeza, que nunca mais encostarei um dedo em você. Mas, eu lhe garanto uma coisa. Um dia ira implorar pelo toque de minhas mãos em seu corpo.

- Nunca! – respondeu Hinata altivamente.

Os lábios do Uchiha se curvaram, num sorriso frio e sem nenhuma alegria. Com muita calma ele se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto. Kurenai continuava ali parada, as mãos entrelaçadas, como se pedisse em silencio pela proteção divina e o rosto muito pálido.

- Já terminei com ela – disse o Uchiha virando-se na direção de Kurenai – podem falar agora à vontade.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos se precipitou para dentro do quarto. Antes de deixar as duas sozinhas, Sasuke olhou em direção a Hinata que continuava sentada aos pés da cama, acorrentada.

- Volto mais tarde para pegar meu casaco – sem mais nada a dizer virou as costas e fechou silenciosamente a porta do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Os olhos cor de perola, fixaram-se na madeira da porta. Durante algum tempo as duas mulheres permaneceram em silencio, sem saberem o que dizer.

Kurenai, olhou em direção ao tornozelo, da moça acorrentado e sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de seu intimo.

- Esse homem é um monstro – disse muito baixo a mulher de olhos escarlates.

Hinata sentiu-se extremamente reconfortada na presença, daquela mulher que a havia visto crescer. Dentro de sua mente tentava, encontrar a melhor maneira de lhe dar a noticia.

- Hinata-sama você esta bem? – perguntou Kurenai maternalmente.

A moça de orbes prateadas, balançou a cabeça incapaz de olhar para Kurenai.

- Kurenai-sensei – falou a moça com voz chorosa – Por quê? Por que estamos passando por toda essa situação?

- Eu não sei minha querida. Mas, temos de ser forte, para suportá-la com dignidade. Temos de ser fortes Hinata.

A jovem moça ergueu os olhos de um exótico brilho, olhando atentamente para o rosto sempre bondoso de Kurenai.

- Como posso suportar essa situação, se me arrancaram tudo? Minha casa, meu pai, minha liberdade... E agora esse homem desprezível tomou-me a única coisa que me restava...

Os olhos de Kurenai se arregalaram, e a boca fina tremeu, a palidez do rosto de Kurenai se acentuou, ela entrelaçou os dedos, com os dedos de Hinata, como se com aquele gesto, pudesse transmitir um pouco de força para aquela jovem. Os homens podiam ser extremamente cruéis quando queriam.

- Oh minha querida – respondeu Kurenai – você não pode se abater. Eu entendo seu sofrimento, mas não foi sua culpa minha querida.

- O que farei agora sensei, esse homem me tirou tudo...

- Não diga isso Hinata – repreendeu Kurenai – não é verdade, existe uma coisa que esse homem não lhe pode tirar.

Os olhos de perola ergueram-se buscando a resposta avidamente.

- Seu coração lhe pertence Hinata, e pertence somente a você. Nenhum homem no mundo pode lhe arrancar isso. Guarde-o Hinata a salvo, o coração de uma mulher pertence somente a ela. Para ser entregue aquele que você escolher.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia seu coração triste e dolorido, mas ele ainda pertencia somente a ela. Enquanto seu coração pertencesse somente a ela, a moça sabia que não precisava temer Uchiha Sasuke. Ele ainda não havia conseguido roubar-lhe tudo...

Continua...

**_Yare Yare mina-san, cá estou eu com mais um capitulo da minha fic. Desculpe-me pela demora, mas eu entrei em semana de provas, e realmente achei que não fosse conseguir sobreviver e ela... E por mal ainda de todos os meus pecados, fiquei doente... então realmente me desculpem. _**

**_Obrigado a todas as reviwes que me mandaram, e aquele que leram minha historia e a adicionaram em sua lista de favoritos. Isso tudo me deixa muito feliz. _**

**_Gente só queria deixar registrado aqui, que apesar da nossa, querida princesa Hyuuga ter sido violentada, ela NÃO tentou o suicidio. Foi tudo coisa da mente lerda no nosso querido Uchiha... Enfim é isso. Vamos as reviews: _**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo **

**Respondendo as reviwes: **

**istharneko: **oieeeee!! eu imagino que muita gente odiou o Sasuke no capitulo anterior XDDD. Mas, nossa queria Hyuuga ira conseguir superar esse trauma!! Espero que esteja tendo sorte com a tradução!! qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma PM.Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh:D

**Carolgoretti: **oieeee! muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico feliz de saber que gostou da cena de hentai, foi minha primeira experiencia. Pretendo ir me aperfeiçoando com o tempo!! me desculpe mesmo pela demora, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh:D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeee!! realmente perder a virgindade de uma maneia tão cruel assim deve ser terrivel, mas acredite ela vai superar... Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do hentai, vou me esforçar para sempre melhorar as cenas picantes XDDD, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh:D

**Deby20: **Deby-chaaaaaaannnn, que isso fofa não precisa se preocupar, eu imagino que facul seja algo EXTREMAMENTE puxado, por isso fique tranquila!! Uaaaahhhhh que bom que vc gostou do hentai hihihihihihi pode ficar tranquilo, que teremos ainda muitos hentais pela frente! Obrigada pelos elogios, e por sempre acompanhar minhas fics !! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh:D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeee!! gente eu quase tive um treco lendo sua review ADOREIIIIII . Sim sim o Sasuke tava muito prvertido e queria possuir a Hinata a qq custo XDDD Como vc mesmo viu, o nosso querido mercenario no momento da paxão nem reparou que a nossa querida herdeira era uma donzela virgem. Bem tipico de homens não? ¬¬ Obrigada por todos os elogios, isso me incentiva muito mesmo!! eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic. Desculpa pela demora bejus e jah neh :D

**Yami- Takashima: **oieeeee !! nossa moça realmente muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Desculpa a demora pra postar, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Nylleve Schiff Sternovick: **oieeeeeee!! XDDDDD adorei sua review moça XDDD realmente pobrezinha da Hinata!! hauahuahuahauhau adorei a parte de bom proveito pro Sasuke! Obrigado por ter gostado de minha fic, espero que continue acompanhando. Me desculpe pela demora Bejus e jah neh;D

**Keiko-hime: **oieeeeeee !! realmente tadinha da Hinata, eu tbm lá não sou muito fã do Sasuke não mas ele fica engolivel, quando está do lado da Hinata ( ah ta vou falar a verdade eu AMO sasuxhina, pronto confessei) Lamento te decepcionar, mas ainda não sei se o Neji ira aparecer, e se ele aparecer não vai ficar com a Hinatinha sorry . Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e obrigada por tr colocado-a nos favoritos! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Tlim-chan!! EU AMO receber suas reviews, elas sempre me deixam feliz e empolgada !! hauahuahuahauhauuahau compartilho da mesma revolta que vc quem o crapula do Sasuke, pensa que é pra tirar a virgindade da Hinata ?? heim heim? Mas muita calma que eu não permitirei, que a vida da delicada princesa Hyuuga seja arruinada, eu vou mandar o Kakashi ( meu amor ) ir lá dar uma surra no malvado Uchiha dai... ops essa fic, é sasuxhina . deixa o Kakaxhina pra uma proxima XDDD Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Tilim, eu fiquei tão feliz que vc tenha gostado do hentai, quer dizer eu realmente estava super insegura quando postei o capitulo interior, mas logico que meu hentai nem se compara ao seu hentai M A R A V I L H O S O que teve na sua fic incrivl que é "Projeto Hyuuga" eu sei que ja disse isso, mas vou dizer de novo, que aquele hentai ficou perfeito, e olha que eu nem sou muito chegada em NaruxSaku, agora imagina quando tiver um hentai escrito por vc minha autora predileta com os meu queridos protagonistas Sasuke e Hinata, eu vou enfartar CERTEZA! Enfim Tilim, um dia eu vou achar uma maneira de retribuir todo o apoio que vc me deu, desde o co começo ( aceita em fics .) Vc é minha autora favorita desde sempre, e isso tbm não é puxa-saquismo pq genios como vc não precisam disso :D Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo Tilim, fico esperando vc postar seus proximos capitulos tbm!! serei sua leitora forevermente, bejus e jah neh :D

**Hina Uchiha: **oieeeeee!! XDDDDD realmente paciencia não é uma das virtudes do nosso querido uchiha, mas não se preocupe que a HInatainha-linda-chan ira superar toda a malvadeza dele. Que bom que vc gostou do hentai, continue acompanhando a fic:D

**zal-chan: **oieeeeee!! XDDDDDD muito bom saber que vc gostou do capitulo, e do hentai !! fique tranquila que mais hentais virão pelo caminho XDDD Obrigada pelos elogios!! Desculpa pela demora viu!! bejus e jah neh ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas eu acho que posso superar isso... O kakashi-sensei é meu e se alguem o tirar de mim eu morro... é serio XD **

**Bem gente chega de delongas, vamos a fic! **

**Boa leitura! **

O inverno corria rápido por todo o feudo Hyuuga modificando a paisagem do campo. A neve cairá quase que constantemente durante aqueles dias deixando o telhado das casas, cobertos por um manto branco lembrando vagamente bolinhos com cobertura de açúcar. Os lagos haviam congelados, e os animais haviam sumido buscando algum lugar seguro para estarem enquanto aquele, tempo frio não terminava.

Ainda era muito cedo, e a bruma densa cobria a maior parte do caminho que levava ao poço. Os passos que Hinata dava eram cautelosos e lentos, naquele instante o balde de madeira estava vazio, mais na volta estaria cheio de água tornando, todo aquele trabalho ainda mais difícil.

A moça de orbes prateados respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado daquela manhã penetrar, em seus pulmões despertando-a por completo. Hinata jamais imaginara que chegaria um dia em sua vida que ela teria que fazer aquele tipo de serviço dedicado exclusivamente a criadagem. Assim como ela nunca imaginara que perderia o pai tão cedo, e que veria sua casa ser ocupado por um mercenário usurpador... Como alguém poderia imaginar que coisas tão terríveis como aquelas poderiam acontecer de maneira repentina em sua vida?

A moça balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos incômodos. O passado não podia ser alterado, e ela sabia que não tinha forças suficientes no momento, para sair daquela situação... Mas, chegaria um dia que Hinata sabia que se veria livre daquilo tudo. Então tudo iria ficar bem, por isso ela tinha de ser forte e não desistir nunca. Por mais que se sentisse triste e perdida, não adiantava ficar chorando por suas perdas, precisava lutar, e manter-se bem. Não ia se queixar porque tinha de fazer serviços como uma simples criada. Ela já não era mais a primogênita de um importante clã do País do Fogo. Agora Hyuuga Hinata era apenas uma moça que tinha de trabalhar para ter o que comer.

A moça admirou o céu daquela manhã que estava completamente coberto de nuvens de uma tonalidade branco acinzentada. Não era mais herdeira de absolutamente nada, mas pelos menos poderia continuar a viver no lugar onde nascera. A moça amava o feudo Hyuuga, e apesar de saber, que se continuasse a viver ali, sua vida seria muito difícil, a moça não tinha vontade de ir para mais nenhum outro lugar no mundo. Lembrou-se de Hanabi, e deu suas constantes acusações e pressão que a irmã mais nova vinha fazendo em relação aquilo. Hanabi dizia quase todos os dias, que não suportava mais ficar naquele lugar e que desejava fugir dali, o mais rápido possível. Hinata sabia que paciência nunca tinha sido um dos fortes da irmã caçula. Se não fosse por Kurenai, com certeza Hanabi já teria fugido sozinha há muito tempo.

Hinata viu a silhueta do poço se formar diante de si, apressou o passo, pois sabia que durante aquele dia, tinha muitos outros serviços a serem realizados. A moça amarrou uma corda ao balde de madeira e desceu-o lentamente até o fundo do poço, sentiu o peso ir aumentando gradativamente, e soube que o balde estava cheio. Hinata puxou com força a corda, sentindo os dedos ficarem quente devido aquele esforço, fazia aquele serviço todas as manhãs mesmo assim, parecia que a moça não tinha adquirido ainda nenhuma força.

Num ultimo esforço Hinata tirou o balde cheio de água, da borda do poço com todo cuidado, para não derramar muita água no solo coberto pela neve. Hinata limpou o pouco de suor que brotara em sua testa com uma das mãos. Sentia as costas ligeiramente doloridas. Um vento mais forte varreu o lugar fazendo os cabelos de Hinata se balançarem em todas as direções, a bruma rala foi varrida também, sendo levantada pelo vento, mostrando para a moça de orbes perolados até aquele momento uma paisagem encoberta.

Lá embaixo ao longe, descendo o planalto estavam os enormes campos alagados de arroz do feudo Hyuuga. A moça viu ao longe pequenos pontinhos negros acocorados, entre o lamaçal dos campos. Eram os novos trabalhadores.

A ultima colheita tinha sido completamente perdida, devido ao ataque que pegara de surpresa todo o feudo. As maiorias dos trabalhadores, que não morreram junto com Hiashi defendendo suas terras, haviam fugido apavorados, com medo dos mercenários da Akatsuki. Hinata não podia culpá-los.

Hinata viu os pontinhos negros se mexendo lentamente, eles arrancavam o arroz podre, preparando a terra para o novo plantio, que iria acontecer na próxima primavera. Eram pessoas simples e sem quase nenhuma instrução, descendiam de gerações de homem e mulheres que não sabiam fazer absolutamente mais nada, que não fosse plantar, colher e se curvar diante o dono das terras que eles cultivavam.

Todos tinham sido contratados por Uchiha Sasuke. O mercenário havia voltado duas semanas atrás, trazendo consigo o primeiro bando de trabalhadores, ele havia lhes prometido um lugar onde morar, algo para comer, em troca eles teriam de trabalhar durante aquele inverno, e na primavera seguinte, recebendo seu pequeno pagamento na próxima colheita. Hinata sabia que aquilo não era muito justo, mas os boatos estavam se espalhando rápido, o País do Fogo, havia finalmente declarado guerra aberta contra O Pais da Água, e as batalhas já haviam começado a estourar em todos os cantos da fronteiras, muitas famílias já haviam perdido tudo, e aqueles que tinham sobrevivido buscavam um lugar para permanecerem durante o inverno. Encontrar um feudo, que estava precisando de mão de obra naquelas condições significava a esperança de estar vivo na próxima primavera.

Hinata assim como todas as mulheres do feudo ajudaram os novos trabalhadores, que haviam chegado. A maioria estava desnutrida, havia famílias inteiras, com bebes de colo, e crianças ainda muito pequenas que não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra. Estavam doentes, alguns gravemente feridos, e Hinata lembrou-se que durante aqueles dias ela havia trabalhado quase sem parar tratando da maioria das enfermidades, daquela gente simples, que os olhavam com olhos desconfiados. A sala principal da mansão havia se tornado um imenso acampamento nos primeiros dias, antes das pessoas serem divididas e começarem a ocupar as casas, que ficavam na vila dos trabalhadores, próximas a mansão.

Em nenhum momento faltara suprimento, lembrou-se Hinata observando ainda a labuta lenta e continua nos campos de arroz. Tudo tinha sido suprido por Uchiha Sasuke. O mercenário, as vezes sumia durante dias e quando voltava, trazia mais comida e mais gente disposta a trabalhar por um prato de comida, e um teto em cima de suas cabeças. Ninguém sabia como ele conseguia aqueles suprimentos.

Em nenhum momento Sasuke deixara o feudo passando alguma necessidade. Ele mesmo havia divido as famílias, mandara os homens fazerem os trabalhos braçais, enquanto as mulheres cozinhavam e limpavam o feudo. A mansão havia adquirido novamente o brilho da limpeza, os moveis estavam polidos e o chão encerado, a prataria os quadros, as cortinas, as janelas brilhavam como se fossem nova, e o feudo Hyuuga parecia prosperar. Hinata não gostava de admitir, mas o mercenário da Akatsuki havia conseguido deixar o feudo em bom estado e em ordem. Ele realmente parecia entender da rotina das plantações. A moça de orbes prateadas vira-o uma vez conversando, tranquilamente com um grupo de trabalhadores. Ele parecia realmente entender daquele assunto. Os homens achavam-no um bom patrão, sendo justo e honesto, as mulheres achavam-no uma pessoa boa e gentil, obedeciam a suas ordens sem pestanejar.

Somente as servas que haviam servido a Hyuuga Hiashi, Kurenai e Hinata, mantinham sua opinião contraditória a respeito de Sasuke, mas não ousavam dize-la para os trabalhadores. Guardavam-na em silencio, obedecendo as ordens de Sasuke, sem criar confusões.

Hinata continuava dividindo, o quarto com Sasuke, mas ele não mais lhe dirigia a palavra, com exceção quando ele precisava lhe dar alguma ordem. A moça achava aquilo muito bom. Durante todas as noites, logo depois de terminar seu serviço Hinata ia deitar-se então Sasuke amarrava um dos tornozelos da garota, com uma corrente, sem nem ao menos olhar uma vez para ela. A moça resignava-se aquele tratamento humilhante, e deitava em silencio em seu tapete caindo rapidamente no sono sem sonhos. O trabalho duro durante o dia deixava a moça exausta, mas a afastava da companhia de Sasuke, e isso já era sem sombra de duvidas algo muito bom.

A moça de orbes prateadas, sabia que o mercenário a vigiava de perto. Não deixava Hinata fazer serviços onde ela tivesse que se afastar muito tempo, o máximo de distancia que a moça, podia percorrer era até ali, no poço, mais do que isso ela sabia que alguém a delataria a Sasuke e ele viria como um raio em seu encalço. Ele tinha todo o feudo Hyuuga sobre controle, e olhos em todos os lugares, o que tornava a idéia de uma fuga por demais arriscada.

Hinata suspirou, estava começando a se demorar e logo alguém estaria perguntando por ela, dentro do feudo. Aquele seria um dia cheio como os outros, Tirou uma melena que estava lhe caindo nos olhos e coloco-a delicadamente atrás da orelha. Os longos cabelos negros viviam agora a maior parte do tempo, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, a moça limpou as mãos delgadas e finas no novo quimono. Agora ela não tinha mais que andar pelos lugares passando frio e vergonha, Kurenai havia costurado um bom quimono, com um pedaço velho de tecido que encontrara. O algodão era meio áspero, mas quente e isso era o que importava na opinião de Hinata, principalmente pelo fato dele ser algo decente sobre seu corpo. A cor do quimono era de um verde lustroso que lembrava folhas novas de primavera, e fundo de uma garrafa, combinava muito bem com a pele de Hinata ressaltando a sua tonalidade delicada.

A moça pegou o balde com ambas as mãos e começou, a fazer o trajeto de volta, que seria agora muito mais lento. O estomago soltou um grunhido dentro de seu corpo, quando chegasse na cozinha a moça pensaria em pedir um daqueles bolinhos tão gostosos que somente sua sensei, sabia fazer. Em pensar naquela possibilidade um sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados da moça, fazendo seu espírito ficar muito mais leve. Nada como um bolinho quente num dia frio de inverno como aquele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes mesmo de conseguir visualizar a entrada da mansão Hinata, pode ouvir a algazarra que as crianças estavam fazendo. Era um pequeno grupinho alegre e animado, de alguns meninos e meninas que com os pés descalços, estavam disputando uma sangrenta e violenta guerra de bolas de neves.

Havia dois grupos distintos que se escondiam em qualquer canto, tentando desesperadamente não ser atingido por um projétil branco que faria com que ele fosse eliminado da brincadeira.

O sorriso de Hinata se alargou ao ver aquilo. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ela mesma havia se divertido, com a neve fazendo anjos no chão, e correndo atrás dos pequenos flocos brancos para que eles tocassem sua língua. Muito mais do que uma vez a moça desejara poder ter um grupo animado como aquele para poder fazer uma guerra como aquela. Mas, ela era filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, e seu pai nunca gostara muito de crianças, por isso a moça crescera brincando sozinha, inventando seus amigos, para dividir aquelas brincadeiras infantis. Vendo a alegria tão estampada naqueles rostinhos corados e sorridentes, Hinata quase sentiu-se tentada em largar o balde de água e se juntar a brincadeira, mas a vergonha de fazer aquilo permitiu a moça ficar apenas observando a diversão.

- Peguem ele! Peguem ele! – berrou um garotinho com cabelos curtinhos que parecia ser o líder de um dos bandos – Não o deixem escapar!

Hinata viu, quando um grupo de crianças saiu correndo atrás de um garotinho magricela, que tinha um corte no rosto mesmo sendo perseguido ele sorria alegremente. O pequeno garotinho com corte no rosto corria muito rápido e não seria alcançado por seu grupo de perseguidores, percebendo a vantagem que possuía, abaixou-se rapidamente e com as pequenas mãozinhas ágeis, formou uma bola de neve na mão e preparou para arremessá-la. Hinata viu quando a porta da mansão se abriu, e tentou correr para impedir o pequeno garoto, mas não conseguiu. O projétil branco, cruzou o ar, passando pelo bando de crianças, que olhava aquilo com seus pequenos olhinhos arregalados, indo acertar em cheio o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke.

A bola de neve atingiu a face direita do mercenário que foi pego completamente de surpresa, seus olhos cor de ônix, pousaram de forma gélida sobre o bando de crianças, e depois em Hinata. A moça sentiu o medo crescer dentro de si. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para defender as crianças. Juntando toda coragem que tinha Hinata correu alguns metros e parou bem diante de Sasuke com a mão em cima do coração palpitante.

- Por favor – pediu ela com voz gentil e doce – não fique bravo com as crianças era apenas uma brincadeira...

Os olhos cor de ônix encararam o rosto de Hinata pro alguns instantes, depois pousaram no grupo de meninos e meninas que parecia estar aterrorizados.

- Quem foi que tacou essa bola de neve? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando um por um.

Todos permaneceram em silencio, incapazes de falarem qualquer coisa.

- Não ouviram minha pergunta? – repetiu Sasuke – Quem foi que tacou essa bola de neve?

O medo das crianças era tão latente que a moça de orbes prateados, achava que se se estende sua mão poderia tocá-lo. Não havia nenhum som naquele momento.

- Ninguém vai me contar?

Uma pequena e hesitante mãozinha ergueu-se no ar. Hinata logo reconheceu o rostinho do menino que realmente tacara a bola de neve. Ele não mais sorria. E em seus olhos o pânico era visível.

- Foi você quem acertou essa bola de neve em mim?

O pequeno garotinho assentiu com a cabeça. Os olhinhos espertos se fecharam incapazes, de sustentarem o olhar gélido cor de ônix.

- Não brigue com ele senhor! – gritou um menininho – ele não fez por mal, a gente só estava querendo se divertir...

Sasuke olhou, para o rosto de cada uma das crianças.

- Não vou fazer nada com eles e nem com vocês. – disse o moreno – apenas tentem não acertar mais ninguém que estiver passando por aqui despreocupadamente.

Os rostinhos sorridentes ergueram-se, encarando o rosto serio e impassível, do Akatsuki. Todos fizeram reverencias, e saíram de lá correndo, declarando uma segunda guerra que estaria começando naquele instante.

Hinata sentiu seu coração ficar mais leve quando viu o grupo de crianças, deixar o local sem nenhuma punição, ainda estava os observando quando a voz de Sasuke trouxe-a de volta para a realidade.

- O que pensou que eu faria contra aquele garoto? – perguntou Sasuke, encarando a moça.

- Não sei talvez lhe desse algum castigo.

- Achou que eu iria castigar uma criança, simplesmente por ela ter me atingido com uma bola de neve?

A moça olhou para o chão sem capaz de dizer nada.

- Você julga-me mesmo como um monstro mulher.

Hinata tentou controlar o pânico, que invadia seu corpo. Toda vez que estava perto de Sasuke sentia um medo quase que insano.

- Eu não o conheço, julgo-o por tudo que me mostrou até esse momento.

Os olhos de Sasuke esquadrinharam o belo rosto a sua frente. Ele podia ver claramente o tremor, do corpo de Hinata, mesmo sentindo todo aquele medo, ela se mantinha firme em seu lugar, mesmo que aquilo lhe custasse toda sua força de vontade.

- Realmente – respondeu o moreno, com um olhar estranho – Você não me conhece.

Sem olhar para trás, Sasuke deixou a moça sozinha, e seguiu em direção aos campos de arroz, antes dele se afastar por completo, Hinata notou que ele carregava um pergaminho em uma das mãos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Hinata entrou na cozinha da mansão Hyuuga um cheiro delicioso invadiu suas narinas, lembrando a moça que ela ainda não havia tomado seu café da manhã.

Havia uma correria organizada, dentro do recinto, a louça suja era lavada por algumas mulheres, enquanto outras se revezavam em arrumar a mesa de jantar, e outras prepararam toda a comida que seria servida no feudo dentro de algumas horas. Kurenai estava próxima a porta vestindo um quimono vermelho, com um avental simples, e manchado, por cima.

A moça caminhou na direção de sua sensei. Quando Kurenai viu Hinata seus olhos escarlates sorriram em silencio, mas Hinata pode divisar um brilho de preocupação naqueles orbes tão translúcidos.

-Hinata-sama, poderia vir aqui um instante, eu gostaria de falar com você um pouquinho – pediu a mulher de cabelos-castanhos.

A moça de orbes perolados assentiu com a cabeça m silencio, e foi guiada por Kurenai em direção a uma das partes mais escuras do corredor que ligava a cozinha, a sala de jantar da mansão Hyuuga. Ali o tilintar de talheres se chocando era quase imperceptível, e o cheiro de comida boa se perdia no corredor.

- O que foi sensei. Algum problema?

Kurenai demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Você sabe onde está o mercenário?- perguntou Kurenai abaixando tanto seu tom de voz que foi muito difícil para Hinata entender a pergunta.

- Bem não... – respondeu Hinata um tanto quanto hesitante,- mas quando eu cheguei a mansão, o vi saindo em direção a plantação.

Kurenai ficou mais alguns momentos em silencio, como se avaliasse a situação. Hinata estava começando a se sentir apreensiva.

- Me diga sensei, por favor, o que está acontecendo...

- Essa manhã – respondeu a mulher de orbes vermelhos – eu estava na cozinha, fazendo meus afazeres, quando ouvi o começo de uma conversa na sala de estar. Não pude entender nada do que estavam falando... Espiei através da porta e percebi que o mercenário estava conversando com um outro ninja. Provavelmente devia ser um desses ninjas mensageiros, porque entregou a ele um pergaminho lacrado e logo depois desapareceu.

- O que acha que era aquilo? – perguntou Hinata muito interessada – alguma mensagem do bando?

- Eu não sei Hinata-sama... – respondeu como se pensasse sobre aquele assunto profundamente – mas, se os boatos forem verdade, então não tardara, e a guerra ira chegar até o feudo... Pergunto-me o que os shinobis de Konoha fariam se descobrirem que este feudo está sendo controlado por um dos inimigos...

- Inimigos? – perguntou Hinata sem entender direito – mas, ele faz parte da Akatsuki, um grupo de mercenários que é contra todas as nações...

Hinata não gostou quando, viu que sua sensei lhe escondia algo. Ela tinha a impressão que não sabia todas as informações.

- Sensei, por favor, conte-me, porque os shinobis de Konoha o veriam como, um inimigo.

A mulher de orbes vermelhos suspirou, não poderia guardar aquela notícia por muito tempo, então era realmente melhor Hinata ficar sabendo da verdade por ela.

- Em todo o caso, ele seria considerado um inimigo, ele pode não ter matado diretamente seu pai, mas está usurpando seu lugar de direito, já que você com a morte de Hiashi deveria ser a herdeira. Mas, ele é um Akatsuki, e há boatos circulando por ai, que a Akatsuki seqüestrou o Mizukage, dizem que ele se tornou um mero fantoche, nas mãos dos mercenários, e que mais nenhuma ordem sua é cumprida, ele é mantido em cativeiro, e realmente ninguém tem certeza se ele está vivo, ou não.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante daquela noticia, seu coração começou a bater num ritmo, mais rápido e suas pernas estavam tremendo.

- Foi por saber que o Mizukage foi seqüestrado que Konoha declarou guerra aberta contra o País da Água, e agora qualquer Akatsuki, ou mesmo partidários, do bando são considerados inimigos de Estado...

Hinata levou uma das mãos a boca, de repente tudo aquilo fazia sentido...

- Se por algum acaso, um dos shinobis de Konoha vierem até o feudo e descobrirem que ele está sendo controlado por um Akatsuki, no mesmo instante esse mercenário será morto.

Hinata olhou ao redor, aquela não era o tipo de noticia que deveria cair nos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa, tranqüilizou-se ao ver que realmente não havia ninguém por perto.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Kurenai com certa urgência – esse mercenário, sabe que não pode permanecer no feudo por muito tempo, ou irá colocar sua vida em risco. Ele não é louco de permaneceu num país em guerra sendo ele declaradamente um dos inimigos. Meu palpite é que dentro de alguns dias, ele irá partir e quando isso acontecer, será nossa chance de escapar.

Hinata tentou abrir a boca para protestar.

- Não ouça-me Hinata-sama, todas nós já sofremos muito e você mais do que qualquer uma de nós e eu não posso mais permitir isso, sei que esse não é o momento mais adequado para tentarmos uma fuga, o inverno realmente está sendo muito rigoroso. Mas, talvez essa seja nossa única chance. Por isso fique atenta, se fugirmos com ele longe de feudo, se por acaso ele voltar será quase que impossível ele nos encontrar.

Uma das servas entrou no corredor, cortando bruscamente as palavras de Kurenai. Hinata se afastou de sua sensei, muito rápido com o coração cavalgando vertiginosamente em seu peito.

Kurenai deu uma bronca na mulher e foi acompanhando-a de volta até a cozinha, sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

Hinata ficou olhando as costas de sua sensei se afastar sentindo sua cabeça girar muito rápido com tanta informação.

Se realmente o que sua sensei havia dito era verdade, então provavelmente a única chance de fugirem seria aquela, quando o mercenário estivesse bem longe do feudo... A moça levou uma das mãos ao coração, aspirou profundamente o cheiro de verniz e lavanda que recendia do chão tão lustroso e dos moveis feito de carvalho, o cheiro de limpeza se misturava ao da comida, trazendo a Hinata uma forte sensação de lar... Finalmente o momento da fuga chegara, mas intimamente a moça se perguntava: Ela estaria preparada para abandonar para sempre seu lar?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Toda a mansão Hyuuga estava coberta pela escuridão noturna quando finalmente, Hinata ficou livre de seus afazeres por aquele dia. Sentia-se exausta, todos os ossos de seu corpo pareciam estarem doloridos, as pálpebras finas, e bem desenhadas, caiam vagarosamente sobre os orbes prateados da moça indicando seu estado de sonolência.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores da mansão com apenas um pedaço de vela acesso iluminado sua passagem, estava voltando do quarto de Hanabi, era seu costume colocar a irmã caçula para dormir.

A noite estava especialmente fria, lá fora os uivos ouvidos ao redor da mansão Hyuuga era do vento, a neve caia mais uma vez, encobrindo todos os lugares como um imenso cobertor branco. Hinata apressou o passo até o quarto do pai. Abriu a porta de correr deixando que a claridade e o calor gostoso do fogo que vinha da lareira acesa, encontrasse seu rosto.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma poltrona vermelha diante ao fogo, seu rosto era inexpressivo as mãos cruzadas estavam diante de seus lábios bem feitos. Hinata apagou a vela, e se preparou para dormir, estava realmente muito cansada.

Sentou-se no tapete que havia se transformado em sua cama, já se acostumara com a rigidez do local. A corrente continuava presa ao pé da cama, onde mercenário dormia. Finalmente Sasuke percebeu a presença da moça, sem fazer um mínimo comentário ou olhar para Hinata o rapaz prendeu a corrente em volta do tornozelo perfeito da moça. O mercenário voltou para sua posição e para seus pensamentos. A moça de orbes deitou-se se cobrindo com seu felpudo cobertor e fechou os olhos. O sono a dominou quase que instantaneamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O corpo delgado de Hinata tremeu involuntariamente. Umas de suas pálpebras se abriram, enxergando apenas o negrume que estava por todo o quarto. Os lábios finos e rosados de Hinata estavam trêmulos, era uma noite muito mais gelada que as outras, ela puxou sobre si a pesada coberta que estava sendo capaz de esquenta-la. Precisava de um pouco de calor ou, não conseguiria voltar ao dormir. Soergueu um pouco o corpo olhando em direção a lareira, o fogo havia se apagado e só restava as brasas incandescentes. Havia uma pilha de madeira ao lado da lareira, uma ou duas toras seriam mais do que o suficiente para esquentar o quarto tão gelado.

Decidida, a esquentar-se Hinata moveu-se silenciosamente engatinhando em direção a lareira, não queria acordar o mercenário, que naquele momento era apenas um pedaço de sombra em cima da cama.

Os dedos delgados estavam quase alcançando as toras de madeira quando a corrente presa ao tornozelo, da moça parou seus movimentos, Hinata só poderia chegar até ali, e mesmo que esticasse sua mão ao máximo possível não conseguia alcançar seu objetivo. A moça bufou um pouco irritada, teria de passar frio, se não fosse por aquela corrente estúpida presa a um de seus pés. Sentou-se em cima de seus calcanhares, incapaz de voltar para o tapete que naquele momento devia estar ainda mais gelado, quando uma voz na escuridão fez a moça se sobressaltar.

- Está com frio? – perguntou Sasuke.

Hinata não podia ver o rosto do mercenário, devido a escuridão predominante, mesmo assim ela sentia o olhar de Sasuke sobre si.

- Sim – respondeu Hinata num tom de voz fraco.

A sombra de Sasuke moveu-se rapidamente pelo quarto, ele passou por Hinata, jogou três toras de madeiras nas brasas incandescentes, não demorou muito e pequenas labaredas começaram a lamber a madeira, criando um calor muito bem vindo para o corpo rígido de frio da Hyuuga. Sasuke não havia saído de seu lado, permanecendo sentado ali em silencio. Os olhos prateados, e os olhos cor de ônix observaram as chamas, sem silencio.

- Se eu soltar você promete, que não vai tentar fazer nenhuma besteira, como tentar fugir, ou ir mergulhar em algum lago no meio da floresta, sem avisar ninguém?

Os olhos de Hinata voaram das chamas do fogo, para o rosto inexpressivo de Sasuke que olhava para frente. Seu perfil era insondável.

- Prometo – respondeu a moça, que sabia que não tentaria fazer mais nenhuma, daquelas coisas.

As mãos de Sasuke voaram para seu casaco, com nuvens escarlates que estava jogado de qualquer forma em cima da poltrona que ficava em frente a lareira. Ele pegou em suas mãos uma pequena chave prateada, e com ela soltou a corrente que prendia um dos tornozelos de Hinata. A corrente caiu no chão com um baque, dando a Hyuuga uma verdadeira sensação de alivio.

- Obrigada – disse Hinata timidamente.

O moreno pareceu não se importar com o agradecimento da moça. Mais uma vez o silencio permaneceu sobre o quarto. O fogo iluminava as paredes, deixando as sombras de ambos grotescamente gigantes.

- Eu recebi uma mensagem hoje – Sasuke começou a falar, num tom de voz serio seus olhos negros ainda encaravam as labaredas – precisarei me afastar do feudo... Não sei por quanto tempo, irei permaneceu fora.

Hinata encarou mais uma vez Sasuke, apesar de seu rosto estar completamente imperturbável, a moça poderia jurar que aquilo, não passava de uma fachada construída rigidamente. Parecia que Sasuke estava cumprindo uma ordem, contra sua vontade. Hinata não soube o que responder.

- Você acha que o feudo estará bem na minha ausência? – perguntou o Uchiha dessa vez, encarando Hinata diretamente em seus olhos.

A moça sentiu seu rosto, ficar instantaneamente vermelho ao perceber, o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, ainda tinha muitas dificuldades em encarar o rosto daquele homem. Ainda era muito difícil para ela permanecer em sua presença.

- Não acho que haverá problemas – respondeu a moça, e sua voz era doce – os trabalhadores parecem contentes e não estão reclamando da carga de trabalho, apesar do inverno estar sendo rigoroso, ainda não tivemos nenhum grande incidente.

O rapaz ficou mais uma vez em silencio, ponderando as palavras da moça.

- Fico mais tranqüilo, então – respondeu o moreno – amanhã mesmo estarei de partida.

A moça arregalou os olhos ligeiramente devido a rapidez, daquela viagem. Realmente devia ser algo muito importante que o fazia viajar em pleno inverno. Devia ser algo relacionado com a guerra iminente, pensou a moça, em silencio.

- Eu espero que você, não esteja se preparando para fugir em minha ausência – comentou Sasuke, mais uma vez sem olhar na direção de Hinata – eu realmente ficaria muito irritado, se tivesse que chegar aqui e sair procurando você por todo o país.

O coração da moça bateu mais rápido. Será que ele estava dizendo aquilo, porque ouvira mais cedo à conversa que tivera com sua sensei? Impossível. Hinata tentou respirar devagar e profundamente para se acalmar, não havia nenhuma possibilidade daquele mercenário ter descoberto seus planos de fuga, era apenas uma conhecidencia.

- Se eu fugisse na sua ausência, eu não acho que poderia me encontrar, quando tivesse retornado, já teria passado muito tempo – respondeu a moça ainda mantendo seu tom de voz calmo.

- Sim eu iria encontra-la – Sasuke disse de forma muito calma.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Eu não iria descansar até encontrá-la, e quando eu decido alguma coisa, dificilmente mudo de idéia, ou não alcanço meus objetivos – Sasuke havia dito isso, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Hinata.

De alguma forma, a moça teve certeza de que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Era como se ela não pudesse estar segura, ou livre daquele homem em nenhuma parte. Aquele mero pensamento fez um calafrio, percorrer o corpo da moça.

- Vá dormir – disse Sasuke, e sua voz havia recuperado o tom forte e autoritário – amanhã quando você acordar eu já terei partido.

A moça obedeceu e deitou-se silenciosamente no tapete. Não ter uma corrente pesada e gelada pendurada em um dos tornozelos era algo realmente bom. O cansaço começou a dominá-la lentamente, ela tentou inutilmente manter suas pálpebras abertas, que pareciam pesar ainda mais com a passagem do tempo. Hinata ficou acordada o máximo que pode observando a postura sólida do mercenário em frente à lareira. Ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos e alheio a absolutamente tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Na manhã seguinte pálida e cinzenta, ninguém viu quando uma sombra esgueirou-se por uma das portas da mansão Hyuuga. A bruma se desenrolava pelo chão coberto pela grande camada de neve.

Sasuke ergueu seus olhos para, a janela de seu quarto. A cortina verde jade estava fechada e não podia ver-se nada do lugar. Os olhos cor de ônix brilharam por um momento, mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível.

Ele virou as costas e começou a correr, em direção ao País da Água. Ele não iria parar de correr enquanto não alcançasse a fronteira que ficava a cinco dias de caminhada a pé. Estava com pressa, o vento fustigava seu cabelo, o manto negro com nuvens escarlates, voava atrás de suas costas como imensas asas negras. Ninguém reparou na sombra negra que se dirigia para o norte...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A medida que Sasuke se aproximava do norte, as montanhas iam ficando mais próximas, seus picos brilhavam como diamantes, quando a luz do sol, conseguia escapar da armadilhas das imensas nuvens brancas, e se inclinava sobre as montanhas. As arvores começavam a diminuir a medida que o mercenário ia avançando, o frio ia ficando mais intenso mas ele simplesmente não se importava com a temperatura. Os pés ágeis tocavam o solo com extrema rapidez. Já fazia três dias que ele estava correndo parando apenas para beber água ou ingerir uma pílula que o impediria de ter fome, enquanto estivesse na viagem. Começava a ficar nervoso para que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível, não havia encontrado nenhum shinobi no caminho e a viagem corria tranqüila. Agora faltava pouco, dentro de algumas horas ele poderia avistar a vila oculta da Água. O rapaz impulsionou seu corpo para frente, aumentando o ritmo de sua corrida desenfreada.

Não demorou muito e ele pode divisar no horizonte a costa marítima, a água do mar estava num tom de azul profundo e parecia estar muito agitada, virando para a direita ainda em grande velocidade o rapaz embrenhou-se no meio das arvores, esgueirando-se rapidamente dos troncos grossos e escuros. Quase não havia luz alguma, e logo a noite cairia por completo. Sasuke ergueu seu olhar e pode ver um dos portões da vila, ultrapassou ele rapidamente, a sentinela que estava de guarda não se importou com a chegada do rapaz, e ficou em seu lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido, diminuindo um pouco o passo Sasuke encaminhou-se para o lugar indicado na mensagem que recebera. Estava nevando notou o moreno, aquilo não era surpresa nenhuma para ele, naquele lugar a neve parecia ser eterna.

O mercenário bateu numa porta simples de madeira, de uma casa que ficava na esquina, vista de fora ela parecia ser uma residência bem simples. A porta de correr abriu sozinha, dando espaço para que Sasuke entrasse. A beleza e o luxo do lugar no seu interior constratavam, significativamente com a fachada simples e pobre.

Um senhor idoso e de cabelos brancos adiantou-se pelo corredor segurando educadamente o casaco de Sasuke nas mãos e fazendo uma profunda reverencia.

- Seja bem-vindo Sasuke – sama – exclamou o criado com sua voz pomposa e rouca devido a idade.

O moreno pareceu não notar a presença daquele homem, olhou em direção ao corredor que se estendia a sua frente, um tapete vermelho cobria o chão de madeira que estava brilhando, a luminosidade provinha de varias velas acesas espalhadas por locais estratégicos, deixando o ambiente parecer bem maior do que era.

- Os outros já chegaram? – a voz de Sasuke continuava sendo uniforme.

O homem de cabelos brancos pareceu ficar feliz com a pergunta de Sasuke, e se curvou mais uma vez respondendo:

- Ainda não meu senhor, uma pequena minoria incluindo o senhor já chegou e se encontra em vários lugares.

Sasuke apertou a mandíbula. Simplesmente detestava aquelas reuniões insuportáveis de ultima hora.

- Vou para meu quarto – respondeu o moreno – mande-me trazer comida e água para meu banho.

- Agora mesmo Sasuke-sama – exclamou o velho senhor parecendo contente em servir.

Sasuke ignorou o homem e caminhou com passos rápidos em direção ao seu quarto. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele lugar. Por fora uma casa simples, no meio da vila que não chamava atenção. Por dentro um lugar luxuoso, um dos vários esconderijos da Akatsuki.

Sasuke virou quando corredor fez uma curva ouvindo o som de seus passos abafados, pelo tapete de um vermelho vivo.

Mãos delgadas e finas puxaram-no para perto de um dos pilares, antes mesmo de saber quem era, Sasuke pode sentir o aroma de rosa invadindo suas narinas, ele conhecia aquele perfume.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou Ino com as mãos bem feitas sobre os olhos do moreno – adivinha quem é?

O rapaz revirou os olhos dentro das pálpebras fechadas.

- Eu não gosto de brincadeiras Ino.

- Malvado como sempre – respondeu a loira tirando as mãos dos olhos de Sasuke e parando na frente do rapaz, balançando a longa cascata de cabelos loiros – é bom saber que você não muda tão facilmente com o tempo. Está mais bonito desde a ultima vez que te vi.

O rapaz ignorou aquele comentário e encarou a Yamanaka.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Reunião de emergência – riu a moça colocando uma mão no quadril delgado – parece que eles têm um assunto muito serio para tratar com todos.

- Não deveriam tê-la chamado o Kazekage pode desconfiar de algo.

- Quem o Gaara? Sasuke não seja bobo, eu inventei uma desculpa perfeita, ninguém desconfia de mim, eu sou ótima no que faço.

Sasuke avaliou Ino dos pés a cabeça. A loira estonteante parada a sua frente era uma perfeita espiã. Não fazia muito tempo ela havia se juntado a Akatsuki e passava informações secretas de Konoha para o bando. E agora Ino estava infiltrada no País do Vento, principal aliada do País do Fogo.

- Gaara é muito esperto – comentou Ino alegremente, exibindo um sorriso fulgurante – mas confia cegamente em qualquer pessoa, que seja de Konoha. E ai está seu grande erro.

- Sorte a nossa – rebateu Sasuke sarcasticamente.

- Mas vamos mudar de assunto Sasuke-kun – exclamou Ino fazendo beicinho, enlaçando seus braços sobre o pescoço do moreno – eu estava completamente entediada aqui, minha salvação é você ter aparecido.

- Algum plano em mente? – perguntou o moreno puxando a cintura de Ino para mais perto de seu corpo.

Os olhos azuis brilharam, os lábios carnudos e rosados abriram-se num sorriso de contentamento.

- Que tal algo, que envolva eu e você no meu quarto durante a noite inteira? – perguntou Ino passando a ponta de um de seus dedos pelo maxilar do Uchiha.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – respondeu Sasuke antes de pressionar, seus lábios com voracidade sobre os lábios de Ino.

Não era a primeira vez, que Sasuke e Ino estavam tendo aquele contato mais intimo. Sasuke admirava Ino e vice-versa, os dois haviam ficado juntos varias noites, sabendo aproveitar o máximo da companhia um do outro, sem cobrar absolutamente nada na manhã seguinte, era isso o que o Uchiha mais gostava na loira, o fato dela nunca o ficar cobrando nada.

O moreno abriu os lábios rosados, encontrando a língua de Ino, puxou o corpo delgado em direção ao seu prendendo-a em seus braços. As mãos de Ino puxaram os fios de cabelos negros quando o beijo ficou mais intenso. Nenhum dos dois parou para recuperar o fôlego.

De repente não era mais Ino quem o moreno estava beijando. O cheiro adocicado de canela foi substituído, pelo cheiro doce e pungente da flor do pêssego. Sasuke abriu seus olhos alarmados, encontrando os orbes prateados olhando os seus. O rosto fino e perfeito esculpido na porcelana, era de Hinata. Por alguns segundos Sasuke olhou para o rosto da Hyuuga sem nada compreender, onde Ino teria ido?

Ele sentiu as mãos delgadas de Hinata puxando seu rosto para que seus lábios encontrassem o dele. O coração do moreno acelerou sob seu peito, batendo num ritmo rápido demais. Ele encontrou os lábios de Hinata e perdeu o controle, uma de suas mãos percorreu as costas finas da Hyuuga, enquanto ele sugava o lábio inferior de Hinata, ele podia sentir o corpo perfeito em seus braços e aquilo estava o levando alem dos limites da razão. Ele não queria se separar daquela mulher.

- Sasuke-kun... – exclamou a voz de Ino quebrando o encanto do momento.

Os olhos cor de ônix se arregalaram encontrando as safiras que eram os olhos azuis de Ino. O moreno soltou a Yamanaka, como se suas mãos estivessem incomodadas à toca-la.

Sasuke afastou-se da loira dando um passo para trás. Tivera um sonho acordado. Estava beijando Ino, enquanto sua mente capturava-o em uma armadilha, mostrando para ele Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun você está bem? – perguntou Ino e ela realmente parecia preocupada.

- Estou – respondeu o moreno – controlando a raiva em sua voz, apenas um pouco cansado, vou para meu quarto descansar um pouco.

- Mas Sasuke, nós não tínhamos feito planos para essa noite?

- Outro dia... – respondeu Sasuke caminhando com passos rápidos para seu quarto.

O moreno deixou Ino parada no corredor sem entender nada.

Sasuke quase correu, para seu quarto controlando a onda de raiva que ameaçava engolfa-lo. Como algo tão estúpido podia ter acontecido com ele? Beijar uma mulher pensando em outra? Ridículo!

O Uchiha escancarou a porta de correr, sem se importar com o barulho, fecho-a atrás de si com um estalo, caminhou em direção a janela que ficava de frente a porta, e abriu-a deixando que o vento gelado de inverno lhe fustigasse o rosto e o corpo, para se acalmar.

O rosto de Hinata em sua perfeição, não abandonava os pensamentos do Uchiha. O moreno apertou o parapeito da janela, até seus dedos ficarem doendo.

Ridículo! Ridículo, como ele podia ter deixado uma mulher, adentrar daquela forma em seus pensamentos?

Irritado demais para fazer qualquer coisa o moreno deixou a janela e virou-se em direção a uma poltrona que ficava o lado da lareira naquele momento apagada. Retirou a camisa branca e jogou-a de qualquer forma no encosto da poltrona sentando-se de qualquer forma.

O rosto de Hinata estava gravado, em sua retina, cada mínimo detalhe. A beleza daquela mulher, deixava-o sem ação. Sasuke lembrou-se da noite me que a tivera em seus braços, contra a vontade dela, e não conseguiu reprimir, um tremor involuntário de seu próprio corpo ao lembrar-se de sua pele macia, que cheirava tão bem. Hinata parecia estar gravada em todos seus sentidos.

Aquilo era mais que ridículo, pensou o mercenário, era inaceitável! Nunca ele havia pensando tanto em uma mulher daquele jeito em toda sua vida.

Irritado contra si mesmo Sasuke levantou-se da poltrona, incapaz de se acalmar. Por causa daquela maldita reunião fora de hora, ele teria de ficar sem vê-la, e ele não sabia por quanto tempo. O pensamento de não ver a Hyuuga apertou algo dento de Sasuke, mas ele não soube o que era muito bem, aquilo o irritou ainda mais.

Um pensamento passou rápido pela mente do moreno, fazendo seus lábios se elevaram num sorriso. Se ele não queria ficar sem vê-la, então a solução era simples.

Com passos decididos, o rapaz pegou um pequeno sino dourado que estava parado, sobre uma pequena mesinha ao lado da poltrona, precisou fazê-lo soar apenas duas, vezes para que o mesmo criado que o atendera, abrisse a porta de correr, um pouco ofegante.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Sasuke-sama?

- Me chame Zabuza! Agora.

O velho pareceu estremecer diante do olhar frio dos orbes cor de ônix e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona dessa vez mais calmo. Talvez o que ele fosse acabar de fazer fosse algo ridículo, do qual ele se arrependeria depois, mas ele era do tipo de pessoa que não se contentava até alcançar seus objetivos. E naquele momento seus objetivos, desejos e vontades tinham o mesmo nome.

A porta de correr fez um pequeno barulho, ao ser aberta, os olhos de Sasuke encontraram os olhos de Zabuza. Parado em frente ao Uchiha, o shinobi da água parecia muito imponente, o rosto coberto pela bandagem era ilegível, a espada imensurável era carregada as suas costas descobertas que pareciam não se importar com o frio invernal que adentrava a janela.

- Tenho um trabalho pra você – disse Sasuke, e seu tom de voz era neutro – algo que você deve manter em sigilo.

O olhar de Zabuza de repente ficou feroz, e ele pareceu ficar muito tenso.

- Não gosto de receber ordens suas Sasuke!

- Pode não gostar mais fazer o que estou mandando.

Os dois homens se encararam em silencio durante alguns segundos.

- Preciso que me traga uma pessoa – disse Sasuke – viva – enfatizou o moreno.

Zabuza ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender. O Uchiha mais novo não lhe dava aquele tipo de ordem, ele não pedia para que ele lhe trouxesse pessoas vivas.

- Traga-me essa pessoa o mais rápido possível e traga-me em segurança.

- Quem é a pessoa? – perguntou Zabuza, sem compreender o pedido de Sasuke.

- Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, ela está nesse momento no feudo Hyuuga no País do Fogo.

Os olhos do shinobi da Água deixaram transparecer seu espanto. O tom que Sasuke usara era definitivo, ele não permitiria falhas, ou desculpas. Ele teria de ir ao País do Fogo e trazer aquela mulher para o Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continua...

**OoOoOoOOoO **

**Yare Yare mina-san, aqui estou com mais um capitulo da minha historia, desculpem pela demora gente mas o livro Crepusculo ( Stephenie Meyer) cabou caindo na minha mão e eu simplesmente não consegui parar de ler, na verdade eu ainda nem acabei de ler a serie estou louca para chegar ao final no quarto livro ( ainda to no terceiro), graças aos livros esse capitulo deu 13 paginas no word meu record ! **

**Eu recomendo os livros de Stephenie Myer pra todo mundo, ela é uma autora incrivel, leiam e vão descobrir ! Bem vamos as respostas das reviwes: **

**_Resposta das Reviwes: _**

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **oieeeee obrigada pelos elogios !! é muito bom saber que vc está gostando tanto assim da minha fic, eu ficou muito feliz, vc tem razão a Tilim sempre escreve reviwes incriveis mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua : **oieeeeeee ! heheheh falou tudo vamos ver até quando o coração da Hinata ira pertecencer e ela ! hehehe espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **oieeeee, nossa nem me fala ficar doente em epoca de prova é a pior coisa do mundo meu deus inda bem que ja passo, tbm só a doença pq as provas ¬¬ . hehehehehe tadinha da Hinata o Sasuke invoco com ela e num vai deixar a menina em paz. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu ficou muito feliz sabendo que vc ta gostando cada vez mais da fic, continue acompanhando, bejus e jah neh :D

**Lineeh- Sabaku no Gaara kawaii: **oieeeeee, obrigada pelo elogio, realmente tomara que eu consiga terminar a fic, podendo agradar todo mundo, vou me esforçar ao maximo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**00 Gabi Duque 00: **oieeeeeeeeeee!! nossa em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer a sua reviwe incrivel, eu fiquei super emocionada de le-la e super lisonjeada !! Pode me chamar de Dondeloth, se quiser, ou tbm pode me chamar pelo meu nome que é Lais sem problema nenhum , e eu preciso tomar vergonha e escrever no meu perfil . Eu queria agradecer muito a todos os seus elogios, não existe nada melhor para nenhum autor do que ele saber que seu trabalho é admirado isso vale qq coisa sem duvidas ! De forma nenhuma eu fiquei chateada de vc ter comentando da fic " Projeto Hyuuga" da Tilim ( Ingrid) ela é uma autora incrivel, e atraves dela eu me inspirei e comecei a escrever ! sem contar que vamos falar verdade neh projeto Hyuuga é incrivel ;D Obrigado realmente pelos elogios, e por todo o incentivo, acredite vc me deixou muito feliz mesmo !! Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo cap e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Jane Nylleve: **oieeeeeeeeee hahahahahahah sem duvidas o Sasuke aprovieto e COMO aproveitou, digamos assim que ele conhece o mundo um pokinhu mais que nossa querida primogenita Hyuuga. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, eu fico realmente sem palavras ;D. Pode ficar tranquilo, que o Deidara ira aparecer, em breve e bem tudo sera possivel XDDD. Eu ainda não sei se havera outros casais na fic, teria algum pra me sugerir? quem sabe eu não consigo encaxai-lo aqui no meio!! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeee!! nossa obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico muito feliz de saber que apesar do Sasuke estar mostrando o lado dele mais obscuro o pessoal esteja gostando XDD. respondendo a sua pergunta o Sasuke quer muiiiiito mesmo a nossa querida Hyuuga mas não sera assim tão facil para ele conseguir oq deseja, afinal ele nunca se relacionou como alguem com a Hinata XDDD tadinhu vai ficar perdidim XDD Fique tranquila que logo logo o deidara ira aparecer para perturbar a paz do Uchiha, e ficar perto da HInata e pode ficar tranquila que a Hinata sera do Uchiha ( pelo menos nessa fic XDDD eu acho O.o) Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e bejus e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeee uaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Fran eu queria muito agradecer as suas 4 reviwes, eu simplesmente as adorei !! que bom que vc mandou elas agora e não só no fim da fic . eu adorei todas elas, muito obrigada por todos os elogios, isso só me deixa com mais vontade ainda de continuar a escrever !! Enfim espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo cap, fico muito honrada por eu ter ganho uma fã como vc !! enfim to sem palavras, obrigada mesmo de verdade, continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**istharneko: **oieeeeeeeee!! que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, eu vi a sua tradução a apesar de entender muito pouco queria agradece-la pois eu achei muito fiel !! obrigada mesmo de verdade !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! agradeça a todos que estão lendo a fic traduzida por mim!! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Bia 15: **oieeeeeeeeeeeee !! Leitora Nova seja bem -vinda!! nossa muito obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios !! eu nem sei o que dizer, espero sempre poder agradar as pessoas com meu trabalho e ainda tenho muito o que aprender. Estou muito honrada por vc ter se tornado minha fã farei de tudo para não decepciona-la, vou tentar pelo menos. Desculpa pela demora na postagem do cap, espero que vc tenha gostado. Continue acompanhando a fic, Bejus e jah neh :D

**Milia-chan: **oieeeee!! nobrigada pelo elogio realmente o Sasuke ta desprezivel!! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo cap, continue acompanhando a fic!! me desculpe eu ainda num li sua historia mas vou fazer um sforço !! bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **uaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Tlim vc é incrivel!! e pelo amor de Kami-sama de jeito nenhum vc precisa se desculpar pela demora por me mandar uma review!! eu fico muito feliz de saber que vc está gostando da fic e a lendo!! XDDDD realmente é uma façanha vc estar sentindo raiva do Sasuke ( eu quase num acredito O.O ), mas eu tenho que confessar ele ta sendo muito cachorro sem vergonha mesmo ( tbm é uma façanha pra mim escrever ele assim tão cachorro XD) !! XDDD mas eu concordo as vezes é bom a gente odiar alguns personagens que amamos!! Realmente por enquanto o coração da Hinata pertence a ela, mas por enquanto afinal no momento nos temos dois lutando pelo coraçãozinho da Hyuuga ( Deidara que ainda esta vivo e muito atento, e Sasuke XDD então as coisas serão complicadas ) Muito obrigada por ler a fic Tilim, estou mesmo sem palavras nem sei oq dizer !! Vc é quem merece o Nobel aqui !! Logo logo estou deixando minha pequena grande reviwe em "projeto hyuuga" Te adoro garota !! mesmo mesmo

**zal-chan: **oieeeeeeeee !! espero que vc continue a gostar da fic cada vez mais !! isso mesmo Kurenai defenda nossa Hyuuga afinal alguem precisa defende-la !! XDD !! Sim eu estava doente mas ja passou ( queria dizer isso das minhas provas ) XDDD obrigada por acompanhar a fic, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ok ok tudo bem eu não vou chorar ( sniff sniff ) eu ainda tenho o Kakashi-sensei. **

**Desculpem pela demora !! **

**Boa leitura ! **

Hinata sentiu o sono ir deixando seu corpo lentamente, os sentidos foram voltando enquanto a moça de orbes prateado se espreguiçava vagarosamente, debaixo das cobertas quentes e felpudas. Não queria levantar, o dia estava tão frio e a cama aconchegante demais, cobriu a cabeça com a coberta evitando a luz dourada que invadia a janela lhe penetrar pelas pálpebras. Ainda estava cedo e ela poderia dormir um pouco mais antes de se levantar a ir ajudar Kurenai-sensei em suas tarefas. Seria mais um dia calmo e tranqüilo, como todos os outros que haviam seguido logo depois da partida do mercenário.

A boca de Hinata se crispou levemente para baixo quando a imagem nítida de Sasuke invadiu sua mente, já fazia uma semana que o Akatsuki estava longe do feudo, durante esse tempo ele não havia mandado nenhuma noticia dizendo quando voltaria. A moça de orbes prateados sabia que as mulheres do feudo que haviam servido seu pai (e isso incluía especialmente Kurenai) estavam muito contentes com a ausência do mercenário, Hinata não podia culpá-las, elas ainda não o haviam perdoado pela invasão do feudo... Nem mesmo a primogênita Hyuuga sabia se algum dia poderia perdoá-lo ou não.

Decidida a dormir ainda mais um pouco Hinata deixou os pensamentos vagarem livremente apreciando o calor tão convidativo das cobertas sobre seu corpo. A moça virou-se de lado, esticando as pernas delgadas. Estava num estado de sonolência muito grande quase dormindo quando a voz estridente de Kurenai a tirou repentinamente do mundo dos sonhos a trazendo a tona com muita brusquidão. A moça se levantou muito rápido, os gritos de sua sensei podiam ser claramente ouvidos agora que a moça estava completamente fora das cobertas.

- Quem você pensa que é? Ninguém ira tira-la daqui sem minha permissão!

Não houve uma resposta audível para os ouvidos de Hinata que sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito. O que poderia estar acontecendo agora?

Sem pensar em mais nada, a moça de orbes prateados ficou de pé sobre seu amontoado de cobertas e começou a se vestir muito rápido, prendeu o quimono verde de qualquer maneira e logo seus passos rápidos cruzaram o cumprido corredor de madeira levando-a onde parecia que a voz de Kurenai havia soado. Hinata não tinha se enganado, realmente Kurenai estava parada no salão de entrada da mansão Hyuuga, com varias criadas a sua volta amedrontadas, Kurenai era a única que se mantinha ereta e firme na frente de um homem incrivelmente alto que portava uma espada gigantesca em suas costas, seu rosto estava coberto por bandagens brancas, em sua cabeça ele exibia a bandana de uma aldeia de shinobis. O reconhecimento foi instantâneo para Hinata. O que um ninja estaria fazendo no feudo Hyuuga? A moça sabia que aquilo estava diretamente ligado a Sasuke... De repente seu coração parecia estar muito pesado.

- Não me importa para quem você trabalha ou deixa de trabalhar, estou lhe avisando que ela não sai daqui sozinha com você! – a voz de Kurenai estava alta e descontrolada, seus olhos cor de rubi brilhavam ameaçadoramente para o homem a sua frente.

- Não será uma mulher como você que ira conseguir me impedir de realizar minha missão – a voz do misterioso shinobi era grave e dura, não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, se ele estava com tanta raiva quanto Kurenai então sabia esconder muito bem.

Os dois se olharam por um longo momento se medindo claramente. Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar sob seu peito, o que sua sensei estava pensando? Que missão seria essa que havia trazido - o para o feudo Hyuuga.

- Kurenai-sensei – a voz de Hinata soou fraca, mas o silencio era tamanho no salão que todos puderam ouvi-la.

- Volte para seu quarto Hinata, e não saia de lá até que eu a tenha chamado!

Os olhos do shinobi voltaram-se rapidamente para Hinata, a moça pode ver o tom forte de castanho que os olhos dele possuíam, olhos que pareciam muito distantes, não combinavam com o rosto de um shinobi.

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata? – perguntou o homem, ignorando o olhar raivoso de Kurenai.

A única coisa que a moça de orbes prateados conseguiu fazer diante do olhar avaliador do ninja, foi concordar lentamente com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Zabuza, fui enviado por Uchiha Sasuke. Ele quer que eu a leve até o País da Água.

A confusão fez com que seus pensamentos dessem um enorme nó em sua cabeça. O que o mercenário poderia querer com ela?

- Por quê? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios da Hyuuga antes que ela pudesse se conter, e pensar no que estava dizendo instantaneamente seu rosto ficou rubro.

- Eu não sei, minha missão é apenas leva-la até ele. – respondeu o shinobi ainda encarando Hinata.

- Ela não vai! – gritou Kurenai, colocando-se de frente para Zabuza, enquanto suas costas estavam na direção de Hinata. - Não importa qual seja a sua missão Hinata-sama não ira sair desse lugar para encontrar aquele mercenário! Ele já lhe causou muitos males!

A moça de orbes prateados abaixou ligeiramente sua cabeça. Ela não podia culpar sua sensei, a mulher a sua frente estava apenas tentando defende-la. Hinata sabia que Kurenai jamais poderia perdoar Sasuke, por nenhuma de suas atitudes. Mas, a Hyuuga também sabia que não poderia ignorar uma ordem do mercenário tão expressa, se aquele homem estava ali para levá-la até o País da Água como elas poderiam impedi-lo de executar sua missão. E se elas por algum milagre conseguissem qual seria o castigo aplicado por Sasuke? Quantas pessoas seriam punidas por protegê-la? O que o mercenário faria com sua sensei? Com certeza ele poderia matá-la, num piscar de olhos, Hinata não desejava mais mortes. Muito menos das pessoas que ela amava. Todas elas haviam se enganado durante aqueles dias na ausência do Akatsuki, mesmo longe suas garras de ferro conseguiam alcançar e controlar o feudo Hyuuga.

- Sensei – chamou Hinata puxando delicadamente a manga do quimono de Kurenai – não podemos ignorar a ordem do mercenário, eu terei de ir.

O rosto de Kurenai estava lívido quando ela se virou, para encarar Hinata, seus olhos estavam muito arregalados e brilhavam fortemente, com a raiva flamejando neles.

- Você acha que eu a deixarei viajar por todo o país na companhia desse homem que ira lhe entregar de bandeja para um homem mil vezes mais vil que ele? Você está sobre minha proteção, eu sou sua responsável depois da morte de seu pai, e digo que você não vai!

- Não poderei ficar sensei, esse homem pode muito bem me levar a força, caso deseje e não poderemos detê-lo. Mas, se eu realmente não for o que ira acontecer quando o mercenário voltar? Que castigo ele aplicara em nós?

A boca de Kurenai permaneceu aberta, mesmo quando as palavras se recusavam a sair. Hinata encarou sua sensei demoradamente vendo a raiva ir desaparecendo rapidamente de seus olhos escarlates. Ela entendia muito bem, o que iria significar recusar uma ordem tão explicita do mercenário.

- Não concordo com isso – respondeu Kurenai de forma mais baixa – não acho isso correto...

A moça de orbes prateadas, sentiu seu coração se aquecer com o carinho que sentia por aquela mulher que havia conhecido durante toda sua vida. Não poderia culpá-la por desejar protege-la. Olhou em direção ao shinobi que permanecia calado olhando ambas, seus olhos nada diziam.

- Eu irei com você – disse Hinata para o shinobi que a encarava – quando partiremos?

- Assim que você terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

A Hyuuga compreendeu que aquilo significava que teriam de partir imediatamente, o coração da moça se apertou, não desejava ter de ir viajar com aquele homem que não conhecia, e ir ao encontro do mercenário. Se pudesse voltar para o quarto do pai, deitar em sua cama improvisada e fingir que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo...

- Eu vou preparar minhas coisas – respondeu Hinata resignadamente.

Antes que a moça pudesse encaminhar em direção ao quarto que ocupava Kurenai se adiantou dizendo:

- Vá comer algo Hinata-sama eu preparo suas coisas, será uma viagem longa.

A moça de orbes prateados assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça. Ela sabia que aquilo não devia estar sendo nada fácil para sua sensei. Ela nunca deixaria de admirar aquela mulher...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meia hora depois, as coisas de Hinata estavam arrumadas da melhor maneira possível dentro de uma trouxa feita com um retalho de pano colorido. Como a moça não possuía mais muitas coisas, não estava pesada. O shinobi havia permanecido durante todo o tempo nos jardins da mansão em silencio, a imensa espada descansava ao seu lado ameaçadoramente. Parecia humanamente impossível um homem ter a força de brandir algo com um tamanho tão descomunal. Os novos servos estavam inquietos desejando que aquele homem amedrontador fosse embora dali o mais rápido possível, as crianças estavam proibidas de se aproximarem do jardim, a mansão estava num silencio pesado e opressivo.

Hinata despediu-se da melhor forma que pode de sua sensei, e de sua irmã. Hanabi havia tido uma crise de choro dizendo que a irmã iria ser machucada, nenhuma voz se levantou para contradizê-la, nenhuma daquelas pessoas sabia o que o mercenário desejava. Kurenai tentou acalmar Hinata e Hanabi, a primogênita Hyuuga permaneceu firme, mesmo sentindo por dentro de seu ser o medo se infiltrar como uma erva daninha indesejada. As memórias da noite que havia sido violentada lhe voltavam com uma estranha nitidez, tinha pavor daquele homem ao qual estava indo encontrar.

Quando o sol deixou a proteção das nuvens alguns raios iluminaram as copas das arvores que ainda estavam cobertas com pingentes de gelo. Fazia alguns dias que a neve não caia sobre o feudo Hyuuga, mesmo assim a temperatura continuava baixa. Hinata saiu da mansão carregando nas mãos a pequena trouxa com seus pertences, o shinobi olhou em sua direção e se colocou em pé, ambos se encararam em silencio. Sem nada a dizer um ao outro Zabuza começou a viajem que levaria Hinata direto ao norte, no coração das montanhas onde se encontrava o País da Água.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO **

Caminharam durante três dias, no mais completo silencio. Montavam acampamento quando a noite caia, o shinobi ficava sentado aos pés de uma árvore, seus olhos castanhos miravam as chamas da fogueira que ele sempre acendia com os poucos gravetos que era possível se encontrar perto das raízes das arvores coberta pela grossa camada de neve. Não havia dirigido um olhar ou uma palavra para Hinata, era como se ele estivesse sozinho perdido nos próprios pensamentos. A moça pensou varias vezes em procurar conversar com ele, talvez tivessem algum assunto em comum, mas nunca conseguia começar uma conversa. Ele parecia ameaçador demais, e tudo em sua aparência e em suas atitudes dizia que ele preferia ficar sozinho e em silencio.

Sabendo que a viagem seria longa, e não haveria conversas Hinata deixava seus olhos vagarem livremente pelas paisagens estranhas que estava vendo pela primeira vez. Nunca havia ido antes tão longe do feudo por isso tudo parecia novo e maravilhoso aos seus olhos. As florestas que iam se alargando, e tornando-se uma massa densa de ramos, árvores, galhos, e neve, as montanhas azuis e seus picos enevoados que brilhavam como diamantes quando uma pequena fresta era aberta entre as pesadas nuvens e a luz solar invadia o mundo por alguns momentos trazendo um dourado e um calor muito bem-vindos.

Durante a noite, a moça de orbes prateados percebeu que quanto mais se aproximavam do norte mais frio os dias iam se tornando, não havia nevado uma única vez desde que haviam deixado o feudo, mas, a diminuição da temperatura era nítida, o quimono verde de Hinata já não era mais suficiente para protegê-la das rajadas de vento congelante. Ela se perguntava interiormente se o shinobi não se importava com o frio assim como Sasuke. Ele viajava o caminho inteiro com o tórax nu como se não se importasse com a temperatura baixíssima.

O que Hinata mais gostava, era quando anoitecia e ela podia visualizar as estrelas brilhando e reluzindo num céu de um azul profundo. Elas pareciam jóias e faiscavam como se fossem mini-sois brilhando a noite. A moça sorria diante daquela visão e esquecia momentaneamente do frio invernal que devastava o pequeno e silencioso acampamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Na manhã do quarto dia por volta da hora do almoço, o sol estava fora das nuvens deixando sua claridade banharem os campos que ladeavam a estrada pelo lado esquerdo. A moça de orbes prateadas, deixava sua visão absorver o menor movimento da luz sobre o campo repleto de gelo, em horas ele era de um azul tão claro como se fosse translúcido, em outras horas fulgurava num branco imaculado, as mudanças das cores encantavam e divertiam a Hyuuga. Estava muito distraída por isso assustou-se profundamente quando a sonora voz de Zabuza cortou seu devaneio.

- Iremos fazer uma parada aqui para o almoço.

Hinata assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça, e correu alguns passos para alcançar o shinobi. Zabuza sentou-se mais uma vez aos pés de uma árvore, que ladeava a estrada, não se via uma única alma a quilômetros de distancias, eles pareciam ser o únicos viajantes com coragem o suficiente para encarar o inverno do norte. A moça de orbes prateados sentou-se ao lado do shinobi em uma pedra gasta de cor acinzentada. O sol brilhava por tudo apesar de sua luz não ser capaz de esquentar o ambiente fazia com que a moça sentiu-se um pouco melhor. A saudade de casa já era enorme. Desamarrou cuidadosamente sua trouxa e tirou de lá de dentro os dois últimos bolinhos de arroz que tinha. Não sabia quanto tempo mais a viagem iria prosseguir, mas, desejava que chegassem logo, pois então ela acabaria passando fome.

Olhou em direção ao shinobi que encarava o campo, com seus olhos castanhos, durante todo o tempo Hinata não o havia visto se alimentar. Será que alem de não sentir frio, ele também não sentia fome? Sem pensar muito a moça estendeu em direção ao homem o bolinho de arroz sentindo suas bochechas se avermelhar imediatamente.

Zabuza deixou de olhar o campo e encarou a moça demoradamente antes de aceitar a oferenda. Hinata deixou um pequeno sorriso enfeitar seus lábios.

- Diga-me – perguntou Zabuza ainda segurando entre os dedos o bolinho de arroz – o que o Uchiha quer com você?

A moça de orbes prateados sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho, era a primeira vez que sua voz soava em dias.

- Eu não sei. Não faço idéia por que ele mandou me buscar.

- Estou surpreso. Pensei que encontraria outro tipo, de mulher e não uma simples serva.

A moça desviou o olhar sem saber o que responder.

- Você é serva dele não?

- Sim. Ele agora é dono do clã que pertenceu a meu pai.

- Ele matou seu pai?

- Não, foram outros homens, ele apenas se apropriou do clã e...

Nesse momento a voz da moça parou Zabuza não a incentivou a continuar.

- Sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, afinal a vida é sua, mas, se quer um conselho meu, afaste-se do Uchiha.

Os olhos de Hinata se estreitaram, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Por quê?

- Pessoas gentis como você, não deveriam estar ao lado de gente como o Uchiha... Ou eu...

Os olhos prateados se arregalaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O rosto do shinobi não demonstrava a menor reação, mas Hinata pode perceber que seus olhos castanhos por alguns segundos haviam ficado mais calorosos, como se ele estivesse se lembrando de algo ou alguém que lhe fosse precioso. Os dois permaneceram em silencio, as mudanças nas sombras e na luz tornaram-se mais freqüentes. O sol brilhando fracamente foi ofuscado por uma imensa nuvem um pouco mais cinza que as demais, os olhos brancos de Hinata buscaram o motivo daquela sombra repentina, parecia que dessa vez o sol ficaria um bom tempo sem voltar a aparecer.

- Temos de nos apressar – informou Zabuza colocando-se de pé, muito rápido – dentro de pouco tempo vai cair uma nevasca.

- Nevasca? – perguntou Hinata sem poder acreditar na informação – mas, o sol acabou de se esconder.

- Faz um dia que atravessamos a fronteira do País da Água, aqui o tempo não é tão estável quanto em Konoha.

Hinata olhou para céu incapaz de acreditar que dentro de tão pouco tempo uma nevasca poderia ser formada. O rosto de Zabuza parecia estar muito determinado, ele realmente parecia saber do que estava falando.

- Você terá que subir em minhas costas – informou o shinobi, - assim poderemos chegar mais rápido a aldeia, se a nevasca nos pegar no meio do caminho, você não conseguira sobreviver, a baixa temperatura como está vestida.

O coração da moça cavalgou, dentro de seu peito, numa velocidade vertiginosa, de repente a ameaça do perigo eminente, fez com que as pernas de Hinata tremessem como gravetos ao sabor do vento forte.

- Mas, e você? – perguntou Hinata indicando a semi-nudez de Zabuza – como vai sobreviver vestido assim a uma nevasca.

- Estou mais do que acostumado com as baixas temperaturas de meu país. Venha não temos tempo.

A moça sentiu seu coração parar bruscamente. O medo, a vergonha digladiava-se ferozmente dentro de si.

- Rápido – ordenou Zabuza.

Sem pensar, mais sentindo as faces extremamente quentes, Hinata subiu nas costas grandes e fortes de Zabuza, suas mãos delgadas agarraram o pescoço do shinobi, as pernas da moça circundaram a cintura firme de Zabuza. Seu corpo era forte e musculoso, mesmo com o vento gelado que começava a soprar furiosamente ele mantinha-se mais quente que Hinata.

- Segure-se firme – informou o ninja da água – vou correr o mais rápido possível.

Hinata não teve tempo de responder, num impulso muito rápido o homem deslocou-se para frente numa velocidade vertiginosa. As mãos de Hinata seguraram com mais força instintivamente no pescoço de Zabuza, que pareceu não se importar. O shinobi alternava o caminho entre a estrada, e alguns galhos de arvores mais próximos, o vento fustigava o cabelo da moça que voava para trás, como um manto negro, o frio era intenso e cortante, não demorou muito e Hinata poder sentir os primeiros flocos de neve acertarem sua pele, o frio era crescente, logo a moça deixou de sentir os dedos das mãos e dos pés que ficaram dormentes. O barulho do vento amplificado pela corrida em alta velocidade feria os ouvidos de Hinata que não conseguia ouvir nada alem do rugido feroz do vento, seus olhos tinham dificuldade de se manterem abertos, fechando-se teimosamente, contra a vontade da moça. Não demorou muito e seus braços e pernas começaram a pesar muito era difícil, se manter firme nas costas de Zabuza que continuava a correr numa velocidade incrível.

- Segure-se! – gritou o homem contra o barulho da tempestade, mas sua voz soou baixa e distante aos ouvidos de Hinata.

A moça tentou se segurar ordenando seus membros inertes a se moverem, não conseguiu nenhum resultado, era tão difícil se manter acordada, de repente os barulhos começaram a ficar distantes e uma sonolência extremamente gostosa, tomava os sentidos da Hyuuga.

- Não durma! – gritou o shinobi dessa vez mais alto, despertando Hinata de sua semi inconsciência.

A moça de orbes prateados sentiu uma das mãos de Zabuza a seguraram por debaixo de suas coxas, seus membros pareciam estarem grudados nas muralhas que eram as costas do shinobi, mesmo com a neve rodopiando ao redor deles, as costas de Zabuza permaneciam quentes. Hinata já não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, o mundo havia se transformado num imenso vulto gigantesco e negro que passava correndo por suas pupilas, os sons pareciam ter sido amplificados e tudo estava mais alto do que de costume. Ela sentiu de forma longínqua a corrida de Zabuza ser intensificada como se aquilo fosse possível. Ela podia ouvir o som dos passos firmes do shinobi batendo contra um chão de pedras. A mente da moça funcionava de maneira descontrolada, de repente ouviu gritos e mãos muito quentes que tentavam liberta-la das costas de aço.

- Zabuza se ela morrer eu jurou que eu mesmo te matarei! – a voz cheia de raiva e descontrolada era conhecida aos ouvidos de Hinata que não conseguia abrir os olhos, nem reconhecer o dono da voz.

- Escute aqui Uchiha! Você me mandou traze-la e aqui está ela, você sabe muito bem como as nevascas desse país são traiçoeiras.

- Cala a boca! – gritou mais uma vez a voz de Sasuke que dessa vez Hinata reconheceu – Hinata vamos acorde, abra os olhos!

Ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz do mercenário fez o sangue de Hinata circular mais rápido em seu corpo. Mesmo sentindo todo seu corpo pesar uma tonelada, ela tentou se desvencilhar, daquela presença. Seus sentidos diziam que eram as mãos de Sasuke que a estavam segurando, ela tentou lutar contra aquele toque que estava gravado em seu corpo, e em sua alma a ferro e fogo. Seus lábios ressequidos tentavam soltar em vão as palavras "Não me toque" "Me deixe em paz!", inutilmente, ela conseguia apenas pronunciar palavras balbuciadas.

A moça sentiu que seu corpo era depositado contra os lençóis quentes de uma cama. Um frio inacreditável a atingiu em cheio e seu corpo começou a tremer de forma incontrolável. Seus dentes batiam um contra os outros provocando um barulho assustador para a moça, incapaz de abrir os olhos. Algo quente e viçoso foi empurrado a força pela boca de Hinata, que sentiu a bebida lhe queimar a língua, e foi incapaz de cuspir fora.

Mais uma vez ela pode sentir as mãos de Sasuke segurando-a firmemente, a moça tentou se debater e se desvencilhar daquele contato foi inútil. Seus lábios já não estavam mais tão ressequidos então a moça conseguiu pronunciar algo, com sua voz muito vaga sentindo seus dentes baterem.

- Solte-me, por favor, me solte!

- Não vou machucá-la – era a voz de Sasuke que soava muito próxima a seu rosto – Fique tranqüila eu não vou machucá-la.

A moça tentou se soltar, mas seus membros não a obedeciam tudo estava ficando muito escuro e silencioso, ela sabia que os braços de Sasuke rodeavam seu corpo, de repente a moça sentiu-se cansadíssima incapaz de se manter acordada, ela caiu no mundo do sono sem sonhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO **

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte sentido todo seu corpo dolorido. Seus olhos ficaram incomodados com a luz que banhava o quarto, demorou um pouco para que ela pudesse se acostumar ao ambiente. Ela não conhecia aquele lugar.

Estava deitada numa imensa cama e coberta até o pescoço com inúmeros cobertores e mantas, na sua frente um fogo forte e alto ardia na lareira de pedra. As paredes do cômodo tinham a cor branca as janelas estavam do seu lado direito e se mantinham fechadas, lá fora a neve rodopiava vagarosamente através do vidro, que não possuía cortinas.

O coração de Hinata parou quando seus orbes prateados pousaram sobre os olhos cor de ônix que a observavam atenciosamente. Sasuke estava sentado numa enorme poltrona vermelha que ficava de frente a cama. Vestia um quimono azul escuro feito de cetim muito elegante, a espada embainhada permanecia a seu lado, ele encarava Hinata com uma expressão velada.

- Onde estou? – perguntou Hinata incapaz de continuar em silencio encarando o mercenário.

- Num quarto, em um dos esconderijos da Akatsuki. Como se sente?

- Cansada... E dolorida – admitiu a moça.

- Está com sede?

- Não... O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você teve o começo de uma hiportemia. – informou o moreno sem desviar o rosto de Hinata.

Sasuke levantou-se da poltrona, e sentou-se ao lado da cama onde a moça descansava, seus dedos delgados tocaram uma face da Hyuuga que se coloriu levemente.

- Já está recuperando a temperatura.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo inteiro formigar, enquanto sentia o indicador de Sasuke percorrer seu rosto, seus olhos cor de ônix estavam muito brilhantes.

- Você gritou muito ontem a noite – disse Sasuke deixando de tocar o rosto da moça, seus lábios estavam levemente caídos nos cantos para baixos, e havia uma profunda ruga de expressão em sua testa alva – Repetiu varias vezes para que eu não a tocasse... Você deve me odiar...

- Eu gritei? – perguntou a moça incrédula

- Bem alto.

- Mas, minhas palavras não saiam, eu não conseguia mexer meus lábios.

- Eu posso garantir que você gritou bem alto e forte – informou o moreno – deixou bem claro o quanto você não queria que eu a tocasse, eu quase tive que brigar com Zabuza. Ele não queria deixar que eu me aproximasse de você.

- Como ele está? – perguntou a moça preocupada.

- Bem – respondeu o rapaz de forma rude – ele não ficou hipotérmico. Tenho que admitir que se ele não tivesse corrido tão rápido você poderia estar morta agora.

A face do Uchiha se desviou de Hinata, ele encarou a porta de correr por um longo tempo, sem nada a dizer... O silencio era constrangedor.

- Eu... não te odeio – disse Hinata numa voz muito baixa – apenas...

- Apenas o que? – perguntou o rapaz encarando os orbes prateados.

- Tenho medo de você...

Os olhos cor de ônix observaram por muito tempo o rosto de Hinata, a moça achou que era muito fácil se sentir atraída por um olhar tão profundo quanto aquele.

- Você ainda não se recuperou. Durma mais um pouco.

A moça de orbes prateadas fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, fechou os olhos e relaxou na cama. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir sentindo a presença de Sasuke tão próxima de si, mas seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido e cansado, logo o sono começou a dominá-la chegando de mansinho deixando os sons indistintos, ela mergulhou mais uma vez dormindo sem sonhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata ficou, dois dias na cama alternando entre o sono e algumas horas acordadas. Em todo momento que seus olhos se abriam ela se deparava com Sasuke ao seu lado. Normalmente eles ficavam em silencio. A moça queria perguntar a ele, por que ele havia mandado traze-la de Konoha, mas o silencio por parte do mercenário deixava a moça sempre insegura se protegendo na segurança também de seu silencio.

Quando acordou na manhã do terceiro dia, Hinata já não conseguia mais passar o dia inteiro deitada na cama, como sempre alguma serva bateu na porta e deixou seu café da manhã no chão e foi-se rapidamente. Hinata nunca via os empregados daquela casa. A bandeja de madeira era colocada, sobre o colo da moça pelo próprio Sasuke que voltava a se sentar em sua poltrona.

- Como está se sentindo hoje? – essa era sempre a primeira pergunta dele.

- Bem. Eu realmente não quero mais ficar sentada o dia inteiro na cama.

Os olhos de Sasuke percorreram Hinata inteira como se para ter certeza de que ela não estava mentindo. O corpo da moça estava coberto por um felpudo roupão branco, ela não sabia quem a havia despido nem onde suas roupas se encontravam.

- Eu realmente já estou bem, posso me levantar e fazer o que vim aqui fazer.

- E o que você acha que veio fazer aqui – perguntou o mercenário.

- Trabalhar – respondeu a moça sem muita convicção – sou sua serva... O que mais uma serva faria alem de trabalhar?

Hinata viu a cabeça de Sasuke se inclinar ligeiramente para o lado, ele não respondeu sua pergunta, e fez outra.

- Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

Hinata balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Não poderei ficar o dia inteiro aqui. Tenho alguns assunto para resolver, eu prefiro que você também não fique nessa casa sozinha. Acha que conseguiria passear um pouco sem se cansar?

- Passear? Onde? – os olhos de Hinata estavam arregalados de incredulidade.

- Se você aceitar eu encontrarei uma companhia adequada a você.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a moça com alguma dificuldade.

- Eu vou providenciar tudo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke saiu do quarto deixando uma Hinata confusa e intrigada para trás.

Não demorou muito o moreno retornou trazendo consigo um trio de mulheres de meia-idade silenciosas. Elas começaram a trabalhar pelo quarto, silenciosamente, uma das mulheres tirou a moça da cama junto com as cobertas.

- Uma pessoa vira aqui lhe buscar vocês irão passear, eu deixei uma pequena bolsa de dinheiro em cima da lareira, compre o que tiver vontade. Se por acaso você sentir-se mal volte imediatamente para cá, eu estarei de volta a noite.

Os olhos de Hinata observavam a face do Uchiha, havia algo que muito estranho com ele... Algo que ela não conseguir saber o que era. Seus olhos cor de ônix estavam menos brilhantes e ele parecia preocupado.

Sem dizer mais nada o rapaz deu as costas para Hinata fechando a porta atrás de si sem nenhum ruído. Hinata sabia que havia alguma coisa muito errada ali.

O trio de mulheres não deixou Hinata pensar naquele assunto por muito tempo. Rapidamente a moça foi despida e deram-lhe banho numa imensa tina de madeira com água fervente. Seu corpo foi esfregado com sais que cheiravam deliciosamente, ela foi enxugada com toalhas aquecidas e vestida com um quimono ricamente bordado, era rosa claro e exibia pequenas flores vermelhos e delicadas penas também escarlates, Seu longo cabelo foi penteado e preso no alto da cabeça com extremo esmero. A moça tentou dizer às mulheres que não gostava de pintura fácil, quando uma delas pintou seus lábios de vermelhos, mas elas pareciam não entender sua língua. A moça foi maquiada com extrema rapidez, um espelho de prata foi posto a sua frente e Hinata sentiu seu queixo de abrir ao ver sua imagem refletida.

Seus olhos prateados estavam destacados pelo lápis negro, a boca bem feita estava vermelha como um morango, sua pele estava translúcida e ela lembrava mais uma boneca de porcelana do que uma moça.

Por cima de seu quimono lindamente bordado um casaco, branco forrado com pele de algum animal foi posto sobre seu corpo. A moça sentiu as varias camadas de roupa e soube que não passaria frio. O trio de mulheres silenciosas a guiou por um longo corredor, de mármore negro, os olhos da moça percorreram todo o lugar vislumbrando tudo com extrema curiosidade. A boca de Hinata se abriu ainda mais quando ela viu Zabuza parado ao que parecia ser a entrada de uma casa, junto a uma pessoa muito baixa, parecia ser uma criança usando uma mascara branca com detalhes em vermelho.

As mulheres acompanharam Hinata até metade do caminho, depois esgueiraram-se pelas sombras da casa desaparecendo. A moça de orbes prateados apertou fortemente suas mãos, depois caminhou lentamente ouvindo o som de seu tamanco de madeira batendo contra o chão polido. Seu rosto tingiu-se de vermelho quando ela olhou em direção a Zabuza.

- Zabuza-sama você está bem?

- Sim, e vejo que você também está. Um erro de calculo a nevasca estava mais perto do que imaginava, é quase impossível prever o tempo aqui.

- Você salvou minha vida...

- Minhas ordens eram para trazê-la viva, eu não a deixaria morrer.

- Muito obrigada – agradeceu a moça fazendo uma profunda reverencia.

- O Uchiha fez alguma coisa contra você? – perguntou o shinobi erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A moça balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentindo a vermelhidão em seu rosto aumentar ainda mais.

- Se ele fizer alguma coisa – informou o shinobi da água – me diga. Eu ficarei muito feliz em ensinar aquele pirralho algumas lições.

Hinata não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ouvir alguém falando de Sasuke de forma tão casual. A ultima coisa que Sasuke poderia lhe lembrar era um pirralho.

- Este aqui é Haku – disse Zabuza mostrando a pessoa mascarada – ele ira lhe acompanhar em seu passeio.

- Bom dia! – disse a voz melodiosa vinda da mascara, ele fez uma pequena reverencia muito cortes.

Hinata retribuiu o comprimento intrigada para ver como seria o rosto por detrás daquela mascara.

- Haku – disse Zabuza – faça seu serviço depois vá me encontrar.

- Sim Zabuza-san – respondeu a voz alegremente.

O shinobi da água desarrumou um pouco o cabelo do ser mascarado e rumou em silencio, para os corredores mal iluminados da casa. Quando Hinata e ficou a sós com Haku, o pequeno mascarado virou-se em sua direção e perguntou:

- Se importa se eu tirar a mascara?

A moça balançou negativamente o rosto, sendo inundada pela curiosidade. Haku retirou a pequena máscara lentamente, deixando amostra um rosto angelical de criança, os imensos olhos castanhos eram vividos e brilhantes, a boca era pequena e proporcional ao rosto, o longo cabelo castanho caia ao lado do rosto em duas grandes mechas que ornavam com toda a meiga feição. Era a criança mais linda que Hinata já havia visto. Era um shinobi.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou a moça incredulamente, incapaz de se conter.

- 12 – respondeu o garoto sorrindo – Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

- Muito prazer – respondeu Hinata se curvando novamente – você é mais novo que minha irmã caçula.

Haku sorriu afinando os olhos brilhantes.

- Um shinobi não tem idade – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

A moça deixou sua descrença estampada em sua face, olhando o rosto angelical daquele garoto.

- Onde você quer passear? – perguntou

- Eu não sei – respondeu Hinata timidamente – não conheço nada por aqui.

Hinata viu o sorriso de Haku se abrir, então ele puxou a porta de correr se encaminhando para fora da casa.

- Então eu já sei aonde vou levá-la. Acho que você vai gostar.

Hinata seguiu o pequeno garotinho pelas ruas de pedra daquela aldeia, a neve havia parado de cair, mas o céu coberto de nuvens cor de chumbo prometia mais flocos brancos. Haku guiou Hinata pelo corredor das ruas, silenciosas, não se viam muitas pessoas, e aquelas que caminhavam nas ruas andavam com as cabeças baixas sem olhar para os lados. O lugar tinha um ar melancólico.

- Você não está calor com este casaco? – perguntou Haku, sorrindo em direção a Hyuuga.

- Não, na verdade eu fico surpresa de ver como você está vestido... Não esta com frio?

- Frio? Hoje o dia até que está ameno.

- Em Konoha nunca faz tanto frio assim.

- Aqui no país da água sempre é frio. Você acaba se acostumando – sorriu o garoto.

Os dois caminharam em silencio o som ouvido de seus tamancos de madeira enchia a ruas, eles estavam se afastando cada vez, mais da vila seguindo por uma rua bem espaçosa. Não demorou muito e Hinata pode ver um leve declínio e o que deveria ser um grande lago na primavera, as águas estavam congeladas, e sobre a superfície havia milhares de barraquinhas coloridas com milhares de coisas à mostra. Os olhos prateados se arregalaram ao ver aquele espetáculo, várias pessoas circulavam por entre as barracas observando as mercadorias, Hinata não pode deixar de notar que ela era a pessoa com mais vestimentas, como se somente ela estivesse com frio.

- Esta é a maior feira do País da Água – informou Haku caminhando ao lado de Hinata – você pode encontrar de tudo ali, ela só acontece uma vez por ano, e bem no auge do inverno. Todos os habitantes desse país apreciam essa estação.

Hinata sorriu vendo a pequena multidão, os gritos eram de compradores e vendedores, numa pequena bagunça organizada. Seus pés um pouco vacilantes tocaram, a grossa camada de gelo escorregadia. Haku rapidamente estendeu-lhe o braço para ajudá-la, ele podia ser um garoto de 12 anos, mas, era forte.

Eles caminharam vagarosamente, a multidão abria espaço quando eles se aproximavam e os gritos eram cessados, Haku caminhava na frente de Hinata que ficou admirada de ver que as pessoas o olhavam com espanto e medo para seu acompanhante. Como elas podiam temer um garoto de 12 anos?

Sempre que Hinata parava numa barraca para apreciar algo de perto, um vendedor vinha muito solicito falar das qualidades da mercadoria, a moça ficou surpresa a perceber que apesar do sotaque bem forte (que Haku não possuía) ela conseguia entender a língua daquele país.

Hinata viu jóias brilhantes com pedras enormes e brilhantes engastadas, em colares com filetes de ouro e prata, pequenas esculturas feitas do mais frágil cristal impressionaram a moça, assim como cortinas feitas de conchas do mar, ela viu também vários tipos de armas, espadas, punhais e kunais, sendo vendidas ao ar livre. Viu tecidos de seda bordados com extrema destreza, com figuras impressionantes. Mas, apesar de achar tudo muito lindo, ela não gastou uma única moeda, a bolsinha vermelha que Sasuke lhe deixara estava bem segura pendurada ao lado de seu quimono, ela sabia que ali provavelmente deveria haver uma pequena fortuna, mas ela não se sentia nem um pouco tentada em gastar o dinheiro do mercenário. Haku e Hinata caminharam por um longo tempo, sempre com a moça se encantando com as coisas e não comprando nada, por volta do meio-dia, a luz ficou mais intensa apesar de não haver sol. O estomago de Hinata roncou baixinho por debaixo dos vários tecidos de sua roupa. Haku sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

- É melhor nos paramos para comer.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça e também sorriu. Realmente a presença daquele garoto era algo muito agradável.

Haku levou Hinata até quase o final da pequena feira. Ali havia poucas barracas de comida, e o cheiro era pungente e delicioso apesar de Hinata não reconhecer nenhum dos aromas. Haku levou a Hyuuga até uma barraca onde sua cobertura era laranja, sentou-se precariamente no pequeno banco de frente ao balcão e esperou que Hinata o acompanha-se, a moça sentou-se ao seu lado inalando aquele perfume da comida tão exótico.

- Isso é um cozido muito famoso do país – informou o garoto – é feito de frutos do mar, é muito gostoso – completou com um sorriso.

- O cheiro é ótimo – confirmou Hinata.

O pequeno dono da barraca se aproximou, e depois de dar uma olhada arregalando os olhos para as roupas finas de Hinata colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios descolorados e perguntou:

- O que eu poderia oferecer para a dama, e para o senhor?

Hinata não deixou escapar a maneira respeitosa com que o homem se dirigia a Haku, como se ele realmente fosse um homem a temer.

- Dois cozidos, por favor – pediu o garoto.

O homem sorriu e virou-se de costas para preparar a comida, Hinata deixou seus olhos correrem por toda a feira, ela viu que alguns pares de olhos continuavam a encará-la assim como Haku, realmente ela estava chamando a atenção. Os orbes prateados focalizaram os olhos castanhos de uma criança que estava olhando fixamente para ela. O menino pequeno e mirrado não devia ter mais do que nove anos, vestia um quimono muito curto deixando os braços a mostra, o cabelo grande estava despenteado, seus olhos pareciam estarem apagados. Hinata não percebeu quando a pequena cumbuca foi posta a sua frente o cheiro penetrou em suas narinas, mas não lhe chamou a atenção, os olhos apagados daquele garoto eram muito mais chamativos.

- Sai daí rato – gritou o dono da barraca – não está vendo que a senhora não consegue comer por causa da sua feiúra?

Hinata virou o rosto horrorizada, para o homem a sua frente que pareceu não se comover com o garoto, Haku olhava agora também para o menino, com uma expressão controlada, os olhos muito brilhantes haviam se apagado, como se uma sombra de uma memória dolorosa os tivesse toldado.

- Produtos da guerra Hinata-sama – explicou Haku com a voz baixa – Existem crianças como essa por todo o país. Sem pais e mães eles vagam sozinhos esperando uma oportunidade de qualquer coisa.

Hinata deixou seus olhos recaírem sobre o menino, percebeu que ele não olhava mais para ela, mas para o prato a sua frente.

- Venha cá – chamou a moça docemente.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, ele não se moveu um único passo.

- Não tenha medo venha cá.

Os olhos castanhos olharam desconfiados, ele deu o primeiro passo e se aproximou muito lentamente como se esperasse uma reação abrupta contra si mesmo. Os passos vacilantes se aproximaram da pequena barraca, o menino estava descalço notou Hinata. A moça de orbes prateados pegou a cumbuca de cima do balcão e estendeu em direção ao garoto, o menino pegou-a com grande voracidade e pos a comer o conteúdo. Ele realmente parecia estar com fome.

- A senhora não deveria alimentar esse rato – informou o dono da barraca com desprezo – não servem pra nada.

Hinata viu o olhar mortífero que Haku lançou para o homem fazendo o se calar, o pequeno menino comeu todo o conteúdo do ensopado e bebeu o caldo de uma só vez

- Estava gostoso? – perguntou Hinata docemente.

O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, Hinata viu quando ele se virou para o lado e encarou algumas crianças, deviam ter a mesma idade. Seus cabelos eram desgrenhados, e suas roupas também não deveriam protegê-los do frio.

- Seus amigos? – perguntou mais uma vez Hinata.

O pequeno garoto concordou com a cabeça. A moça sorriu de volta, ele encarou os olhos cor de perola de Hinata encantado e deu um pequeno sorriso. Sem pensar duas vezes a Hyuuga tirou a pequena bolsa vermelha de sua cintura e despejou o conteúdo que tilintou sobre o balcão de madeira quando as moedas de ouro foram espalhadas por ele.

- Eu quero tudo isso em ensopado – informou Hinata decidida.

A moça viu os olhos do homem se arregalar, diante daquela pequena fortuna, muito mais do que rápido ele começou a preparar os vários ensopados.

- Chame seus amigos – pediu Hinata para o menino.

O garotinho fez um rápido aceno de cabeça, e saiu correndo em direção ao pequeno grupo de crianças, logo toda a barraca estava cercada por elas.

A risada de Haku invadiu o local como o som de um sino dourado, Hinata olhou em sua direção.

- Zabuza-san tinha razão, Hinata-sama realmente é uma pessoa muito gentil.

O sorriso da moça foi acompanhado por uma pequena vermelhidão em suas bochechas. Ela tinha certeza que Zabuza também deveria considerar Haku uma pessoa gentil. Ambos eram.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Não muito longe dali um par de olhos cor de ônix observava atentamente a cena, da barraca. Sasuke via o sorriso radiante de Hinata, cada gesto daquela mulher, cada pequeno movimento atraia sua atenção. Ela se movimentava com graça e leveza, parecia flutuar e quando sorria, parecia fulgurantemente linda. Não se lembrava nunca de ter observado tanto uma única pessoa, seus olhos sempre buscavam ela, sempre se detinham em seus menores movimentos, aquilo não devia ser muito diferente de estar hipnotizado.

O rapaz apertou ainda com mais força as mãos que estavam cruzadas sobre o peito. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava seguindo Hinata e Haku, ele havia visto como ela olhara todas as coisas que estavam à mostra na feira e não comprara nada, e agora ela acabara de gastar uma pequena fortuna alimentando um bando de crianças de rua. Por que ela não podia ser alguém normal? Por que não podia simplesmente comprar algo pra si mesma, como uma jóia, ou um tecido bonito que lhe agradasse. Por que a única mulher que lhe atraia no mundo tinha de ser tão... Diferente.

Ela dizia que não o odiava mesmo assim ele podia ver o medo estampado em seus olhos quando ele se aproximava, podia ver seu corpo tremer, mesmo assim ela não demonstrava estar intimidada. Parecia uma gazela que enfrenta os olhos do lobo antes de ser devorada.

Ele sabia que a desejava, ardentemente. A lembrança da noite em que a possuíra continuava gravada em sua mente, perturbando seus sonhos. Ele havia quase arriscado a própria vida dela, expondo-a a uma viagem no meio do inverno apenas para ver seu rosto. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele se lembrava de quando Zabuza havia chegado carregando a moça inconsciente, Sasuke tivera certeza que mataria um exercito inteiro apenas para satisfazer a raiva de tê-la perdido, e mesmo assim não conseguiria aplacar sua frustração. A imagem do corpo inerte da moça gelado até os ossos ainda lhe trazia arrepios. Desde quando alguém havia se tornado tão importante em sua vida?

Ele sabia que ela o repudiava, ela mesmo havia dito, que o temia, toda vez que ele a tocava a moça se retraia com uma ostra. Estava machucada, seus sentimentos feridos, ele nunca mais poderia se aproximar dela. Era idiotice desejar tanto uma mulher que não o desejava, deveria esquecê-la, encontrar um outro objeto de desejo, se afastar completamente de sua presença. Mas, não conseguia... E aquilo estava o matando!

Sabia que estava fazendo papel de idiota! E não conseguia evitar! Gostaria de forçá-la, toma-la para si e deixar bem claro que ela pertencia a ele, sabia que se quisesse por meio da força poderia tê-la a qualquer momento. Mas, não queria repetir o mesmo erro. Aquilo só a afastaria ainda mais de si, e ele tinha orgulho próprio, ele a faria deseja-lo da mesma forma e com a mesma intensidade.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado o Uchiha encaminhou-se na direção da barraca, os olhos rápidos de Haku logo o detectaram no meio da multidão. O garoto era um prodígio. Hinata estava de costas para ele e não o viu se aproximar até que ele chamou sua atenção fazendo-lhe uma pergunta.

- Se divertiu?

Hinata pulou na cadeira assustada, seu coração batia muito rápido, mais uma vez ela encarava os olhos cor de ônix. Dessa vez eles estavam frios, e muito brilhantes. Sasuke parecia um homem perturbado.

- Sim – respondeu a moça num murmúrio de voz.

- Haku está dispensado de seus serviços, eu mesmo levarei Hinata para casa.

O garoto de rosto angelical fez uma pequena reverencia, e logo saiu da barraca sendo seguido pelo grupo de crianças.

- Por que não comprou nada para você?

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de escarlate.

- Uma serva, não deve se presentear.

- Nem alimentar outros servos, com o dinheiro de seu patrão.

Os olhos cor de perola se arregalaram, Sasuke viu as mãos da moça começar a tremer. Ele estava fazendo de novo, estava deixando-a apavorada.

- Não se preocupe não estou a repreendendo. Você está bem? Não se sente cansada?

A moça discordou com um meneio de cabeça, uma mecha negra desprendeu de seu penteado e caiu sobre seu busto, Sasuke teve que se conter para não retira-la dali e colocar delicadamente detrás da orelha da moça. O rapaz se repreendeu de novo, não seria carinhoso com aquela mulher.

- Acha que pode ir a uma festa hoje à noite?

- Uma festa?

- Irá haver uma comemoração. Quero que vá como minha acompanhante.

A boca rosada de Hinata se abriu com o espanto. Nada daquilo estava fazendo sentido.

- Então? – perguntou Sasuke erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim... Eu irei... – respondeu a moça confusa.

- Vamos voltar para a casa então, você precisa se arrumar.

Sem dizer mais nada o Uchiha virou suas costas para Hinata e seguiu por entre a multidão que abria caminho enquanto ele andava. Os passos de Hinata eram vacilantes, e lentos, as costas de Sasuke assomavam a sua frente, seu coração batia rapidamente dentro de seu peito. Tudo aquilo não fazia sentindo nenhum... Por que o mercenário, queria levar uma simples serva a uma festa? Por que ele a deixara gastar uma pequena fortuna com as crianças? Por que não a havia criticado. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da moça, e ela soube que não era provocado pelo frio.

Por que Uchiha Sasuke estava fazendo todas aquelas coisas?

Continua...

**Olá mina-san !! pelo amor de deus me desculpem pelça demora, como compesação ai está meu maior capitulo, até agora espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic não existiria sem vcs meus queridos !! **

**Preparem-se para emoção no proximo capitulo Deidara estará de volta, junto com um dos meus personagens mais amados de Naruto ( não não é o Kakashi) **

**Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo a fic !! Espero que eu não os esteja decepcionando!! Desculpem mais uma vez a demora !! Jah neh -**

**(Momento Propaganda) **

Você gosta de historia de vampiros? gosta de seu estilo e daquelas presas grandes e super-sexys? Você gostou da serie Crepusculo da genail Stephenie Meyer?

Então leia minha mais nova fic! **Lua de Sangue.**Hinata é uma caçadora de vampiros e Sasuke um vampiro XD no que vc acha que isso vai dar ? Inspirada nas obras de Anne Ricce e Stephenie Meyer, nem eu sei XD. leia a fic e faça uma autora feliz XD. Obrigada pela atenção XD

**Respostas das reviews: **

**I- Dalice E-Milly -** oieeeeeeeee!! uaaahhhh menina fala serio seu objetivo com essa review mais do que maravilhosa foi me matar do coração neh ? eu nem sei o que dizer, apenas queria agradecer por todos os elogios magnificos que me deixaram rodeando pelo quarto com meu ego inflado durantes 3 horas XDD. Escrever o Sasuke malvadão é facil afinal na minha opinião ele é bem malvado XDDDDDDDD STEPHENIE MEYER É SUPREMA!! eu desenvolvi uma tara por ela, até escrever fics de vampiros comecei XDDD. Eu tbm amo o Edward ( quem não ama hj em dia ?) e concordo com vc o Jacob não é de jeito nenhum de se jogar fora. Eu tbm um dia queria escrever tbm quando a Meyer, mas sera impossivel eu passar a Meyer ela é suprema !! ta pra nascer ainda !! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios mais uma vez !! vc me deixou mais do que radiante, não precisa se desculpar pela review grandinha eu simplesmente a AMEI !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua **oieeeeee!! eu entendo perfeitamente crepusculo é viciante, eu nunca tinha lido nada tão magnifico desde o senhor dos aneis outra das minhas paixões avassaladoras literarias !! XDDDD Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo cap bejus e jah neh :D

**Bia 15 **oieeeeeeee!! nossa realmente muito obrigada mais uma vez !! principalmente pela paciencia espero que dessa vez eu não tenha judiado muito !! nunca é minha intenção demorar tanto, mas tem horas que o tempo não coopera . Pode esperar que o Sasuke ainda vai aprontar muito com a Hinata! espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap, bejus e jah neh :D

**Jane Nylleve **oieeeeeeee!! com certeza o Sasuke ainda quer mais noite calientes com a nossa Hinatita( amei isso XDDDDD) o garoto está obsecado tadinhu dele chega dar pena ( nem tanta XDDDDDD). Olha eu não sei se ai vai rolar um trio deidasasuhina, mas eu te garanto que o deidara não desistiu da HInata e fara DE UM TUDO para te-la pra ele. Por falar nisso ele ja aparece no proximo episodio! Eu realmente gostei muito da ideia InoSasukeGaa quem sabeg heim ;D !! eu espero que vc tbm tenha gostado desse capitulo, jesus apaga a luz tava sem imaginação e escreveu uma rview fantastica dessa XDDD!! eu AMEI !! pode ficar tranquila que eu entendi perfeitamente os nomes trocados num teve problema nenhum. Realmente a review ta com a sua cara :D. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic !! beijos e jah neh !! desculpa pela demora na postagem

**keiko-hime **tem razão todos os livros são extraordinarios!! obrigada pela review :D

**00 Gabi Duque 00 **gabi-chaaaaann !! uaaaaahhhh sempre vou esponder todas as reviews, principalmente reviews como as suas que me incentivam tanto !! Desculpa realmente pelo errinhos de protugues, eu mesma corrigo minhas fics e sempre alguma coisinha escapa :D e de forma alguma me senti ofendida :D. Bati mais uma vez e esse foi meu mais novo record 15 paginas no word !! quase um pulso quebrado XDDD. XDDDDDD realmente um monstro tres dias correndo mas oras é o sasuke neh !! eu coloquei a ino mas a sakura tabm ira aparecer e pentelhar um pouco nossa vida XDDDD. Eu tbm AMO o zabuza e o haku por isso eles fizeram uma participação especial XDDD. Realmente me desculpe pela demora !! espero que tenha gostado desse cap, bejus e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga **oieeeeeee flor!! nooosssa que bom que vc gostou tanto do ultimo capitulo!! a gente nunca sabe oq os leitores iraõ achar!! eu realmente adorei a escrever a cena da bola de neve ( TOMA UCHIHA XDDDDDDDD) O sasuke mandão e autoritaio ta fazendo sucesso, pensei que o povo ia odiar ele, mas vamos falar a verdade neh é o Uchiha fazer oq chega ser falta de educação de tão lindo XDDDDDD Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**Takiko-san **oieeeeeeeee!! nosssa enfarta e morre !! menina muito obrigada pelos elogios !! meu deus surtei aqui!! XDDDD eu entendo realmente seu choque no começo eu soh conseguia imaginar a Hinata com a Neji mas depois poxa vendo direito ela é perfeita para o Uchiha eles combinam e tudo !! ( defensora mor SasuHina) Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios!! desculpa pela demora em postar!! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!! bejus e jah neh :D

**kinha ff** oieeeeeeee!! meus deuses outra senha no ff !! minha nossa nossa nossa !! XDDDDD Vc tem toda razão a Ino na akatsuki soh ia dar dor de cabeça XDDDDD nessa fic a Karin não aparece, mas pode ter certeza que a Ino e a Hinata ainda vão se encontrar XDDD desculpa pela demora com esse cap, continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**Hina Hyuuga **Oieeeee!! nossa é sempre muito bom saber que alguem leu todas minhas fics eu fico muito contente !! mesmo!! muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Realmente eu peço desculpas por ter parado a casa sobre a colina a inspiração me falotu pra continuar era uma historia muito complexa que envolvia muitas coisas, mas eu realmente ainda não pretendo deleta-la isso significa que eu posso continua-la a qq momento. realmente me desculpe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim **Tilimmmmmmmmm minha autora extraordinaria ultra mega blaster magnifica !! vc não precisa se envergonhar de forma alguma !! Tilim-chan!! vc merece todos meus agradecimentos mais sinceros !! Ahaaaaaa eu sabia que ia surprender todo mundo com o lado humanitario muito mais bem do que escondido do Sasuke XDDDDDDD Mas não se deixe enganar por enquanto ele esta fazendo isso pq o feudo Hyuuga é muito importante para os planos da Akatsuki, e olha que isso num tem nada a ver com a Hinata !! Amei a parte do do ama - lo incondicionalmente e odia-lo o resto da vida XDDDDDD hahahahahaha vc ta certa o zabuza é um bonzão mesmo :D. É logico que ele dispensou a Ino a Hinatainha linda é perfeita e o sasuke soh pode ficar com ela e sofrer por ela ( modo denfensora SasuHina ligado XD) Mas vc tem razão jesus apaga a luz a Hinata realmente mexe com a cabeça dos homens !! eu tbm queria mexer com a cabeça dos homens principalmente de homens como Orlando Bloom, Edward Cullen, Gerard Way, Jhony Depp XDDD (sonha Lais XDDD) jeus me chicoteia XDDDDD muito obrigadi pelos elogios mais do que especiais !! suas fics tbm me enchem de inspiração!! espero que tenha gostado desse cap, bejos e jah neh :D

**Deby 20** oieeeeeeee!! hauhauahuahuaha realmente o sasuke ta caidinhu!! e pode ter certeza que chegara uma hora que sera reciproco!! afinal que pode resistir aos encantos do uchiha !! Uaaaaaaaahhhhhh eu tbm estou apaixonada pelo Edward deus do céu ele é perfeitosamente perfeito!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, bejus e jah neh :D

**narutokonoha **oieeeeeeee!! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo!! vou fazer o melhor possivel pra melhorar o portugues bejus e jah neh :D

**Insana **oieeeeeee!! obrigada pelos elogios!! desculpa pela demora !! hehehehe pode ficar tranquila que o Itachi e a Sakura logo irão aparecer... eu sei quanto ao naruto, ainda estou pensando!! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic !! bejus e jah neh :D ( adorei o filhota :D)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence so Kishimoto, se me pertencesse, o Kakashi-sensei, nunca morreria...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Boa leitura!**

Hinata continuou a seguir as costas de Sasuke pelas ruas silenciosas, de calçadas de pedras, o vento invernal havia começado a soprar com mais força, enquanto alguns esparsos flocos de neve caiam carregados pela brisa. A moça sentiu seus pés ficarem ligeiramente enregelados, mesmo usando o par de meias - grossas, os passos de Sasuke eram lentos e controlados, ele parecia caminhar sozinho, como se não se importasse com a pessoa que o seguia.

Não demoraram muito e a Hinata pode divisar a pequena casa aparentemente inofensiva por fora, o rapaz abriu a porta de correr e deixo-a aberta esperando a moça, que sentiu agradecida pelo interior do lugar estar tão quente, sem duvidas o País da Água era mil vezes mais frio que Konoha. Os passos do mercenário ecoaram levemente pelo grande corredor, enquanto a moça continuava a segui-lo, Hinata percebeu que eles passaram por varias portas antes do moreno abrir uma que ficava praticamente no fim do corredor, num dos lugares mais afastados. Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga não se espantaram quando recaíram sobre as mesmas três mulheres de meia-idade que a haviam vestido e maquiado naquela manhã. Ela virou-se para Sasuke que permanecia parado na porta do quarto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o maxilar rígido como se ele estivesse contendo uma grande ira. Por um momento as palavras ficaram presas na garganta da moça, como se tentassem escalar uma montanha íngreme demais.

- Você recebera aqui todos os preparativos para a festa – informou o moreno, num tom muito frio – dentro de uma hora eu a quero pronta.

A ultima frase parecia ter sido dirigida mais as mulheres do que a Hinata, e a moça não soube o que dizer.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, elas saberão onde me encontrar.

Ele virou as costas para ir, embora quando as palavras saíram num rompante dos lábios de Hinata.

- Espere...

- Sim? – os olhos do Uchiha eram mistérios e mais uma vez estavam brilhantes, uma das mãos estava crispada sobre a madeira da porta segurando com tamanha força, que a moça pode ver que a pele ali pressionada, estava mais pálida que o normal.

- Obrigada... – as palavras de Hinata soaram de maneira fraca.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas virou-se fechando a porta atrás de si sem nenhum barulho.

Hinata não teve mais tempo de pensar em mais nada com coerência, as mãos das mulheres voaram para seu quimono e ela foi despida rapidamente, seu rosto ficou muito vermelho, enquanto as mulheres a banhavam e perfumavam seu corpo, seus cabelos foram lavados com extrema rapidez e eficiência, a moça era simplesmente tratada como uma boneca, a trocaram pondo em cima de sua nudez um roupão de seda que deixava sua silhueta muito desenhada expondo as coxas bem torneadas e os seios fartos. Seu longo cabelo negro foi enrolado e preso acima de sua cabeça, onde apenas algumas mexas encaracoladas desciam graciosamente. Seu rosto foi maquiado e sua pele mais uma vez ficou pálida, os lábios foram pintados num tom forte de carmim, e ficaram idênticos os de uma gueixa, a maquiagem realçava sua beleza e proporcionava a Hyuuga uma aparência esplendorosa. Suas unhas foram aparadas e lixadas, esfregaram cremes que em seu corpo tinham um perfume delicioso e deixavam sua pele lustrosa e levemente rosada. Quando ela já estava devidamente maquiada e seu penteado pronto, foi posto na frente da moça o quimono mais lindo que ela já vira em toda sua vida. Ele era dourado, e havia bordado por toda sua extensão árvores floridas de cerejeiras, o bordado era tão perfeito que se você observasse com calma o trabalho poderia imaginar que estava vendo a brisa da primavera balançando aqueles galhos e carregando suas flores. Ele foi posto em seu corpo, e seu toque era delicado como uma caricia intima. Quando Hinata olhou-se no espelho seus olhos mal puderam acreditar na imagem refletida, aquela não parecia ser a mesma Hyuuga Hinata, mas sim uma outra mulher, ou um outro ser, algo saído de um conto onde circulavam princesas de beleza estonteante, monstros míticos, e cavaleiros apaixonados. Seus olhos destacados brilhavam como uma perola exposta a luz, e sua pele pálida como o leite parecia ser feita da mesma luz da lua. Suas vestes eram magníficas e não pareciam serem reais. Quando a moça virou-se encarando os olhos das três mulheres pode ver que elas sorriam com o canto dos lábios felizes com o trabalho feito, a moça não sabia se elas iriam entender sua língua, por isso não as agradeceu com palavras, mas, se curvou respeitosamente. Ficou feliz em observar o espanto nos olhos das mulheres. Por ultimo uma delas aproximou-se lentamente com algo sendo segurado delicadamente nas mãos, Hinata deixou seus olhos se arregalarem quando ela viu um pente feito de perola e cristais, tentou se desvencilhar da mulher, mas não conseguiu o pente foi colocado em seu cabelo, e ornou perfeitamente com seu penteado. Que loucura era aquela onde uma simples serva usava jóias raríssimas?

Sem trocarem sequer uma palavra ou um olhar, as três deixaram o quarto deixando a Hyuuga sozinha, com toda sua apreensão, ela não sabia se o tempo dado pelo mercenário já havia se esgotado ou teria de esperar, todo seu preparo havia lhe parecido com apenas alguns minutos. Pensou em sentar-se, mas, ficou com medo que pudesse estragar de alguma forma uma peça tão valiosa como aquela que era o quimono. A moça estava pensando exatamente sobre aquilo quando, a porta do quarto foi aberta sem quase nenhum ruído. Os olhos de Hinata se viraram em direção a porta e ela teve de prender a respiração.

Seus olhos nunca haviam visto homem mais bonito como Uchiha Sasuke naquele momento. O sóbrio quimono cinza era adornado por uma fina faixa negra, por cima da cintura, ele usava o longo casaco com nuvens escarlates, que de alguma forma lhe dava ainda mais imponência, carregava sua espada embainhada. Os olhos do moreno permaneceram muito tempo sobre Hinata, como se o tempo tivesse parado ao redor de ambos, foi o mercenário quem quebrou o silencio.

- Você está muito bonita – era um elogio sincero.

- Obrigada – Hinata podia sentir suas pernas tremeram, enquanto um frio anormal tomava conta da boca do seu estomago, como se não houvesse mais órgão nenhum ali.

O rapaz estendeu o braço para a moça de orbes prateados, ela caminhou com passos vacilantes e enlaçou seu próprio braço ao dele. Quando a mão de Sasuke tocou a sua Hinata sentiu, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passando por todo seu corpo. Ele mais uma vez abriu a porta e caminharam silenciosamente pelo longo corredor, iluminado precariamente pela chama das velas. Na porta da casa, estava parada uma sóbria carruagem negra, o moreno abriu a porta para a moça que sentou-se sentindo seu coração cavalgar em seu peito. Hinata sentou-se ao lado da pequena janela da carruagem que estava fechada por um vidro muito limpo, Sasuke sentou-se a sua frente e era inevitável que suas pernas se roçassem com o sacolejar da carruagem em seu caminho. Mais de uma vez Hinata viu, os punhos de Sasuke se fecharem em bolas, seu corpo ficava muito quente quando ela estava perto de Sasuke, e mesmo com toda a maquiagem branca sobre seu rosto ela sabia que estava vermelha.

O trajeto não foi longo, apenas alguns minutos que na opinião da moça haviam passado lentamente, quando o solavanco do veiculo parou bruscamente, Sasuke abriu a porta da carruagem e desceu primeiro, erguendo a mão para ajudar Hinata a descer, suas mãos mais uma vez se entrelaçaram e Hinata pode sentir a mão forte e delgada de Sasuke sobre a sua, seu rosto ficou quente, e ela tentou não deixar seus olhos repousarem sobre o rosto dele, como saída ela olhou para a magnífica construção que se erguia a sua frente. Seu queixo caiu ligeiramente. Era um palácio, um magnífico e enorme palácio.

Ela sentiu o braço de Sasuke enlaçado com o seu e o calor de seu corpo sendo transmitido para ela, ele começou a caminhar lentamente por um longo tapete vermelho, que se desenrolava sobre a grama escura de um jardim de proporções surreais, o devaneio da moça foi interrompido pelas palavras do mercenário.

- Hinata presta atenção em mim –a voz do Uchiha era carregada e urgente – ali dentro hoje, estará reunida toda a Akatsuki, e a maioria dos mercenários de vários paises que são nossos aliados, é uma festa pomposa demais, da qual eu ficaria muito feliz em não comparecer, mas não pude faltar... Fique o tempo todo perto de mim, e se em alguém momento eu tiver que me ausentar, não fale com ninguém ou olhe excessivamente para uma pessoa. Você me entendeu?

A moça concordou com um rápido aceno de cabeça, sentido o medo invadir cada grama de seu corpo, sem perceber apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão de Sasuke que retribuiu o contato. Caminharam por um longo corredor muito iluminado por milhares de velas, servos muito prestativos apareceram no caminho e começaram a caminhar rapidamente na frente do casal. Os ouvidos de Hinata já podiam distinguir vagamente o som leve de uma música pairando no ar, o frio não penetrava nas enormes paredes do lugar, mas, o corpo da moça tremia, ela duvida que conseguisse manter-se simplesmente andando se não fosse pelo braço de Sasuke ao seu lado. Os passos de ambos eram abafados pelo enorme carpete vermelho, a moça divisou a sua frente uma porta dupla gigantesca e soube que dali vinha o som da musica que aumentava gradativamente enquanto eles caminhavam naquela direção. Hinata nunca poderia estar preparada para o que seus olhos viram em seguida.

O grande salão estava cheio de pessoas, varias mesas contendo os mais variados tipos de comida estavam espalhadas pelo lugar, o som de uma harpa sendo habilmente dedilhada vinha de um canto, onde uma mulher de cabelo longos e brancos tocava de olhos fechados. Hinata concentrou-se em seu rosto para não olhar ao redor, pois sabia que vários pares de olhos estavam sobre sua figurava.

A maioria das pessoas presentes, eram shinobis, não parecia ser uma festa muito alegre, as pessoas conversavam em voz, baixa e a comida mal era tocada, aqui e ali uma nuvem escarlate aparecia na visão periférica da moça de orbes prateados, mas ela nunca seguia preferia não saber quem era seu portador. Tentou evitar olhar para os olhos dos presentes encarando outras coisas, como os enormes lustres e os rostos austeros de todos os servos, que percorriam o lugar quase que invisivelmente. Ela tinha total consciência da presença de Sasuke ao seu lado, e do aperto em seu braço, ele caminhava de cabeça erguida, encarando os rostos diretamente. Ninguém se aproximou deles, e o moreno começou a andar em direção a mulher que tocava harpa no lugar mais afastado do salão. O mercenário parou fitando os olhos da moça que teve de levantar ligeiramente seu rosto, Sasuke parecia mais alto que o normal.

- Não poderei ficar muito com você agora Todos já me viram chegar e não quero que comecem a conversar comigo com você por perto. Podem se interessar demais em você...

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram e suas mãos tremeram embaixo das mãos das mãos de Sasuke.

- Fique sempre na parte do salão onde houver menos pessoas, circule um pouco, não encare as pessoas por muito tempo, coma algo. Se tudo sair como espero em menos de uma hora teremos ido embora.

As palavras mais uma vez pareciam grudadas na garganta de Hinata, que não conseguiu responder, apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça. Suas mãos se soltaram das mãos de Sasuke, e ele encaminhou-se com passos rápidos e decididos para o meio do salão.

A moça de orbes prateados virou-se de costas para o salão tentando ignorar o incomodo na nuca, sabia que deveria estar sendo observada por varias pessoas, principalmente agora que Sasuke havia a deixado sozinha. Não teve coragem de se virar ou caminhar em qualquer direção, apenas continuou a olhar a mulher que tocava harpa de olhos fechados, como se estivesse hipnotizada pela musica. O som era calmo e tranqüilo, lembrava as ondas do mar batendo nas areias da praia, ou o barulho de bolhas de água explodindo na superfície. Sendo aquele um país costeiro era natural que sua musica típica, também lembrasse da água. Hinata achou muito bonita a melodia, e começou a sentir mais relaxada naquele lugar enquanto escutava a musica ninguém ainda viera falar com ela, então poderia esperar o retorno de Sasuke mais tranquilamente...

Alguém tocou-lhe o ombro, seu coração pulou forte dentro do peito, e parou de bater no momento em que seus olhos pousaram sobre o rosto conhecido de Deidara.

- Ora, ora quem eu encontro aqui. Se não é a bela primogênita Hyuuga. Já faz algum tempo desde nosso ultimo encontro.

Com brusquidão a moça desvencilhou seu ombro do toque de Deidara, seus lábios tremiam assim como seu corpo, e ela não sabia dizer se era de medo ou de indignação, a sua frente estava o homem que realmente havia matado seu pai.

- Me desculpe – a voz do loiro estava calma, controlada, muito diferente da loucura contida nela na primeira vez que Hinata a ouvira – eu não deveria ter mencionado nosso primeiro encontro, você ainda deve estar muito abalada com aquilo.

Os olhos da moça, se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela frase, e se espantaram ainda mais quando, viu o Akatsuki se curvar graciosamente em sua direção numa reverencia. A mente da moça estava trabalhando muito rápido.

-Podemos conversar? – perguntou Deidara gentilmente.

A vontade de Hinata era de lhe dizer não, mas ela não pretendia de forma alguma despertar a ira do shinobi, seria melhor se ela conversasse com ele, Sasuke estava em algum lugar do salão, e havia dito que não demoraria.

- Sim – sussurrou a moça por fim.

Os lábios de Deidara curvaram-se para cima num sorriso charmoso, ele estendeu o braço para a moça que enlaçou-o sentindo seus músculos rígidos sobre a capa com nuvens escarlates. O mercenário loiro caminhou dando uma volta no salão, mais pares de olhos viraram-se, quando o casal atravessava o lugar, pararam perto das mesas onde havia poltronas e grandes tapetes felpudos espalhados pelo chão, com almofadas macias que pareciam ter sido bordadas com fios de ouro. Com muito cuidado a moça sentou sobre uma das enormes almofadas tentando não amassar o precioso quimono que vestia ,displicentemente Deidara sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda sorrindo.

- Aceita algo para beber? – perguntou educadamente.

A moça recusou, ainda sentindo-se intimidada com a presença daquele homem.

- Você está ainda mais linda do que minha mente conseguia se lembrar –a voz do loiro agora era envolvente e aveludada – posso garantir que você está causando inveja a maioria das mulheres, e o desejo em todos os homens.

- Essa não é minha intenção – sussurrou Hinata muito envergonhada, sentindo o rosto quente.

- Claro que não – riu o mercenário jogando o cabelo fulgurante para trás – você ainda é a doce, tímida e gentil donzela que eu conheci a pouco tempo. É bom saber que as maldades do Uchiha não mudaram seu jeito de ser.

Ao ouvir aquele comentário Hinata virou o rosto mais uma vez, ela não diria uma palavra sobre Sasuke aquele homem, em sua opinião os dois eram iguais.

- Minhas desculpas mais uma vez, estou sendo muito descuidado essa noite, não se zangue comigo – dizendo isso, a mão de Deidara segurou levemente os dedos da Hyuuga, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem – não precisa ter medo de mim, não vou machucá-la. Eu lhe disse que sou muito mais cuidadoso que o Sasuke. Diga-me ele ainda a mantém prisioneira?

- Sim. Eu sou serva do feudo Hyuuga.

Hinata viu os olhos azuis brilharem de forma estranha. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que há uma maneira de você deixar de ser uma serva. Estaria interessada?

- Como? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios da moça, antes que ela pudesse deter suas palavras.

- Vejo que realmente, o Uchiha não conseguiu sua simpatia – o sorriso de Deidara era vitorioso.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam fixos, no shinobi a sua frente, uma chance, uma oportunidade. Se aquele homem realmente estava dizendo a verdade, então talvez ela sua irmã, e sua sensei pudessem finalmente se libertar, e recomeçar sua vida. Aquilo era algo bom. A moça esperou pacientemente as palavras do Akatsuki.

- Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas importantes – começou o loiro – eu juntamente com mestre Sasori recebemos ordens para conquistar o feudo Hyuuga, devido a sua grande extensão de terra e sua localização. Nós sabíamos desde o inicio que as terras seriam passadas, para outra pessoa do bando, temos papeis bem definidos de quem conquista e de quem cuida – sorriu o shinobi – Realmente eu fiquei surpreso ao saber que o Sasuke havia sido designado para cuidar do feudo, afinal ele também faz parte dos grupos que prefere pilhar e destruir a ficar no trabalho monótono de cuidar de terras. Enfim as ordens que temos quando conquistamos algum lugar é de manter, os empregados e demais pessoas presas durante apenas um pequeno espaço de tempo. Nada de escravos, ou servos, como foi o seu caso.

As palavras do shinobi não faziam muito sentido para a Hyuuga.

- Em outras palavras –continuou Deidara sorrindo – você deveria ter sido prisioneira da Akatsuki por apenas alguns dias, e depois ter sido libertada com o resto dos outros prisioneiros ilesos. O fato de Sasuke ter assumido todos como empregados e contratados outros mais causou uma verdadeira confusão no bando isso eu posso garantir. Você consegue me entender?

- Não muito bem... – respondeu a moça.

- Quem a está mantendo como prisioneira é Uchiha Sasuke e não a Akatsuki, ele declarou em uma de nossas reuniões que pretende comprar todo o feudo para si mesmo e contratar seus atuais servos como empregados definitivamente... Apenas não fez isso, porque bem, ele sabe que você não aceitaria de livre espontânea vontade ser seva dele. Afinal você é a herdeira original de tudo aquilo. Então ele a mantém como sua serva pessoal, enquanto não consegue concretizar seus planos da compra do feudo, assumindo o papel de 'dono' do lugar em nome da Akatsuki.

O coração de Hinata estava disparado em seu peito. Aquela revelação deixava sua mente confusa, e as palavras de Deidara pairavam sobre sua mente como uma nuvem negra.

- Mas, entenda – continuou o loiro dessa vez muito serio – você não tem que se sujeitar aquele idiota. Na questão das terras realmente creio que você nunca mais possa recuperá-las, mas você não precisa ser seva de ninguém. Eu tenho condições de protegê-la do Sasuke. Peça minha proteção hoje e eu lhe garanto que você nunca mais terá de vê-lo em toda sua vida. Eu tenho algumas casas espalhadas por alguns lugares que o Sasuke nem mesmo poderia sonhar. Eu conseguiria facilmente a liberdade sua irmã, e de quem mais você desejar e protegeria a todos. Você começaria uma nova vida, bem, longe daqui, com toda segurança eu garanto, basta você pedir minha proteção essa noite em voz alta. En tão o que me diz? Você realmente quer continuar a ser a escrava do Sasuke?

- Eu deixaria de ser a serva dele para me tornar a sua...? – a voz de Hinata estava baixa mais firme – não me sobrou mais nada, não possuo mais herança, ou dinheiro. Como poderia pagar pela ajuda que você está oferecendo?

- Mas, eu não estou pedindo nada minha pequena, ainda não...

A mão direita do loiro alcançou lentamente a face direita da moça, ali os dedos longos e bem feitos realizaram uma pequena caricia, fazendo círculos, sobre sua bochecha e descendo a curva de seu pescoço lentamente.

- Entenda Hinata – disse o shinobi loiro com olhos cor de safiras – você com toda certeza é uma das coisas mais belas, que eu já vi em toda minha vida, e eu tenho o costume de manter as coisas que acho bonitas perto de mim... Eu nunca a maltrataria, ou lhe tomaria algo a força, eu lhe disse que era paciente, e essa é uma das minhas poucas qualidades, mas é verdade... Eu estive esperando para encontrá-la desde a ultima vez em que lhe vi...

Hinata não soube dizer como, mas de repente, ela estava muito próxima do corpo de Deidara, a mão do shinobi estava em sua nuca trazendo-a para mais perto dele, seu coração batia muito forte, e ela sabia que não poderia escapar, seu corpo paralisado pelo contato intimo. Seus lábios estavam tão pertos...

- Tire suas mãos dela agora... Eu não vou repetir...

A voz de Sasuke soou como um rosnar baixo e feroz no mesmo instante, os braços de Deidara, soltaram-se de Hinata que apenas conseguiu encarar o rosto frio, e impassível de Sasuke acima de si.

- Você sabia Sasuke que é extremo mau gosto interromper a conversa das outras pessoas?

- Há dois segundos atrás, vocês estavam em silencio!

- Já tínhamos conversado o suficiente se é que você me entende – o sorrido estampado nos lábios do loiro Deidara era de deboche.

Hinata pode ver claramente, o maxilar do moreno se retrair e suas sobrancelhas negras se unirem de forma ameaçadora.

- Não me interessa o que você deseja Deidara apenas afaste-se de Hinata.

- Não quero mal a moça Sasuke fique tranqüilo, eu só apenas estou tentando ajuda-la. Protege-la de pessoas como você.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não tivesse entendido as palavras do loiro.

- Eu não a estou maltratando. Portanto ela não precisa de sua proteção. - Você a mantém a força com você como sua serva. Já lhe ocorreu que talvez ela não queira lhe servir e faça isso apenas por que acha que não tem escolha? Eu estava apenas dizendo que ela não é obrigada a ficar com você...

O silencio de Sasuke foi longo, seus olhos cor de ônix apenas fitaram Deidara de forma fria.

- Eu nada mais estava fazendo do que oferecendo minha ajuda a ela.

- Fique fora de assuntos que não lhe desrespeitam Deidara. Será melhor para você.

- Isso é uma ameaça Sasuke? – com extrema rapidez o loiro havia se colocado em pé.

- Entenda como quiser – respondeu o moreno pondo sua mão direita sobre sua espada.

- Não importa o quanto você tente me impedir Sasuke, a garota tem direito a escolha, e eu garanto que ela prefere a mim um milhão de vezes, afinal eu posso imaginar o que você fez a ela, para que ela tenha tanta aversão a você.

A espada de Sasuke foi desembainhada de maneira muito rápida, a lamina levemente curva e muito brilhante estava apontada num piscar de olhos para o peito de Deidara. O loiro pareceu não se importar, apenas sorriu ainda mais, um sorriso que não chegou a seus olhos. Hinata não sabia dizer como havia se posto de pé, mas seu coração batia num ritmo louco, enquanto ela assistia a cena, tendo consciência que varias pessoas observavam a cena agora.

- Abaixe a espada agora Sasuke.

A moça de orbes prateados olhou em direção da voz que soara de forma tão imperativa. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura de um homem trajado inteiramente de negro, a capa com nuvens escarlates cobria seu corpo alto e musculoso, seu rosto anguloso seria magnífico se ela não mostrasse naquele momento uma expressão de profundo desagrado, os olhos negros como pedaços da noite assim como o cabelo que descia liso preso num rabo de cavalo baixo. A semelhança com Sasuke era assustadora.

- Acho que teremos que deixar a nossa pequena discussãozinha para depois Sasuke – informou Deidara – o estraga-prazer do seu irmão acabou de chegar.

Num movimento muito rápido Sasuke guardou a espada sem olhar na direção do irmão mais velho.

- Eu preferia que vocês dois não discutissem por assuntos tão banais. – informou Itachi de maneira imponente.

Uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios rosados de Deidara.

- Por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida Itachi? – perguntou Sasuke encarando o irmão com os olhos faiscando.

Itachi não respondeu, olhou na direção de Hinata, e perguntou:

- Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata?

Incapaz de responder a moça balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com muita força.

- Poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

Os olhos da moça se arregalaram e ela não soube o que dizer, enquanto os olhos de Itachi estavam fixos sobre si.

- Ela não vai a lugar algum com você Itachi. – a voz de Sasuke era ríspida.

- Nessa eu concordo com o Sasuke – a voz de Deidara mostrava pela primeira vez uma pontada de raiva.

- Vocês deviam deixar a moça, escolher, o convite é concedido a ela, portanto ela tem todo o direito de negar ou aceitar.

Hinata sentiu que estava sem ar enquanto permanecia sendo observada atentamente pelos três homens a sua frente. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Por favor, Hyuuga-sama – pediu Itachi – não pretendo fazer nenhum mal contra sua pessoa.

Os olhos negros dele eram tão vividos, e pareciam ser sinceros, a moça não teve como negar. Concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Itachi ofereceu o braço a Hinata que não teve coragem de olhar na direção de Sasuke ou Deidara, ambos caminharam para longe do lugar e atravessaram as portas duplas. Itachi a estava conduzindo para fora do palácio.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou a moça assustada.

- Terá de me perdoar, mas o assunto que tenho a tratar é particular e eu duvido que conseguiríamos um pouco de sossego com aqueles dois nos vigiando.

Os passos de Itachi eram rápidos e firmes. Ele segurava o braço de Hinata com extrema gentileza, rapidamente chegaram a uma outra saída diferente da qual Hinata havia entrado para o começo da festa. Havia uma carruagem luxuosa parada esperando por eles. O susto de Hinata foi grande quando ela viu a mascara de Haku aparecer quando a porta da carruagem foi aberta.

- Haku – pediu Itachi num tom muito urgente – chame Zabuza o quanto antes, não quero ser incomodado essa noite não deixe ninguém aproximar-se de casa, você me entendeu? Nem mesmo meu irmão – acrescentou o Uchiha mais velho.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, e não lançou um olhar em direção a Hinata.

Rapidamente Haku caminhou na direção do palácio. Itachi ajudou a moça de orbes prateados a subir a carruagem que por dentro era luxuosamente decorada com estofados num tom de vermelho. O homem sentou-se no banco de frente a Hinata e olhou diretamente pra ela.

- Por favor, não se assuste não pretendo lhe fazer nenhum mal, apenas conversar, amanhã mesmo você será levada onde está hospedada.

A carruagem deu um pequeno solavanco e começou a se movimentar em grande velocidade sobre as ruas de pedras, a noite passava como um borrão indefinido lá fora. A moça de orbes prateados tentou se preparar para a conversa que teria com Uchiha Itachi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não demorou muito e a carruagem começou a diminuir sua velocidade pelas ruas, de maneira brusca os solavancos pararam, Itachi abriu a porta do veiculo e estendeu a mão, para Hinata que desceu da carruagem um pouco amedrontada. Estavam diante de uma grande mansão ladeada por arvores enormes, o portão de madeira era grande e imponente, Hinata foi guiada por Itachi pelo jardim da mansão, não pode muito ver o lugar ao redor, mas sabia que aquele era um lugar luxuoso, a moça ouvia o coaxar das rãs, o som de uma cascata de água ao longe e os grilos cantando suavemente nas moitas que ladeavam o caminho que ela percorria. A mansão era toda construída em madeira num estilo japonês clássico, através das janelas, a moça podia ver o brilho de luzes douradas. Quando chegaram a soleira da grande entrada da mansão uma porta de correr foi aberta e três criados se adiantaram para Itachi, o homem começou a lhes dar ordem em voz baixa da qual a moça de orbes prateadas não pode ouvir. Sem olhar em sua direção uma segunda vez o Uchiha mais velho caminhou seguido por dois empregados para um corredor deixando Hinata sozinha, com outro lacaio.

O pequeno homem começou a guiá-la em direção a outro corredor largo e mal iluminado, a moça sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte dentro de seu peito, seus pensamentos passavam em grande velocidade por sua cabeça, milhares de perguntas se formavam sem que ela conseguisse obter uma resposta. O lacaio abriu uma porta de correr e Hinata entrou num quarto ricamente luxuoso, a enorme cama possuía um dossel branco e possuía varias mantas e cobertores em tons de vermelho e branco, as janelas estavam fechadas, por grossas cortinas rendadas num tom de azul escuro, um fogo médio ardia na lareira de pedra, havia uma pequena mesa de madeira ao lado da cama, com frutas, pães e uma jarra de onde saia o vapor de uma bebida quente.

- O senhor Uchiha irá chamá-la, assim que terminar de resolver alguns assuntos importantes, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para trocar de roupa se desejar e comer algo – informou o lacaio num tom profissional antes de sair do quarto.

Hinata não teve tempo de lhe perguntar nada, o homem deixou-a sozinha com todas suas duvidas. A moça não sentia fome, por isso não tocou na comida, seus olhos perolados pousaram sobre uma poltrona e vira um vestido branco rendado, para que ela vestisse se tivesse vontade, pensou que talvez aquilo fosse uma boa idéia, o quarto estava quente com o calor do fogo, e o quimono era apertado. Pensando na melhor maneira de manter aquele quimono intacto a moça despiu-se e vestiu por sobre a cabeça o vestido branco que lhe descia até os pés, era largo e seu toque macio, as mangas bufantes terminavam em rendas, assim como no colarinho, Hinata dobrou com extremo cuidado o quimono dourado e deixou-o sobre a cama,tirou dos cabelos o pente cravejados de jóias, e deixou os cabelos levemente encaracolados caírem por sobre os ombros, sentou-se na poltrona enlaçando os joelhos sentindo-se apreensiva, o tempo passou lentamente, não havia nenhum relógio no quarto para lhe indicar as horas, lentamente os olhos de Hinata se fecharam e ela adormeceu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Hinata acordou porque sentiu seus ombros serem chacoalhados levemente, abriu os grandes orbes de forma sonolenta, e sentou-se muito rígida na poltrona. O mesmo lacaio que havia guiado até o quarto estava chamando agora:

- Senhorita Hyuuga, lamento muito incomoda-la, mas o senhor Uchiha deseja vê-la imediatamente.

Aquela frase fez com que toda sonolência abandonasse o corpo de Hinata a moça se levantou completamente acordada, e seguiu o lacaio, pelos corredores silenciosos. A noite seguia avançada, a maioria das luzes da mansão estavam apagadas, lá fora o canto dos grilos era o único som que quebrava a noite.

Os passos do lacaio e de Hinata mal soavam enquanto eles entravam mais adentro da mansão, caminhavam rápidos, logo o empregado parou de frente a uma porta e com uma ultima frase voltou pelo corredor escuro:

- Por favor, entre, o senhor a aguarda.

Hinata sentiu seu coração disparado, enquanto suas mãos tremulavam puxavam a porta de correr. Entrou num comodo grande e iluminado pelas chamas crepitantes de um fogo alto na lareira de pedra. A janela estava aberta e uma leve brisa fazia a cortina branca balançar fantasmagoricamente. A frente da lareira havia uma grande mesa de mogno. Uchiha Itachi estava sentado de frente à mesa seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam numa cascata negra por sobre os ombros fortes e pálidos, vestia uma calça negra notou Hinata e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas aberta no peito que revelava grande parte de seu tórax e abdômen, Hinata sentiu intimidada quando aqueles olhos negros pousaram sobre si.

- Sente-se, por favor – pediu Itachi, apontando uma das mãos em direção a uma poltrona que ficava bem diante de sua mesa.

Obedecendo rapidamente a moça de orbes prateados, sentou-se na poltrona torcendo as próprias mãos contra o colo.

Hinata viu Itachi se levantar e caminhar com passos firmes em direção a janela, a brisa noturna brincou com seus cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo, o silencio era grande na sala, as mãos de Hinata torceram compulsivamente sobre seu colo.

- Peço mais uma vez desculpas pelo meu comportamento essa noite – disse Itachi ainda sem olhar na direção de Hinata – mas realmente eu precisava muito conversa com a senhorita.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça curiosa, para saber que assunto aquele homem imponente gostaria de tratar com ela. A moça viu quando Itachi deixou a janela e ficou parado diante da mesa, com seus olhos fixos nela, seu coração estava acelerado.

- Sei que a senhorita não me conhece, e tem vários motivos para odiar a mim e a todos os membros da Akatsuki, mas eu preciso lhe pedir um favor, algo que somente você pode fazer...

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante daquela frase, ela achou melhor permanecer em silencio.

- Dentro de alguns dias, o feudo Hyuuga será uma posse definitiva de meu irmão. Ele se mostrou muito interessado no lugar, e acabou comprando do bando. A senhorita entende o que isso significa?

- Não muito bem – respondeu a moça de maneira insegura.

- Isso significa que todas as pessoas que foram feitas prisioneiras da Akatsuki, serão libertadas, inclusive a senhorita. Estarão livres para deixar o feudo ou permanecerem como empregados pagos de meu irmão...

As palavras chocaram Hinata, era a mesma coisa que Deidara havia lhe dito na festa, definitivamente seu lar agora pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata percebeu que os olhos de Itachi estavam muito escuros sendo iluminados somente pela chamas do fogo que tremeluziam na lareira, ele esperava a sua reação, esperava saber o que ele achava de tudo aquilo. Mas, a moça nada disse, apenas continuo a encarar os olhos profundamente negros, como dois pingos de tinta.

- Diga-me uma coisa – Itachi quebrou o silencio – a senhorita odeia meu irmão?

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante daquela pergunta, não fazia o menor sentindo a conversa que estavam tendo.

-Não eu não o odeio – respondeu a Hyuuga sem muita firmeza na voz.

-Então irá ficar e permanecer no feudo, como serva dele? – olhos de Itachi percorriam toda a face da moça, esperando a mínima reação.

- Não sei... – a voz de Hinata agora estava longínqua – jamais pensei em tomar uma decisão como essa, aquele lugar foi meu único lar desde sempre, não sei se teria coragem ou condições de abandoná-lo, não sei se teria forças suficientes para continuar vivendo ali dessa forma.

- O que a faria ficar?

A moça olhou a face do homem a sua frente, impenetrável, ela não podia imaginar o que passava daqueles olhos vedados. Hinata não respondeu, o silencio pairou no ar como algo palpável, lá fora a sinfonia dos grilos podia ser ouvida, enquanto a brisa noturna balançava preguiçosamente a cortina.

- O que a faria ficar? – repetiu Itachi a pergunta – quero que saiba que eu tenho muito interesse que a senhorita permaneça no feudo, permaneça ao lado do meu irmão.

- Por que...? – as palavras saíram dos lábios de Hinata antes que ela pudesse se conter.

- Eu conheço meu irmão o suficiente para saber, que ele está extremamente interessado em você, e não admitiria de forma nenhuma perdê-la, por isso sei que o objetivo dele, não era lhe contar que ele iria se tornar o legitimo dono do feudo. Mas, eu acredito que você tenha o direito de escolher se quer ou não permanecer ao lado dele, mesmo que sua recusa seja muito ruim para meu irmão.

- Muito ruim? – repetiu a moça incrédula.

- Sim. Entenda que Sasuke não é o tipo de pessoa que se apega a alguém, ou se deixa se influenciar facilmente. Muito pelo contrario. Meu irmão é o tipo de pessoa que evita qualquer contato, com qualquer pessoa, mas isso não parece ser válido no seu caso, eu não sei os motivos, mas Sasuke está deixando bem claro para todos que tem muito interesse em manter-la ao lado dele. Por isso eu lhe fiz a pergunta, a senhorita odeia meu irmão?

- Não – respondeu Hinata atônita com todas as palavras do Uchiha mais velho – eu não o odeio... Apenas...

- Então, por favor... – pediu Itachi aproximando da moça e ajoelhando na frente da poltrona para ambos ficassem da mesma altura – Permaneça mais um tempo no feudo ao lado dele... Poderá me pedir qualquer coisa em troca se realizar esse meu pedido.

- Eu não entendo – exclamou baixinho, a moça atônita – sou apenas uma serva, em que eu poderia ajudá-lo?

- Apenas fique ao lado dele. Isso já ira ajuda-lo... – a voz de Itachi ficou mais baixa e seus olhos mais negros enquanto ele continuava a frase – Sasuke não pôde desfrutar muito tempo da atenção de uma família, ele nunca me viu como um irmão mais velho e sim como um inimigo que tinha de ser aniquilado, mesmo assim ele ainda é meu irmão caçula, eu me preocupo com seu bem estar.

O rosto de Itachi era pálido sendo iluminado apenas pelo fogo, parecia uma mascara de alguém que tenta conter dentro de si todos os sentimentos, sem expressar nada. Era algo triste de se ver na opinião de Hinata.

- Vendo-a agora, eu consigo entender um pouco melhor meu irmão – a mão do Uchiha mais velho se ergueu e seu indicador pousou levemente na bochecha rosada da moça de orbes prateados – eu pensei que fosse mentira quando me contaram sobre você, sobre alguém tão gentil, mas agora vejo que é verdade, Sasuke tem razão em querer manter-la há seu lado.

Ele estava próximo notou Hinata, mas não sabia como tinha se aproximado tanto, ela podia sentir claramente o hálito quente dele contra seu rosto, seu coração batia descompassadamente dentro de seu peito, os lábios de Itachi apenas alguns centímetros dos seus, seu dedo indicador continuava a fazer uma pequena caricia em sua bochecha deixando-a vermelha e quente. Os lábios do moreno se aproximaram, eram finos e ligeiramente rosados, roçaram levemente por sobre os lábios da moça, tão leve quanto a caricia da asa de uma borboleta, então ele se afastou não muito apenas para poder ver os olhos cor de prata.

- Eu gostaria, e tê-la encontrado antes... – a voz de Itachi estava levemente rouca.

Hinata sentiu o ar ser expelido com muita força de seus pulmões, enquanto sentia seu coração ainda batendo muito forte contra suas costelas.

- Mas, você não é para mim... Você deve pertencer ao meu irmão... – continuo o Uchiha mais velho.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela frase, como ele poderia ter tanta certeza de que ela deveria pertencer a Sasuke?A moça viu Itachi se levantar vagarosamente lhe dando as costas, o fogo na lareira havia diminuído consideravelmente por isso as sombras nas paredes eram longas. Estava tudo silencioso na madrugada, nem mesmo o som dos grilos podia ser ouvido.

- Já está tarde Hinata, vá durma e não tenha medo. Eu sei que você ficara ao lado de meu irmão.

Hinata tentou responder, mas não teve forças, estava cansada. De repente os pesos de todos os acontecimentos caíram por sobre suas costas com uma força incrível. Ela não gostaria de abandonar o feudo o lugar onde nascerá, mas será que teria coragem de viver ao lado de Sasuke sendo uma serva?Como aquele homem poderia ter tanta certeza de que ela escolheria ficar?

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela levantou-se e saiu silenciosamente da sala, Itachi não olhou em sua direção. A moça caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos, da mansão encontrou o quarto que havia sido destinado e atirou-se na cama. Os rostos dos mercenários da Akatsuki pairavam sob suas pupilas fechadas, a moça virou-se no colchão macio, queria esquecê-los, estava cansada... Seu coração dolorido. Não havia sons na noite lá fora. O sono veio rápido e sem sonhos.

Continua...

**Yare Yare mina-sa, cá estou com mais um capitulo, mas posso ser sincera? Eu não acho que esse tenha sido um bom capitulo... quer dizer realmente eu não estava nem um pouco empolgada em posta-lo, mas eu sei que no momento só iria sair isso mesmo, por isso gente se vocês acharem o cap terrivel, como eu estou achando eu prometo que reescrevo interinho, palavra. Apenas me deem suas opiniões sinceras. Enfim não tenho como agradecer a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, vocês são incriveis. **

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Insana**: oieeeeeeeee hauhauahuahua pode ter certeza que eu sempre comentarei todas as reviews que me mandarem ;D. Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic :D, tomara também que tenha gostado desse capitulo e da participação do Deidara. Continue acompanhando a fic!! Beijos e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua**: oieeeeeeeeeeee!!! Aahhh realmente o Zabuza e o Haku formam um par excelente adorei poder ter colocado eles na historias. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Milia-chan** oieeeeeeeeee!!! Sim sim agora as coisas começam a ficarem mais românticas, pode deixar que eu continuarei escrevendo. Continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Deby20**: oieeeeeeeeeee Deby-chaaaaaaann AHHHHHH fala a verdade quem não gosta do Zabuza e do Haku, eles são sempre lindos juntos!!!!!!!!! Espero que você continue amando os capítulos, e acompanhando a fic!!!!! Beijos e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga**: oieeeeeeeeeeeeee Fran-chaaaaaaaannnnn meu kami-sama do céu menina eu morro assim com tantos elogios . nossa meu ego quase que não que não cabe dentro de mim serio mesmo é maravilhoso saber que alguém gosta tanto assim do que eu escrevo :D. Você tem toda razão o Zabuza é tudo de bom e mais um pouco, o Haku é meu queridinho lindo fofo ai aperta milhões de vezes, e a Hinata é simplesmente a personagem feminina de Naruto mais perfeita XD, eu realmente só não mando uma carta de reivindicação para o Kishimoto, primeiro porque eu acho que ele iria ignora-la ( estou revoltada com ele) segundo porque pra mim a Hinata tinha que ficar com o Kakashi ( acredite um dia eu vou escrever uma KakaxHina a qualquer custo) Eu fico feliz de você estar gostando do meu Sasuke afinal eu nem gosto tanto assim dele, mas ele fica perfeito junto com a Hinata por isso uso e abuso deles juntos! Espero que você continue gostando da fic!!!! Muito obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios, sempre são muito mais do que incentivadores! Continue acompanhando a fic, beijus e jah neh :D

**Takiko-san**: oieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaahhh muito obrigada pelos elogios, pode ter certeza que sempre estarei aqui me esforçando para agradar aos leitores. Realmente Sasuke e Hinata são perfeitos, assim como Hinata e Neji, fala pra mim o que o Kishimoto vê com a Hinata e o Naruto juntos, tipo totalmente sem química XD Mas você tem toda razão no final a Hinata fofa não pode ficar solteira u.u. Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijus e jah neh :D

**Bia 15**: oieeeeeeeeee!!!!! Heheheheheh obrigada pelos elogios!!! Pode ter certeza que o momento que a Hinata se rendera ao nosso querido malvadão Uchiha está chegando XDDD. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando beijus e jah neh :D

**I-Dalice E-Milly**: olá-minha-leitora-ultra-mega-power-blaster-mega-fofa-criativa-meiga-e gentil:D Nossa menina serio, serio mesmo eu nem sei o que dizer, você conseguiu fazer uma façanha incrível me deixar sem palavras, porque me deixou completamente extasiada ao ler a sua review, super mais do que maravilhosa, eu realmente não sei se mereço metade das coisas lindas que eu li, mas eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração, todo esse carinho e incentivo quer dizer é demais aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh puxa to explodindo aqui!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho planos de algum dia escrever um livro, e seu eu realmente escrever vc será uma das primeiras pessoas que eu quero que o leia ;D afinal depois de todo esse Incentivo gente você merece!!!!!! Apesar que eu duvido ser capaz de superar a Meyer *--*

Gente eu fiquei até sem jeito de você elogiando tanto o meu Sasuke porque pra falar a verdade eu nem gosto dele tanto assim acredita nisso, eu só simplesmente acho que ele combina mil vezes mais com a Hinata que o Naruto, e meu deus você disse que meu Sasuke era o melhor Sasuke que você já tinha lido dentre todas as fics, e jesus apaga a luz, isso é um grande elogio e me deixou com o coração tão leve e poxa realmente estou sem palavras *-* AHHHHHHHHH o Zabuza é o cara nem tive trabalho de escrever quer dizer ele é tão protetor e sexy . e eu adoro ele muito muito principalmente quando ele ta junto com o Haku. Uaaaaaaaahhhh minha intenção não é mata-la do coração com minha fic, uaaaaaaaahhhh é lindo saber que eu consigo emocionar as pessoas assim eu vou morrer de emoção *-*. Realmente mais uma vez eu estou sem palavras não sei realmente como agradecer eu estou completamente assim emocionada, milhões mesmo de arigatos, eu me sinto muito mais que honrada em receber tanto elogios assim e fico mais do que feliz em saber que você lê minha fic. Muito obrigada mesmo mais uma vez faz reverencia!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo com suas participações especiais e lógico como eu poderia me esquecer obrigada pela maravilhosa review que vc mandou em Lua de Sangue, foi também tão linda, estou completamente emocionada pelas suas palavras!!!!!!!!! Beijos minha-leitora-ultra-mega-power-blaster-mega-fofa-criativa-meiga-e gentil, obrigada mesmo, mesmo, faz reverencia de novo :D jah neh :D

**Kauany Valerius**: oieeeeeeeeee leitora nova seja bem vinda!!!!! Obrigada pelo elogio!!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, espero que você tenha gostado do ultimo e jah neh :D

**shinjiuu azumi:** oieeeeeeee!!!!!!! Nossa obrigada pelos elogios :D, você tem razão o Sasuke foi bem malvado no começo, mas ele ta percebendo isso e querendo reparar o que fez! Uaaaaaaahhh saudades sempre Haku e Zabuza. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo cap, e continue acompanhando a fic, beijus e jah neh :D

**Luh Hyuuga**: oieeeeeeeeeeee seja bem vinda leitora nova :D obrigada pelos elogios :D espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap, e da participação do Deidara XD. Desculpa a demora pra postar viu. Obrigada por ter lido Lua de Sangue :D Tem razaão o Edward é TUDO E MAIS UM POKO. Continue acompanhando a fic :D beijos e jah neh :D

**00 Gabi Duque 00**: oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Gabi-chan linda e maravilhosa ai jesus me chicoteia que eu não mereço uma review dessas tão maravavilnda desse jeito. Se um dia eu escrever e ele for publicado farei uma dedicatória para todos os meus primeiro leitores, meu kami-sama vcs são demais de bom XDDD. AHHHHHHH Zabuza é lindo tenho um tombo por ele, e pelo Haku então nem se comenta, espero que você tenha gostado da participação do Deidara, e do meu personagem misterioso XD. Menina eu recomendo crepúsculo pra todo mundo o livro é fodonico de good. XD Você não precisa me agradecer pela dedicação eu sempre estarei tentando melhorar mais e mais minha escrita e sempre me dedicando pra poder melhorar e escrever cada vez melhor eu acho que devo isso a todas as pessoas que lêem o que eu escrevo, e principalmente a pessoas que me emocionam, me apóiam tanto me incentivam tanto assim como você *-*, por isso pretendo bater muitos e muitos records de paginas escritas no wold ( jesus num deixa eu quebrar o pulso u.u) O.O serio mesmo que você faria um desenho pra mim? Ai jesus me chicoteia de novo é iria adorar demais porque sabe como é neh minhas façanhas com o lápis são nulas eu tenho que admitir, eu vou te passar meu msn por pm, daí vc me add e me mostra o desenho quando estiver pronto :D ai que lindo tenho certeza que será MARAVILHOSO. Desculpa pela demora pra postar prometo, não me viciar nisso :D obrigada mesmo por me considerar um ídolo quer dizer eu nem sei se mereço . . Obrigada por ler a minha fic, e por se oferecer pra fazer um desenho dela, aaaaaahhh e lógico obrigada por ter me escrito a maior review que vc já escreveu pra uma fic, acredite em mim você não falou nenhum abobrinha e me deixou saltitante de felicidade e me incentivou muito XD. Arigato Gabi-chan. Espero que você tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Saory 2000**: oieeeeeeeeeee nossa realmente obrigada pelos elogios, fico honrada em você gostar da minha fic, principalmente por não ser muito fã do casal, como eu sou apaixonada pro qualquer coisa que seja de época por isso tento manter esse clima mesmo XD. Desculpa a demora para postar ., espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver**: oieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hauahuahauhauhauhauhauhaua tem razão Hinata abalando corações, todos caidinhos por ela XDDDDD Haku é o cara falo tudo u.u. Nessa fic meu Sasuke está com 23 anos XD espero que não tenha te decepcionado pelo fato de por enquanto a Ino ainda não ter se encontrado com a Hinata.!!!!!! E que vc tenha gostado da participação do Deidara eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vc acertou!!!!!!!! Sim sim o meu personagem misterioso era o Itachi na mosca !!!!!!!!! espero que você tenha gostado afinal a maior crueldade do mundo foi o Kishimoto ter matado ele!!!!!!!! Uaaaahhhh eu fico muito feliz que vc tbm tenha gostado da minha fic, Lua de Sangue, tem razão o Sai de vampiro é bem sexy mesmo ( segura a imaginação) Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, e por reviews invcriveis, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo beijos e jah neh :D

**Hinatinha**: oieeeeeeeeeee!!!! Aaahhhh que bom que está amando a fic muito obrigada pelo elogio :D pode ter certeza que eu vou continua-la, continue acompanhando a fic, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**sukky**: oieeeeeeeeeeeeee obrigada pelo elogio!!!!! XDDDDDDD adorei oq vc escreveu gostaria de ver o Sasuke rastejando pela Hinata não em fics, mas no manga ia ser tudo *-*!!!!!!!!! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e tenha gostado do ultimo cap beijos e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's**: oieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Bem vinda leitora nova!!!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, realmente o sasuke fica perfeito de vilão e com a Hinata como par então tudo de maravilindo *-* Pode ter certeza que continuarei escrevendo. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo, cap!!!! Beijos e jah neh:D

**Tilim**: Tilim-chaaaaaaannnn fofa e linda meus deus Ingrid não precisa me pedir desculpas de jeito nenhum nossa eu sempre fico esperando as suas reviews incríveis e maravilhosas, mas entendo perfeitamente que as vezes simplesmente não da pra gente mandar, espero que já esteja tudo bem :D !!!!!!! uaaaaaaaaahhh Tilim, meu Sasuke não é perfeito o seu Sasuke é perfeito em todas as suas fics e seu Itachi então jesus aquilo chega a ser falta de educação de tão perfeito que é , nossa eles são tão maravilhosos que eu fico até deprimida de viver num mundo e saber que não existem pessoas como eles de verdade, é por isso que eu gosto tanto dos cosplayres ( dos bem feitos claro) pq se eu um dia eu ver um cosplay de Itachi e for homem aaaaaaaahhh eu agarro voltando a fic !!!!!!! aaaaaaaahhhh Tilim que bom que agora vc ama meu Sasuke e não mais o odeia, quer dizer é impossível vc odiar o Sasuke afinal vc é a fã numero one dele :D Eu fico muito contente de ter recebido mais uma review sua, continuo lendo Projeto Hyuuga que me deixa de queixo caído toda a vez fic incrível Tilim como sempre :D. Mais uma vez não precisa me pedir desculpas, muito obriga simplesmente por ler minha fic, por me incentivar, vc é muito gentil :D te adoro :D Obrigada mais uma vez, tomara que vc tenha gostado do capitulo, e das suas surpresas. Ateh o próximo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**KaH Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Bem vinda leitora nova! hehehehehe realmente o Sasuke foi muito malvado no começo, sem duvidas! Ahhh não se preocupe a população tem medo mesmo do Haku no País da Água, e não porque ele é esquisito;D. Afinal ele tambem é um dos meus personagens preferidos em Naruto ;D. O proximo hentai está se aproximando espero que goste. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios :D beijos e jah neh :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, felizmente meu é só o Kakashi-sensei! Eu voltei :D **

**Boa leitura ! **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Na manhã seguinte o sol invadiu as cortinas de tecido etéreo do quarto de Hinata despertando a moça para um novo dia, por alguns instantes ela sentiu-se confusa sem saber onde estava não reconhecendo o quarto ao seu redor, mas logo as lembranças da noite anterior inundaram sua mente em flashes rápidos e precisos e a moça colocou-se sentada sobre a cama muito desperta.

A luminosidade do quarto era pouca, vinha apenas de uma parte da janela aberta, na lareira um fogo alegre crepitava esquentando o ambiente, Hinata notou que sobre a mesinha de seu quarto havia, um café da manhã lindamente preparado, um quimono muito bonito e simples estava sobre a poltrona, em cima dele havia também um papel de cor parda, sem perder tempo à moça desceu da cama sentindo o choque dos pés quentes contra o chão gelado. A letra no bilhete era fina, mas muito bonita, a moça de orbes prateados leu tudo com muita atenção.

**OoOoO**

_Lamento não poder me despedir da senhorita pessoalmente, mas assuntos me impedem de fazer tal coisa, além do bom senso. Meus criados estarão prontos a lhe servir em tudo aquilo que desejar, alguém vira busca-la quando estiver pronta e a levara em segurança até a pousada onde meu irmão se encontra. _

_Espero que pense no meu pedido, e que possa atendê-lo... _

_Uchiha Itachi _

**OooO**

Quando terminou de ler o pequeno bilhete o coração de Hinata batia muito forte dentro de seu peito, as cenas da noite anterior pairavam em sua mente fazendo com que respirar fosse difícil, tudo aquilo parecia uma tremenda loucura em que estava envolvida, de repente ela sentiu muita saudade de casa, da irmã, de Kurenai, e de tudo aquilo que lhe era conhecido, e amado, sentiu falta do feudo e da sensação de segurança que tinha quando estava naquele lugar, a sensação de lar que sentia sempre em que pensava no feudo Hyuuga... Lugar esse agora que havia passado oficialmente para as mãos do mercenário Uchiha Sasuke.

A mão direita de Hinata apertou o bilhete até que esse se transformasse numa pequena bola de papel, só de pensar que sua casa, o lar que havia pertencido a sua família por tantas gerações agora pertencia ao mercenário, fazia todo seu ser tremer de indignação. Não queria deixar o lugar onde nascera e fora criada, mesmo assim não aceitaria permanecer ali como uma simples serva, não que se importasse com aquilo, sabia dentro de si que nunca mais voltaria ser uma moça com uma posição importante, mas não permitiria que sua irmã, fosse uma serva e muito menos Kurenai, que era como sua segunda mãe.

A moça olhou na direção do belo café da manhã que haviam lhe preparado, estava sem fome, e queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, por isso vestiu o quimono de um profundo tom de azul escuro, e escovou os cabelos que já haviam voltado a serem lisos, lavou o rosto muito bem, ficando completamente sem nenhum vestígio da maquiagem que usara na festa na noite anterior. Sem saber o que fazer abriu as janelas do quarto, sentou na poltrona e esperou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata perdeu noção do quanto tempo ficou ali olhando pela janela vendo a luz do sol ir aumentando gradativamente sobre os jardins da mansão de Itachi, quando a porta foi aberta a moça se assustou com o criado que era o mesmo da noite anterior.

- O senhor Uchiha pediu-me para levá-la, para o lugar em que esta hospedada se assim desejar. A senhorita gostaria de ir agora?

- Sim, por favor – respondeu Hinata rapidamente.

- A carruagem já está pronta para recebê-la podemos partir agora mesmo, queira me acompanhar.

O criado deu as costas para Hinata que seguiu seus passos apressados pelos corredores, a mansão estava com a maioria das janelas fechadas, e o silencio parecia maior do que nunca, em pensamento Hinata perguntou-se se o irmão mais velho de Sasuke ainda estaria ali, escondido por detrás de algumas daquelas portas de mogno.

O criado levou a Hyuuga para o que parecia ser os fundos da mansão, a carruagem que a trouxera até ali na noite anterior estava preparada com o cocheiro em seu devido assento. O criado de idade avançada deu a mão para Hinata ajudando-a a se acomodar na carruagem, lhe desejou uma boa viagem e voltou para dentro da mansão em silencio. A carruagem partiu com seu sacolejo rápido pelas ruas de pedra, pela janela de vidros impecavelmente limpos Hinata viu a mansão de Uchiha Itachi se afastar rapidamente, esperou vê-lo através de alguma das janelas, mas quase todas estavam fechadas e seus olhos cor de perola passavam muito rápidos pelas que estavam abertas, assim a moça não viu nenhuma silhueta e tentou afastar a imagem de Itachi da sua cabeça, assim como o formigamento que sentia em seus lábios sempre que se lembrava que Itachi havia os tocados com os dele. O encontro com o Uchiha mais velho já havia acontecido, agora ela havia de se preparar para se encontrar com o mais novo. Seu coração deu um salto quando ela lembrou-se de Sasuke, como ele devia estar? Respirou fundo tentando acalmar as batidas do coração, sua vida parecia ter se transformado numa grande sucessão de altos e baixos, que a faziam ficar zonza devido a velocidade vertiginosa em que tudo estava acontecendo... Hinata não se sentia preparada para enfrentar tudo aquilo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não demorou muito e a carruagem parou com um forte solavanco, em frente a pequena casa de aparência humilde que era um dos vários esconderijos da Akatsuki. O cocheiro desceu de seu posto e ajudou Hinata a descer, na rua uma fina camada de gelo havia se acumulado, deixando as ruas traiçoeiramente escorregadias, grandes nuvens de vapores subiam das bocas dos cavalos, que puxavam a carruagem de Itachi. Hinata parou de frente à porta que abriu-se sem que ela precisasse bater, uma das velhas senhoras deu-lhe passagem e a moça entrou no lugar agradecendo por ali estar quente, a velha empregada caminhou por entre os corredores com chão de mármore e enormes pilastras sem fazer nenhuma pergunta para Hinata. A moça seguiu-a sentindo o estomago revirar-lhe como se estivesse dando cambalhotas. O que diria a Sasuke? Não podia contar a verdade, mesmo assim não conseguiria esconder o fato de que já sabia que ele era o novo dono do feudo Hyuuga. A mente da moça rodava com tantas perguntas que estava fazendo a si mesma, quando a porta do quarto que dividia com Sasuke foi aberta, o coração de Hinata pulou para sua garganta onde batia de maneira descontrolada, mas seu nervosismo foi em vão. O quarto estava vazio.

- Onde Sasuke-sama está? – perguntou Hinata incrédula, olhando na direção da velha senhora que já começava a se afastar pelo corredor.

- O senhor não retornou desde ontem à noite – respondeu a criada com seu tom de voz arrastado.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram diante da resposta, ela estivera uma parte da noite com Sasuke, mas havia tido a certeza de que ele havia voltado ate a pousada depois dela ter seguido com Itachi. Será que ele havia ido embora? Voltado para o feudo sem ela?

O medo infiltrou-se pelo corpo da moça que sentiu frio, mesmo com a janela estando fechada, as palavras haviam sumido de sua boca e sua garganta estava seca, ela viu a criada se afastar no corredor, sem conseguir lhe pedir mais informações. Entrou no quarto fechando a porta de correr atrás de si mesma, o fogo crepitava na lareira deixando um cheiro gostoso no ambiente, deviam ser toras de macieira pensou Hinata por um segundo. Olhou em direção a janela sem cortinas, a rua lá embaixo estava deserta, uma pequena garoa caia por sobre a vila deixando o dia cinzento. Talvez tivessem um pouco de geada a noite. Sem saber o que fazer Hinata sentou na poltrona do quarto e esperou por Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As horas se arrastaram numa lentidão horrível para a moça de orbes prateados, a todo instante Hinata olhava em direção a porta esperando Sasuke abri-la para que assim seu nervosismo fosse embora, mas durante todo dia ele não apareceu.

A mesma velha criada apareceu na hora do almoço trazendo uma bandeja com uma sopa para Hinata que se recusou a tomar, a senhora foi embora sem insistir, a tarde a garoa desapareceu dando lugar a neve que rodopiava lentamente. Durante horas os olhos cor de perola seguiram o balé dos flocos de neve, que iam se amontoando nas calçadas nas ruas, nos telhados das casas, nos parapeitos das janelas... A tarde foi se esvaindo e Sasuke não apareceu, o céu cinzento foi escurecendo dando lugar ao azul profundo das noites invernais sem estrelas, a única fonte de luz no quarto era o fogo que ainda crepitava ainda que de forma pequena na lareira.

Quando a rua desapareceu por completo encoberta pela escuridão da noite, a velha criada apareceu mais uma vez trazendo uma bandeja com sopa, mas não pediu para que Hinata a tomasse, reavivou o fogo, que iluminou todo o quarto com sua luz amarelo dourada lançando grandes sombras na parede, e desapareceu sem dizer uma palavra.

A Hyuuga suspirou pesadamente, seu coração estava muito dolorido e ela sentia-se preocupada, o corpo estava adormecido devido ao fato de ter permanecido horas na mesma posição. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas ela se recusava a adormecer antes de Sasuke chegar. As horas continuavam a se arrastar na escuridão. Hinata não percebeu quando adormeceu...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Uma sombra se mexeu na escuridão, o som de um algo batendo com força na mesa fez com que Hinata acordasse.

- Droga de mesa! O que está fazendo no meio do caminho? – a voz de Sasuke soava alta e estridente, e de alguma forma diferente do timbre sempre controlado.

- Sasuke-sama! – chamou Hinata reconhecendo o mercenário, e pulando da poltrona e correndo em direção a lareira para atiçar o fogo que havia se transformado apenas em brasas. A moça jogou mais algumas toras de lenha na lareira onde logo o fogo começou a crepitar espantando a total escuridão do quarto. Os olhos cor de perola se arregalaram quando pousaram sobre o mercenário.

O quimono de Sasuke outrora impecável, agora se encontrava em um estado lastimável, manchas de barro seco estavam por toda parte assim como também na pele pálida de Sasuke, o cabelo do moreno estava em completo desalinho, suas mãos, braços e rosto estavam coberto por arranhados e cortes, onde o sangue já estava seco. Mas dentre todas as coisas a que mais chamou a atenção de Hinata fora o fato de Sasuke estar cheirando fortemente a saque.

- Sasuke-sama o que aconteceu? – perguntou a moça encontrando a voz lhe saindo num fio da garganta.

Os olhos negros encontraram os de Hinata, Sasuke parecia um pouco confuso, como se tivesse somente naquele momento se dado conta da presença de Hinata ali no quarto, depois seu semblante ficou serio.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno cambaleando e caindo de qualquer maneira sobre a poltrona, onde outrora Hinata estivera – não devia estar junto com meu irmão em uma de seus milhares de mansão?

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram mais ainda, a ironia naquela frase acertou-lhe como uma bofetada na cara, ela não havia feito nada de errado mesmo assim estava sendo tratada como se estivesse errada.

- Por que voltou? – a voz do moreno agora era fria, cortante.

- Não sou serva do seu irmão.

- Posso lhe garantir que isso pode ser resolvido num segundo, caso você tivesse interesse em pertencer ao meu irmão.

- Desde quando uma escrava tem opinião própria?

Sem conseguir mais se conter a moça de orbes prateados saiu da frente de Sasuke e foi em direção ao banheiro, molhou numa pequena bacia uma das toalhas e voltou para o quarto e começou a limpar os ferimentos do pescoço do mercenário, mas foi impedida quando ele agarrou-lhe o braço, e a toalha molhada caiu no chão.

- Então é isso o que você quer?Realmente deseja pertencer ao meu irmão? – a mão de Sasuke apertava seu braço chegando a lhe trazer dor, mas ela não iria demonstrar isso, suportou o olhar frio e tentou responder com a calma que não tinha dentro de si.

- O que importa o que eu desejo ou não?... Não desejo pertencer a ninguém. Desejo ser livre...

A mão de Sasuke caiu liberando o pulso de Hinata que estava dolorido e avermelhado. A moça de orbes prateados abaixou-se pegando a toalha no chão.

- Por que não fugiu? – perguntou o moreno numa voz menos distante, mas sem encarar Hinata.

- Para onde eu iria? – respondeu a moça de costas para a poltrona, num murmúrio.

O silencio que pairou sobre ambos foi longo e incomodo, podia-se se ouvir claramente a madeira estalando na lareira e apenas isso. Até que as palavras de Hinata pairaram no ar.

- Seu irmão me contou que Sasuke-sama comprou o feudo Hyuuga... – as mãos da moça apertavam convulsivamente a toalha.

- Aquele desgraçado! – berrou o moreno chutando a mesa e derrubando-a no chão.

Hinata virou-se encarando Sasuke sentindo todo seu corpo tremer. Ainda não perdera por completo o medo que tinha dele. O moreno estava com os olhos fechados à mão direita sobre a testa que estava ligeiramente enrugada.

- O que pretende fazer agora conosco? – continuou Hinata tentando controlar a onda de pânico que ameaça lhe engolfa-la.

Os olhos negros e frios de Sasuke pousaram em seu rosto e ali permaneceram por um longo tempo. Até que a voz do moreno soou no quarto de forma baixa.

- Você poderá decidir o que quiser. Está livre, para escolher seu caminho.

Os olhos negros abaixaram-se para o chão. Hinata sentiu o coração batendo fortemente, mas já havia tomado sua decisão, era hora de dize-la ao mercenário. Lembrou-se do pedido de Itachi, mas logo apagou-lhe da mente, estava fazendo aquilo por si mesma.

- Eu quero ficar no feudo, junto com minha irmã, e com Kurenai-sensei se assim elas também desejarem, eu não quero deixar o feudo Hyuuga, mesmo que com isso eu venha que ter de ser uma serva o resto da minha vida. Eu só não queria que minha irmã e minha sensei fossem servas...

- Por que tomou essa decisão?

Os olhos cor de perola encheram-se de água, e Hinata disse a si mesma que não iria chorar na frente daquele homem, levantou os olhos cristalinos banhados e lagrimas e respondeu com a voz levemente embargada.

- Você já tirou tudo o que eu possuía... Não quero ter de deixar o único lugar que chamei de lar, por sua causa...

Sem dizer mais nada, Hinata saiu da frente de Sasuke e voltou logo em seguida mais uma vez com a toalha molhada e começou a limpar os machucados do moreno que não protestou.

- Onde conseguiu se machucar assim – perguntou a moça um pouco amedrontada por estar tão perto do moreno.

- O Haku pode ser realmente chato quando quer lutar de verdade – respondeu o moreno num muxoxo.

- Você brigou com Haku-san? Mas por quê? – perguntou a moça incrédula.

O Uchiha demorou alguns instantes em responder, e Hinata pensou que talvez ele pudesse estar sem graça, mas foi um pensamento que não levou a serio.

- Fui buscá-la logo depois em que meu irmão te tirou da festa, mas nem o Haku nem o Zabuza me deixaram passar então tivemos uma pequena luta.

- Por que foi atrás de mim?

- Pensei que meu irmão pudesse de alguma forma machuca-la... Além disso, ele sempre tem a péssima mania de se meter na minha vida... Realmente cheguei a pensar que não fosse mais vê-la, Itachi sempre consegue aquilo o que deseja.

O silencio pairou sobre ambos, os movimentos lentos e delicados da moça começaram a se concentrar no rosto de Sasuke também cheio de cortes, era tão estranho olha-lo tão de perto daquele jeito, ver o formato de seus olhos a cor tão profunda e negra, mas muito brilhantes, a boca bem feita... Sentiu suas mãos começarem a suarem e a tremer.

- Amanhã nós vamos voltar para o feudo – disse o moreno e sua voz soava de forma distante e um pouco sonolenta.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a moça sentindo seu coração bater alegremente sabendo que no dia seguinte estaria a caminho de casa.

Os olhos de Sasuke fecharam-se pesadamente, Hinata percebeu que ele havia dormido, levantou-se de onde estava e pegando um coberto em cima da cama cobriu o mercenário. Hinata não havia deixado de perceber que o moreno havia se referido ao feudo Hyuuga como 'casa'... Será que era assim que o Akatsuki considera o feudo? Como um lar...?

A moça de orbes prateados balançou a cabeça levemente tentando espantar todas as perguntas que anuviavam sua mente, pois não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas, mas de uma coisa Hinata tinha certeza, de alguma forma muito estranho seu destino continuava entrelaçado com o de Uchiha Sasuke.

Continua...

**Yare Yare mina-san, estou de volta e sem pedidos de desculpas, porque depois de tanto tempo sem postar eu não teria vergonha na cara se pedisse desculpas, mas estou realmente envergonhada. A culpa da minha demora foram problemas familiares, sentimentais, pessoais tudo junto numa mistura que me abalou seriamente durante um bom tempo... Ah sem contar lógico nessa época do ano terrível e desagradável que eu odeio (acreditem eu ODEIO fim de ano), mas de forma alguma eu parei com essa fic. Eu devo dizer que eu to mais do que feliz em escrevê-la afinal essa é minha primeira fic, que recebe mais de 100 reviews e eu to mais do que emocionada com isso, uma alegria que se deve toda a vocês meus leitores mais do que especiais. **

**Ah lógico antes que eu me esqueça, minha demora foi porque eu também dei inicio a um novo projeto, uma fic ItachixHinataxSasuke, mais uma idéia que tomou conta da minha mente e veio para o papel, espero que agrade a vocês provavelmente será Rate M, mas só vou posta-la quando estiver mais tranqüila em relação a essa fic e Lua de Sangue... **

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo meio fraquinho, acreditem o próximo será melhor e vou dando spoiler... Terá hentai XDD. Obrigada por lerem a fic, beijos e já neh :D **

_**Respostas das reviews: **_

**Deby20: **oieeeeeeeeeee concordo totalmente com você eu também trocaria o Sasuke pelo Itachi muito mais homem XD. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**Milia-chan: **oieeeeeeeee concordo com você o Itachi é foda mesmo e lindo demais *-* (baba). Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Insana: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uaaaaaaahhhh olha obrigada pela sua sincera opinião me deu um animo a mais, porque escrever de vez em quando (sempre na verdade) deixa a gente meio neurótica XDD. Fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado do capitulo, tadinha da Hinata no meio de tanta gente maléfica, e lógico perto daquele pedaço de bom caminho que é o Itachi. Adorei a sua frase "Deidara é triste num perde oportunidade chutar cachorro morto" XDDD isso realmente define ele muito bem XD. Espero que tenha gostado de capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeeeeee realmente concordo com vc a Hinata abala, por mim ela tinha que ficar com TODOS os personagens de Naruto os pés dela XDDD ( louca varrida). Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oieeeeeeeeeee que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior, realmente a Hinata se deu muuito bem mas vamos falar a verdade ela merece ., mas eu concordo com vc melhor que um Sasuke vilão é um Itachi dando sopa, e VIVA os Uchihas XDDDDDD. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Srta. Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeeee nossa realmente muito obrigada pelas suas palavras, é sempre bom ter alguém que compreende nossas inseguranças em relação ao que a gente escreve. Sim Sim Hinata partindo corações!!!! Mas afinal ela pode neh :D Espero realmente que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uaaaaaaahhh flor obrigada pelo elogios, isso é sempre bom pro ego neh XDDD. Que bom que gostou tanto do ultimo capitulo, realmente o poder da Hinata atrai todos os homens XDDD. Pode ficar tranqüila que o Deidara não ira desistir tão fácil assim afinal ele é paciente. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue acompanhando fic, bejus e jah neh ;D

**Gabi-Duque: **oláaaaaaaaaaa Gabi-chaaaaannnn, meu deus fala verdade vc deve ter ficado pensando que eu morri ou fui abduzida não é mesmo!!!!!! Uahhhh flor nem uma coisa nem outra XDDDDDD, mas estou de volta com esse meu mais novo capitulo que eu espero que possa agradar e vou tentar me redimir por completo no próximo tenha minha palavra!!!!!! Meu sumiço foi algo que eu não pude evitar infelizmente! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, principalmente por saber que seu desenho estava quase pronto ( ai jesus me chicoteia já deve ta pronto uma hora dessas neh) Também fiquei muito feliz em saber que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo ;D. Infelizmente flor eu ainda não te add no msn pq ele não saiu na sua review, não se preocupe é esse site besta aqui que corta mesmo ( é chato mesmo) e eu tbm não sou lá nenhum gênio na frente do pc, mais apanho do que qq coisa, por isso ainda hj mesmo eu te mando uma pm, provavelmente vc poderá acessa-la do seu próprio msn, vai aparecer como um email, por lá eu te mando meu msn esperando que o site besta do ff não o corte. Senão conseguirmos dessa maneira bem tentaremos de outras mas eu acho que vai dar sim!!!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelo desenho pelo apoio, e pelo carinho, sem palavras para conseguir expressar como estou feliz ! Arigato de verdade!!!!! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Jane Nylleve: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee meu jesus cristo alguém chamou a minha fic de MARA nossa eu vou enfartar!!!!!!!!!! E me chamar de genial inflou meu ego as alturas, nossa flor obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios MARAVILHOSOS espero nunca decepcionar pessoas como vc que gostam tanto assim do que eu escrevo :D. è bom saber que gostou tanto que não vou precisar reescrever ainda bem :D Obrigada por todos os elogios e por todo apoio!!!!!! Mesmo!!!!!!!!! Adorei a review. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**Keiko-hime: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeee heheheheheh obrigada pelos elogios, eu tbm concordo que o Itachi podia brigar com o Sasuke já que eu to num momento mais ItaHina, do que SasuHina, mas enfim a fic é SasuHina, mas logo logo eu ponho no ar o delicioso Uchiha mais velho com a minha doce Hinatinha *-*. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Saory2000: **oieeeeeeeeeeeee obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que gostou tanto do ultimo capitulo :D eu tbm sou uma fã de carterinha de NejiHina, o amor entre esses primos é lindo, é um casal do qual com certeza pretendo me aprofundar. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh ;D

**Kah Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeeee que bom que gosta tanto da fic!!!!!! Eu tbm sou apaixonada por ItaHina, assim como por SasuHina, melhor ainda quando é um triangulo amoroso entre eles XDD. Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Zal-chan: **oieeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!! hehhehehehe que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse tbm, e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**I-Dalice E-Milly: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I-Dalice-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn (grita muito o chaaaaaaaaaann) uaaaaaaaaaaahhh linda que review ultra mega power linda e fodonica e OBVIL MARA foi essa, olha serei sincera com a senhorita depois de uma review dessas eu realmente posso morrer em paz u.u !!!!! Mas menina serio, vc me deixou alegre e mais do que isso, e bem fiquei totalmente sem graça e acho que não vou conseguir responde-la a altura, tbm queria dizer que já a adoro e não poderia ser diferente, afinal em todas as suas reviews desde o inicio vc foi simpática e td de bom de sem chance de não adora-la !!!!!!!!!!! E gente me colocar no mesmo nível da Tilim-chan e da Pink Ringo-san quer dizer é a mesma coisa que me colocar na calçada da fama afinal essas autoras são MARAS, inda mais a Tilim-cham minha que me inspirou inicialmente!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gente que concordo com vc em gênero grau e numero ItaHina é perfeito mas NADA supera KakaHina, pq o Kakashi-sensei é meu único amor existente ( fala baixo pro Edward num ouvi XDD ) e algum dia eu irei finalemnte conseguir escrever uma kakahina *-* gente não sei mais o que dizer, alem de que amei sua review assim como todas as outras que recebi ateh agora. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic! Vc tbm é MARA! Bejus e jah neh :D ( desculpa a falta de criatividade pela minha resposta horrível a sua review extraordinária .)

**Hinatinha: **oieeeeeeeeee hehehehehe acho que o Deidara não iria agradar todo mundo mesmo! E não se preocupe com o Itachi aqui ele é bonzinhu XDDD. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, foi demorado mas veio, bejus e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **Tilimmmmmm-chaaaaaaann fã numero one do Uchiha mais novo oieeeeeeeeee que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo e do meu detalhamento em excesso( acho que essa palavra num existe mas amei ela *-*) eu tbm realmente acho que a Hinata combina com todos esses gostosos e é uma pena ela só ter olhos para o Naruto no anime e no manga (eita vontade que da de mata o Kishimoto de vez em sempre XD) Menina se vc tava negligente com suas fics imagine eu então . nossa que crise de remorso que eu to !!!!!! Uaaaaaahhh Tilim mas fique tranqüila, que logo logo Lua de Sangue saira novo capitulo! E obrigada por aprecia-la tanto :D Suas fics são incríveis e as mais Maras e mesmo eu não mandando reviews continuo lendo ( eu sei pode me bater sou horrível) bejus fã numero one do Sasuke, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**Hinata-BR11: **oieeeeeeeee nusssa florrr obrigada mesmo pelo elogio!!!!!! Poxa vida fiquei ateh sem jeito!!!!!!!!!!!! O capitulo demoro mas chego!!!!! E espero que vc tenha gostado dele Espero que continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**Hachi-chan 2: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeee uaaaaaaaaahhh flor que bom que vc gostou tanto do capitulo anterior, realmente o Itachi é demais e eu tbm queria ele pra mim ( mas Kakashi-sensei sempre em primeiro u.u) Pode deixar que eu quero Escrever um próximo capitulo que eu vou AMAR. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo, e continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh ;D

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uaaaaaaaaahhh flor teve toda razão em me puxar a orelha mesmo, eu não sumi e como a fênix ressurgi das cinzas UI, e tbm ando querendo saber oq anda acontecendo com o poço do ff as autoras sumiram e me parecem que os leitores tbm!!!!! Por isso eu apoio a sua idéia é melhor a gente começar a fazer aqueles cartazes distribuindo recompensas XD. Espero que eu ainda não precise dançar a macarena com a fantasia do bozo XDDD. Gente que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, é lógico que a Hinata tinha que pegar os mais gostosos da festa ateh mesmo pq eu sou hinatete ateh as raízes do cabelo XDDD. Então minha linda lamento informa-la, que o Neji por enquanto nessa fic, num tem planos para aparecer, não que ele seja um frouxo ( longe disso meu deus Neji te amo) mas, ele ta lá em Konoha fugindo da Tentem, executando as missões dele, sem se preocupar com a família já que ele ainda esta naquele modo 'meu tio matou meu pai, então eu quero que ele morra' e por isso tbm tem raiva da Hinata, veja bem pq aqui ela é uma simples garota não uma ninja então não participou do Exame Chunin. É lógico que eu tbm fico triste afinal o Neji sem camisa é uma visão do Olimpo mas pod ter certeza que eu não desistirei de velo assim não só sem camisa como tbm sem nada ( modo tarada on ) Espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo cap bejus e jah neh :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas o Kakashi-sensei sim. u.u **

**Boa leitura ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Os olhos cor de perola abriram lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade vinda da janela, Hinata se mexeu com alguma dificuldade sobre a poltrona percebendo que cada músculo do seu corpo estava dolorido, mas naquele momento a moça não estava prestando muita atenção aquele incomodo, estava tentando se lembrar do sonho que havia tido na noite anterior. Havia sonhado com seu pai, com o feudo na época em que era ainda apenas uma garotinha e Hyuuga Hiashi era gentil e amoroso.

A moça suspirou placidamente e se espreguiçou, às vezes sonhos podiam ser tão deprimentes, ela devia estar sentindo-se feliz aquela manhã. Finalmente estaria voltando para casa.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Sasuke saiu de lá de dentro vestido impecavelmente com seu quimono azul marinho, a barba havia sido feita, as olheiras embaixo dos olhos cor de ônix eram quase invisíveis, ele parecia estar muito bem notou Hinata. Como se nada na noite anterior lhe tivesse acontecido.

- Eu já pedi o café – informou o moreno casualmente – logo às criadas viram lhe ajudar a se vestir, eu preciso resolver alguns assunto antes de partirmos.

Hinata concordou com um meneio de cabeça sorrindo, estava feliz por estar voltando para o feudo, não via a hora de rever sua sensei, sua irmã caçula, e o lugar que mais amava em todo mundo.

Sasuke saiu do quarto rapidamente, e logo em seguida duas mulheres de meia idade apareceram e silenciosamente começaram a ajudar Hinata nos preparativos para a viagem. Enquanto a primeira preparava a bagagem da Hyuuga a segunda lhe ajudava com o banho, a moça de orbes prateados reparou que sua mala estava repleta de quimonos lindíssimos, casacos e outras peças de roupas finas, coisas que ela não havia trazido, consigo do feudo, já que todas suas roupas haviam sido confiscadas pelos mercenários da Akatsuki na invasão. Sentiu suas faces ficarem vermelhas lembrando-se que Sasuke havia comprado todas aquelas roupas para ela... Roupas que em nada pareciam pertencer a uma simples serva.

As mãos ágeis da criada terminaram o serviço de banho e logo a mulher já estava ajudando a Hyuuga a se vestir, o quimono escolhido era de um verde-escuro, como uma folha banhada pela luz do sol, o cabelo da moça de orbes prateados foi trançado para trás com fitas também verdes que lhe ornavam perfeitamente com a roupa.

O delicioso café da manhã foi servido na mesa que ficava em frente à lareira, mas Hinata o recusou, estava tão ansiosa que sabia que não conseguiria engolir nada. Dispensou as criadas que deixaram o quarto arrumado e logo depois saíram em silencio. Pela janela Hinata admirou pela ultima vez a Vila da Água, de alguma forma iria sentir saudade daquela paisagem sempre coberta pelo branco, da quietude onipresente do inverno, e do ameno e raro sol que deixava o lugar banhado por uma luz ofuscante e bela.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e, Sasuke entrou carregando junto consigo alguns flocos de neve que haviam ficado presos em seus cabelos negros e rebeldes.

- Você está pronta? – perguntou o Uchiha encarando Hinata.

- Sim, já está tudo pronto. – respondeu a moça.

Os olhos cor de ônix percorreram o comodo como se especulasse se nada havia sido esquecido.

- Então vamos, pedirei os empregados que tragam nossa bagagem.

Hinata acompanhou Sasuke, caminhando pela ultima vez pelo corredor de mármore daquela casa, que era um dos esconderijos da Akatsuki. Nenhum empregado veio se despedir deles, apenas dois homens os seguiram carregando suas poucas bagagens.

Lá fora o dia estava especialmente frio, a neve caia de forma preguiçosa e durante alguns segundos a Hyuuga ficou encantada olhando o bailar dos flocos no céu branco.

- Hinata venha – chamou a voz do mercenário tirando a moça de seu devaneio.

Porem os olhos cor de perola se arregalaram quando viram qual seria a sua condução para fora da vila. Sasuke estava parado em frente a um trenó feito de madeira, parecia ser grande e robusto, era puxado por quatro cachorros que mais pareciam lobos, seus pelos eram espessos e variavam do negro, passando pelo castanho, até chegar ao bege claro.

- Está tudo bem Hinata, é um meio de transporte bastante seguro, e muito utilizado aqui, será bem útil pela estrada que vamos pegar – afirmou Sasuke.

Os olhos cor de perola olharam desconfiados para o Akatsuki, mas Hinata sabia que não tinha como negar-se a entrar naquele veiculo, se sentido receosa a moça deixou-se ser ajudada por Sasuke a sentar-se no que parecia ser um banco improvisado com pele de animais. O mercenário sentou-se ao seu lado, esticando as longas pernas pela madeira, mais a frente logo depois de uma pequena divisória também de madeira, havia um homem que não aparentava ser um shinobi que iria guiar os animais.

- Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou o mercenário – você irá gostar.

Hinata tentou se convencer daquilo, mas, quando o veiculo entrou em movimento teve certeza absoluta que não gostava em nada daquilo. Os cães corriam numa velocidade incrível, exigindo ao máximo de seus corpos delgados e fortes, eles deslizavam rapidamente pelo chão coberto de gelo, rapidamente eles abandonaram a vila, seguindo em direção ao norte, tendo a cordilheira de montanha as suas costas.

Hinata agarrava as mãos sobre colo sentindo o vento passar muito rápido por seu rosto, provocando um barulho forte em seus ouvidos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o mercenário erguendo o timbre de voz, para que a moça pudesse ouvi-lo.

Hinata fez um meneio de cabeça, indicando que estava bem, quando na verdade aquilo não era verdade. As mãos de Sasuke pousaram sobre as mãos finas e geladas da moça. Hinata notou que elas eram grandes e quentes, e também um pouco ásperas, mas o toque não era desagradável, a aspereza daquelas mãos deviam ser por causa do manejo da espada. A Hyuuga não se desvencilhou daquele toque, mesmo sabendo que deveria fazê-lo.

- Não precisa temer a velocidade – a voz de Sasuke estava mais baixa, como se para acalmar os temores da Hyuuga – estamos num terreno plano, dificilmente nos aconteceria algum tipo de acidente.

Um pouco a contragosto a moça, tentou confiar nas palavras de Sasuke e relaxou no assento do trenó. Mas, as mãos do mercenário não deixaram as suas.

- Você está com frio, seu nariz está vermelho – informou Sasuke.

Com um movimento rápido, o rapaz tirou o casaco que vestia por cima do quimono, e colocou-o sobre os ombros estreitos da Hyuuga. Hinata notou que o casaco estava quente, e tinha o cheiro do Akatsuki, um cheiro forte pungente, masculino, que lembrou-lhe a chuva.

- Obrigado Sasuke-sama – agradeceu a moça timidamente, sentindo o sangue esquentar suas bochechas geladas – mas, assim o senhor ficara com frio.

- Estou acostumado com esse inverno, eu vivi uma boa parte da minha vida aqui nessa Vila, com o tempo acabei me acostumando.

- Sasuke-sama nasceu aqui? – perguntou Hinata tentando esconder a curiosidade em sua voz.

Os olhos cor de ônix, por um momento ficaram menos brilhantes, e um pouco fora de foco, como se o rapaz tivesse observando uma antiga lembrança, e não a paisagem que passava rapidamente.

- Na verdade não – respondeu o mercenário, encarando Hinata – eu nasci em Konoha.

- Konoha? – perguntou Hinata incapaz de esconder a incredulidade – a cidade oculta dos shinobis?

- O clã Uchiha originalmente, era um dos clãs mais influentes da vila, mas quando eu tinha doze anos, meu pai tramou contra o Hokage para que ele fosse deposto, o plano foi descoberto, e muitos do clã morreram, os Uchiha foram considerados traidores, e expulsos da vila. Meu pai então recebeu asilo do Mizukage, e nos viemos morar aqui.

- Mas e a Akatsuki?

- Nos últimos anos de vida do meu pai, ele tentou retomar o plano de conquistar Konoha, e fez uma aliança com a Akatsuki, que também tinha o mesmo objetivo, mas a Vila vem se demonstrando bem mais forte do que nossas expectativas.

- Sinto muito – disse Hinata numa voz quase inaudível, devido ao vento.

- Pelo o que? – perguntou o mercenário sem esconder sua surpresa.

- Deve ser muito difícil, ter de se acostumar a viver num lugar longe do nosso verdadeiro lar.

Sasuke não disse nada, e a moça de orbes prateadas também ficou em silencio pensando que tivera a audácia de dizer algo que havia desagrado ao mercenário, ela não podia saber que havia acertado exatamente no âmago do rapaz.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Viajaram de trenó durante quase o dia inteiro, ao cair da noite a Vila estava muito distante e as florestas já começavam a acompanhar a estrada, o ritmo do trenó foi diminuindo, e quando a noite caiu por completo, eles estavam parando em frente a uma casa de madeira que servia de restaurante e pousada.

Sasuke dispensou o condutor do trenó, e carregou sozinho, as malas, até a soleira da porta iluminada por dois archotes em cada canto, do batente da porta de madeira.

- Antes de entramos Hinata, tem uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer - informou o Akatsuki – esse não é o tipo de lugar que uma dama costuma freqüentar, então fique sempre perto de mim e não fale com ninguém, está me entendendo? Vamos passar apenas uma noite aqui, e com sorte não teremos problema.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sentido um frio enorme se espalhar por seu estomago.

O mercenário abriu a porta do lugar, o cheiro de cerveja acertou em cheio o nariz da Hyuuga que torceu o rosto numa careta. O lugar estava repleto de homens que riam e conversavam em voz alta, erguendo as canecas de cervejas acima de suas cabeças e brindando a qualquer coisa.

Hinata sentiu vários pares de olhos pousarem nela e Sasuke enquanto eles se encaminhavam, na direção do balcão onde um homem com um bigode comprido sobre os lábios, os observava atentamente.

O mercenário parecia não se importar com a atenção que estava atraindo, talvez fossem as roupas muito bem feitas que ambos estavam usando, ou a espada que Sasuke trazia embainhada na cintura, mas a verdade era que uma boa parte do salão havia parado para prestar atenção em ambos.

- Eu preciso de acomodações para essa noite – pediu Sasuke de forma seca, logo que alcançara o balcão.

- E qual a forma de pagamento? – perguntou o homem de bigode erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma desconfiada.

Sobre a mesa Sasuke colocou três moedas de ouro, que reluziram na fraca iluminação.

- Isso deve bastar – disse o rapaz como que se encerra a pergunta.

- Vou preparar o quarto do casal.

Ao ouvir aquela frase, o coração de Hinata saltou dentro de seu peito. Apesar de dividir o quarto com ele na Vila da Água nunca antes tivera que dormir na mesma cama com o mercenário... Como faria para trocar-se na frente dele?

- Eu quero dois quartos separados – disse Sasuke, chamando a atenção da moça que sentiu-se imensamente aliviada.

- Por aqui – informou o homem atrás do balcão – eu vou mostrar seus aposentos.

O homem foi na frente, e Sasuke o seguiu carregando consigo as malas, Hinata seguiu ambos olhando para o chão tentando não se concentrar nos olhares que caiam sobre sua pessoa. A moça estava quase alçando as escadas que davam para o andar superior, quando uma mão de forma grosseira agarrou-lhe o punho de forma brusca fazendo com que Hinata estancasse diante de um homem que parecia estar bêbado.

- Ei belezinha, não quer se juntar a nós para um drink?

Hinata sentiu sua garganta seca, enquanto suas faces ardiam com a vergonha que estava sentindo, o homem a sua frente tinha um sorrido de escárnio no rosto, enquanto sua mão pesada e grosseira segurava o pulso da moça de forma dolorosa.

- Por favor, me solte, - pediu a moça tentando se livrar do aperto incomodo.

- Vejam como é uma moça educada, o rapaz ali deve ter pagado uma fortuna para ficar com você, afinal logo se vê que não casados. E a quem acha, que enganam pedindo quartos separados? Eu aposto com qualquer um aqui dentro desse bar que você já esteve na cama com esse rapazinho.

- Me solte! – pediu Hinata incapaz de conter a vergonha.

- Ora menina não seja acanhada, eu garanto que sou muito melhor que esse fedelho.

- Algum problema aqui? – perguntou Sasuke que descera as escadas, preocupado com a demora de Hinata.

- Nenhum problema meu rapaz – respondeu o homem de forma sarcástica, ainda segurando o punho de Hinata – estou apenas convidando a sua amiguinha para um pequeno drink, espero que você não se incomode com isso.

- Solte ela agora! – respondeu Sasuke de forma fria e autoritária.

- Ora rapaz, pra que tanta braveza, eu garanto que a devolvo quase intocada!

A risada desdenhosa do homem foi interrompida de forma brusca, quando a mão do mercenário, agarrou a mão que segurava o punho de Hinata que foi solto de maneira brusca.

- Eu poderia lhe quebrar agora mesmo sua mão apenas pelas palavras que ouvi, mas prefiro deixar isso apenas como um aviso. Eu não quero saber que você sequer olhou novamente para a mulher que está me acompanhando. Você me entendeu?

- S ... sim.. – respondeu o homem num esgar de dor.

Sasuke largou de forma brusca a mão do homem que agarrou o punho com uma careta e um olhar de ódio. Hinata seguiu rapidamente Sasuke, se afastando do salão que agora estava silencioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O andar de cima do restaurante possuía um longo corredor, onde podiam se ver varias portas, Sasuke caminhou até quase o final do corredor e abriu uma porta com uma pequena chave de latão.

- Você está bem? – foi a primeira coisa que o mercenário, perguntou quando ambos estavam no quarto sozinhos.

Durante alguns segundos Hinata nada conseguiu responder, sua voz parecia lacrada em sua garganta, seu estomago parecia ter sumido de seu corpo, deixando um buraco por onde um vento frio entrava.

- Hinata? – chamou Sasuke um pouco alarmado.

A voz do mercenário trouxe a moça de volta a tona que soltou o ar que estivera prendendo.

- Eu estou bem! – respondeu a moça tentando se acostumar com o que acabara de dizer.

O Akatsuki avaliou o semblante da moça até realmente parecer convencido daquilo.

- Eu vou descer agora, enquanto eu estiver no salão duvido que qualquer homem ali embaixo tente fazer qualquer gracinha subindo aqui em cima pra lhe importunar. A chave está na porta tranque-a e abra apenas para mim você está me ouvindo?

- Sim

Sasuke ainda observou Hinata durante alguns segundos antes de se retirar do quarto, em silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata olhou ao redor no quarto onde Sasuke a deixara. Era um lugar simples, e pequeno muito diferente do quarto que dividira com o mercenário na Vila da Água. Havia uma cama pequena, um guarda-roupa antigo, e uma mesinha de cabeceira, a lareira estava suja e apagada, sendo que a iluminação vinha exclusivamente de uma única vela em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cama. Era um lugar lúgubre e nada aconchegante. Mas, era seco, e seria apenas por uma noite.

Pensando em se acomodar da melhor maneira possível, Hinata começou a mexer em sua mala procurando algo que pudesse vestir por apenas uma noite quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sasuke, para que não abrisse a porta para ninguém e ficou num silencio apreensivo esperando que a pessoa fosse embora.

- Serviço de quarto senhora, por favor, abra – disse a voz de uma menina vinda da porta.

Ouvindo a voz de menina Hinata foi até a porta se deparando com uma menina que não deveria ter mais do que treze anos. O cabelo curto era loiro e parecia estar mal-cuidado, mas o rostinho esperto e sorridente era coberto de pequenas sardas. Hinata sentiu-se encantada com menina.

- Desculpe – me a intromissão madame, mas o senhor lá embaixo me pediu para lhe preparar um banho, ele disse que a senhora iria gostar.

Hinata achou engraçado ser chamada de "madame", mas não demonstrou o divertimento, naturalmente o senhor a quem a menina se referia só podia ser Sasuke. Hinata sentiu-se constrangida em saber que o mercenário estava cuidado de seu bem estar.

A menina loira entrou no quarto trazendo uma tina de madeira, e desceu as escadas correndo e voltou logo em seguida, segurando nas mãos um pequeno caldeirão de ferro que fumegava com a água quente. Vendo aquela cena Hinata ajudou a garotinha a despejar a água quente na tina, antes que ela se queimasse.

A menina perguntou a Hinata se ela gostaria que lhe ajudasse no banho, mas a Hyuuga recusou, dizendo que tomaria banho sozinha, e para menina não se preocupar com a tina de madeira, que provavelmente se tivesse tempo ela gostaria de se banhar na manhã seguinte antes de partir.

Antes de sair do quarto a menina limpou e acendeu a lareira, algo que o 'senhor lá de baixo' também havia pedido para ela fazer. Hinata pensou, se Sasuke estava tomando, aquelas mesmas providencias para seu próprio quarto.

Quando finalmente ficou sozinha, a Hyuuga foi até a porta e trancou-a, despiu seu quimono verde, dobrando-o e deixando-o sobre a cama, desfez o penteado e prendeu as longas melenas no topo da cabeça para que não as molhasse, entrou na tina sentindo o prazer de poder tomar um banho quente, depois de um longo dia de viagem, ensaboou-se com o sabão simples e sem cheiro, sentindo a pele limpa e mais leve, ficou ali apreciando a água até que começou a sentir frio. Enrolou-se na toalha deixada pela menina, e colocou a roupa que já havia separado. Era uma camisola azul clara que lhe descia até os pés, era feita de um tecido etéreo e quase transparente, mas era a única roupa que possuía de pijama, e como dormiria sozinha, não precisava ter vergonha de usá-la.

A moça de orbes prateados penteou os cabelos e acomodou-se na estreita cama, para dormir, não percebera, mas sentia-se cansada da viagem. Logo o sono veio e Hinata não pensou em mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Durante a noite Hinata foi acordada, por batidas fracas, mas insistentes na porta, abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade vendo apenas a luz da lua infiltra-se pela janela, e banhar suas cobertas.

Pensou que o barulho que estava ouvindo havia sido de um sonho, mas então as batidas na porta voltaram a soar.

Hinata segurou as cobertas fortemente em suas mãos, sentindo o coração bater-lhe na garganta. Sasuke havia lhe dito para não abrir a porta para ninguém, mas e se fosse o próprio Sasuke, que não podia avisar de sua presença?

A moça permaneceu sentada na cama, sentindo a duvida corroer-lhe suas entranhas. As batidas na porta continuavam ritmadamente sem cessar.

Somente Sasuke sabia que ela estava naquele quarto, só poderia ser ele a porta... Hinata levantou-se e ficou parada de frente a porta ouvindo as batidas. Abriria apenas uma fresta...

Com muito cuidado tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, a moça girou a pequena chave de latão na fechadura fazendo um clique, começou a puxar a porta em sua direção muito lentamente, mas não teve tempo de ver quem era a porta.

Com um movimento brusco a porta foi empurrada com tudo na direção de Hinata que caiu no chão com a força. A moça de orbes prateados sentiu uma mão lhe cobrir a boca, de forma grosseira e com pânico, reconheceu o homem a sua frente, como o mesmo canalha que havia segurado seu pulso horas atrás no bar.

O grito foi abafado pela pesada mão sobre sua boca, enquanto o homem ria, abertamente.

- Você deveria ter escutado o conselho do seu amiguinho docinho – disse o homem prensando Hinata contra a parede – aposto que pensou que era aquele fedelho vindo passar a noite com você, mas eu garanto belezura, quando eu terminar você não terá do que reclamar.

Com um movimento largo, o homem agarrou a moça pelos cabelos e jogou-lhe na cama, Hinata sentiu o impacto, e virou-se rapidamente, erguendo as mãos e as pernas para tentar se defender, viu que a porta estava aberta, sua única chance era tentar escapar por ela, e pedir por ajuda a qualquer pessoa. O homem continuava parado em frente à cama sorrindo, sentindo prazer em ver a Hyuuga encurralada, jogou-se em cima dela, mas a moça fechou os olhos e debateu-se com toda a força de seus membros. Com sorte um de seus chutes atingiu num ponto crucial do homem que dobrou-se praguejando e saiu de cima de Hinata que mesmo sentindo as pernas bambas, correu para fora do quarto com todas suas forças.

- Volte aqui sua vagabunda!

A moça não parou de correr até que chegou até a próxima porta do corredor, torcendo para que não estivesse trancada, lançou-se contra ela com todas suas forças sabendo que o homem estava logo atrás de si.

Hinata entrou no quarto escuro, sentido o ar arder em seus pulmões, mas não pensou duas vezes, correu até a silhueta da pessoa que estava deitada na cama e gritou:

-SASUKE!

Hinata viu quando a silhueta levantou-se rapidamente da cama sacando a espada que estava escondida, a moça agarrou-se aos braços do rapaz, mas então outras mãos lhe agarraram por trás e ela foi jogada de lado, caindo doloridamente no chão do quarto.

A única coisa que Hinata viu em seguida foi a silhueta do Akatsuki recortada contra a luz vinda da janela, o som da espada rasgando a carne e o corpo caindo no chão com um baque, depois veio um silencio profundo e onipresente, e parecia para Hinata que ela não estava enxergando nada apenas a escuridão do quarto, até que um par de mãos a estava chacoalhando levemente.

- Hinata! Hinata você está me ouvindo olhe pra mim.

Os orbes prateados entraram em foco, e a moça pode ver o rosto aflito de Sasuke, iluminado pelo fogo que ela não sabia como havia sido acendido na lareira.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou a moça num fio de voz, sentindo um frio intenso percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Levaram-no daqui, o golpe que eu lhe dei não foi fatal, infelizmente, mas o suficiente para deixa-lo desacordado um bom tempo.

A moça olhou ao redor, respirando com alguma dificuldade, tivera tanto medo, tanto medo que tivesse tudo acontecido novamente...

- Por que abriu a porta Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke tentando controlar sua voz, mas não obtendo muito resultado – eu ordenei que abrisse a porta somente para mim.

- Mas eu pensei que fosse você... – a voz da moça era apenas um fio.

Hinata viu o semblante de Sasuke ficar ainda mais carrancudo e fechado, enquanto ele se levantava e ficava na frente da moça.

- Quando penso no que aquele desgraçado teria feito com você... Eu tenho vontade de descer onde ele estar e cortar-lhe a garganta ao meio.

- Ele teria feito a mesma coisa que você fez... – respondeu a moça incapaz de conter as palavras e as lagrimas, que começavam a escorrer abundantemente de seus olhos.

A moça encolheu-se sentindo o choro transformar-se num pranto, quando de repente sentiu-se surpresa quando as mãos vigorosas e fortes de Sasuke a agarraram e ela estava presa nos braços do mercenário, num abraço apertado.

- Está tudo bem – disse o Akatsuki, com uma voz que Hinata nunca havia escutado antes, uma voz clara, firme, mas sem ser dura – o que aconteceu com você, não acontecera nunca mais.

A moça encostou sua cabeça na dobra do pescoço do mercenário sentindo o cheiro masculino de sua pele penetrar-lhe em suas narinas fazendo seu coração bater como um louco. De alguma forma estranha a presença de Sasuke outrora ameaçadora, era a única coisa que naquele momento, lhe deixava tranqüila.

-Venha se deitar – disse o rapaz conduzindo-a até a cama – você deve estar cansada.

- Não quero voltar para o meu quarto.

- E nem vai, você vai dormir aqui, eu vou ficar acordado não se preocupe.

O mercenário conduziu a moça para a cama desarrumada, Hinata deitou-se sentindo ainda o calor e o cheiro do corpo do rapaz emanar das cobertas, fechou os olhos tentando espantar as imagens do homem a perseguindo, e esquecer da sensação de nojo que sentiu quando as mãos dele estavam sobre seu corpo. Por muito tempo a moça permaneceu acordada. Hora ou outra Hinata abria os orbes claros apenas para constatar que Sasuke continuava parado, sentado no chão ao lado da cama, com os olhos muito abertos e a espada desembainhada, como se não tivesse nenhuma necessidade de dormir.

A noite passou lentamente, e o silencio que pairou sobre o lugar deixava Hinata apreensiva, mas no fim a moça sucumbiu ao cansaço adormecendo num sono agitado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke e Hinata não permaneceram muito tempo na pousada, o dono do lugar o homem de bigodes, deixou bem claro que a presença deles naquele lugar não era bem - vinda; por isso logo depois de um pequeno café da manhã, os dois deixaram o lugar em direção ao País do Fogo.

Estavam próximos da fronteira, pois as montanhas azuis outrora próximas e imponentes, agora pareciam pequenos montes recortados contra o horizonte. O clima ia ficando gradativamente mais quente, apesar de ainda ser inverno, mas as arvores que agora ladeavam a estrada, mostravam algumas folhas que haviam conseguido sobreviver à estação, e no céu de vez em quando entre as nuvens, o sol aparecia esquentando o ar.

Caminharam em silencio, Sasuke carregando as malas, e Hinata seguindo-o logo atrás. Na hora do almoço, comeram bolinhos de arroz enquanto caminhavam, nada foi comentando sobre a noite anterior, e Hinata sentia-se grata por isso.

A tarde chegou e com ela um temporal. As nuvens cinza-chumbo pairavam sobre no céu, e despejavam uma quantidade de água incrível. Sasuke e Hinata ainda estavam na estrada, a um dia de caminhada do feudo Hyuuga, e foram apanhados em cheio pela tempestade.

Ambos correram e tentaram se abrigar debaixo das arvores que ladeavam a estrada, mas o vento e a chuva estavam muito fortes, e logo os dois estavam encharcados.

- Temos que encontrar um lugar para ficarmos até a chuva passar – disse Sasuke, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio ao temporal – se eu não estiver enganado perto daqui, existe uma antiga construção desabitada, podemos esperar lá.

- Então vamos – respondeu Hinata ansiosa por sair da chuva.

- Fica um pouco longe daqui, você não conseguiria correr até lá...

O mercenário não precisou terminar a frase, Hinata entendeu o que ele queria dizer, ela teria de ser carregada.

- Tudo bem – disse a moça tentando esconder o rubor que lhe subia as faces – você pode me levar.

Num movimento rápido Sasuke colocou os braços de Hinata em torno do seu pescoço, e com suas mãos segurou firmemente as coxas da Hyuuga.

Eles partiram deixando a estrada e subindo as colinas que ficavam próximas, a chuva batucava contra o rosto da moça, que o escondeu na dobra do pescoço do mercenário. O perfume dele estava ainda mais forte notou Hinata, mais pungente, enquanto a chuva lavava sua pele pálida, o cabelo negro como as asas de um corvo, escorria deixando que os pingos corressem para dentro do longo manto com nuvens escarlates.

A corrida não demorou muito, logo eles alcançaram o topo de uma das colinas ali próxima. Ali uma velha construção em pedra parcialmente destruída, parecia ser o abrigo perfeito para se esconderem do temporal que desabava sobre suas cabeças.

Sasuke colocou a moça de orbes prateados no chão, quando finalmente entraram num lugar seco. Parecia que aquele lugar havia sido um estábulo há muito tempo, o chão era de terra batida, e a hera crescia escalando as paredes, deixando a pedra num tom esverdeado.

Hinata olhou para o mercenário percebendo que ambos estavam completamente encharcados, os cabelos de Sasuke sempre rebeldes estavam caídos sobre a face do Akatsuki que tentava seca-los com as mãos. O quimono da Hyuuga estava pesado por causa da água da chuva, e seu cabelo comprido pingava água.

Percebendo isso Sasuke abriu uma das malas, e tirou de lá, um longo cobertor de lã.

- Tire a roupa e cubra-se com isso, você pode acabar pegando um resfriado.

Os olhos prateados se arregalaram com aquelas palavras.

- Não me olhe assim – repreendeu o mercenário – não estou dizendo nenhum absurdo, se ficar com qualquer peça de roupa que esteja molhada nesse frio, com certeza ficará doente. A escolha é sua.

Hinata sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não queria ter o corpo coberto apenas por um manto.

A expressão do mercenário ficou irritada, enquanto a moça pensava sobre aquilo. Percebendo que não poderia fugir daquilo, Hinata pegou o cobertor e foi até o fim da construção onde se escondeu atrás de uma parede e começou a se despir.

Seu corpo estava gelado, e ela sentia frio, enquanto tirava as roupas encharcadas, sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho pois sentia-se envergonhada, mas quando colocou por cima do corpo o cobertor quente, o prazer que sentiu superou um pouco a vergonha. Para melhorar o resultado a moça prendeu os cabelos com uma das fitas verdes no dia anterior.

Hinata segurava firmemente a frente do coberto sobre seus seios, para que nada de seu corpo pudesse ficar visível. Caminhou até onde havia deixado o Akatsuki, e sentiu seu rosto corar mais ainda, quando viu que o mercenário havia tirado o manto com nuvens escarlates deixando o tórax esculpido a mostra, usando apenas a calça escura do quimono.

- Não me olhe com essa cara de novo – disse Sasuke azedo, enquanto juntava gravetos para acender uma fogueira – eu também não quero ficar doente.

Com um jutsu, o rapaz acendeu uma pequena fogueira que iluminou o lugar alongando as sombras de ambos, e aquecendo seus corpos. Hinata sentou-se próxima ao corpo agradecendo por aquele calor muito mais do que bem – vindo.

Sasuke preferiu ficar um pouco mais afastado, observando o perfil da Hyuuga.

- Parece que essa chuva vai durar a noite inteira. – comentou o Uchiha.

- Estamos muito longe do feudo?

- Não muito, mais um dia ou menos e já estaremos lá.

Os olhos perolados observavam as chamas douradas estalarem enquanto, consumiam a madeira, quanto mais perto estava de casa, mais ansiosa a moça se sentia.

- Não temos muito combustível para o fogo por isso ele vai durar por pouco tempo, logo será noite, já que não teremos jantar, você deveria ir dormir – disse o rapaz.

- Você necessita dormir mais do que eu, afinal passou a noite toda acordado ontem – retrucou a moça.

- E você me protegeria de algum perigo se eu estivesse dormindo - perguntou o rapaz ironicamente.

Hinata olhou na direção, do mercenário, os olhos cor de ônix refletiam a luz do fogo e pareciam brilhar ainda mais, o cabelo dele já começava a secar e voltar ao estado rebelde. Ali parado em frente ao fogo, que iluminava apenas uma parte do seu rosto, Hinata não pode deixar de achar Sasuke belo.

- Você não precisa me proteger – respondeu a moça, desviando o olhar.

- Sim eu preciso sim, a maioria dos homens que a conhecem, querem tirá-la de mim. Mas, eu sou bem cuidado com minhas coisas.

O silencio que pairou sobre ambos foi incomodo, e desagradável. A moça de orbes prateados decidiu que a melhor coisa que teria a fazer era dormir, improvisou pra si mesma com algumas peças de roupa um travesseiro e uma cama para não deitar-se sobre a terra, apertou com firmeza o cobertor que era a única coisa sobre seu corpo, e esperou lentamente o sono chegar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A noite avançou, o temporal transformou-se em chuva amena e fria que caiu durante toda a madrugada. O fogo extinguiu - se lentamente até sobrar apenas alguns pedaços de madeira ainda em brasa.

Para Sasuke o sono não veio, o rapaz permaneceu sentando no mesmo lugar contemplado a mulher a sua frente que dormia num sono profundo. Sentia-se atormentando toda vez que olhava para Hinata, desejava possuí-la por completo, submete-la a todos seus caprichos e desejos, mas só tivera coragem de fazer isso apenas uma vez com a moça. Uma única vez da qual não tinha certeza de que se arrependia.

Era para Hyuuga Hinata ter sido como qualquer outra mulher em sua vida, apenas mais uma, um numero, e uma lembrança de uma noite prazerosa, se a própria moça tivesse concordado desde o principio, mas Hinata sempre fora diferente. Não se submetera assim como as outras, rejeitara-o de todas as maneiras, deixando claro preferir sempre estar longe dele, algo que nenhuma mulher nunca havia feito.

No começo tal atitude o instigara como num jogo ele queria provar aquela mulher de olhos raros cor de perola, que era mil vezes mais forte, e que poderia tê-la num estalar de dedos se assim fosse sua vontade, que no final ele venceria. Mas seus planos não deram certos, ele a possuirá uma única vez por meio da força bruta, mas ao invés de seu desejo por aquela mulher diminuir, ele apenas havia aumentado.

O desejo de tê-la era cada vez maior, e agora não somente isso, mas também havia o desejo de estar ao lado dela, o desejo de protegê-la, já que Hinata tinha a péssima mania de atrair sempre olhares cobiçosos.

Mas tudo aquilo não passava de uma tremenda loucura, e burrice de sua parte, como Hinata haveria de desejá-lo também, o homem que a força havia lhe tirado a virgindade... Como desejar alguém que lhe fez sofrer?

Era um masoquista por estar ainda ao lado dela, por permitir-se compartilhar da sua presença, da sua extrema gentileza e bondade. Devia deixá-la, sair do feudo definitivamente, poderia ir para outra missão, conquistar outros lugares, submeter outras pessoas aos interesses da Akatsuki... Mas não conseguia se mexer. A idéia de ir embora apesar de lhe parecer a mais acertada, era repudiada com todas as forças por seu próprio ser. E se fosse embora e depois soubesse que Hinata acabara nas mãos de outro?

Ele sabia que Deidara a desejava como um simples brinquedo, e que o próprio Itachi havia se interessado nela... Só de imaginá-la com outro homem ele tinha vontade de tirar a vida do sujeito.

Como era capaz de desejar tanto uma pessoa? Vê-la deitada ali alguns passos de sua distancia e não poder tocá-la era como uma tortura. Ele sempre a observava enquanto dormia, fosse no feudo ou no País da Água, Hinata sempre dormia placidamente como se tivesse sempre tendo o mais belo dos sonhos, os lábios rosados entreabertos, as pálpebras perfeitas delicadamente fechadas, enquanto os cílios longos e negros, ornavam um rosto perfeito de porcelana,

O moreno desviou o olhar incapaz de continuar se torturando daquela maneira. Como poderia existir ser tão lindo como aquele? E por que tal ser tinha de ser tão inacessível? Ele a desejava mesmo sabendo que não a merecia. Hinata era capaz de despertar em Sasuke, suas melhores e piores emoções.

O moreno fechou os olhos tentando afastar da mente os pensamentos incessantes a respeito da moça de orbes prateados, mas foi em vão, abriu os olhos que buscaram novamente Hinata.

Os pés da moça estavam descobertos e ela parecia estar se encolhendo de frio. O rapaz aproximou-se lentamente, agachado, contornando a fogueira, onde apenas restavam cinzas em brasas, cobriu os pés da Hyuuga e observou-a ainda mais de perto. Ela parecia estar dormindo um sono profundo, mas enquanto o mercenário continuava a observá-la a moça se mexeu, fazendo com que Sasuke desse um passo em falso e pisasse em uma brasa quente, perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sobre a moça adormecida.

- Me desculpe – disse o Uchiha, para a moça que havia acordado assustada – eu apenas...

Mas, o rapaz não conseguiu terminar a frase, o rosto dela estava tão próximo do seu, e a necessidade que sentia fazia seu corpo doer, e sua mente parar de funcionar. O cheiro dela era delicioso, o perfume de sua pele entrava em suas narinas e deixava sua cabeça zonza, seu coração estava batendo tão forte que ele sentia o sangue sendo bombeado com força dentro de suas veias.

- Hinata – disse o rapaz, aproximando-se do pescoço da moça e inalando o perfume de sua pele e seus cabelos.

- Sasuke-sama o que está fazendo? – perguntou a moça alarmada.

- Eu não sei...

Os lábios de Sasuke deslizaram sobre a pele, do pescoço da moça, Hinata sentiu seu coração acelera dentro do peito, enquanto o calor do corpo do Uchiha era transferido para o seu. Ele beijava seu pescoço subindo a linha da sua garganta, depositando beijos no seu queixo, deslizando as mãos por seus cabelos em cima do seu ombro. Os lábios do rapaz percorreram suas faces delicadamente, eram lábios macios, beijos demorados, que apenas instigavam ainda mais a necessidade do mercenário em beijar aquela mulher.

- Hinata, eu...

- Sasuke-san... Por favor...

- Não me peça para parar, eu não sei se sou capaz.

Nem mesmo Hinata sabia se desejava que ele parasse, o cheiro masculino era delicioso e tentador, o corpo dele parcialmente sobre o seu era quente, forte, fazia com ela desejasse erguer as mãos e percorrer as linhas dos músculos em suas costas, descendo por seus braços, e subindo novamente e acariciando os cabelos em sua nuca.

A boca dele continuava a beijar os cantos de seus lábios, fazendo com que o desejo apenas aumentasse, mas ela não podia ceder, se cedesse, então seria definitivo, ele tomaria todo seu ser, seu corpo, seus desejos, seu coração e nunca mais devolver-lhe-ia nada. Mas, como lutar contra aquelas sensações, como lutar contra o desejo que sentia de ter aquele homem mais perto de si, de sentir os lábios do Akatsuki sobre o seus. Ela estava cedendo e sabia disso, não conseguia mais resistir aquele sentimento que havia nascido em seu coração.

Os lábios de Hinata viraram em direção ao rosto do Uchiha procurando timidamente seus lábios, Sasuke sentiu-se exultante, mas tentou se controlar, não queria assustá-la com todo seu desejo, mergulhou lentamente a língua dentro dos lábios de Hinata sentindo a textura macia daquela boca, e daqueles lábios, saboreando o gosto daquele beijo, primeiro de forma lenta até que ela se acostumasse, depois aprofundando-o arrancando gemidos tímidos da moça de orbes prateados.

As mãos de Hinata saíram das cobertas e buscaram o corpo de Sasuke, encontrando músculos e cicatrizes, ela ouviu os suspiros do moreno enquanto ele beliscava seu pescoço com os dentes, descendo os beijos até seu colo. A moça sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho. Com uma das mãos Sasuke massageou um dos seios de Hinata por sobre o cobertor, enquanto ele voltava a lhe beijar os lábios dessa vez com voracidade, sugando e mordicando-lhe os lábios. A moça sentia seu coração batendo forte, enquanto com a outra mão, ele tentava tirar-lhe, o coberto do corpo.

Ela sabia que Sasuke já havia a possuído, mas naquela vez ela havia lutado contra e não desejado, mas agora era diferente, seu corpo reagia ao menor toque da mão do Uchiha, aos beijos do mercenário, ela estava começando a desejá-lo também.

O rapaz libertou os seios da moça do cobertor e começou a beijá-los, eram firmes, macios, a pele da moça era inebriante, a língua dele deslizou pelos mamilos intumescidos da moça, arrancando gemidos dos lábios de Hinata, que segurou com força, os cabelos negros do rapaz.

- Sasuke... – murmurou a moça lançado a cabeça para trás.

Ele estava pronto, seu sexo estava latejando preso na calça, mesmo assim não ousava ir mais longe, estava caminhando pelo corte de uma navalha muito fina, algum passo em falso, e tudo aquilo simplesmente acabaria. Ele não queria mais força-la.

- Hinata – disse o rapaz com a voz rouca, encarando os olhos cor de perola – se você não deseja que eu continue então temos que parar agora...

Os olhos prateados encararam em silencio, os orbes cor de ônix, mas a moça nada respondeu, apenas soergueu seus lábios buscando os do Uchiha iniciando outro beijo ardente.

Hinata sabia que não mais tinha forças de impedir aquilo, estava à mercê de Sasuke.

A respiração dele estava entrecortada seus olhos se focaram nela, em seu corpo quando ele se libertou de todas suas roupas. Seus dedos se enterraram nos quadris dela, então ele a penetrou-a lentamente, ouvindo a moça gemer, seu nome em um suspiro longo e sem fôlego. Ele sentiu sua cabeça girar, e por um segundo todo seu corpo foi preenchido pela essência daquela mulher até sua alma. Ele estava tremendo, sentindo sua boca, seca, enquanto seu coração martelava-lhe no peito com a força de um machado.

Ele a bombeou, primeiro lentamente tentando se conter, movendo-se lentamente sobre ela, Hinata agarrou-lhe as costas, cravando as unhas em sua pele, escondendo seu rosto, no ombro dele, inalando seu cheiro inebriante. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais vigorosos, a moça agarrou-se nele fechando os olhos, enquanto ele lhe levava além da razão. O grito dela foi abafado quando ela gozou, sentindo seu corpo ir do rígido ao flácido.

Sasuke não conseguiu mais se conter, num ultimo esforço, bombeou-a com força preenchendo-a por completo, alcançando as raias do desespero, quando sentiu gozara também.

Quando a visão dele clareou, seu corpo estava bambo, tentando encher os pulmões com o ar renovado, sentindo-se completamente satisfeito. Ele rolou para o lado colocando-a deitada sobre seu peito. Os cabelos dela meio úmidos estavam ligeiramente ondulados, caídos por sua fronte de forma displicente. Os dedos da Hyuuga buscaram os lábios carnudos do rapaz, fazendo delicadamente o contorno de sua boca.

Não havia nada a ser dito, o silencio invadia todo o local, mas ambos estavam tão esquecidos do mundo a sua volta que não perceberam que a chuva havia parado.

- Você está com frio? – perguntou o rapaz, cobrindo as costas da moça, com a coberta.

- Não – respondeu a moça sacudindo a cabeça e depositando-a, no tórax do rapaz.

As mãos do mercenário percorreram as costas finas da moça, provocando-lhe arrepios, ele percebeu que a respiração dela acalmou-se então ela estava dormindo sobre ele.

Sasuke abraçou-a, sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume, o cheiro da flor do pêssego. O desejo por Hinata ainda não havia sido aplacado.

O rapaz começava a perceber que iria desejá-la pra sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Continua...

**Yare Yare mina-san, eu demoro mas eu posto!!!!! Uaaaaaaaahhh gente milhões de desculpas, mesmo mas minha vida ainda não entrou no ritmo apesar de ser ano novo XDDD. Sem contar que eu ando tendo bloqueios terríveis, e isso é péssimo para qualquer autor. **

**Bem como prometido ai está o tão esperado hentai ( espero que vocês, tenham gostado, que tenha ficado bom e que ninguém tenha se decepcionado por ser Sasuke x Hinata) **

**Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanham minha fic, mandando ou não reviews! E um agradecimento mais do que especial as pessoas que mandam porque gente vocês sabem neh? Vocês não existem de tão maravilhoso! Continuem esperando os próximos capítulos, bejus e jah neh :D **

_**Respondendo as reviews: **_

**Tilim: **Tilimmm!!!!!!!! Grita até ficar rouca !!!!!!!! hauhauahuahau gente eu realmente não mereço seus elogios !!!!!!!!! principalmente sendo uma autora que ultimamente anda demorando tanto pra postar,aaaaaaaahh queria viver exclusivamente para escrever . aaaaaaahh vida seria perfeita, que bom que vc gostou tanto do capitulo, anterior, e da fofura do Sasuke, afinal tem gente que num gosta neh !!!!!! A Hinata escolheu o Sasuke, mas entre ele e o irmão eu fico com o mais velho hihihihihi.

Tem razão o Miguel Falabela é um gênio, eu sinto mesmo muita falta do sai de baixo, apesar de ser muito pequena quando assistia.

Espero que tenha gostado do hentai .. Quanto a Lua de Sangue, eu travei no final do terceiro capitulo, mas devo posta-lo em breve... A fic do guardião já é um pouco mais complicada, pq afinal ela parou num ponto onde as coisas iam começar a ficar mais sombrias, tristes e melancólicas, e para escrever algo assim eu tenho que estar muito inspirada e ultimamente inspiração anda me faltando. O que posso fazer é pedir desculpas a você e a sua amiga!!! Gomem mesmo!

Obrigada por todo apoio Tilim :D Você sabe que eu tbm te ADORO NEH *-*!!!!!!! Bejus e jah neh *-*

**Hinata – BR 11: **oieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Hauahuahuahuaha é ótimo saber que a Hinata não vai abandonar a fic, espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, principalmente do hentai ! Obrigada pelos elogios, continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh ;D

**SweetDarkDool: **oieeeeeeeeee !!!!! obrigada de verdade por todos os elogios, realmente eu me sinto uma privilegiada, quando recebo reviews, principalmente de pessoas que dificilmente mandam reviews ( eu tbm sou assim . ) Eu entendo desse negocio de ter medo, de postar fics, até hj eu sou assim pra postar a primeira fic, foi um sacrifício e eu ficava sempre preparada a deleta-la, eu sei que cada pessoa tem um tempo para superar seus medos, por isso tenho certeza que logo vc posta e supera isso, só assim vc vai melhorar a sua escrita sempre :D

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continua acompanhando a fic :D Bejus e jah neh :D

PS: aeeeeeeeeehhh fim de ano cabo amem !!!!!!! mas eu ainda continuo meio zonza XDD

**Lust Lost's: **oieeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Realmente fim de ano é mais do que estressante, pena que temos isso todo ano( meleca) graças a deus que uma hora ( demora) mas passa! Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior, realmente a Hinata ainda não sabe muito bem o que sente pelo Sasuke, afinal como vc mesmo disse ele é o homem que roubou seu maior tesourou, mas de uma coisa temos certeza ela não o odeia u.u ! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Sim sim HENTAI!!!!! E então gostou ??? *-* espero que sim que medo . !!!!! Obrigado pelos elogios!!!!! Pode deixar que lua de sangue continua sim!!!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic !!!!! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua : **oieeeeeeeeee! Verdade o capitulo anterior foi curtinho, mas desse foi bem grandão para alegria dos leitores! Espero que tenha gostado, do hentai tbm . Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**narutokonoha: **olá! Obrigado pelos elogios me deixaram muito feliz de verdade! Obrigado por gostar tanto assim da minha fic! Beijos e ateh mais :D

**Deby20: **oieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Hauhauahuahuaha sim sim Sasuke mexendo com Hinata e vice-versa!!!!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e tbm do hentai neh !!! Acredite em mim deu trabalho :D, mas eu ainda me aperfeiçoou isso u.u ! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**taliane: **oiee! Que bom que gosta tanto da fic :D espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **oieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Myuki-channnn ( posso te chamar assim?) vc que é Mara menina me escrevendo uma reviews dessa! Pra mim eu sempre gostei do Haku desde o principio, foi uma das inúmeras crueldades do Kishimoto mata-lo. Espero que vc tenha gostado do capitulo, e do hentai, que apesar de ter ocorrido ainda não revela, muito sobre os sentimentos de ambos, por que afinal que eles sentem alguma coisa sentem, mas... isso não significa que irão se envolver( é eu sei eu sou uma autora loka . ) Realmente eu espero a sua opinião sincera mesmo que não seja das melhores, pq eu sempre estou aberta a criticas e opiniões. Obrigada por acompanhar, a fic e me incentivar!

Beijosmeliga XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**-KaH Hyuuga: **oieeeeee!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaaahhh realmente tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora, estou me esforçando pra demorar o menos possível, mas a inspiração anda me abandonando! Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo anterior, espero que esse também tenha te agradado :D Continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bejus e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeee FLOR!!!!!!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaahhhh é tão bom saber que o capitulo anteiuor agradou, acredite ou não eu pensei que não fosse implacar, ainda bem que estava errada :D. Eu espero então que vc tenha também gostado desse, e do hentai neh que certeza foi uma parte vital, Sasuke e Hinata estão cada vez mais próximos, mas ainda não tem certeza do que sentem nem de como demonstrar isso! (são complexos como a autora u.u). Obrigada de verdade flor pelos elogios, eu não me acho tão boa com as palavras, talvez seja um poquinho melhor escrevendo mas falando sou uma negação, nunca consigo me explicar !!!!! .! Continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**00Gabi Duque00: **Gabiu-chaaaaaaaaaaaann uaaaaaaaaaahhh saudades !!!!!!!! florrrrr eu sei que vc me add no msn ( eeeeeeee graças aos deuses conseguimos) mas infelizmente ainda não nos falamos e por isso eu peço trocentos milhões de desculpas, alem de andar sem tempo pra escrever, ( mãe pegando no pé, eu tava viajando, eu to jogando ragnarock demais ai que vergonha) ahhhh lógico sem contar que tem uma pessoas no meu msn meio lokas que enchem meu saco, ( eu preciso limpar aquilo) oia msn as vezes da trabalho que nem orkut ( que eu graças a deus já deletei) Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo anterior linda!!! Sim sim passar o dia inteiro sem comer é algo bem típico da Hinata !!! E com certeza alguém deve ter escorregado naquela camada da gelo XD Espero que vc tenha gostado do hentai, e realmente me desculpe pela demora!!!!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaaaahh estou me sentindo muito sem graça . !!!!!!! Obrigada por todo elogio, e por todo o apoio Gabi-chan!!!!!!!! Me desculpa mais uma vez por ainda não termos nos falado, vou tentar remediar isso o mais rápido possível!!!!!!! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Sazame Hyuuga: **oieeeee! Obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que gostou da historia, eu demoro mas posto! Espero que continue acompanhando, bejus e jah neh :D

**Yami-Kouyou: **oieeeeee! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu pretendo sim atualizar, a fic, guardião, mas infelizmente ainda estou sem previsão, já que aquela é uma historia bem complexa, devido a posição do Neji e tudo mais! Mas como é minha única NejiHina eu ainda não pretendo abandona-la. Espero que possa compreender. Obrigada pelos elogios, e continua acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Hinatinnha: **oieeee! Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo! Sim certeza o Sasuke é completamente loko! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Hina Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeee!!!!! Noossa realmente me desculpe por ter demorado tanto para postar, eu sei como é esperar uma atualização e ela não chegar! Obrigada de verdade pelos elogios! Espero que vc tenha gostado da forma que o hentai foi desenvolvido. Mais uma vez, me desculpe, estou me esforçando para que o próximo num demore tanto. Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Alinii-Chan: **oieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Bem-vinda leitora nova!!!!!! É sempre bom receber uma review, de alguém que nunca mandou antes, me deixa feliz !!!!!!! Obrigada de verdade pelos elogios, principalmente em relação a personalidade do Sasuke, afinal eu tenho bastante trabalho em trabalhar com ele que nem de longe é um dos meus personagens preferidos, mas junto com a Hinata é um dos meus casais que estão no topo, afinal na minha opinião o Sasuke só combina com a Hinata, ( a Hinata combina com quase todo mundo XD ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e do hentai! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Kakashi-sensei me pertence, o Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, que anda fazendo um monte de melecas. Kakashi forever :D

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Hinata penteou os longos cabelos negros cuidadosamente, o sol amarelo dourado subia lentamente atrás das colinas, iluminando o mundo que parecia ter sido recém lavado. As gotículas de água do temporal da noite anterior se agarravam às folhas verdes das arvores e da grama, deixando o ar recendendo levemente com aromas tranqüilos e inebriantes, lembrando dias tranqüilos da primavera que ainda não haviam chegado.

Olhou para trás em direção, ao pequeno estábulo mal conservado, e pensou em Sasuke, lembrou do rosto do mercenário entregue ao sono profundo, lembrou-se de como seus cílios negros, e longos ornavam com sua face, como seu cabelo negro lhe cobria a testa de forma displicente, como ele parecia outra pessoa quando dormia, alguém mais calmo e tranqüilo, alguém que não era ameaçador.

Os olhos prateados se fecharam enquanto a imagem de Uchiha Sasuke desvanecia lentamente da mente da moça, Hinata sentia dentro de seu coração que há muito tempo havia perdido o medo do mercenário, no lugar outros sentimentos haviam nascido e se instalado.

A Hyuuga sabia que nunca havia conseguido odiar-lo de verdade, mesmo tendo ele sido o homem que havia lhe roubado a virgindade, ela não o odiou, temia-o, como um ser mais fraco teme um ser mais forte, e odiava a si mesma por sua fraqueza, e pela incapacidade de não poder ter se defendido contra Sasuke, por ter nascido mais fraca que ele. Havia-o desprezado no começo, sabendo da força que ele possuía, tentara se afastar dele, ignorar sua presença, mas não conseguira. Com o tempo vira o mercenário reconstruir o feudo, contratar novos empregados, refazer seu lar... Não havia somente força em Sasuke, mas também inteligência, não era apenas um guerreiro portando uma espada que conhecia apenas a guerra, ele havia lidado com pessoas simples, lavradores da terra ignorantes, e não havia os explorado. Era um bom patrão, respeitava os empregados, assim como o feudo que havia por meio da força tomado pra si. E Hinata sabia que com o tempo havia aprendido a admirá-lo, mas sabia que só poderia manter-se segura, se o mantivesse a distancia... Mas, também não tivera forças, para conseguir aquilo.

Sasuke havia se aproximado, e mesmo a moça tentando manter-se o mais longe possível dele, não havia conseguido. De alguma forma estranha a presença do mercenário, tornara-se reconfortante para ela. Percebera que era fácil conviver com o silencio dele, aprendera que nem sempre precisava temê-lo, descobrira que apesar as aparências ele era um homem solitário, e não se importava com aquilo, e com o tempo passara a se preocupar com ele na mesma medida que ele passara a se preocupar com ela.

Hinata abriu os olhos e um suspiro trêmulo, escapou de seus lábios, não sabia dizer com certeza, quando aquele sentimento que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido havia surgido, mas de alguma forma a moça pressentia que ele sempre estivera ali. Talvez desde o momento em que seus olhos haviam pousado na figura imponente de Sasuke, enquanto ele a observava com o olhar frio cavar a cova de seu próprio pai. Mas, não pensara sobre aquilo, não dera atenção aquele sentimento que havia se fortalecido com o tempo, criando raízes em seu coração... E então na noite anterior, aquele sentimento havia trasbordado de seu peito, de forma tão intensa e avassaladora, e ela havia se entregado a Sasuke. Não havia pensado nas conseqüências daquele ato, apenas havia desejado-o com todas as forças de seu ser, sentindo uma felicidade indescritível quando percebera que aquele era um desejo mútuo. Mas, a noite havia passado, dando lugar há um dia claro, com uma brisa gélida. Hinata sabia que não podia se deixar se levar por aquele sentimento, e mais uma vez tudo se resumia a uma única coisa: sua fraqueza. Era fraca demais para viver aquele amor sem sentindo que havia tomado conta de seu ser. Sabia que depois de tudo que havia lhe acontecido não devia amar Sasuke, mesmo assim o amava. Mas, não podia continuar se iludindo, aquele seria um amor sem futuro, se fosse levada pela correnteza do fluxo daquele sentimento inexoravelmente ela sabia que acabaria amando ainda mais o mercenário, desejando-o ainda mais, e em algum momento ela não seria retribuída. Não podia esperar palavras românticas, de Sasuke, ou promessas de felicidade que duravam uma vida inteira.

Não. Sasuke, não lhe prometeria nada, ficaria com ela talvez, durante algumas noites, onde Hinata sabia que encontraria a felicidade suprema para depois perder-la na manhã seguinte. Seria apenas a amante noturna que tem seus sonhos e desejos saciados por instantes, enquanto tenta, fazer aqueles momento durarem eternamente. A moça de orbes prateados sabia que não podia fazer aquilo consigo mesma. Era fraca sim, mas possuía ainda que sem razão, um pouco de orgulho próprio, não seria a amante do mercenário, não deixaria que aquele sentimento acabasse com seu ser, mesmo que naquele momento não vivencia-lo lhe provocasse uma agonia extrema.

Um sorriso ingênuo e triste brotou nos lábios de Hinata, a moça sempre havia desejado que um príncipe aparecesse em sua vida e roubasse seu coração, mas não fora isso o que acontecera, afinal Sasuke não era nenhum príncipe encantado, mas aquilo também não fazia nenhuma diferença, já que ela também não era nenhuma princesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Os olhos cor de ônix se abriram ainda sonolentos, as mãos ágeis e fortes tatearam ao redor, buscando o corpo macio e quente de Hinata, mas não encontraram nada, apenas a brisa gélida e fresca da manhã. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de irritação ao perceber que Hinata já havia se levantando. Quantas vezes teria, que dormir com aquela mulher para ter a oportunidade de acordar e ainda tê-la ao seu lado. Decidiu que não iria deixar que aquele pequeno detalhe, alterasse seu humor que parecia estar ótimo aquela manhã. Levantou-se e colocou rapidamente a calça no corpo, as coisas de Hinata continuavam ao lado das suas isso significava que ela estava por perto e não precisava sair correndo atrás dela, bagunçou os cabelos negros com a palma da mão direita, em seguida levantou os braços, para o ar espreguiçando-se de forma lenta deixando a sonolência lentamente abandonar seu corpo.

O cheiro de Hinata estava por todo lugar notou o mercenário, as lembranças da noite anterior pairavam no limiar da sua mente lhe trazendo ecos de calafrios e arrepios que lhe percorriam o corpo. Finalmente tivera Hinata em seus braços sem resistência, e mesmo assim o desejo que sentia por ela parecia apenas ter aumentado, jamais sentira aquilo por outra mulher em sua vida, e estava mais do que disposto a aproveitar aquela experiência com toda intensidade.

Saiu do celeiro, e protegeu os olhos cor de ônix dos raios de sol que desciam sobre o lugar na horizontal, o céu estava azul anil, e quase não havia nuvens. Sasuke sabia que não devia se impressionar com aquele sol brilhante em pleno inverno, a primavera sempre parecia chegar mais cedo em Konoha.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, seus olhos recaíram sobre os orbes prateados da moça, que no mesmo instante corou intensamente ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Os lábios finos do Uchiha se abriram num meio sorriso, devido a timidez da moça, achou-a linda vestida naquele simples quimono verde da noite anterior, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, era incrível como qualquer roupa ornava perfeitamente com a figura delicada de Hinata.

Sasuke caminhou em direção a moça que permaneceu parada, seus braços fortes enlaçaram carinhosamente a cintura da moça que não recuou, com delicadeza e cuidado o mercenário encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Hinata inalando o perfume de flor do pêssego que ela exalava, fechou os olhos apreciando aquele momento, e não conseguiu perceber o quão tenso os músculos da moça estavam.

Dentro de seu peito, Hinata sentia seu coração bater lentamente com uma dor profunda, senão tivesse coragem de dizer nada naquele momento á Sasuke então não diria nunca mais...

- Você acorda muito cedo – disse o rapaz, ainda com a moça em seus braços – tem alguma coisa contra em ficar até mais tarde na cama?

Os olhos prateados estavam marejados, algo parecido como um nó formou-se na garganta da moça, que começou achar difícil respirar. Com delicadeza, e sentindo as mãos tremeram Hinata encostou-as no peito de Sasuke, para que o abraço fosse interrompido.

Os olhos cor de ônix recaíram sobre o rosto de Hinata sem nada compreenderem.

- Sasuke-sama... – a voz da moça não passava de um murmúrio baixo.

- O que aconteceu Hinata? Por que está chorando?

A moça abanou a cabeça, tentando se livrar das lagrimas incomodas que estavam turvando sua visão. Era muito mais difícil do que ela poderia ter imaginado, a dor em seu coração parecia estar aumentando, como se ali naquele momento alguém tivesse cavando um profundo buraco.

- Foi um erro... – disse a moça lutando contra o nó em sua garganta que estava se tornando cada vez maior. – Ontem a noite Sasuke-sama, foi um erro.

O horror espalhou-se pelo rosto do mercenário, Sasuke recuou um passo para trás, deixando que seus braços caíssem pendentes ao lado de seu corpo. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de Hinata estar dizendo aquilo.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? Não a forcei a nada Hinata, você desejou aquilo tanto quanto eu. – o rapaz estava tentando controlar a fúria que se espalhava rapidamente por seu corpo.

- Sim você tem razão, mas ambos cometemos um erro. Que não pode mais se repetir.

- Hinata você tem noção do que está me dizendo? – perguntou Sasuke, sentindo como se um buraco houvesse sido aberto embaixo de seus pés – Ontem a noite você não parecia achar um erro, agora está me dizendo isso, como se tivesse arrependida de ter passado a noite comigo.

- E estou – mentiu a moça, deixando uma lagrima cair, que desceu por sua bochecha.

Aquelas duas palavras acertaram Sasuke com a mesma intensidade de um soco em seu estomago, durante dois segundos o mundo inteiro pareceu rodar, enquanto todo ar parecia ter sido expelido de seus pulmões.

- Por quê? – perguntou o mercenário abaixando o timbre de voz.

- Sou sua empregada Sasuke-sama, esse é o único tipo de relacionamento que devemos ter...

- Hinata eu... – Sasuke tentou dizer, mas parou antes de terminar a frase.

Não sabia o que dizer a ela, sentia algo por Hinata que era completamente inédito, mas não sabia qual o nome daquele sentimento, não tinha certeza se estava apaixonado por ela, havia decidido há muito tempo que em sua vida não havia espaço para sentimentos como o amor. Talvez ela tivesse certa em dizer que tudo não havia passado de um erro, talvez ela soubesse com mais clareza de coisas como aquele sentimento que parecia envolver a ambos, deveria concordar então com aquela decisão, mesmo que naquele momento parecesse a coisa mais penosa a se fazer. Estava confuso, e machucado para tentar discutir aquela decisão.

Virou as costas para Hinata, contendo o impulso de abraça-la e limpar suavemente as lagrimas cristalinas que caiam dos olhos perolados da moça. Não desejava mais vê-la daquela forma, iria respeitar a decisão de Hinata independente de qual ela fosse. De alguma forma Sasuke sentia que merecia aquilo, sabia que desde o começo havia sido um erro deseja-la, deseja-la com tanta intensidade que havia a possuído por meio da força, sabia que havia a machucado, era justo então que ela o machucasse também. Mesmo que aquela ferida doesse insuportavelmente.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas – disse o mercenário, tentando deixar sua voz neutra – estamos pertos do feudo, se conseguirmos andar rápido, acho que por volta da hora do almoço estaremos entrando na vila.

A brisa fresca da manhã varreu o lugar carregando consigo folhas das arvores, Sasuke entrou no celeiro deixando a moça para trás.

Hinata passou os braços em volta do próprio corpo como se naquele gesto, pudesse encontrar algum conforto, seu peito descia e subia rapidamente, parecia não haver ar suficiente para seus pulmões, ela sentia frio, mesmo estando embaixo do sol, que começava a esquentar cada vez mais o dia.

Inocentemente Hinata havia guardado uma pequena esperança em seu coração, achando que Sasuke não aceitaria aquela decisão de forma alguma. Havia imaginado que ele também sentisse algo por ela, e desejasse assumi-la como a única mulher de sua vida... Mas, ele aceitara tão rapidamente suas palavras, aceitara calmamente aquela decisão, sem questionar, ou dizer o que achava sobre aquilo... Talvez no fundo ele estivesse aliviado, já que havia conseguido o que desejava e não se importava mais. A tristeza infiltrou-se pelo corpo da moça, espalhou-se por todo seu corpo como uma droga, deixando-o dormente, de alguma forma parecia que tudo havia perdido um pouco de cor...

Então era isso o que se sentia quando se perdia um sonho antes mesmo de tê-lo alcançado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Caminharam em silencio com passos curtos e rápidos, diante dos olhos prateados da moça a paisagem começou a se tornar familiar, mais de duas semanas haviam se passado, desde que Zabuza viera buscá-la a pedido de Sasuke, a saudade de casa era enorme, saudade da irmã de sua sensei, de seu lar. Ainda não sabia como iria contar a elas, que agora Sasuke era o legitimo dono do feudo Hyuuga, mas não conseguia se preocupar com aquilo no momento, pensava apenas em como seria abraçá-las e ser abraçada por elas. Nunca precisara tanto antes de seu lar, e cada vez que se aproximava do feudo Hyuuga, seu coração parecia ficar um pouquinho mais leve.

Por volta da hora do almoço, como Sasuke havia previsto eles chegaram ao feudo, os empregados acenavam quando o mercenário passava por eles se dirigindo a mansão Hyuuga. Tudo estava como Hinata se lembrava a enorme mansão toda construída em madeira, reluzindo ao sol morno, as enormes portas duplas de carvalho estavam fechadas, a moça apertou o passo deixando Sasuke um pouco para trás, o coração batia rápido, enquanto ela abriu uma das portas tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. Retirou as sandálias sujas da poeira da estrada e entrou na casa silenciosa, sentindo o cheiro da madeira envernizada sob seus pés, estalar de forma familiar. Olhou ao redor vendo que tudo continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar, ouviu vozes baixas falarem na sala ao lado e caminhou naquela direção.

Kurenai e sua irmã estavam de costas para, porta sentadas em poltronas confortáveis, caixas com linhas e agulhas, e tecidos de varias cores estavam espalhados por todo lugar. Kurenai estava tentando ensinar Hanabi a costurar.

- Não é assim Hanabi-sama, o ponto não pode ser tão largo. – dizia a sensei com a paciência de uma professora experiente.

- Eu já disse que não levo jeito pra essas coisas, isso combina com a Hinata e não comigo.

- Toda mulher deve ter pelo menos o básico de noção em costura.

Os olhos prateados como os de Hinata viraram para cima, demonstrando toda a insatisfação da Hyuuga caçula em fazer aquilo.

A risada doce e cristalina de Hinata ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção de Hanabi e Kurenai.

- É bom saber que minha irmãzinha, não mudou em nada, enquanto eu estive fora – disse Hinata sorrindo para ambas.

Os olhos de Hanabi se arregalaram, durante alguns segundos as irmãs se encararam, até Hanabi saltar da poltrona e sair correndo em direção a Hinata.

- Ne-chan – disse Hanabi afoita – você voltou. Está bem?

- Estou bem Hanabi, não se preocupe.

- Mas, você demorou tanto, pensamos que talvez aquele mercenário tivesse feito algo com você, que não deixasse que voltasse mais pra casa.

- Estou bem Hanabi, não se preocupe ele, não fez nada comigo.

A irmã mais nova fez uma cara de quem não acreditava naquilo, mas permaneceu em silencio.

- Hinata-sama – disse Kurenai se aproximando da pupila e abraçando-a – seja bem-vinda de volta ao lar.

A Hyuuga mais velha sentiu-se protegida nos braços daquela mulher que conhecia desde que nascera, tinha tantas coisas a contar a sua sensei, mais do que nunca precisava dos conselhos dela. Mas, naquele momento tudo podia esperar, a única coisa que realmente importava era que estava em casa.

- Estou feliz de estar de volta – sussurrou a moça de encontro ao ombro de sua sensei.

A porta foi aberta, atraindo a atenção das três mulheres, Sasuke encarou-as com o rosto inexpressivo, retirou o casaco com nuvens escarlates, e deixou-o no aparador ao lado da entrada, assim como a bagagem que trazia.

- Vou verificar como andaram as coisas no feudo, na minha ausência, estarei de volta para jantar, quero que meu banho já esteja preparado.

- Sim senhor – respondeu Hinata.

Sem dizer mais nada o mercenário saiu do lugar, deixando as três completamente sozinhas de novo.

- Detesto esse homem – disse Hanabi, com a voz dura.

- Você está realmente bem Hinata-sama, - perguntou Kurenai, olhando atentamente o rosto da moça – esse homem não lhe faz mal nenhum mal?

A moça balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Deve estar cansada da viagem, deixe-me, lhe preparar um banho, e você conta a mim e a sua irmã, tudo o que fez.

Kurenai colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Hinata guiando-a para o corredor, por um momento Hinata iria permitir-se esquecer de todos os problemas, e todas as dores de seu coração.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke cavalgou por todo o feudo tentando manter sua mente focada, em qualquer coisa que não fosse Hinata.

Verificou as cercas, as plantações de arroz, conversou com os lavradores, tudo parecia ter corrido muito bem em sua ausência. Agora que o feudo realmente era seu, ele tinha de se dedicar ainda mais aquele lugar, queria que o feudo fosse crescesse sob seu comando, criar ali raízes, ficar ali naquele lugar pacifico esquecendo que era um mercenário, esquecendo das batalhas por um tempo, fingindo ser um homem comum... Estando perto dela...

O rosto de Hinata não abandonava sua mente, o crepúsculo se aproximava lentamente, mesmo assim era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. O mercenário sentia-se tão confuso, e ferido como quando recebera a noticia de Hinata aquela manhã. Era frustrante estar naquela situação, deveria ter encontrado algo para dizer a ela. Qualquer coisa teria sido mais proveitosa do que aquele silêncio. Por que Hinata estava agindo daquela forma? Como podia dizer que a noite anterior havia sido um erro, se ela se entregara de forma tão absoluta? Não havia como esconder aquilo. Sasuke sentia o quanto ela também o havia desejado, ficara feliz em saber que ela também o queria, e agora mais uma vez não podia se aproximar dela.

Por que estava agindo de forma tão teimosa? Por que não esquecia definitivamente Hinata e procurava outra? Conhecia tantas, que com um simples estalar de dedos estariam a seu dispor. Mas era inútil, continuava a desejar Hinata, com o mesmo ardor e paixão da noite anterior, ou até mais. Ela parecia ter enfeitiçado sua mente, e seu corpo, não conseguia esquece-la, e desejava que assim também fosse com ela, o que não acontecia.

Hinata estava o evitando mais uma vez, deixando claro que não teriam nenhum tipo de relação, que não fosse patrão empregado, ela parecia aceitar aquilo facilmente, então porque ele não conseguia da mesma forma?

Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter se envolvido tanto com uma mulher, bateu as esporas com força nos flancos do cavalo, que aumentou a força do galope. Desejava voltar à mansão apenas para vê-la, estar ao seu lado em silencio, contemplando seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de ir embora, e ficar longe de Hinata e tudo o que ela representava. Sentia-se perdido, e detestava isso.

A noite já caíra pelo campo, luzes fracas e douradas podiam ser vistas por todo o vale indicando onde ficavam as casas simples dos lavradores. O mercenário fez o cavalo andar de um lado para o outro, sem saber que direção tomar. Sasuke apertou as rédeas, com firmeza nas mãos e fez o cavalo galopar em direção a mansão Hyuuga, não importava aonde fosse à presença de Hinata era constante em sua mente, e lentamente ele começava a perceber que também era em seu coração.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Depois de deixar o cavalo no estábulo, Sasuke encaminhou-se para a mansão, lá dentro tudo estava iluminado, pela claridade dourada das velas, a mesa estava sendo posta, na sala de jantar principal. Caminhou pelo longo corredor silencioso em direção ao quarto que havia tomado para si.

O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado, a roupa de cama havia sido trocada, e recendia levemente a limão, um fogo alegre crepitava na lareira, deixando todo o ambiente morno. Hinata estava sentada no tapete, em frente à lareira com agulha e linha na mão costurando uma de suas camisas. Os longos cabelos negros desciam como uma cascata pelas costas finas e delgadas coberta pela camisola branca de linho. A moça de orbes prateados ainda não notara sua presença, estava concentrada no serviço que executava.

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si com cautela, Hinata continuou absorvida com sua costura, o mercenário sentiu as mãos formigarem de desejo para tocar em Hinata. Tinha certeza absoluta mais do que nunca que queria ficar ao lado dela, vê-la realizar sempre aquelas tarefas domésticas, tão peculiares, abraça-la sempre que tivesse desejo, como ocorria naquele instante. Era terrível imaginar que talvez aquele fosse um desejo somente seu que Hinata não desejasse aquilo.

O mercenário moveu-se lentamente, não podia se controlar não queria se controlar, agachou-se atrás da moça, de forma silenciosa, movendo-se rapidamente, seus braços, enlaçaram à moça fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo. O coração de Hinata saltou dentro de seu peito primeiro com o susto que tomara, e depois ao perceber que estava tão próxima de Sasuke.

O corpo dele era forte e rígido, lhe proporcionava uma sensação de segurança e bem estar. Sabia que deveria resistir aquilo, mas não conseguia se afastar daquele abraço... Não queria se afastar daquele abraço.

- Sasuke-sama – balbuciou a moça.

- Eu sei – respondeu o rapaz com a voz baixa – sei que é errado, sei que você não deseja, mas, ainda não sou forte suficiente para resistir, a você, resistir a sua presença.

Os olhos prateados se fecharam com força, se continuasse a ouvir frases como aquela, então com certeza não conseguiria se conter, se entregaria completamente aquele homem, todas as vezes que ele pedisse.

As mãos do mercenário seguraram as coxas da moça de forma possessiva colocando-as uma de cada lado de seu corpo, depois subiram para o rosto de Hinata emoldurando-o.

Os lábios de Sasuke estavam tão próximos do seu notou Hinata, ela sentia o hálito dele, misturado com seu perfume masculino, uma fragrância penetrante e deliciosa, que lhe turvava os sentidos. Hinata percebia que suas resistências estavam caindo por terra, não conseguia lutar contra o desejo que sentia por Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que era errado, desejava que os lábios do mercenário pousassem sobre os seus de forma possessiva como ele havia feito na noite anterior.

As mãos da moça de orbes prateados subiram pelas costas largas e musculosas do Uchiha, ela percebeu os olhos cor de ônix ficarem turvos, estavam perdendo o controle, com força Hinata agarrou um punhado de cabelos negros achando que seu coração iria explodir a qualquer momento, os lábios de Sasuke roçaram sobre os seus, e então tudo terminou bruscamente quando uma voz cheia de pânico chamou pelo mercenário atrás da porta.

- Sasuke-sama venha rápido, por favor – chamou uma das empregadas.

O mercenário e Hinata se entreolharam de forma preocupada, com rapidez e delicadeza Sasuke tirou Hinata de cima de seu colo, e abriu a porta de correr, encontrando uma mulher com o rosto lívido e assustado.

- O que aconteceu – perguntou o rapaz imediatamente.

- Intrusos senhor, estão na sala e exigem falar com o senhor imediatamente.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha voaram para Hinata que tinha o rosto pálido e olhos arregalados. Uma onda de preocupação tomou conta de seu corpo, não importava quem era não faria mal algum ao feudo ou a Hinata.

- Fique aqui Hinata.

Sem mais uma palavra, o mercenário saiu para o corredor, sendo seguido de perto pela empregada.

Hinata não obedeceu a ordem de Sasuke, saindo em seu encalço, os passos do mercenário eram rápidos e firme, levando-o direto em direção a sala principal da mansão.

Eles ouviram vozes alteradas antes mesmo de chegar ao local.

- Naruto seu idiota porque me seguiu?

- Não estava te seguindo, estava apenas indo para o mesmo lugar que você.

Sasuke estancou na frente dos melhores amigos de infância, seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

- Naruto, Sakura o que estão fazendo aqui? – a voz do mercenário era baixa e perigosa.

Hinata parou atrás de Sasuke, e por cima de seu ombro observou a cena. Havia uma mulher de cabelos curtos e róseos, com olhos cor de esmeralda, usando uma capa com nuvens escarlates, igual à de Sasuke, ao seu lado estava um homem de cabelos loiros fulgurantes com olhos que brilhavam como safiras, o sorriso dele era de deboche, enquanto encarava Sasuke, na sua testa brilhava uma bandana com o emblema de Konoha.

- Sasuke-kun – gritou a mulher de cabelos róseos correndo na direção do Uchiha, seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço do rapaz que não se moveu – o que está acontecendo Sasuke? Você pediu afastamento da Akatsuki, por quê?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Mas, você, não pode o que pensa que vai fazer ficar aqui nesse lugar cuidando de um feudo?

O rapaz de cabelos negros não respondeu a pergunta da mulher, ao invés disso seu olhar gélido se fixou no homem loiro que não sorria mais.

- O que quer aqui Naruto?

- O mesmo de sempre – respondeu o shinobi loiro – leva-lo de volta a Konoha.

- Pensei que já tínhamos resolvido esse assunto anteriormente.

- Você ainda não voltou para Konoha – respondeu Naruto – portanto não resolvemos.

- Não vou voltar com você.

- Você é um procurado, em quase todas as nações Sasuke, lamento, mas então terei de levá-lo a força, você e a Sakura.

O riso de deboche de Sakura ecoou na sala de madeira.

- Não importa quanto tempo passe não é mesmo Naruto, você continua o mesmo – disse a mulher de cabelos róseos.

- Volte para Konoha Naruto – disse o jovem Uchiha – preocupe-se com assuntos de um futuro Hokage.

- Estou me preocupando com assuntos de um futuro Hokage.

Hinata não estava entendendo, quem eram aquelas pessoas, mas tinha a impressão que de alguma forma elas estavam conectadas ao passado de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun eu senti tanto sua falta – disse Sakura roçando seus lábios com o do mercenário – você sabe o quanto eu detesto ficar longe de você.

- Pare com isso Sakura – respondeu o mercenário afastando a mulher de perto de si.

Mais uma vez seus olhos recaíram sobre o loiro, um silêncio, incomodo pairou sobre o lugar.

- Não quero brigar com você de novo Naruto. Mas se for preciso não terei escolha.

- Você nunca perde a teimosia não é mesmo Sasuke?

- Vão embora os dois. Não quero nenhum de vocês aqui.

- Por que eu deveria ir embora – perguntou o loiro – estou no meu país, já que este feudo fica em Konoha.

- Este feudo é meu – retrucou Sasuke.

- Foi o que eu ouvir dizer – respondeu Naruto – o que pretende com isso Sasuke?

Os dois homens se encararam de forma perigosa.

- Sasuke – disse Sakura – porque insiste em ficar num lugar como esse? Ou melhor, por que comprou esse lugar?

- Eu já lhe disse que isso não é da sua conta Sakura, vá embora.

Os olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram ao ouvir o mercenário falar naquele tom de voz.

- Não vou sair daqui sem você. – respondeu Sakura obstinadamente.

- Nem eu – emendou Naruto.

- Ótimo – respondeu o mercenário irritado – então fiquem aqui até a paciência de vocês, se esgotarem.

Sasuke virou as costas para os dois e se encaminhou de volta para o corredor.

- Sasuke-sama... – chamou Hinata sentindo-se confusa.

Quem era aquela mulher que havia beijado-o, e por que ele não havia resistido?

- Venha Hinata, não se preocupe com esses dois são inofensivos.

Hinata seguiu as costas do mercenário pelo corredor de volta ao quarto. Torcia as mãos uma contra a outra nervosamente contra o peito, o silencio de Sasuke a incomodava, enquanto sua mente fervilhava de perguntas das quais ela não era capaz de fazer. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que nada seria igual enquanto aqueles dois estranhos estivessem no feudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Na sala principal Sakura e Naruto permaneceram em silencio vendo as costas de Sasuke e Hinata se afastarem pelo corredor.

- Ele não mudou nada – comentou o loiro – e nem você.

- Quem é aquela mulher que o está seguindo Naruto?

- Não sei Sakura, mas deve ser alguém importante para o Sasuke, já que ele permite que ela fique tão próxima a ele.

A mulher de cabelos róseos nada respondeu, mas os olhos esmeraldinos pousaram sobre as costas de Hinata com ódio latente.

_Continua... _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Yare Yare mina-san, não me matem eu voltei, sinto muitíssimo pela demora com o capitulo, mas meu computador morreu devido a um raio, e até agora ele tem sobrevivido indo e voltando da UTI. Lamento realmente pela demora, e estou tentando já ir adiantando os próximos capítulos para posta-los em breve. _

_Como podem ver depois de muitos acontecimentos Naruto e Sakura apareceram e podem acreditar em mim que muitas surpresas vão acontecer agora. Obrigada pelas reviwes incríveis que recebi, pela minha historia ter sido adicionada nos favoritos de muita gente eu realmente não tenho como agradecer. Esperem que continuem acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D _

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeeeeee, pode ficar tranqüilo eu posso demorar para postar mas de forma alguma pretendo abandonar a fic, eu fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior, escrever hentais sempre me deixa insegura. Enfim voltei, obrigada por todos elogios e apoio continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oieeeeeeee, sim sim de certa forma o Sasuke reparou um pouco o erro dele, mas falta muito para o mercenário ainda ser perdoado ( Pelo menos pela autora XD). Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeeee sim sim estou também torcendo para que a relação deles mude para melhor ( ta meio dificl, mas vamos torcer) principalmente com esses dois intrusos. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Marcy Black: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeee! É sempre bom saber que minhas fics agradam as pessoas mesmo que elas mandem reviews poças vezes ;D. Eu sempre acho o 'meu' Sasuke fofo demais, por isso prefiro ele nas fics da Tilim, ai sim ele fica Mara *-*. Concordo com vc, se eu fosse a Hinata tbm escolheria o Itachi, mas não se preocupe pq já estou trabalhando numa fic ItaxHina, que to amando escrever. Obrigada pelos elogios. Muita gente gosto do Zabuza e do Haku na fic, quem sabe eles num aparecem de novo. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo beijos e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **oieeeeeeeeee!!!!! XD sim sim finalmente a Hinata sucumbiu, mas vamos combinar demoro heim XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai, ainda continua tendo de aperfeiçoá-lo. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Elara-chan: **oieeeeeeeee leitora nova :D eu fico feliz que vc tenha sentindo a emoção que eu quis transmitir, afinal fazia tempo que eles estavam se desejando, de corpo, alma e coração XDD ( nussa que romântico .). Desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e que ele tenha saído razoavelmente grande. Beijos e já neh :D

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **oieeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim do capitulo anterior, porque realmente foi difícil escreve-lo. Pode ficar tranqüila que a Hinata correspondeu sim e de forma bem apaixonada :D. Tenho até vergonha do estado em que está lua de sangue, mas agora que eu voltei a baixar o manga de vampire knight, quem sabe não me animo mais. Desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**villagexkonoha: **oieeeeeeeee!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios de verdade, fico feliz em saber que você gosta da forma que eu escrevo e que o capitulo anterior agradou tanto. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Desculpe pela demora. Continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**Vic Girotto: **oieeeeeeeeeee!!!!! XD uau! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, me deixou emocionada de verdade sem falsa modéstia. Claro que sugestões são aceitas hoje e sempre, realmente eu já havia pensando em fazer um momento 'irmãos fazendo as pazes' já que eu tenho uma tara irracional pelo Itachi, e preciso escrever dele sempre, mas ainda não tinha achado o momento certo para colocar a cena, mas finalmente o descobri, por isso pode ficar tranqüila que haverá sim, um momento Uchiha irmãos, pelo qual já to ansiosa por escrever. Eu fico surpresa em saber que apesar de não gostar de SasuxHina, você gosta e acompanha minha fic, me sinto honrada. Eu particularmente adoro o casal, apesar de ironicamente não ser muito chegada no Sasuke, acho a personalidade meio distorcida e irritante, mas para mim é incrível como a personalidade dele combina com a da Hinata ( na minha opinião mais do que NaruxHina, ou SasuxSaku). Acho que escrevo desde sempre, mas a primeira fic, foi feita a um ano, e postada aqui, percebo que melhorei bastante, mas sempre procuro melhorar ainda mais. Obrigada de verdade pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **Tilimmmmmmmm-chaaaaaan ( chora de emoção e saudade) menina que saudade de responder suas reviews, fala verdade eu tomei 2 litros de chá de sumiço neh que horror O.O. Tilim-chan como vc ousa dizer que seus hentais sejam porcarias, eu simplesmente tenho tara por eles, vou até começar um movimento para que em todas as suas fics existam hentais, eu garanto que teria milhares de seguidores XD. Adorei em que vc explicou pq a Hinata se entregou ao Sasuke, afinal ele é um UCHIHA XDDD, é por isso que agora eu vou sair atrás do Itachi e me entregar a ele afinal ele tbm é um UCHIHA XDDD. Estou praticamente entrando em colapso nervoso, com o meu computador com a saúde tão debilitada eu vejo que vc atualizou Projeto Hyuuga, mas ainda não tive tempo nem oportunidade de lê-la e isso me deixa, com o perdão da palavra puta da vida. Tenho que concordar com vc em gênero grau e numero, nossa vida é soda, espero que tenha melhorado um pouquinho pra vc desde a ultima review. Espero que tenha gostado do aparecimento repentino do Naruto ( da Sakura nem pergunto, pq nem eu gostei XDDD) vamos ver se o neji aparece, nem eu sei ainda .. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios e pelo apoio, não canso mesmo de agradecer. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo beijos e jah neh :D

**mahara-chan: **oieeeeeeee,definitivamente obrigada pelos elogios. Desculpe a demora, espero que tbm tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Saory2000: **oieeeeeeeeeee! Obrigada de verdade por todos esses elogios maravilhosos, é muito bom saber que mesmo seu casal favorito sendo neji Hinata, vc aprecie tanto assim minha fic. Realmente eu tento escreve-la usando um pouco o ar do romance de época, pq tenho verdadeira admiração e amor, por esse tipo de historia que me inspirou e ainda me inspira muito. Desculpe realmente pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo,beijos e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeee!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaah Fran-chan obrigada pelos elogios, é bom saber que meu Sasuke, 'fofo' anda agradando já que normalmente as pessoas, preferem ele mais serio e tudo mais. Realmente somente a Hinata pra ter suportado tanto tempo, depois de ficar do lado, de Itachi, Deidara e companhia, fala verdade a menina é mais do que sortuda, passa um pouco disso pra mim XDD. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio, pode ficar tranqüila que o Deidara vai aparecer em breve pra apimentar a historia. Desculpe pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Alinii-chan: **oieeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!! Realmente o Sasuke está apaixonado mais ainda não sabe o que fazer com esse sentimento tadinho, vai bater a cabeça um poko :D, fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai tanto assim, ainda preciso me aperfeiçoar nisso :D, espero que continue gostando tanto assim do 'meu Sasuke' como da fic. Desculpe a demora, bejus e jah neh :D

**Kanppuchu09: **oieeeeeeeee leitora nova :D obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!! Olha vc falou uma verdade, todo mundo tenta estuprar a Hinata, realmente talvez ela seja feita de mel, mas também vai ser bunita assim lá em outro lugar neh? Delicada meiga, cabelo liso preto, olhos exóticos, chega a ser até falta de educação, de tanta beleza numa pessoa só, os homens endoidam XDDD. É bom saber que o Sasuke, mesmo fazendo as besteiras dele, e sendo um mercenário ta agradando tanto. Continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**gesy: ** oieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!! Uau quantas perguntas *-*vamos respondelas :D. Ainda não tenho certeza se o Neji vai ou não aparecer, depende do desenrolar da historia, por enquanto ele ta em Konoha sem saber o que aconteceu, já que ele tbm não morre de amores, pelo tio. O noivo da Hinata não seria o Naruto, mas um velho da família Hyuuga, já que primeiro viria os interesses do Hiashi, ou seja a Hinata saiu ganhando. Como a fic se passa, num tempo antigo ( a idade medieval) misturado, com as idéias do tio Kishimoto, digamos que não existia proteção, então realmente a Hinata está largada a sorte tadinha XD. Espero que tenha do capitulo anterior, beijos e jah neh :D

**Angelique-nine: **oieeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Bem vinda leitora nova, é uma honra saber que vc fez uma conta no ff, só pra comentar na minha fic, obrigada de verdade. Essa não é a minha primeira fic, é a primeira ffic, com hentai, posso garantir que ta sendo uma emoção, e tanto escreve-la XD. Realmente muita gente ficou com raiva do Sasuke, no começo, mas parece que agora quase toda a raiva sumiu, vc tem razão estou sendo malvada com a Hina, mas acho que o Kishimoto é mais malvado que eu não é não? Pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu não pretendo terminar a fic, de uma forma trágica, ou triste... mas as coisas podem mudar. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Obrigada por ser minha fã, beijos e jah neh :D

**Hinatinha: **oieeeeeeeee!!!!! Obrigada pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

_**Nota da autora: **_

_Yare mina-san, não estranhe se o Sasuke tiver aparecido um pouquinho estranho nesse capitulo, escrevi-o sofrendo fortíssima influencia do Kaname-sempai (Vampire Knight) (baba no teclado). Nos veremos em breve beijos e jah neh :D _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Vocês já sabem neh sobre o Kakashi...

**Nota Da Autora: **Fanfic sem fins lucrativos inspirada nas obras de Katleen E. Woodwiss e Nora Roberts.

_**( Este capítulo é especialmente dedicado à istharneko.)**_

**Boa leitura **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Sasuke entrou no quarto com passos firmes, sentindo a raiva fervilhar enquanto percorria sua corrente sanguínea, a ultima coisa que precisava naquele momento era do intrometido do Naruto, e da pegajosa da Sakura convivendo com ele no mesmo lugar. Já não bastava o fato dele ter as preocupações naturais com o feudo, ter de continuar inventando desculpas, para recusar os trabalhos que a Akatsuki lhe mandava... E ainda havia Hinata, todos seus problemas perto daquela mulher tornavam-se ínfimos e distantes. Cada vez mais ela estava se afastando criando uma parede em torno de si mesma, e ele não sabia o que fazer para trazê-la de volta. Definitivamente ele não precisava da presença de Naruto e Sakura naquele momento.

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes de forma ansiosa, os sagazes olhos voltaram-se para a janela do quarto, que naquele momento estava aberta. A noite caía pelo campo espalhando sua escuridão, não se ouvia nada que não fosse o crocitar de uma noturna, e o barulho dos grilos cantando, era uma noite de aparência tranqüila demais para ele estar se sentindo tão perdido daquela forma.

Um leve ruído chamou-lhe a atenção, a porta de correr sendo aberta discretamente, e depois o cheiro de flores que invadiu o local: o cheiro de Hinata. O mercenário fechou os olhos com força, e segurou com firmeza as palmas das mãos no parapeito da janela. Por que Hinata simplesmente não podia ser sua? Por que toda aquela resistência, o que ele fizera de errado? Suspirou tentando se controlar, percebendo que ela em silencio o observava. Sabia que ela nada perguntaria a respeito de Naruto e Sakura, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse repleta de duvidas e perguntas, Hinata nunca as faria, para que assim ele pudesse sentir-se, confortável. Outrora ele sentir-se-ia feliz em não ter que dar explicações nenhuma a uma mulher, mas com Hinata era diferente, tudo com aquela mulher era diferente, ele desejava contar coisas para ela, dividir, e ouvir em troca. Detestava falar sobre si mesmo, ou sobre sua vida, mas se fosse para Hinata ele não se importaria de falar.

- Não se preocupe com aqueles dois, são inofensivos, provavelmente irão ficar três dias aqui, ficaram sem paciência e iram embora. – disse o moreno de costas para a moça.

- Sasuke-san, quer que eu peça as criadas para lhes preparem quartos de hospedes?

Como ele não gostava de ouvi-la pronunciando o 'san' depois de seu nome.

- Não precisa, provavelmente Kurenai já deve ter feito isso, ou eu mesmo farei daqui a pouco, estou tentando me acalmar... Para não voltar lá e matar aqueles dois imbecis.

O moreno virou-se encarando a moça de orbes prateados, ela estava do lado da cama, vestindo apenas a simples camisola de linho, mas parecia ser a pessoa mais linda de todo o mundo. Com um olhar preocupado enquanto torcia ligeiramente as mãos uma contra a outra. Resignado o rapaz sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira soltando um prolongado suspiro.

- Essas pessoas parecem conhecê-los. – disse a moça. Não era uma pergunta apenas uma constatação.

- E conhecem. – respondeu o Uchiha – Naruto e Sakura foram meus amigos de infância, nós fazíamos parte do mesmo time na academia shinobi. Mas, então eu fui embora.

Ele não gostava de se lembrar daquilo. Os anos haviam se passado, mas ainda havia algo dentro dele que se rebelava toda vez que lembrava que havia abandonado o único lugar que havia considerado um lar na vida, para seguir o pai exilado, deixando para trás toda uma vida, e uma historia de amizade que nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma.

- Sasuke-san? Está bem?

A voz doce da moça o trouxe de volta a realidade, tirando - o do passado e de lembranças a muito esquecidas. O rosto bonito da Hyuuga estava serio, e concentrado, Sasuke sabia que ela estava preocupada com ele.

- Estou bem – respondeu o moreno.

O silencio incomodo pairou pelo quarto, os olhos de Hinata voltaram também para a lareira. Ele parecia cansado e pensativo notou a moça. O rosto austero estava concentrado e havia uma ruga saliente sobre as negras sobrancelhas, não havia duvidas de que aquelas duas pessoas significavam muito para ele...

- O que aconteceu com você... E seus amigos? – perguntou Hinata, antes que pudesse se conter.

O rosto de porcelana tingiu-se de rosa, quando o olhar de Sasuke recaiu sobre ela, torceu as mãos ainda mais pensando que talvez não devesse ter feito aquela pergunta, afinal aquilo não lhe dizia respeito.

- Me desculpe não devia – começou a moça, mas o moreno a interrompeu.

- Tudo bem, você sempre poderá me perguntar o que quiser.

Os orbes cor de ônix, e cor de perola se fitaram antes do moreno começar a falar.

- Logo depois que eu, e parte do meu clã fomos exilados, nos estabelecemos no País da Água, não muito tempo depois nos filiamos a Akatsuki, nos tornando assim mercenários e criminosos procurados, na maioria dos Países. Só tornei a me encontrar de novo com Naruto e Sakura muitos anos depois. Eles tinham a missão de me capturar e me levar de volta a Konoha para ser julgado.

- Seus amigos, tinham a missão de prendê-lo? – perguntou a moça incrédula.

- Eles acreditavam que eu estava sendo obrigado a cometer aqueles crimes, que estava sendo chantageado pela Akatsuki, o que nunca aconteceu. Entrei para Akatsuki, porque era o que meu pai desejava. Quando criança, eu não conseguia recusar nenhuma ordem dele. A Akatsuki me ensinou muito, me tornei um shinobi mais forte graças ao treinamento que eles me ofereceram, e com o tempo percebi o quão rentável pode ser o trabalho de um mercenário. Naturalmente Naruto e Sakura nunca aceitaram o fato de eu ter feito essa escolha.

- O que aconteceu quando vocês se encontraram? – perguntou Hinata, envolvida pela historia.

- Lutamos – continuou o Uchiha – nenhum dos dois queria aceitar o fato de que eu não queria mais voltar à Konoha. Nenhum dos lados venceu a luta. Aproveitei um descuido deles e fugi. Não muito tempo depois, Sakura abandonou Konoha e se filiou a Akatsuki, que a aceitou rapidamente, ela foi discípula da maior shinobi médica que já existiu, a atual Hokage da Vila da Folha, é uma excelente shinobi médica com habilidades incríveis, mas abandonou tudo isso pra me seguir...

- Ela é apaixonada por você... – disse Hinata numa voz quase inaudível.

- Isso não significa nada pra mim – respondeu o moreno friamente – sempre considerei uma besteira a decisão de Sakura, mas a vida é dela. Naruto sempre foi apaixonada por ela, mas isso também parece que não significa nada para Sakura.

Hinata lembrou-se da mulher que havia há pouco tempo visto. Sua beleza exótica devia enfeitiçar os homens. Cabelos da cor da flor da cerejeira, olhos cor de esmeralda, pele branca e perfeita, uma mulher completamente apaixonada pelo homem a sua frente, uma mulher que fazia parte da vida de Sasuke, convivera com ele durante muito tempo, e mesmo assim pelo tom de voz do mercenário parecia significar pouco em sua vida. Apenas uma "amiga de infância" ele havia dito... O que a levava a pensar que ela poderia significar mais do que Sakura na vida de Sasuke?...

O moreno levantou-se tirando Hinata de seus devaneios, talvez sua decisão de se afastar de Sasuke, não fosse errada por completo, se ele possuía Sakura em sua vida, então talvez também existissem outras. O pensamento fez com que o coração da moça ficasse gelado em seu peito.

- Vou falar com eles de novo, tentar convence-los a irem embora, sem brigas dessa vez – anunciou o mercenário – senão conseguir eu mesmo peço para Kurenai preparar um lugar para eles, não se preocupe.

- Sasuke-san? – chamou a moça antes de Sasuke sair pela porta do quarto. – eles ainda são amigos importantes pra você?

O Uchiha permaneceu parado, por um tempo segurando a porta aberta em silencio, não adiantava mentir para Hinata.

- Sim, eles ainda são... – e sem dizer mais nada saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Então eles não irão embora essa noite – disse a moça numa voz baixa para as paredes silenciosas daquele aposento – porque Sasuke-san também é uma pessoa importante para eles...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata acabou tendo razão no final, Naruto e Sakura não foram embora naquela primeira noite, nem na segunda ou na terceira, que se seguiram. Passado uma semana e meia, eles ainda se encontravam no feudo, mostrando estarem cada vez mais confortáveis. Todos acabarem por fim a se acostumarem a eles, inclusive o próprio Sasuke, ainda que relutante.

Hinata não tinha nada contra as visitas, havia aprendido a gostar do jeito extravagante e exagerado de Naruto, e de suas brincadeiras e piadas constantes. O loiro desenvolvera uma espécie de perseguição bem-humorada a Hanabi, e segundo a Hyuuga mais nova estava deixando-a louca. Mas Hanabi era a única que se opunha abertamente a Naruto, porque ele havia do seu jeito conseguido conquistar todos os funcionários do feudo. Era sempre educado, tratando a todos como iguais, brincava com os filhos dos lavradores, e sempre pedia um pouco mais de comida deixando as cozinheiras encantadas com seus elogios longos e galantes. Era uma pessoa boa e simples e Hinata o admirava, principalmente pela mudança que ele provocava em Sasuke. Perto dele o moreno ficava mais calmo, e relaxado, como se um pouco do peso que sempre parecia carregar em seus ombros, fosse lhe arrancado. Naruto debochava de Sasuke, e sempre que tinha oportunidade de perturbá-lo o fazia, demonstrando com aquilo como se importava com o amigo, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, em troca Sasuke deixava-se ser importunado, sabendo que aquela era a forma do amigo de agir. Eles pareciam para Hinata unidos como irmãos, com aquele vinculo forte e quase indestrutível, que algumas pessoas formam com outras as deixando tão próximas como se compartilhassem o mesmo sangue correndo em suas veias.

De Sakura Hinata aprendera a manter a distancia, a mulher de olhos esmeraldinos, e cabelos rosados sempre se mostrava distante, e altiva, nunca olhando as pessoas nos olhos e ignorando por completo a presença da moça de orbes prateados. Nunca sorria (raras vezes quando Naruto estava por perto), ou se mostrava tranqüila, parecia estar sempre em alerta, procurando um inimigo oculto, que merecia ser exterminado. Era discreta, arrogante, metida, e esnobe, e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro para qualquer pessoa que estava por perto.

Mas, tudo mudava quando Sasuke estava com ela. Era uma mudança drástica quase que medonha, o rosto branco se abria num sorriso enquanto os olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas expostas à luz do sol. De todas as formas ela buscava a atenção do moreno, com perguntas que mal eram respondidas, comentários ignorados, abraços não correspondidos... Uma mulher buscando desesperadamente o amor de um homem, implorando por migalhas daquele sentimento que sempre lhe era negado.

De alguma forma Hinata sentia-se sempre indecisa sobre o que pensar a respeito de Sakura, às vezes sentia pena da moça, que independente de qualquer coisa continuava a acreditar em seus sentimentos, sem se abalar por nada, esperando que um dia milagrosamente o Uchiha olhasse em sua direção com outros olhos e não com desprezo. Outras vezes, sentia uma pequena pontada de inveja, da certeza com que ela demonstrava seus sentimentos sendo capaz, de esquecer qualquer coisa pela pessoa amada. Mas o sentimento que sempre prevalecia para Hinata era o ciúme. Não algo possessivo ou doentio, como muitas vezes a própria Sakura demonstrava quando a moça de orbes prateados estava perto de Sasuke, mas algo mais parecido com uma pequena e incomoda dor, no fundo do coração que de vez em quando não podia ser ignorada. Hinata sabia que sentir ciúmes de Sasuke era algo absurdamente infantil, e de todas as formas tentava se controlar, muitas vezes sem sucesso. Já tinha tomado sua decisão e deveria mantê-la, não poderia haver nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso entre eles, nada além da simples convivência do dia a dia. Esquecer tudo o que havia vivido com o mercenário, era a melhor solução para todos.

Mas Hinata não esquecia. Durante as noites a moça surpreendia a si mesma relembrando com saudade os momentos que tivera com o Uchiha, lembrava do cheiro dele, e de como seus cabelos negros eram finos e macios, de como ela sentia-se segura quando Sasuke a abraçava, e nesses momentos seu coração chorava de saudade, enquanto ela remexia-se incomodamente no tapete felpudo ao lado da cama do mercenário que dormia, buscando pra si o sono perdido.

Mesmo sabendo que aquele sentimento não seria correspondido Hinata continuava a guardá-lo em seu peito, não havia contado nada a Kurenai ou a sua irmã o que acontecera com ela e Sasuke, no estábulo na viagem de volta ao feudo, não queria dar as duas mais um motivo de odiarem o rapaz, e também havia o medo de ser julgada. Elas poderiam entender, e aceitar aquele sentimento que havia surgido em seu coração? Ou simplesmente diriam que aquilo não passava de uma fantasia perigosa, e ridícula criada por ela mesma? Era melhor deixar aquilo como um segredo entre ela e Sasuke... Mesmo com a distancia entre eles se tornando cada vez mais acentuada.

Hinata havia percebido que desde a chegada dos amigos, o moreno ficava cada vez mais ocupado. Já começava a sentirem-se os primeiros sinais da primavera no feudo, que se agitava com o começo da plantação de arroz, Sasuke cumpria seu papel como dono do lugar saindo sempre bem cedo, e ficando quase o dia todo no campo seguido sempre por Naruto e alguma vezes por Sakura. Quando voltava o rapaz trancava-se no escritório administrando sozinho,a contabilidade do lugar, encomendando ração para os animais, sementes novas, e qualquer item que estivesse em falta. Nos assuntos da mansão ele quase não dava ordens, Kurenai havia sido escolhida de forma quase que total e silenciosa como a governante do lugar, assumindo assim seu antigo posto quando o feudo era comandado pela família Hyuuga, continuava não gostando do Uchiha, mas sabia respeita-lo, e o admirava pelo que estava fazendo com o lugar.

Com o grande número de empregadas novas, o serviço de Hinata havia quase que desaparecido por completo, e quando a moça tencionava a fazer algo, alguma empregada a mando de Kurenai aparecia deixando a moça, sem nada para fazer. Devido a isso a moça de orbes prateados passava a maior parte do seu tempo costurando, cultivando a pequena horta de ervas medicinais que havia sido criada por sua mãe, ou ajudando em qualquer tarefa que havia lhe sido designada.

Nada havia mudado muito drasticamente para Hinata, mas de alguma forma tudo parecia estar diferente... Fosse o afastamento de Sasuke cada vez mais gradativo, ou a presença dos novos convidados, ou os ares mais quentes e perfumados que começavam a invadir a casa quando as janelas estavam abertas mostrando que as flores começavam a desabrochar no campo, esquecendo da frieza da ultima estação. Tudo parecia estar caminhando normalmente, mas a moça de orbes prateados sentia dentro de si que logo nada seria como de costume, e toda vez que essa premonição lhe ocorria, um frio estranho e desconhecido parecia escorrer de sua garganta indo se alojar desconfortavelmente na boca de seu estomago.

Nesses momentos a moça gostava de se recolher num canto sozinha, longe dos olhares alheios e ficar em silencio, observando, pensando no nada... Esperando, algo que ela ainda não sabia o que era...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O sol forte e quente invadiu o quarto em que Hinata estava dormindo, a janela estava aberta porque Sasuke já havia saído há muitopara o campo, deixando para trás uma Hinata sonolenta e dolorida.

A moça de orbes prateados tinha tido uma péssima noite de sono, tivera pesadelos que há haviam deixado-a insone, o sono realmente só chegara quando o sol estava perto de nascer. Estranhamente as costas lhe doíam horrivelmente, o corpo parecia estar pesando mais do que o normal, mesmo assim a moça tratou de ignorar aqueles pequenos sintomas e se vestiu para descer e tomar o café na cozinha.

O dia estava radiante notou a moça, enquanto arrumava o quarto bagunçado, o sol dourado iluminava o campo deixando a grama ainda mais verde, não havia nuvens no céu, que de tão azul fazia os olhos doerem, a brisa era fresca e perfumada. Era um bom dia para se passear pensou a moça enquanto reunia as roupas do mercenário espalhadas pelo tapete do quarto, talvez mais tarde ela pudesse descer até os campos de arroz e ver como ia indo a plantação para a próxima colheita.

Ao se abaixar mais uma vez para recolher uma peça de roupa, a moça sentiu uma forte pontada nas costas, e uma vertigem fazendo com que sua visão ficasse turva e escura durante alguns segundos. Hinata apoiou-se com a mão direita na primeira coisa que encontrou pela frente, a parede sob seus dedos estava gelada e firme a moça agradeceu por aquilo. Respirou fundo sentindo a dor ir se desmanchando lentamente até não sobrar mais nada dela, abriu os olhos que enxergavam normalmente. Hinata achou a situação estranha, mas não ficou preocupada, uma noite mal dormida podia provocar grandes estragos.

Sentindo uma imensa fome, não comum para aquele horário a Hyuuga deixou o resto da arrumação do quarto, para depois preferindo primeiro ir comer algo. Passou pelos corredores da mansão que estavam sendo limpos por alguns empregados e foi direto a cozinha, carregando as roupas sujas de Sasuke. A imagem da primeira discussão da manhã entre Naruto e Hanabi, foi familiar.

- Seu maldito! Eu vou matá-lo! – gritava Hanabi a pleno pulmões com os cabelos cor de chocolate caindo sobre a face enfurecida.

- Mas, Hanabi-chan o que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntou o loiro como se fosse inocente.

- Devolva meu prendedor de cabelo!

- O que? isso? – perguntou Naruto mostrando o prendedor de cabelo em forma da flor de lótus – venha buscá-lo baixinha.

Hinata achou que já estava na hora de interferir e entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia Naruto-san, ne-chan.

Os dois pararam de brigar e ficaram somente a se encarar, Hanabi olhava o loiro com um olhar mortal, enquanto Naruto apenas ria discretamente.

- Naruto-san – disse Hinata entregando a roupa suja para uma outra empregada levar para que as lavassem – devolva o prendedor de cabelo a Hanabi, ela gosta muito dele.

- Eu não preciso que me defenda Hinata! – gritou Hanabi histericamente.

- Bem como a Hinata-chan ta pedindo toma aí baixinha – debochou Naruto atirando o prendedor de cabelo para Hanabi.

- Eu te odeio! – gritou Hanabi atirando o prendedor na cara de Naruto que desviou facilmente.

O loiro apenas riu, enquanto uma furiosa Hanabi deixava a cozinha pisando duro.

- Belo arremesso – comentou o loiro sentando-se a mesa - Estou morrendo de fome.

Hinata sorriu e sentou-se também, na frente de Naruto, ela sabia que no fundo Hanabi gostava de implicar com Naruto (apesar de ele ganhar na maioria das vezes) afinal a própria Hanabi muitas vezes começava a discussão.

Uma Kurenai atarefada e ocupada entrou na cozinha trazendo uma bandeja cheia de delicias como pães e bolos que haviam acabado de sair do forno. Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam ao ver aquilo.

- Uau Kurenai-chan isso ta incrível! – elogiou o loiro.

Hinata percebeu o rosto de sua sensei ficar vermelho, de Sasuke ela não gostava, mas não tinha problemas nenhum com Naruto.

- Coma a vontade Uzumaki-sama.

O loiro obedeceu à ordem e começou a cortar os pãezinhos ainda fumegantes, mas parou e olhou ao redor procurando alguma coisa, com a boca cheia.

- Esqueci alguma coisa? – perguntou Kurenai.

Naruto engoliu o pãozinho e disse:

- Mel.

- Já trago.

Num minuto Kurenai desapareceu e voltou em seguida, trazendo um pote de vidro com mel dourado dentro, ela mesma despejou o semi-líquido sobre os pãezinhos do loiro que quase chorou de alegria.

- Quer um também Hinata-sama?

A moça de orbes prateados concordou, sentindo a boca salivar de satisfação. Quanto tempo não comia um daqueles pães?

Sua sensei despejou o mel sobre um deles, e a moça logo cortou um pedaço e colocou-o na boca sentindo o gosto do açúcar, estava muito gostoso notou Hinata, mas quando a moça engoliu uma onda violenta de ânsia a envolveu. A Hyuuga controlou-a sentindo os olhos se encherem de lagrimas, de repente o cheiro e o gosto do mel havia se tornado horríveis a enojando. A moça comprimiu a boca e o nariz com a mão e pediu licença deixando a cozinha, O olhar preocupado de Kurenai e Naruto a seguiu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata caminhou com rapidez, para a outra cozinha, e de lá para fora da mansão, seu estomago parecia estar tendo convulsões dentro do seu corpo, o cheiro enjoativo do mel parecia ter se grudado em suas narinas, enquanto a moça prendia a respiração.

Sem conseguir mais se conter a moça correu em direção as arvores que ficavam atrás da mansão e se apoiando na primeira que viu Hinata vomitou com força o que tinha no estomago. Suas pernas ficaram imediatamente bambas enquanto uma nova vertigem parecia engolfá-la. Naquela confusão a moça tentava clarear os pensamentos. Uma nova ânsia lhe assaltou e a moça dessa vez vomitou o que não tinha no estomago.

Cambaleou para longe da arvore, e sentou-se na grama ainda repleta de orvalho. O ar da manhã estava morno o que parecia fazer seu estomago voltar a se acalmar. Hinata respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, perdeu a conta... O coração batia muito rápido no peito, uma leve pontada na têmpora lhe indicava o começo de uma dor de cabeça.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela. Mas estava não estava? Com toda certeza do mundo estava, e Hinata riu daquela ironia. Qualquer mulher no mundo reconheceria aqueles sintomas. Vertigens, dores nas costas, enjôos matinais... Quando tinha sido mesmo sua ultima menstruação...? Antes da invasão do feudo Hyuuga, antes de Sasuke... Ela estava atrasada, há um mês e algumas semanas, contou a moça mentalmente... Ela estava...

O pânico tomou conta do corpo de Hinata que começou a tremer, já não conseguia mais pensar com clareza, pensamentos desconexos, e sem sentindo voavam em sua mente, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e ela chorou com força, enquanto soluçava.

O que faria? Não estava preparada para aquilo... Era jovem, não era casada... Como faria com um filho? Como iria criá-lo educa-lo...? Grávida... Grávida...

Como contaria a Kurenai a sua irmã? Como contaria que ia ter um filho de Sasuke?

As lagrimas voltaram com maior velocidade e intensidade quando a morena pensou no Uchiha, não era justo... Já não bastava tudo o que ele havia feito em sua vida? Já não bastava tudo o que ele lhe havia lhe tirado?

As mãos delgadas e brancas da moça pousaram sobre o ventre ainda achatado, olhando ninguém poderia dizer que ela estava grávida, continuava magra como sempre fora, mas a moça sabia dentro de si com uma certeza indescritível de que realmente ali dentro crescia uma criança... Sua criança e de Sasuke.

Não podia se desesperar... Não adiantava perder a razão num momento como aquele, de nada isso lhe ajudaria tinha que pensar em algo, pensar num plano. Talvez fosse mais fácil pensar se sua cabeça não lhe doesse tanto... A moça tentou se erguer de onde estava as pernas continuavam bambas, e ela possuía um gosto horrível na boca, enquanto seu estomago parecia flutuar graciosamente dentro do seu corpo. Hinata virou-se na direção da porta de entrada da cozinha, e seu corpo ficou imóvel.

Sakura a estava observando atenciosamente. Os cabelos curtos e rosados balançavam a brisa displicentemente, seus olhos verdes estavam velados, seus braços albinos estavam cruzados contra o peito. Hinata perguntou-se há quanto tempo àquela mulher estaria ali a observá-la. Limpou as lagrimas com as magas cumpridas do quimono.

- Desculpe-me Sakura-san eu apenas...

- Está grávida – interrompeu a rósea.

A frase atingiu Hinata como uma forte bofetada no rosto, imediatamente suas faces ficaram vermelhas, a moça nada respondeu.

- Está grávida do Sasuke. – a voz de Sakura não continha nenhuma emoção.

O coração da Hyuuga subiu e se alojou em sua garganta, de repente seu estomago estava mais uma vez pesado lhe provocando ânsias de vomito.

- Não fico surpresa, eu ouvi alguns comentários depois, que cheguei aqui – continuou a rósea – não se preocupe, eu não contarei pra ninguém, e ainda ira demorar um tempo para que qualquer pessoa note, eu sou uma medica é natural eu descobrir essas coisas.

As palavras de Sakura acertavam a cabeça de Hinata como marteladas, a dor na têmpora havia aumentado e se transformado numa enxaqueca, ela não conseguia pensar com clareza.

- Sakura-san eu...

- Não sabe o que fazer, é compreensível, você também é vitima da situação, devido à forma que essa criança foi gerada.

O rosto de Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelho, pelo visto a mulher a sua frente já sabia de tudo. E parecia não se importar, seria verdade?

- Sei que você está numa situação difícil já que acabou de descobrir isso – disse a rósea – mas terá de tomar uma decisão rápida, antes que qualquer pessoa descubra seu segredo.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você só tem duas saídas Hinata, ou tira essa criança, o mais rápido possível, ou deixa o feudo Hyuuga.

A visão de Hinata escureceu, e suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio sobre seu corpo, a próxima coisa que a moça de orbes prateados sentiu, foram as mãos finas de Sakura apanhando seu corpo.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam em silencio, não havia nada através dos orbes verdes notou Hinata, Sakura não tremia ou se importava com o peso de seu corpo. A rósea ajudou a Hyuuga a se levantar, e mesmo quando Hinata recuperou o equilíbrio Sakura continuou a segura-la.

- Não posso tirar essa criança – disse a moça de orbes prateados de repente – não teria coragem eu...

- Então não pode ficar aqui com ela...

- Por quê? Por que não contar a Sasuke, ele é o pai!

- E você acha que ele assumiria essa criança? – perguntou Sakura de maneira calma e baixa.

Os olhos de Hinata formigaram sentindo as lagrimas mais uma vez se formarem, mas ela não iria chorar diante aquela mulher tão controlada. Queria dizer a Sakura que tinha certeza absoluta que Sasuke assumiria aquele filho, mas ela não possuía aquela certeza nem mesmo para si mesma...

- Não se engane Hinata – continuou Sakura ainda olhando para a Hyuuga – Sasuke não irá assumir esse filho, ele não corrigi os erros que comente. Senão já teria se casado com você para preservar sua honra depois do que ele lhe fez. Vai se sujeitar a ficar aqui e criar um filho bastardo?

- Não consigo pensar direito... Estou com muita dor de cabeça.

- Hinata preste atenção em mim – chamou a rósea – posso ajudá-la. Se você não quiser se livrar da criança isso é uma escolha sua. Mas, posso ajudá-la a sair do feudo sem que ninguém descubra, tenho contatos em vários lugares você pode ficar em uma das minhas casas, até o fim da gravidez, eu garanto que irá receber todo cuidado e apoio na hora do parto, depois poderá procurar a casa de algum parente. Ou não sei tomar outra decisão.

- Sakura! – chamou a voz de Naruto da porta da cozinha – o que você está fazendo?

- Pense nisso Hinata – disse a rósea abaixando a voz, e ignorando a presença de Naruto – venha me procurar quando tomar uma decisão. Se estiver em duvida, pergunte à Sasuke o que ele pensa sobre formar uma família.

Os olhos de Hinata focalizaram em Naruto que continuava parado sob o batente da porta.

- Não estou fazendo nada com ela Naruto relaxe. Até mais.

E sem dizer mais nada Sakura, caminhou em direção a floresta sumindo logo em seguida encoberta pelas sombras logo em seguida.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? – perguntou o loiro caminhando em direção à morena – você está muito pálida, quer que eu chame a Kurenai-chan?

- Não, estou bem – respondeu a moça tentando se firmar nas pernas bambas – eu apenas... É minha cabeça está doendo muito.

Os olhos cor de safira se fixaram no rosto de Hinata, o loiro não exibia mais nenhum sorriso de deboche no rosto, sua expressão era preocupada.

- Hinata-chan – começou Naruto – não pretendo descobrir o que foi que a Sakura estava lhe dizendo, mas não vou fingir que não sei de nada, desculpe-me, perguntar isso, mas... Essa criança é mesmo do Sasuke?

Hinata percebeu a temperatura de seu rosto esquentar, sabia que devia estar vermelha enquanto era encarada por aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis, queria saber responder a altura, mas sua boca estava seca demais e ela não conseguia mais pensar com coerência. Do jeito que as coisas estavam se encaminhando logo todas as pessoas no feudo Hyuuga saberiam de sua gravidez.

- Como pode pensar que essa criança, pode ser de uma outra pessoa que não do Sasuke? – perguntou a moça incrédula contendo a raiva e as lagrimas – eu nunca... Nunca...

As palavras foram interrompidas quando o corpo da moça de orbes prateados foi envolvido pelos braços fortes de Naruto.

- Desculpe Hinata-chan – disse o rapaz loiro com voz macia e baixa – eu não devia ter lhe perguntado algo assim, não devia ter duvidado de você.

A Hyuuga tentou se desvencilhar do abraço forte do rapaz, mas acabou sucumbindo no final, estava desesperada e com medo, e sentir mesmo que por alguns instantes aquele apoio era vital naquele momento. As lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Hinata já vermelho e inchado molhando o casaco laranja e negro do shinobi de Konoha. Os dois permaneceram em silencio até que o choro convulsivo da moça tivesse cessado.

- Eu devia ter ensinado aquele idiota como tratar as mulheres – disse Naruto, referindo-se a Sasuke.

Mesmo a contra gosto um sorriso simples e bobo brotou nos lábios da moça, aquela era a forma de Naruto de confortá-la.

- Obrigada Naruto-san – disse a moça soltando-se lentamente do caloroso abraço – eu já estou bem melhor agora.

Os olhos azuis observaram atentos a Hyuuga como se aquilo não fosse verdade.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem Naruto-san.

- Se você está dizendo eu acredito em você.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, então a moça de orbes perolados se encaminhou de volta para a porta da cozinha. Ia atravessá-la, quando a voz de Naruto a fez parar:

- Hinata – disse o rapaz de costas sem se virar para olha-la – se o Sasuke, não assumir essa criança, não se preocupe com nada, eu irei assumi-la, serei o pai do seu filho se você permitir. Não vou abandoná-la...

Sem conseguir mais suportar a dor em sua cabeça, ou a fraqueza que sentia em suas pernas Hinata correu para dentro da mansão, e trancou-se no antigo quarto do pai. Atirou-se na cama com vontade molhando as fronhas dos travesseiros, chorou até que seu rosto tivesse ficado ardente, e seu coração árido, então o cansaço abateu-se sobre ela e a moça caiu no sono de esquecimento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata não viu quando Sasuke chegou naquela noite, havia passado a maior parte do dia dentro do quarto alegando dor de cabeça, recusou-se a comer ou tomar algum remédio. Ficou deitada no tapete acordando e adormecendo, esperando o tempo passar. Quando acordou por completo já era madrugada. E estava chovendo. A primeira chuva de primavera pensou a moça com os olhos abertos encarando a escuridão. Não se ouvia nada na mansão a não ser as gotas de água batendo contra o telhado, escorrendo e pingando na terra.

A dor de cabeça havia sumido quase que por completou notou Hinata, apenas sentia o corpo um pouco pesado e dolorido. Passou a mão sobre a testa úmida, o quarto estava abafado.

Sentindo-se completamente desperta a moça levantou-se e vestiu por cima da camisola o roupão de seda que havia deixado sobre a poltrona. Acendeu uma vela que estava na mesinha de cabeceira deixando que a fraca chama espalhar-se sua luz pelo quarto distorcendo as sombras.

Caminhou silenciosamente até a janela e abriu-a deixando que a brisa fresca da chuva entrasse no quarto. Nada se via da noite a não ser a cortina prata da chuva caindo sobre os campos, o cheiro de terra molhada era inebriante, a moça ficou ali parada durante um longo tempo em silencio. Empurrava para o fundo da memória os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento.

- Hinata? O que está fazendo? – pergunto Sasuke, assustando a moça.

- Sasuke-san, desculpe não tinha a intenção de acordá-lo.

O rapaz sentou-se na cama achando a voz da moça, distante e tristonha, algo tinha acontecido a Hinata. Levantando-se o rapaz, encaminhou-se e colocou ao lado da moça observando a chuva.

- É uma chuva bem-vinda – comentou o rapaz.

Um sorriso tristonho brotou nos lábios da Hyuuga.

- Fará muito bem para a plantação.

- Você está bem Hinata? Estou te achando um pouco abatida.

- Estou bem Sasuke-san, não se preocupe, apenas tive uma dor de cabeça muito forte hoje.

O rapaz não acreditou no que a moça havia dito, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

- Venha deitar-se, então você precisa descansar.

O mercenário encaminhou-se para a cama, mas a moça de orbes prateados continuou a observar a chuva que caia.

- Sasuke-san – perguntou a moça – se eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta, me responderia?

- Sim.

- Alguma vez, você pensou em construir uma família?

- Não – respondeu o Uchiha seriamente – não me atreveria a cometer os mesmo erros do meu pai... Esse tipo de coisa não combina com pessoas como eu. Por que Hinata?

- Nada – respondeu a moça fechando a janela – apenas curiosidade.

A moça de orbes prateados assoprou a pequena chama da vela deixando o quarto mergulhar novamente na escuridão. Sem dizer mais nada se deitou no tapete felpudo cobriu-se com suas cobertas e fingiu que dormia.

Na cama Sasuke continuou a encarar o teto do lugar em silencio, pensando na pergunta que Hinata acabara de fazer. Ele nunca havia pensado em construir uma família, nunca havia desejado aquilo para si até que conhecera Hinata. Se tivesse que construir uma família, então a mulher ao seu lado teria de ser ela, não poderia de forma alguma ser outra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto estava deitado na cama com os braços sob os cabelos loiros despenteados, o cheiro de Sakura ainda estava impregnado em seu corpo, o rapaz se mexeu preguiçosamente cobrindo o corpo apenas com um lençol, enquanto observava a rósea vestir sobre sua nudez, um roupão de seda roxo.

- Você poderia fingir pelo menos um pouco que gosta de mim, e ficar deitada um pouco mais na cama comigo – disse o loiro sorrindo debochadamente.

- Desculpe, sou uma péssima atriz, não ia conseguir fingir algo assim.

- Você é uma pessoa terrível Sakura.

- Por quê? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos rosa amarrando o roupão com delicadeza, com uma simples faixa na cintura – você não é nem um pouco inocente, também Naruto, sabe que eu nunca poderei lhe dar o que quer, e mesmo assim continua a vir me procurar pra dormir comigo.

- Eu já desisti da salvação Sakura, me contento com o inferno.

A mulher de olhos esmeraldinos sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a capacidade de Naruto zombar até de si mesmo era algo admirável.

- Dê o fora Naruto – a voz de Sakura era de advertência – daqui a pouco vão nos chamar para o jantar, não queremos que ninguém descubra nosso pequeno romance secreto.

- Eu não me importaria se eles descobrissem.

- Exatamente por isso que estou mandando você dar o fora.

Sakura rodeou a cama e sentou-se na poltrona macia e confortável. Naruto sempre era um homem ardente na cama, e podia levar uma mulher ao delírio, mas detestava quando ele começava a bancar o homem eternamente apaixonado. Por que ele não havia superado aquilo ainda? Já eram bem grandinhos para ele ter falsas esperanças.

- Vamos Naruto para de enrolar, estou esperando alguém.

- O Sasuke ainda não chegou – respondeu o loiro se espreguiçando exibindo o tórax bem esculpido – e se tiver chegado duvido que te procure.

Os dentes de Sakura rangeram com a raiva fria e latente que percorreu seu corpo, ao ouvir aquele comentário, mas a mulher tratou de se controlar sabendo que não adiantava nada brigar com Naruto.

- Não estou esperando pelo Sasuke – respondeu a moça de forma insinuante.

- Pode perder suas esperanças Sakura, Hinata-chan, não vem... Ela não saiu do quarto hoje o dia inteiro.

Os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam de forma ameaçadora, a voz de Sakura estava perigosamente baixa quando ela tornou a falar.

- Você confia muito nela pelo visto.

- Não tenho motivos para desconfiar. Não vai conseguir separá-la de Sasuke, ela está carregando o filho dele.

A onda de raiva dessa vez foi mais intensa, a mulher de cabelos rosa levantou-se de repente virando as costas para Naruto, que havia se sentado na cama.

- Um filho que ele nem sabe que existe.

- Logo irá saber, Hinata vai contar pra ele... E se ela não contar, conto eu.

Com passos rápidos e curtos, Sakura cruzou a distancia que os separava, e num movimento rápido apertou o braço de Naruto cravando suas unhas na pele exposta.

- Como ousa se intrometer num assunto desses, estou fazendo o que é melhor para o Sasuke!

Os olhos azuis simplesmente continuaram a fita-la, o loiro ignorou a dor que sentia no braço, e respondeu com voz firme.

- Você não é a única amiga dele. Também me preocupo com Sasuke. Ele nunca irá te perdoar se você separar dele o filho e Hinata. Ele a ama.

- Cala a boca – respondeu a mulher apertando o braço do loiro.

O silencio pairou pelo quarto de forma imperiosa, os dois se encaravam sem nada dizer.

Uma sombra parou em, frente à porta do quarto de Sakura.

- Sakura-san, a senhorita está ai? – a voz de Hinata era vacilante e baixa.

- Acho que você se enganou quanto a garota Naruto. – cochichou Sakura para que Hinata não soubesse que Naruto se encontrava ali dentro.

Os olhos azuis brilharam frios como o gelo.

- Para onde vai levá-la Sakura? – a voz do loiro também era baixa.

- Isso não te interessa. Se você contar ao Sasuke, que eu a ajudei a escapar, nunca mais irei olhar na sua cara.

- Você já faz isso querida.

- Estou falando serio Naruto pode me considerar como uma pessoa morta, não vou mais existir pra você.

Naruto ia dizer algo quando a mulher de cabelos rosa abriu a porta deixando-o lá dentro como um ignorado. Era melhor que Hinata não soubesse que ele estava ali, o loiro ficou em silencio...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Na frente da porta do quarto de Sakura, Hinata esperou pela mulher de cabelos rosa que saiu vestindo apenas um roupão. Agora que estava diante dela, não podia mais fraquejar.

- Pensou na minha proposta Hinata?

- Sim... Sakura-san eu vim pedir sua ajuda... Para deixar o feudo Hyuuga.

- E é claro que terá minha ajuda. Vou mandá-la para a casa de uma de minhas amigas, fica perto daqui, é provisório, ninguém saberá, onde você está. Não se preocupe com sua irmã. Logo ela também poderá ir ao seu encontro.

Hinata concordou com tudo deixando-se levar pelos planos de Sakura que já estavam prontos.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou a Hyuuga torcendo as mãos.

Um sorriso cristalino brotou nos lábios de Sakura.

- Agora mesmo. Não vamos esperar pelo Sasuke não é mesmo. Apenas deixe-me vestir. Eu a ajudarei a arrumar suas coisas.

Os olhos cor de perola ficaram banhados de lagrimas.

- Ora Hinata não chore – a voz de Sakura não continha nenhum sentimento – será melhor para seu filho dessa forma...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto estava em seu quarto, quando viu Sakura e Hinata caminhando para a borda da floresta. Sabia que pela força poderia parar a fuga das duas, mas não podia fazer aquilo. Primeiro porque aquela havia sido a decisão de Hinata. Segundo porque quem tinha que concertar aquela situação era Sasuke.

Estava uma noite quente e clara, com milhares de estrelas brilhando no céu estrelado, o loiro vestiu apenas o casaco laranja e negro sobre o corpo bem esculpido pelo treino, e saiu do quarto passando pelos corredores da mansão silenciosos aquele horário. Todos os empregados acreditavam que Sakura estava em seu quarto assim como Hinata, ninguém sabia da fuga das duas. Muito menos de seus motivos.

O rapaz de cabelos dourados abriu as portas duplas da mansão saindo para o jardim principal, teria de ter paciência e esperar Sasuke chegar. Ele não deixaria o amigo ir atrás de Hinata sem saber se ele realmente merecia aquela mulher e o filho que ela estava carregando.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura. Era bem possível ela nunca mais lhe olhar na cara mesmo... Como ele detestava ter que escolher entre os dois amigos de infância... Mesmo assim era uma coisa que precisava fazer...

Era definitivamente um burro por amar tanto aqueles idiotas. Sakura e Sasuke...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O mercenário chegou à mansão do feudo Hyuuga quase uma hora depois da fuga de Hinata e Sakura. A primeira coisa que avistou, foi Naruto sentado nas portas da mansão, encarando-o firmemente. Ele conhecia aquele olhar azul gélido. Eles iriam brigar.

- Não estou com paciência para bater em você hoje Uzumaki – disse o moreno caminhando na direção da entrada da mansão.

Naruto nada respondeu, levantou-se e com passadas largas e longas caminhou na direção de Sasuke. O primeiro soco atingiu o moreno em cheio na boca, sem chance dele se esquivar.

A dor espalhou-se pelo corpo de Sasuke adormecendo seu cérebro, ele sentiu gosto de sangue na boca, e torceu para não ter pedido nenhum dos dentes. Definitivamente o loiro não estava para brincadeiras. Sasuke viu quando Naruto levantou a perna para chutá-lo, e bloqueou o ataque, sua mão fechou-se num punho e ele sentiu-a acertando o lado direito do rosto de Naruto. O loiro pareceu não sentir o golpe, o punho de Naruto arremessou-se para cima atirando a cabeça de Sasuke para trás com o impacto.

- Seu desgraçado! – gritou o loiro, quando Sasuke conseguiu focaliza-lo novamente – Como pode fazer isso?

- Não estou entendendo nada Naruto!

O Uchiha tentou revidar de mais alguns golpes que vieram com força deixando seus braços doloridos. Não conseguia entender a fúria insana de Naruto.

- Como você pode estrupá-la seu desgraçado!?

As palavras atingiram primeiro o moreno de forma intensa, e somente depois ele sentiu a dor do golpe que Naruto tinha lhe provocado. Sua cabeça girou completamente, enquanto ele tentava descobrir algo pra dizer... Pensar numa desculpa... Não havia desculpa.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix endireitou-se sentindo sobre si o olhar raivoso do amigo de infância. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria um dia, e sabia que teria de enfrentá-lo, mas não estava preparado.

- Sei que é difícil para você Naruto ouvir isso – respondeu o moreno – mas, isso é uma coisa que não lhe diz respeito, eu e Hinata já resolvemos isso.

- Não me diz respeito?! – perguntou o loiro gritando ainda mais alto – Sasuke seu desgraçado ela ta grávida!

A boca do moreno abriu-se para uma resposta, mas, nenhum som pode se ouvir. Ele encarou Naruto achando que o amigo estava fazendo com ele a pior e mais sem graça das brincadeiras do mundo, mas então percebeu que Naruto estava falando a verdade. De repente suas pernas, ficaram moles. Precisava vê-la, tocar nela beijar aqueles lábios rosados. Precisava de Hinata. Ele ia ser pai! Pai! A noticia parecia ser irreal demais, ele não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era tudo maravilhosamente confuso.

- Onde ela está? Como você sabe? Por que ela não me contou nada.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Naruto deixando seu olhar sombrio.

- Ela não está aqui Sasuke. Hinata fugiu.

- Fugiu? Como fugiu? Por que?

- Sakura ajudou-a, ela pensou que você não iria assumir o filho, ficou com medo...

As palavras de Naruto doerem mais do que os socos do mesmo. Hinata havia fugido, havia o deixado levando com ela o filho dele. O chão parecia estar tremendo notou o rapaz, ou seria seu corpo? Lembranças de Hinata passavam por sua mente como um clarão ofuscante... Tinha de ir atrás dela, tinha de encontrá-la... Senão... Ele não conseguia nem pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais encontra-la. Ele não podia perdê-la.

Não podia perder a única mulher que amará na vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Continua... _

_**Yare mina-as, depois de um episodio problemático e triste para mim, e depois de todo o apoio magnífico que recebi com tantos comentários maravilhosos eu tinha por obrigação continuar a fic. E aqui está meu humilde capitulo 11. Escrevi-o com muito carinho, esperando agradar a todos os leitores dessa, fic. Gostaria de dizer que "O Predador e a Lua" irá continuar graças a vocês, que foram pessoas maravilhosas comigo, Eu agradeço mais uma vez a todos que lêem essa fanfic, e prestigiam meu trabalho. Meu muito obrigado por existirem. **_

_**Agradecimentos especiais à: **_

_**(istharneko, Kinha Oliver, Elara-chan, Nhá Tomazela, FranHyuuga, Viic Girotto,Lust Lotu's, Saory 2000, MyuIkuhara,berenice, hinatauchiha20,Mina-san86, inuneanne, Hikaru-Ringo, anabell, Lia Du Black, helen,sairiko,Crazy-ale-chan, hinata-mary) **_

_**ARIGATO MINAAAAAA :D **_

**Respostas das reviews: (Somente do capitulo 10, os comentários do capitulo 11 responderei a todos por pm) **

**Maria Lua: **oiee!!!!! Sim sim com certeza a Sakura vai aprontar muito e já começou!!! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 11. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeee!!!!!!! Uaaaaaaah obrigada pela review maravilhosa ri muito, é bom saber que sentiu saudades minhas ( momento emo adorei isso) Ah respondendo sua perguntinha, de qq forma ta no capitulo, o Naruto e de Konoha shinobi futuro Hokage enquanto a vaca, ou melhor Sakura fugiu para Akatsuki atrás do Sasuke. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, tbm e de suas frases de efeito ( tenho que manerar nelas) Obrigada mais uma vez pelas palavras pelo carinho. Espero que esse capitulo possa ter agradado, afinal eu estava em divida. Até o próximo capitulo beijos e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's : **oieeeeeee que bom que você gostou do Sasuke atordoado, eu tbm prefiro ele assim principalmente se for pela Hinata. E realmente Naruto e Sakura só apareceram para apimentar a historia. Bem eu tbm não vou muito com a cara da Sakura ( leia como eu a detesto) mas ela ta na historia XDDD. Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio. E por acompanhar minha. Até o próximo capitulo beijos e jah neh :D

**sofitcard: **olá, desculpe mas meu espanhol também é terrível, obrigada por gostar tanto da minha historia. :D

**Hachi-chan 2: **oieeeeee! Bem eu tbm achei o capitulo 10 meio fraquinhu tbm,afinal pense nele como um prólogo para o capitulo, 11 que eu espero tenha agradado, eu tbm não gosto da Sakura, ( bem quem gosta neh?) E pode ficar tranqüila que a era de maus tratos contra a Hinata já está acabando. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos e jah neh :D

**JinchurikiGIRL: **oieeeeeeeee que bom que vc gostou do capitulo, anterior espero que tenha gostado desse tbm que está bem maior. Continue acompanhando a fic, beijus e jah neh :D

**Elara-chan: **oieeeeeeeeee! Sim sim Sakura na Akatsuki pegou muita gente de surpresa, mas eu quis deixar claro com isso que ela faria qq coisa para seguir o Sasuke, ( completamente obcecada) ela não odeia a Hinata odeia, qq mulher que chegue perto do Sasuke ( até a Ino, na minha fic) Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 11. Obrigado mais uma vez por todo apoio. Até o próximo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Kanppuchu09: **oieeeeee!!!!! XD não se preocupe eu entendo perfeitamente como é esse negocio de mandar review, eu não tenho preguiça, mas vergonha pq nunca sei como elogiar direito algo tão maravilhoso como as fics que tem aqui no ff. Sim sim a Hinata é bonita demais, graças a deus que é um desenho senão todos os homens estariam apaixonados por ela. Mas bem que o Kakashi podia ser real ( fangirl total) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, bejos e jah neh :D

**Mahara-chan: **oieeeeeeeee!!!!! Sim sim com certeza a Hinata deixou o Sasuke lokinhu com o que disse: Como vc viu a Sakura já começou a aprontar das delas. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, e pelo elogio! Até o próximo capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**Angelique-nine: **oieeeeeeeeeee ni-chan!!!!!! Obrigada por ser minha fã ;D. Não sei se já estou boazinha com a Hinata mas a intenção é essa. Obrigada por amar tanto minha fic, tem razão o Kishimoto é um maldito por vários motivos. Adorei o 'coisa rosa' combina bem com a Sakura XD Continue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**Viic Girotto: **oieeeeeee!!!!!! Sim sim vic-chan vai ter um momento "Irmãos Uchiha" Se eu gosto do Itachi????? Sou tarada por ele. Menos que pelo kakashi lógico, mesmo assim ainda é uma tara u.u. Obrigada por todo o apoio de verdade. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Lady Luz: **oieee! Obrigada pelo elogio. Pode ter certeza que eu continuo sim. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **Tilim-chaaaaaaaaan da minha pequena e insignificante existência!!!!!!! Eu queria muito muito mesmo ter respondido a review que vc me mandou muito antes, mas eu não consegui te mandar uma pm, pelo ff, e nem um e-mail, pelo msn, talvez pq minha net esteja uma verdadeira meleca, ou pq algo estava conspirando contra mim... Enfim eu respondo nesse momento. Jamais conseguiria usar as palavras adequadas para dizer o quanto seu pequeno comentário significou pra mim. Significou tanto porque eu me inspirei nas suas historias para começar a escrever, e por que com certeza me inspiro até hoje. Significou porque vc com certeza é uma das autoras, mais fantásticas das quais eu tive o privilegio de ler as istorias e sera um crime contra a humanidade vc não publicar um livro. Por isso por mais que eu tentasse eu jamais conseguiria expressar o que seu apoio significou pra mim. Por isso eu voltei a escrever, pq era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de todo o apoio que eu recebi. Saiba que eu agradeço muito a sua confiança, e não pretendo decepciona-la. Simplesmente obrigada.

Voltando a fic... Realmente a Hinata não sabia o que fazer daí simplesmente fez tudo errado, típico de alguém apaixonada, e o nosso querido Sasuke, como tbm não tem nenhuma pratica com o assunto fez oq sabia fazer ou seja :NADA. Espero não te-la deixado possessa com esse novo capitulo, mesmo com todas as coisas que aconteceram. Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo Tilim. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto não me pertence. Oviamente o Kakashi-sensei me pertence. **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Hinata e Sakura caminharam rapidamente, pela trilha sinuosa e difícil da floresta. A lua nova era apenas um fio prateado envolto por nuvens negras como asas de pássaros que deslizavam vagarosamente pelo céu. O ar estava gelado e úmido, o suor pegajoso, escorria dos braços da Hyuuga se alojando incomodamente nas palmas de suas mãos, seus dedos tensos, eram flexionados a todos os instantes, a moça tinha dificuldade em seguir os passos rápidos e precisos da rósea em meio as arvores, cada vez mais próximas. Uma nevoa branca e densa enrodilhava nos pés de ambas enquanto elas caminhavam, o único som eram os passos delas, quebrando galhos e estalando folhas secas enquanto caminhavam assustando os animais noturnos.

Não havia nenhuma luz para se guiarem, mas Sakura parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo, caminhava seguindo sempre em frente, desviando ocasionalmente para a esquerda ou direita. Hinata há muito tempo perdera a noção para onde estava indo, não saberia voltar sozinha para o feudo Hyuuga se fosse preciso.

Caminharam durante mais algum tempo, a moça de orbes prateados sentia as pernas doloridas, enquanto forçava a caminhada enxergando em sua frente apenas as costas de Sakura. A kunoichi havia lhe dito que a levaria para casa de uma amiga, que lá ela poderia ficar segura até que seu filho nascesse... Então depois decidir o que faria de sua vida...

A mente da Hyuuga fervilhava com as possíveis idéias do que fazer. Tinha saído do feudo com algumas economias escondidas, que não serviriam para mantê-la durante muito tempo em qualquer que fosse. Afinal de contas não poderia contar com a caridade de Sakura para sempre, para manter um teto sob sua cabeça. Tinha que pensar em conseguir um emprego assim que fosse capaz.

Os olhos prateados ergueram-se contemplando o negrume da noite, nenhuma luz no céu para acalmar seu coração dolorido. Sua mente deslizou rapidamente para o feudo, Sasuke já teria ficado sabendo que ela tinha fugido? Sua irmã e sua sensei também já sabiam? Já saberiam por qual motivo ela fugira...?

O coração da moça acelerou em seu peito, fazendo com que fosse difícil respirar, as lagrimas subiram aos olhos, mas foram reprimidas, causando-lhe uma incomoda ardência no nariz. Ela não iria chorar, não tão perto de Sakura.

Os passos de Hinata foram abruptamente interrompidos quando Sakura parou em sua frente, e virou-se para encarar a moça.

- Tenho de deixá-la sozinha durante algum tempo Hinata – informou a rósea.

- Por quê? – perguntou a Hyuuga alarmada.

- A essa altura, se o idiota do Naruto, já contou para o Sasuke que você fugiu, então provavelmente ele já deve estar te procurando. Você quer que ele o encontre?

- Não! – respondeu Hinata, instintivamente levando a mão direita ao ventre.

- Então tenho de deixá-la aqui, sozinha, vou tentar despistar o Sasuke. Esconder nossos rastros, assim será impossível dele lhe encontrar, e você estará em segurança mais rápido.

- Você vai demorar? – perguntou Hinata timidamente.

Sakura agradeceu pela floresta estar tão escura, pois Hinata não poderia enxergar seu rosto se contrariando com o desagrado daquela pergunta. O que Sasuke podia enxergar naquela garota tão insípida e sem graça?

- Apenas o tempo que for necessário – informou a kunoichi rapidamente.

Sem dizer mais nada a rósea pulou para os galhos mais baixos das arvores, distanciando-se do lugar onde deixara Hinata rapidamente.

A moça de orbes prateados permaneceu ali em pé, ouvindo o silencio do lugar ribombar em seus ouvidos, não podia enxergar nada além de alguns palmos a sua frente. Seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente pensando nos animais que podiam habitar aquele lugar.

Tentando buscar algum conforto pra sai mesma, Hinata tirou de dentro da pequena trouxa que trouxera consigo, uma coberta, estendeu por sobre a grama aos pés de uma arvore, ali a moça sentou-se em silencio, tentando afastar de sua mente imagens de bichos peçonhentos como aranhas e cobras. Sobre a coberta Hinata sentou-se encostando suas costas doloridas contra o tronco forte e espesso da arvore, abraçando seus joelhos.

Nunca havia se sentindo tão sozinha daquela forma em toda sua vida. Nem mesmo quando havia perdido tudo, seu lar, seu pai... Desde que sua vida, havia saído de controle, Sasuke havia estado lá, primeiro ameaçadoramente como a sombra de um pesadelo nefasto, e depois estranhamente como alguém que lhe protegia, e fazia seu coração bater de forma estranha e diferente. E agora ela estava sozinha. Não haveria mais Sasuke... Não haveria mais ninguém...

Hinata chorou amargamente, tentando abafar o choro, que ninguém mais ouvia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No feudo Hyuuga os olhos azuis cor de safira encaravam Sasuke. O moreno parecia estar desorientado e perdido tentando entender o que havia acabado de lhe ser dito. Seus olhos escuros estavam ligeiramente arregalados, enquanto ele encarava o amigo de infância que nada dizia.

- Para onde elas foram? – perguntou o Uchiha, depôs de alguns minutos.

- Para a floresta – respondeu o loiro inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a esquerda.

- Tenho que ir atrás dela.

Sasuke começou a caminhar naquela direção, mas um segundo depois Naruto bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

- O que está fazendo idiota saia da minha frente! – gritou o moreno

- Se Hinata-chan fugiu, isso significa que ela não quer que você vá atrás dela – respondeu o loiro calmamente.

- Você está louco Naruto? Ela está esperando um filho meu! Saia da minha frente.

O loiro não se moveu, os olhos cor de ônix do Uchiha brilharam ferozmente, a raiva percorria sua corrente sanguiena numa velocidade alucinante, cada minuto que ficava preso ali, era um minuto a mais para encontrar Hinata.

- Naruto, eu realmente não quero brigar com você, mas vou tirá-lo da minha frente a força se for preciso.

- O que vai dizer a Hinata quando encontra-la – perguntou o loiro encarando seu amigo, com olhos duros – o que tem a oferecê-la?

O rosto de Sasuke tornou-se branco como o marfim, enquanto ele olhava para Naruto. Não entendia o porquê do amigo, estar agindo daquela forma, lhe fazendo aquelas perguntas, mas entendia que o amigo estava tentando proteger Hinata, mas aquilo era exatamente, o que ele também desejava fazer, mas nada iria acontecer, se eles permanecessem ali discutindo.

- Não tenho tempo para pensar, no que vou dizer a ele – respondeu o moreno – primeiro preciso encontrá-la.

Sasuke tentou contornar a figura do amigo loiro, mas foi impedindo quando Naruto segurou-lhe pelos ombros impedindo ainda seu caminho.

- Você não consegue enxergar o que está fazendo Sasuke? – gritou Naruto – está arruinando tudo!

- Cala a boca! – gritou o moreno acertando em cheio um soco na boca do amigo.

O loiro não se moveu, Sasuke percebeu o sangue vermelho rubi, escorrer do lábio ferido do amigo, mas não se importou queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Os gritos chamaram a atenção dos empregados que abriram as portas duplas da mansão. Kurenai estava na frente, seguida de perto por Hanabi, e mais alguns empregados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kurenai em tom de reprovação – os senhores estão brigando?

Naruto e Sasuke não deram atenção a pergunta da mulher, continuaram a se encarar com raiva, enquanto as mãos firmes do loiro permaneciam sobre os ombros de Sasuke.

- Seu problema, Sasuke é que você nunca ouve o que precisa! Não vou deixar você ir atrás da Hinata-chan pra fazer mal a ela.

- Eu não vou fazer mal a ela seu idiota! – gritou o moreno.

- E vai reparar o mal que já fez?

- Sai da minha frente!

Sasuke tentou desvencilhar-se de Naruto, sem sucesso, Naruto estava decidido a enfrentá-lo.

- Não vou deixar você sair daqui, se você não tiver nada a oferecer a Hinata. Agindo dessa maneira você, só vai prejudica-la.

- O que você acha que eu posso oferecer a ela, que ira remediar o que eu fiz? – perguntou Sasuke extremamente irritado.

O punho de Naruto fechou-se imediatamente, e arremessou-se contra o nariz do moreno, fazendo com que este começasse a sangrar.

- Se você não sabe essa resposta – informou o loiro – então é muito mais idiota do que aparenta, e não vai conseguir remediar o que fez nunca.

Nesse instante a atenção de ambos, foi atraída, quando numa nuvem de fumaça Sakura apareceu em frente à mansão Hyuuga.

Os olhos cor de ônix e safira se arregalaram.

- Sakura... – a voz de Naruto não passava de um murmúrio.

Os olhos esmeraldinos brilhantes estavam presos no rosto de Sasuke.

- Sasuke seu nariz está sangrando – informou a rósea, indo na direção do moreno com um lenço.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou o moreno num sibilo baixo.

- Quem fez isso o idiota do Naruto? – perguntou a rósea se aproximando.

- Onde está Hinata? – perguntou o moreno num sibilo baixo agarrando o braço de Sakura e torcendo-o.

- Sasuke para! – gritou a moça – Ta doendo!

Naruto entrou na frente de ambos, segurando os braços do amigo para trás, enquanto ele tentava alcançar a rósea.

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura estavam banhados de lagrimas, ela segurava o braço que já começava a mostrar manchas roxas, onde Sasuke apertara.

- Você só quer saber dela! – gritou Sakura histericamente – estou fazendo um favor pra você, livrando sua vida de um estorvo!

- Sakura sai daqui! – gritou Naruto tentando conter Sasuke que tentava ferozmente se desvencilhar para alcançar a mulher de cabelos rosa a sua frente.

- Não! – continuou Sakura – não vou sair daqui! A culpa é sua Naruto por ter contado a ele!

- Onde ela está? – gritou o moreno – O que você fez a ela?

- Pra que você quer saber? – perguntou a rósea ardilosamente – você não pode estar preocupado com ela. Você a estuprou! Você disse que nunca ia querer ter filhos!

Sasuke agitou ferozmente os braços tentando se desvencilhar do amigo. Parecia que alguém havia derramado acido no seu estomago. Ele simplesmente mataria Sakura se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa para Hinata.

- Onde ela está Sakura? – perguntou o moreno mais uma vez.

Os olhos esverdeados o encararam profundamente mostrando ali toda a magoa que existia. Mas o moreno não notou aquilo.

- Por que você se importa tanto com ela?

- Por que eu a amo – respondeu o Uchiha em voz baixa.

Os olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram, e as mãos da rósea, caíram ao lado de seu corpo, enquanto ela continuava a olhar o rosto seio de Sasuke.

- Mentira – sussurrou a moça, enquanto suas pernas cediam e ela começava a se sentar – Impossível...

- Você tem de me dizer onde ela está Sakura! – a voz do moreno era urgente.

- Merda Sasuke! Eu vou te soltar, não faz nenhuma besteira!

Naruto largou os braços de Sasuke, e correu em direção, a rósea sentada no chão segurando o rosto com as mãos. Ela chorava como uma criança.

O estomago de Sasuke contorceu-se vendo a cena, sentindo uma repulsa indescritível daquela mulher patética a sua frente.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – chamou o loiro docemente tentando levanta-la – Fala pra gente, onde você deixou a Hinata.

- Eu não acredito... – balbuciou a rósea, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos – eu...

- Rápido Sakura diga – apressou o loiro.

- Eu amo tanto o Sasuke – os soluços de Sakura persistiam – eu duvido que ela o ame tanto quanto eu... Eu... Eu... Deixei-a na floresta.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram

- Sozinha? – perguntou o loiro alarmado

- Eu precisava ver como o Sasuke estava, precisava voltar... Eu...

Naruto olhou em direção ao amigo. O rosto de Sasuke estava pálido como um cadáver. Ele podia ver mesmo aquela distancia o corpo do moreno tremendo.

- Você já tem as suas respostas – disse o loiro – não vou mais impedi-lo, você já sabe o que tem que oferecer e ela.

Sasuke virou-se em direção a floresta, e começou a correr desesperadamente para as sombras das arvores.

- Sasuke não! – gritou Sakura histericamente

Naruto agarrou os braços da rósea, tentando conte-la, a mulher debateu-se loucamente e soltou-se em seguida, sua mão atingiu com força a face direita de Naruto.

- Eu te odeio! – gritou Sakura – A culpa é toda sua! Se você não tivesse contado a ela nada disso teria acontecido!

Sem que o loiro pudesse impedir a mulher levantou-se, e saiu correndo para dentro da mansão.

Naruto colocou a mão sobre a face onde Sakura havia batido. Não doía nada comparado ao que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Havia feito sua escolha, talvez nunca mais Sakura se aproximasse dele novamente...

O portador da Kyuubi, afastou o pensamento, e olhou em direção a floresta. Era uma noite muita escura, seria muito difícil encontrar alguém naquela imensidão.

Ele percebeu os passos de Kurenai e Hanabi se aproximarem.

- Naruto-san – perguntou Kurenai num fio de voz – o que está acontecendo?

- Onde está minha irmã? – exigiu saber Hanabi

- Eu não sei pirralha – respondeu o loiro de forma cansada – mas, a gente tem que confiar no Sasuke. Ele vai achá-la.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez assim que entrou na escuridão da floresta foi ativar seu sharingan. Não sabia quanto tempo Sakura e Hinata haviam caminhado muito menos que direção ambas haviam tomado, por isso mesmo naquele instante a moça de orbes prateados poderia estar em qualquer lugar da floresta.

Sasuke correu pulando nos galhos das árvores o máximo que podia, forçando seu corpo ao extremo. Tinha de encontra – lá. Não sabia se Sakura havia a machucado ou não, o simples pensamento lhe provocou ânsias, como se alguém tivesse derramado um liquido extremamente azedo no estomago.

Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem Hinata por perto. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta. As palavras de Naruto não paravam de voltar a sua mente. O que ele tinha a oferecer a Hinata seria o bastante para que pudesse apagar tudo o que ele havia feito a ela? Seria o bastante para que ele pudesse se redimir?

O rapaz forçou ainda mais a corrida, não enxergava nada a milhas de distancias. Não havia sinal de Hinata. A lua nova caminhava acima da copa das arvores, sem deixar que seus raios prateados tocassem aquele lugar mergulhado na escuridão.

Durante toda sua vida, Sasuke não havia deixado às pessoas se aproximarem de si. O único a conseguir a proeza de estar ao seu lado havia sido Naruto. E mesmo Naruto sendo a pessoa mais próxima a ele, mais do que sua própria família e seu irmão, ele havia virado as costas para seu amigo, que mesmo assim não havia o abandonado...

Não criara laços, não fizera planos, não tivera sonhos... Havia existido com o único propósito de ser o mais forte. Havia vivido na solidão, e não se importava com aquilo até conhecer ela...

Hinata era diferente de todas as pessoas do mundo... Havia desejado-a no principio, como alguém que deseja um objeto. Depois havia se encantado com seu jeito meigo, tímido, casto, e sem maldade.

O que diria a ela quando a encontrasse? Qual argumento usaria para convencê-la a retornar ao feudo...? A ficar do seu lado?

Estava com medo.

Havia feito coisas demais, e talvez já não houvesse mais tempo para consertá-las...

Talvez não houvesse mais tempo para se redimir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A cabeça da moça de orbes prateados pendeu levemente por sobre seus joelhos. Ela havia cochilado. Seu corpo estava dolorido devido a permanência na mesma posição durante tanto tempo.

Estava frio. A nevoa havia se transformado numa densa bruma, que se enrodilhava nos pés das arvores, deixando o chão como se estivesse encoberto por nuvens. Hinata esfregou uma mão contra a outra, e soprou seu hálito contra elas para se sentir mais aquecida.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Sakura havia ido embora. Mas, para ela parecia uma eternidade.

A moça olhou ao redor, não parecia ser possível, mas para a moça, a escuridão estava aumentando. Suas lagrimas haviam secado.

Hinata estava sentindo-se apreensiva. Uma perguntava não parava de lhe martelar incomodamente, em sua mente.

Sakura realmente iria voltar?

Os olhos prateados estreitaram a escuridão. Tudo parecia quieto na floresta, enquanto a noite avançava. Hinata não sabia onde ficava o lugar que Sakura havia dito que a levaria, também não sabia fazer o caminho de volta ao feudo Hyuuga. Mesmo com a luz da manhã iluminando o lugar a moça estaria perdida.

Sua única esperança era esperar por Sakura... Mas há muito tempo à moça tinha ido embora.

Hinata continuou a observar a floresta, o vento batia na copa das arvores, fazendo com que as folhas provocassem um barulho ritmado e continuo como o som de água batendo contra as pedras num rio.

Não podia se enxergar muito, a não ser as formas tortas e difusas dos troncos das arvores. Mas, então algo em meio as sombras atraiu o olhar de Hinata. A moça viu um par de olhos rubros olhando em sua direção.

Seu coração acelerou em seu peito, enquanto um frio pegajoso e úmido escorreu pra dentro do seu corpo fazendo seu estomago despencar.

O primeiro pensamento da moça foi que poderia ser algum animal, espreitando algo para caçar. Mas, estava longe o suficiente e não havia nenhuma luminosidade para que ela tivesse certeza. Logo depois lembrou-se dos olhos rubros de Sasuke quando ele ativava sua linhagem sangüínea. O coração da moça parou de bater em seu peito.

Não poderia ser ele... E se fosse, por que ele havia vindo atrás dela? Já estaria ele sabendo da verdade?

Hinata levantou-se de um pulo, observando o par de olhos vermelhos se aproximarem na escuridão. Não queria encontrar com Sasuke. Não queria ter de explicar nada a ele ou lhe contar a verdade.

A moça olhou ao redor, como se procurasse um lugar seguro para se esconder, estava muito escuro, ele não poderia encontrá-la.

Hinata correu ainda mais para o interior da floresta, sem enxergar quase nada a sua frente, ouvia o som de suas vestes sendo rasgadas quando forçava sua passagem por entre as arvores. Suas mãos estavam sendo arranhadas enquanto a moça as usava para proteger o rosto, correndo sempre em direção ao lugar mais escuro da floresta.

A moça tentou olhar para trás, mas nada conseguiu enxergar, a não ser as sombras das arvores, se mexendo rápido enquanto ela corria. Seus pulmões começavam a sentir dificuldade em segar o ar, enquanto suas pernas latejavam de dor devido ao esforço da corrida. Uma dor aguda e forte fez, com que o pouco ar que havia em seus pulmões fosse expelido para fora. Ela tinha que parar de correr.

Diminuiu os passos, e encostou seu corpo no tronco de uma arvore forte. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado correndo, muito menos que caminho tomara, mas esperava que o par de olhos vermelhos não tivesse conseguido segui-la.

Seu coração começou a galopar mais calmamente em seu peito, e sua respiração se regularizou, com o máximo de cuidado a moça espiou pelo caminho que havia percorrido, e não conseguiu enxergar nada, a não ser as sombras da floresta. Tinha conseguido despistar o par de olhos escarlates.

A moça sorriu levemente para si mesma, enquanto uma onda de alivio percorria seu corpo. Mas de repente um pensamento aflorou em sua mente como um clarão. Tinha sido uma tola. Correra sem saber a direção que estava tomando, deixando o lugar onde era para Sakura a encontrar. Como poderia encontrar a rósea sendo que não sabia onde estava?

Os olhos de Hinata percorrerão a escuridão, buscando algo familiar do qual ela pudesse se lembrar, para saber qual caminho havia tomado.

Não havia nada, a não ser as sombras das arvores, se alongando no chão. O coração de Hinata batia descontroladamente em seu peito, o único som que podia se ouvir era o da sua respiração alta quebrando o silencio do lugar...

Mas, todos os pensamentos da moça foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu uma mão, em sua cintura, segura-la, firmemente fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio, e fosse amparada por braços desconhecidos.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? – perguntou a voz de Sasuke, muito baixa na escuridão.

- Sasuke...

- Hinata... Por que está fugindo de mim?

A moça tentou responder, mas suas palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando ela foi estreitada em um abraço forte e envolvente.

- Você prometeu que não fugiria mais de mim – o mercenário disse, sussurrando as palavras sobre o topo da cabeça da moça.

As mãos de Hinata subiram pelas costas do moreno agarrado-lhe o quimono, aspirando com força o cheiro másculo e delicioso que a pele dele exalava.

Tudo parecia ter desaparecido... Suas preocupações, seus medos, suas angustias. Nada lhe importava enquanto ela estava ali amparada por Sasuke.

- Por que você fugiu? – perguntou mais uma vez, o rapaz separando a moça e emoldurando o rosto dela com as mãos.

- Sasuke eu...

- O que você pensou que eu faria? Que eu ia expulsa-la? Que não ia querer esse filho?

- Você já sabe? – perguntou Hinata horrorizada, se desvencilhando do rapaz – que foi que te contou?

- Naruto...

Hinata lembrou-se da promessa que o loiro lhe fizera dizendo, que se ela mesma não contasse, ele contaria. Ele havia cumprido.

- Hinata – repetiu o Uchiha segurando a mão da moça, que teimava em seu afastar – não vou permitir que você vá embora. Não carregando meu filho com você.

- Também é meu filho.

- Então porque quer separá-lo de mim? Eu sei que você não me deseja,que não sente nada por mim mas...

- Eu não sinto nada por você? –perguntou a moça confusa.

- Você mesma disse que o que havia acontecido entre nós tinha sido um erro.

- E foi – respondeu a moça amargurada – mas você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos.

- E o que você sabe sobre os meus? – perguntou o moreno irritado.

- Eu não passo de uma diversão na sua vida Sasuke - a voz da moça era baixa e tristonha – alguém que você deseja momentaneamente para se satisfazer...

As palavras duras de Hinata acertaram o âmago do rapaz, que sabia que merecia aquela dor aguda. Ele deu um passo a frente e enlaçou a moça relutante em permanecer em seus braços.

- Eu a desejo tanto, que fui capaz de cometer uma verdadeira injustiça. Mas eu não só a desejo... Eu a amo...

As palavras ditas pelo mercenário, fizeram o coração de Hinata, acelerar de forma incontrolável... Ela podia acreditar naquilo?

Mas como duvidar pensou a moça enquanto ouvia o coração do moreno bater ritmadamente contra seu ouvido, enquanto ela sentia a respiração dele controlada.

De repente um cansaço enorme atingiu a moça de orbes prateados fazendo com que suas pernas vacilassem.

- Estou cansada – disse a moça sendo amparada pelo mercenário.

Sasuke pegou Hinata no colo, e caminhou com ela em direção ao local onde ela deixara suas coisas. Seu mundo parecia ter voltado ao normal agora que a moça estava em seus braços. A respiração dela lenta e constante na curva do seu pescoço, o deixava tranqüilo e relaxado, nada mais no mundo parecia ser importante do que aquele pequeno momento em que ambos estavam sozinhos, e podiam ser inteiramente um do outro. Como se nada no mundo tivesse ocorrido para separá-los, e eles estivessem acabado de se encontrar depois de um longo tempo de ausência e saudade.

Hinata deixou-se ser guiada pelo rapaz, os passos deles eram lentos mais firmes. Ela sentia seu corpo pesado e dolorido. Não demorou muito tempo e Sasuke depositou-a delicadamente sobre a coberta onde a moça havia permanecido esperando Sakura.

O Uchiha recolher perto dali alguns galhos secos assim como folhas que haviam caído das arvores, acendendo uma fogueira, que com suas chamas amarelo e douradas iluminaram o lugar alongando ainda mais as sombras fora do circulo de luz.

Hinata admirou longamente o semblante de Sasuke. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus lábios um pouco descorados, havia no meio da testa dele uma ruga que ele sempre mantia quando estava preocupado.

O rapaz aproximou-se da moça e também se sentou na coberta estendida no chão, colocando Hinata sobre seu colo logo em seguida. A moça aconchegou-se naquele lugar, sentindo o calor do corpo do moreno e da fogueira lhe aquecerem.

As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram suavemente pelas costas finais e delgadas da moça, como uma caricia intima e aconchegante. Os pálidos de Hinata voltaram a encarar os olhos negros e pensativos de Sasuke, a morena ergueu a pálida mão e acariciou alguns fios soltos da franja do mercenário que teimavam em lhe cair na face.

- Quando você tiver descansado um pouco – começou o moreno – eu irei levá-la de volta ao feudo... Espero que você não pense em fugir de mim de novo.

Os olhos perolados se fecharam Hinata aproximou-se do corpo de Sasuke, sentindo um frio abominável percorrer sua espinha. Voltaria ao feudo, não somente porque Sasuke queria, e viera buscá-la, mas, porque aquela também era sua vontade... Voltaria ao feudo carregando o filho de Sasuke no ventre... Voltaria sendo apenas uma serva, que havia engravidado do novo dono do lugar... Uma serva tolamente apaixonada...

- Hinata o que foi? – perguntou o rapaz percebendo a mudança sutil na moça – quer me dizer alguma coisa?

A cascata de cabelos negros balançou enquanto a moça negava delicadamente com a cabeça. Não teria coragem de dizer a Sasuke o que sentia, nem falar da vergonha que iria passar dando a luz a uma criança que não teria um pai o reconhecendo.

Uma das mãos delgadas do Uchiha percorreu a cintura da moça, indo pousar delicadamente sobre seu ventre. Hinata sentiu seu coração se aquecer como se um raio de sol tivesse ali penetrado.

- Você já consegue sentir alguma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz num murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Não – respondeu a moça docemente – é como se não houvesse nada crescendo dentro de mim, mas eu sinto uma certeza grandiosa dentro do meu coração.

- Quando voltarmos ao feudo eu irei chamar um medico para examiná-la. Temos de saber se está realmente tudo bem com a sua saúde e da criança.

As faces de Hinata coraram ao ouvir as palavras do mercenário. Ele parecia realmente como um pai interessado, que se importava com o filho.

- Está tudo bem com minha saúde.

- Mesmo assim eu vou chamar um medico – respondeu o Uchiha como encerrando o assunto.

A mão de Sasuke permanecia sobre o ventre de Hinata irradiando um calor delicado e aconchegante que se espalhava por todo o corpo da morena. O cheiro másculo no mercenário estava impregnado em suas narinas deixando-a inebriada, como se aquilo fosse um sonho e não real. O murmúrio das folhas provocava os sentidos da moça deixando-a sonolenta.

- Eu não imaginei que você ia querer essa criança... Não ela sendo concebida como foi...

- Não importa pra mim como aconteceu – respondeu Hinata num fio de voz – eu jamais teria coragem de arrancar essa criança de dentro de mim.

Os braços do rapaz estreitaram ainda mais a moça, como se ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Mais do que nunca Sasuke tinha certeza de que não desejava perde-la nunca mais... Mas Hinata ficaria ao seu lado por desejo próprio tendo ele tão pouco a oferecer?

- Hinata nós precisamos conversar...

- Você prefere menino ou menina? – interrompeu a moça num murmúrio lento e arrastado.

Sasuke olhou para a mulher em seus braços e percebeu a sua respirar baixa e regular. Ela havia dormido.

O rapaz aconchegou a moça ainda mais a seu corpo, para que ela não sentisse frio. A luz da fogueira já começava a diminuir, aumentando as sombras ao redor de ambos.

- Pra mim tanto faz.. – sussurrou Sasuke em resposta no ouvido da moça – desde que seja igualzinho a você.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Os olhos cor de ônix do mercenário se abriram para a claridade luminosa e difusa que penetrava, lentamente pelas folhas das árvores. A aurora já começava a pintar o céu dissolvendo o azul-escuro transformando-o em dourada rosa laranja e amarelo claro.

O rapaz olhou para Hinata ainda adormecida em seu colo. As pálpebras delicadas e suaves estavam cerradas indicando que a moça ainda dormia. Sasuke havia permanecido a noite inteira acordado, velando o sono da moça. Não tivera de acordá-la, pois ela parecia cansada e precisando daquele descanso, mas agora com a luz matinal surgindo do céu era melhor voltarem ao feudo Hyuuga, ou muito provavelmente uma desesperada Kurenai pediria para Naruto vir atrás deles.

Sem nenhum esforço Sasuke ergueu o corpo de Hinata, amparando-a em seus braços. A cabeça delgada da moça ficou encostada em seu pescoço, à respiração quente e tranqüila dela, fazia com que calafrios nada inocentes percorressem o corpo do rapaz.

Sasuke pulou com agilidade para o galho de arvore mais próximo, e começou a fazer o caminho que o levaria de volta ao feudo.

Hinata estava adormecida num profundo sono, e não pareceu se importar com os solavancos ocasionais que ocorriam quando o moreno pulava em direção a outra arvore.

Sasuke não ia rápido tentando assim preservar o descanso da moça, não estavam muito longe do feudo, por isso quando o sol tivesse saído por completo detrás das montanhas, eles estariam chegando ao lugar que desejavam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Quando o sol despontou por completo mostrando seus raios sobre a antiga mansão Hyuuga, Naruto viu a figura do amigo moreno sair das sombras das arvores. Correu em direção a Sasuke sentindo o alivio percorrer seu corpo, alivio que não durou muito quando viu o Uchiha carregando uma Hinata desacordada em seus braços.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou o loiro alcançando Sasuke no meio do jardim.

- Sim, apenas muito cansada.

- Vamos entrar a Kurenai-sensei e a pirralha estão para ter um ataque de nervos.

Sasuke respirou fundo, sabendo que a qualquer momento poderia ser morto pela antiga tutora de Hinata e sua irmã, mais nova.

Carregou a moça para dentro da casa, sentindo um alivio imenso percorrer seu corpo sabendo que havia voltado para aquele lugar, com a única mulher que realmente lhe importara em sua vida.

Seus braços estavam pesados e um pouco dormentes, e sua nuca estava rígida, devido a noite insone. Mas, não conseguia se importar com aquilo, tudo o que importava era que havia trazido Hinata de volta.

Quando o rapaz passou pela soleira da porta sendo seguido por Naruto, dois furacões chamados Hanabi e Kurenai pararam em sua frente gritando com o mercenário:

- O que você fez com a minha irmã seu desgraçado? – perguntou histericamente uma Hanabi com olheiras enormes sob os olhos claros.

- Hinata-sama? – gritou Kurenai vendo a moça desacordada nos braços do Uchiha – o que aconteceu com ela?

- Parem de gritar – ordenou o moreno irritado – vão acordá-la. Ela precisa dormir.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Hanabi mais baixo, mas com a voz cheia de raiva.

- Relaxa pirralha – interrompeu Naruto despenteando o cabelo da Hyuuga mais nova – eu disse pra você que o Sasuke ia encontrar sua irmã, agora ela precisa descansar.

- Mas...? – disse Kurenai tentando chamar a atenção do Uchiha que já se encaminhava para o corredor escuro que levava ao seu quarto.

Um silêncio pesado e sombrio pairou sobre o local, quando todos perceberam Sasuke observar a silhueta de Sasuke caminhar em sua direção.

A mulher de cabelos rosa parou na frente do mercenário, vestindo apenas um roupão branco. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e seus olhos claros e esmeraldinos estavam injetados e inchados mostrando que ela deveria ter chorado por um longo tempo.

- Sasuke – pronunciou a rósea num tom baixo e choroso.

O rapaz contornou-a sem nada a dizer ignorando sua presença.

- Sasuke – repetiu Sakura mais alto.

- Kurenai – chamou o mercenário no centro do corredor mal iluminado – chame um médico para examinar Hinata, por favor, quero ter certeza que ela não tem nada mais grave além de um profundo cansaço.

- Certo – respondeu Kurenai.

- Sasuke você está me ignorando?

- Sakura – respondeu o mercenário friamente – é melhor para você, ficar durante um longo tempo sem me dirigir a palavra.

Sem dizer mais nada o rapaz, percorreu o longo corredor deixando para trás uma raivosa Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto de correr com o pé direito. Hinata ainda parecia dormir profundamente em seus braços. Com cuidado o rapaz depositou o corpo delicado da moça contra os lençóis macios e aconchegantes da grande cama. Sobre o corpo da moça, o moreno ajeitou um cobertor leve de lã para aquecê-la caminhou silenciosamente até a janela e fechou as pesadas cortinas de veludo.

O rapaz observou longamente o perfil da moça que dormia. Hinata parecia ainda mais delicada vista pela fraca luz da manhã que teimosamente entrava por um vão na cortina. A palidez acentuada de porcelana, deixava a mostra às pequenas, mas significativas olheiras de cansaço sob as pálpebras fechadas. Sasuke aproximou-se da cama, e sentou ao lado de Hinata que ainda dormia, a mão direita do rapaz tocou gentilmente a outra mão da moça repousada sobre a cama. O moreno percebeu as pálpebras da Hyuuga tremeram logo em seguida se abrirem revelando orbes cor de perola.

- Você deveria continuar dormindo – disse o Uchiha suavemente – já estamos no feudo, aproveite para descansar.

Hinata olhou ao redor como para reconhecer o lugar onde estava, espreguiçou-se longamente para espantar todo o sono e moleza que habitavam o corpo.

- Estou descansada – respondeu a moça – não preciso mais dormir.

Os olhos cor de ônix observaram a moça longamente. Agora que estavam no feudo, o rapaz sabia que não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa... As palavras de Naruto continuavam a voltar a mente de Sasuke, deixando-o apreensivo e incomodado. O mercenário retirou a mão sobre a de Hinata e olhou em direção a parede incapaz de encarar a moça.

Era muito mais difícil do que ele havia planejado.

- Algum problema Sasuke-san? – perguntou a moça percebendo a mudança brusca no humor do moreno.

- Precisamos conversar... – começou o rapaz

Hinata sentiu o estomago encolher-se dentro do corpo. O tom do rapaz tinha mudado a sim como sua expressão, ele parecia preocupado e apreensivo. Não podia ser uma conversa boa. A moça colocou a mão sobre o ventre preocupada sobre o que ele queria falar.

O rapaz permaneceu ainda mais algum tempo em silencio antes de recomeçar.

- Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra me repudiar depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você... Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não aceitar. Afinal se fosse de outra forma você não teria fugido ontem...

Os olhos prateados olharam de forma confusa para o rapaz. Hinata não estava entendendo muito bem aquela conversa.

- O que eu quero dizer – continuou o rapaz passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente – é que eu quero esse filho tanto quanto você, por isso ser um problema ficarmos muito separados. Principalmente pela criança, mas lógico que se essa for sua vontade eu posso dar um jeito...

- Sasuke-san – interrompeu a moça – eu acho que não estou conseguindo entender sobre o que estamos conversando.

Sasuke olhou desacreditado para a moça sentindo-se um completo idiota. Suspirou profundamente tentando acalmar os pensamentos e a sensação de não ter mais nenhum órgão funcionando dentro do corpo. Por que aquilo tinha que ser tão extremamente complicado?

- Hinata – disse o rapaz, não parecendo muito confiante – eu não sou mais um mercenário. Desde que saímos do País da Água pedi meu afastamento permanente da Akatsuki. Apesar de ainda não ter sido liberado. Comprei esse lugar e pretendo me fixar aqui definitivamente... Não sou um homem extremamente rico, mas posso garantir que minha herança como um Uchiha e os serviços que realizei até hoje me fazem ser um homem que pode viver confortavelmente.

Os olhos de Hinata continuavam a demonstrar que a moça ainda não entendia porque estavam tendo aquela conversa. A frustração tomava conta do rapaz.

- Eu sei que não tenho muito a lhe oferecer – continuou o rapaz, e Hinata pode ver um leve rubor nas faces duras do Uchiha – e acho que depois de tudo, muito provavelmente você não queira nada de mim. Mesmo assim eu não gostaria de ter isso com nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse você...

- Sasuke-san eu...

- Hinata – interrompeu o rapaz, achando que era mais fácil terminar agora que tinha começado – você aceita casar comigo?

A pergunta atingiu a moça com um impacto avassalador. A moça sentiu as faces ficarem extremamente quentes, e sabia que naquele momento devia estar extremamente vermelha. Lágrimas grosas subiram aos seus olhos numa velocidade incrível escorrendo por seu rosto antes que a moça pudesse conte-las. Hinata escondeu o rosto na mão enquanto o choro repentino não cessava.

- Você está chorando? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo e alarmado – não precisa chorar, não vou obrigá-la a nada, é só me dizer que não aceita e tudo bem, resolveremos isso de outro jeito.

Incapaz de falar Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa varias vezes.

- Você não quer se casar – perguntou o rapaz sentindo como se um buraco tivesse sido lhe aberto naquele instante no peito.

- Não... – disse a moça com a face muito vermelha e banhada e lagrimas.

- Você não precisa continuar chorando eu já entendi que você não quer se casar.

- Não é isso... Eu quero – respondeu a moça sem fôlego.

- Então por que está chorando?

- Estou feliz...

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Sasuke agarrou a moça lhe enlaçado a cintura, beijou-a de forma avassaladora. Hinata sentiu a ânsia do mercenário, e tentou acompanhar o beijo quente e rápido, enquanto sentia a língua doce e apressada do moreno brincando com a sua.

- Sasuke – chamou Hinata com os lábios ainda colados ao do moreno – estou sem ar.

O rapaz separou os lábios de Hinata e observou-lhe a face afogueada e vermelha. Ela estava linda e radiante.

- Diga isso de novo que acabou de dizer – pediu o Uchiha.

- Estou sem ar... – respondeu a moça de forma confusa.

- Isso não. Diga meu nome.

- Sasuke... – balbuciou Hinata.

O coração do rapaz pareceu parou de bater durante um segundo muito longo. Sua respiração ficou suspensa e sua cabeça começou a girar lentamente. Ele mergulhou mais uma vez nos lábios doce da morena, sugando-lhe a língua enquanto suas mãos rápidas e audaciosas subiam e desciam nas costas frágeis e delicadas. Sem conseguir se conter o rapaz enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata, inalando ali o cheiro delicioso que a pele pálida dela exalava levando-a a loucura.

- Hinata eu te... – arfou o rapaz, sentindo seu corpo tremer de emoção.

- Eu sei... – respondeu a moça apertando o corpo do moreno contra o seu, enquanto suas mãos seguravam fortemente o cabelo negro e arrepiado dele – Eu também...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Continua... _

**Yare yare mina-as, aqui está finalmente mais um capitulo da minha fic. Espero que tenha gostado do desenrolar da historias e das surpresas (se é que foram surpresas neh ?XD ). Particularmente em minha opinião foi um capitulo médio tanto de comprimento como de nota, mas espero que possa ter agrado. **

**Obrigada por acompanharem minha fic, e mais uma vez desculpe a demora. Bejus e jah neh :D **

_**Surpresa da Autora... Bônus!!!!**_

_Quer dar nome ao filho da Hinata e do Sasuke? É simples: _

_Mande uma review ou, Pm pra mim dizendo um nome de criança que você ache que mais combine para ser o nome do filho do casal, e sua justificativa (cada pessoa pode mandar um nome de menino e outro de menina, já que eu ainda não decidi o sexo). _

_O nome escolhido por mim entrará na fic, como nome do filho do casal, e a autora da idéia ganha uma oneshot de minha autoria (de graça XD) podendo escolher o anime, casal, e rate ( deixando bem claro que seja um anime e casal que eu conheça XD) _

_Façam suas apostas, e mandem seus nomes. Espero que gostem e Boa Sorte! _

_(PS: alguma duvida mande sobre o concurso, mande uma review ou pm pra mim que eu te respondo). _

_(PPS: de preferência nomes em japonês) _

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Tilim: **Tilimmmm-chaaaaaaan OIeeeeeeeee Uaaahhhh fala serio vc achou que eu atualizei rápido? Eu sempre penso que demoro séculos para postar! Mas com tudo que aconteceu eu realmente achei que devia uma continuação de boa qualidade e rápida (na medida do possível) eu fico feliz que vc tenha gostado :D Principalmente pq eu coloquei a Sakura e o Naruto no meio de uma historia já toda formada, e eu não sei se eles iam atrapalhar ou ajudar, mas eu gostei muito. Trabalhar com o Naruto é super fácil, vc tem razão ele é um sol! Gostei de fazer ele implicar com a Hanabi, acho que posso explorar isso um pouco mais XDDD. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo, mesmo ele saindo curtinho. Querida Tilim-chan, como eu já disse seu incentivo meu ajudou mais do que eu posso dizer. Vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa, minha autora favorita no nível maximo de favoritismo, e tbm muito importante pra mim. Quero dizer que vc tbm sempre poderá contar comigo, mesmo eu estando aqui do outro lado da telinha do pc pra te ajudar no que for preciso! Obrigada mais uma vez!!!! Conte comigo sempre que precisar!!! Até o próximo capitulo!!! Eu fico aqui na torcida esperando sair o próximo capitulo, da sua mais nova e extraordinária fic "Lembranças de Luz". Bejus e jah neh:D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeeeeeee! Realmente a Sakura é uma desgraçada elevada a décima potencia! Como vc viu o Sasuke encontrou a Hinata! Continue acompanhando a fic. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeeee!!!!!!!! Nossa!! Eu espero não ter exagerado muito na quantidade de mel nesse capitulo. Morro de medo de escrever algo extremamente pegajoso e doce demais XDDDD. Que bom que vc gostou do Naruto no ultimo capitulo, ele realmente fez sucesso XDDD. Eu gostei de coloca-lo pq pra mim Naruto e Sasuke juntos como amigos é mara !!!! A personalidade deles combina demais! Sem contar que alivia um pouco a historia! Que bom que vc gostou do casinho da Sakura e do Naruto, eu particularmente não gosto do casal, acho que o lorinho merecia algo melhor XD, mas respondendo a sua duvida, na minha fic o Naruto gosta de verdade da Sakura, mas para a rósea o loiro é só um passatempo... Obrigada pelo apoio e por todo o incentivo!!!! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Bejus e jah neh :D

**vilagexkonoha: **oieeeeeee!!!!! Fico feliz em saber que vc gostou tanto do ultimo, espero que esse também possa ter agradado! Espero que também não tenha demorado muito! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**JinchurikiGIRL: **oieeeeeeee!!!!!! Com certeza o Sasuke de jeito nenhum ia perder a chance que ir atrás da Hinata! Que bom que vc gostou da briga!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Teefy – Chan: **oieeeeeeee!!!!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!! Continue acompanhando a fic Bejus e jah neh :D

**Carolgoretti: **oieeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!! nossa realmente obrigada pelos elogios, eu sempre tento melhorar minha escrita e agradar quem lê meus trabalhos! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Continue acompanhando a fic! Bejus e jah neh :D

**mahara-chan: **oie!!!!!!!! Realmente não existe palavras pra descrever como a Sakura é uma insuportável. Pode ter certeza que tudo o que ela fez foi na pior das piores intenções!!!! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, espero que esse também tenha agradado. Continue acompanhando a fic. Bejus e jah neh :D

**gaahina-4e: **oieeee! Obrigada por gostar tanto assim da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic. Besitos e jah neh ;D

**marcy maleboliger: ** oieeeeee!!!!!!! Nossa realmente obrigada pelos elogios!!!!!!!! Realmente no começo da minha fic o merece ser completamente odiado! Eu continuo tbm com vontade de mata-lo, acredite ou não ele nem de longe é um personagem que eu gosto, mas combina perfeitamente com a Hinata perfeita XDDD. Eu não chego a odiar a Sakura, mas não gosto dela. Particularmente eu acho ela mesquinha sim ( no anime) ( espero que sua amiga não fique brava comigo .) sempre se preocupando com o Sasuke enquanto o Naruto pobre coitado se ferra. Pode deixar que a dica de mata-la está anotada muhauhahaahuahuaha (risada maléfica) Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Bejus e jah neh :D

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: ** Myuki-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! Oieeeeeee!!!!!!! Espero que vc tenha sobrevivido. Gente você realmente acha que eu postei rápido ?????? O.O isso é uma novidade pra mim, pq eu sempre sempre mesmo acho que demoro!!!!! Weel, é lógico que a Sakura apareceu pra ferrar com tudo afinal esse é o papel dessa pessoa, em sua insiginificante existência XD. Concordo com vc, o Naruto é desses personagens que vc adora, e admira e em outras vc quer pular em cima do pescoço da pessoa e mata-lo. Realmente o Naruto podia ficar com a Hanabi hihihihihi trabalharei em cima dessa hipótese! Vc prefere o Zero ao Kaname!!!!!!!!!! Bem isso significa que nós nunca vamos brigar por ele, já que eu tenho um verdadeiro tombo pelo Kaname XD. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Bejus e jah neh :D

**OoOOOOoOo **

**Nota da Autora: **

Perdoem qualquer erro na fic, não tive tempo de beta-la, espero que possam compreender.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. O Kakashi será meu por toda a eternidade!**

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

- Eu vou matar aquele maldito Uchiha! – gritou uma histérica Hanabi, ao receber a noticia do casamento e gravidez de Hinata.

A Hyuuga mais velha sorriu docemente observando a expressão da irmã mais nova. Ela sabia que não seria nada fácil, para Hanabi aceitar aquilo levando em consideração a antipatia extrema que ela sentia por Uchiha Sasuke.

- Aquele verme maldito, cretino desgraçado como ele ousa? – berrou Hanabi enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Hanabi! – chamou Kurenai num tom de voz imperioso – essas não são palavras que devem sair da boca de uma dama.

A Hyuuga mais nova encarou longamente sua sensei de forma fria e magoada. Detestava ser tratada como uma criança mimada que precisa ter a atenção chamada a todo instante.

- Nee-chan – disse Hanabi correndo até a cama, e sentando-se ao lado de Hinata – você não pode se casar com ele. Não pode se casar com o homem que matou nosso pai!

Hinata observou o perfil aflito da irmã caçula percebendo o quanto ela sentia-se desamparada naquele momento. Precisava ser muito paciente.

- Hanabi... – começou Hinata docemente, segurando as mãos da irmã mais nova – você sabe que não foi o Sasuke-san que matou nosso pai, além disso, que já lhe expliquei que ele se desvinculou daquele grupo de mercenários Akatsuki.

A Hyuuga mais nova encarou Hinata com uma cara emburrada, não acreditando em nenhuma palavra que acabara de ouvir.

- Mesmo assim – continuou Hanabi exasperada – só porque aquele desgraçado te engravidou, não significa que você seja obrigada a casar com ele...

Hinata corou ao ouvir a forma aberta como a irmã tratava sua gravidez. Naquele momento todas as pessoas no feudo deviam estar comentando sobre ela e Sasuke, sobre sua gravidez, e seu futuro casamento...

- Você sabe que não estou sendo obrigada a me casar com ele Hanabi – respondeu Hinata, se esforçando para que a irmã a entendesse.

A Hyuuga mais nova fez uma cara de profundo desagrado, e continuou a discussão:

- Como pode gostar dele nee-chan? Depois de tudo o que ele fez, a você e pra nossa família?

- Eu conheço os erros dele Hanabi – respondeu Hinata simplesmente - também sei que ele busca uma forma de se redimir. Você o está julgando e condenando, não está lhe dando chances de se defender.

Hanabi olhou para os orbes prateados da irmã mais velha longamente. A maioria das pessoas podia julgar Hinata como sendo uma pessoa fraca e facilmente manipulável, mas a Hyuuga mais nova sabia que quando a irmã estava decidida ninguém conseguia mudar suas intenções.

- Você não vai mudar de idéia né? – perguntou tristemente Hanabi.

Hinata sorriu para a irmã caçula, no fundo sabia que a única coisa que Hanabi desejava era protegê-la.

- Não vou mudar de idéia, estou muito feliz com minha decisão.

Hanabi suspirou longamente sabendo que havia perdido a batalha. Olhou em direção a sua sensei que possuía as faces pálidas, e retorcia as mãos convulsivamente.

- Acho que eu não sou a única aqui que não gosta do Uchiha – comentou Hanabi se referindo a Kurenai.

- Hinata-sama – disse a mulher de orbes escarlates – não serei contra sua decisão... Vendo que a senhorita está tão decidida... Mas por favor, se aquele homem lhe fizer alguma coisa não pense duas vezes antes de me contar.

- Sensei! – protestou Hinata – o Sasuke-san, não vai me fazer nada de mal.

Hanabi e Kurenai se entreolharam como se não tivessem muita certeza daquilo. Hinata achou melhor ignorar a troca de olhares e a desconfiança de sua irmã, e sua sensei contra seu futuro marido. A moça achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Hanabi – chamou a Hyuuga mais velha, sorrindo – eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer...

A Hyuuga mais nova arqueou a sobrancelha, tendo um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke e Naruto se encontravam sentados nos degraus da frente da mansão Hyuuga conversando, o céu azul límpido do começo da primavera não possuía nenhuma nuvem, a brisa matinal balançava os cabelos do moreno e do loiro vagarosamente.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o teme vai se casar! – comentou Naruto debochadamente – onde está mesmo aquele vingador frio e insensível?

- Cala boca idiota – respondeu um rabugento Sasuke.

O loiro parou com as piadas e observou o perfil do melhor amigo desde a infância. Ele mudará. Apesar de ainda demonstrar uma aparência fria e distante, ele parecia mais calmo, mais relaxado, como se uma imensa tensão houvesse deixado seus ombros. Os olhos outrora negros e sem vida, exibiam uma pequena luminosidade que não estava ali antes. Uma luminosidade que vinha diretamente dos sentimentos que habitavam em seu coração.

O portador da Kyuubi suspirou e deixou um pequeno sorriso singelo brotar nos próprios lábios. Havia perseguido Sasuke incansavelmente durante todos aqueles anos, buscando uma forma de trazer o amigo de volta a vila, buscando uma forma de salvar aquele precioso amigo de suas escolhas erradas que os havia afastado cada vez mais... Mas, falhara. Falhara miseravelmente em todas as tentativas. Não havia conseguido trazer Sasuke de volta ao único lugar que ele havia chamado de lar. Assistirá tudo a distancia impotente, vendo o amigo se perder embrenhando-se em caminhos tortuosos, vendo-o se transformar num mercenário assassino, sedento por dinheiro e sangue.

A culpa jamais iria abandoná-lo, todas as vezes que pousasse sua cabeça sobre um travesseiro macio, iria lembrar-se do amigo de infância que havia perdido. Por incapacidade, por covardia. Iria questionar-se todas às vezes, cobrando-se... Talvez se tivesse tentando um pouco mais... Falado um pouco mais... Quem sabe o amigo não o teria ouvido...?

Numa ultima tentativa seguirá uma pista que o havia levado direto ao feudo Hyuuga. Estava decidido que aquela seria a ultima vez que tentaria salvar o amigo. Esperava e encontrar um Sasuke arredio, frio, egoísta, como das ultimas vezes... Mas se surpreenderá. Depois de tantos anos, o Sasuke na sua frente, parecia mais do que nunca com o seu amigo de sua infância. A esperança brotara em seu coração, uma esperança que não se deixava sentir a muitos anos. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo ele poderia voltar para casa com Sasuke ao seu lado... Precisava saber o que havia acontecido para que o amigo mudasse daquela forma. Precisava descobrir o que havia causado aquele milagre!

Então ela surgira no corredor, com passos vacilantes, o longo cabelo negro balançado ao redor do corpo esguio, o rosto parecido com o de uma boneca de porcelana. E olhos translúcidos, belos, gentis, angelicais... E quando Sasuke olhará na direção de Hinata ele entenderá tudo.

O loiro não sabia explicar nem mesmo para si próprio o que havia sentindo naquele dia. Felicidade, tristeza, raiva, inveja... Tudo se misturava, tornando seu coração uma massa disforme e incoerente. Estava feliz lógico. Era muito bom ver de volta aquele Sasuke que ele julgara perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste... Triste por Sakura. Apesar de amar aquela mulher que também era sua melhor amiga, sabia desde sempre o amor que ela nutria pelo amigo. Sabia dos sacrifícios que ela havia feito por Sasuke... Abandonará sua casa, traíra sua mestra, aliara-se a Akatsuki, exclusivamente para estar perto do Uchiha, que continuava a ignorar sua existência. E tudo isso em vão. Porque o coração de Sasuke já estava devotado à outra pessoa... E naquele momento Naruto sentiu raiva de Hinata. Raiva daquela mulher, que havia conseguido separa-los definitivamente. Por causa dela, Sasuke nunca mais voltaria para Konoha, por culpa dela Sakura sofreria, e ele sabia que nada poderia fazer para aplacar aquele sofrimento. Por causa de Hinata sua amizade com Sasuke não poderia mais se reatar...

Então finalmente o loiro sentirá - se envergonhado. Estava sendo infantil, deixando seus sentimentos domina-los daquela forma. Estava sendo infantil, deixando seus sentimentos domina-lo daquela forma. Estava com inveja de Hinata, porque ela conseguirá algo que ele lutará a vida inteira para alcançar e falhará. Aquilo nada mais era do que seu egoísmo.

O que realmente importava era que finalmente, Sasuke havia sido salvo. Mesmo que ele tivesse que voltar para Konoha sozinho mais uma vez, ele ficaria feliz sabendo que seu amigo de infância finalmente construirá um lar para si.

Os olhos cor de safira buscaram o céu azul de primavera, e o sorriso no rosto de Naruto se alargou abertamente. Definitivamente ele devia muito a Hyuuga Hinata.

- Naruto! Idiota você ta me ouvindo? – perguntou Sasuke irritado.

- Hum? Que?

- Teme! – disse Sasuke indignado – o que estava fazendo que não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Estava pensando – respondeu o loiro simplesmente.

- Então não faça isso. Você me assusta quando pensa.

O loiro fechou a cara como se não tivesse gostado do comentário, mas os olhos azuis continuaram brilhando.

- O que você estava perguntando então?

- Eu perguntei se você quer ser meu padrinho de casamento – respondeu um Sasuke encabulado e irritado – foi idéia da Hinata...

- SASUKE! – gritou um eufórico Naruto abraçado o moreno – lógico que eu quero! Ah é por isso que eu adoro a Hinata-chan, acredite em mim você não podia ter escolhido mulher melhor, olha se você não fosse se casar com ela até que eu tentava a sorte...

O olhar assassino cor de ônix pousou sobre o rosto de Naruto fazendo ele se calar.

A conversa de ambos foi interrompida, quando uma Hanabi nervosa, com rosto vermelho, e olhar mortífero, saiu da mansão, com passos largos e decididos em direção a Sasuke. Parou na frente do mercenário, ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, como se reunisse ar nos pulmões, e gritou com toda a força:

- Eu te odeio Uchiha! A culpa é sua é toda sua!

Sem dizer mais nada a Hyuuga mais nova voltou para dentro da mansão desaparecendo na dobra de um corredor.

- O que aconteceu com a pirralha dessa vez? – perguntou Naruto interessado.

- A Hinata deve ter pedido para ela ser a madrinha do casamento – respondeu o Uchiha – Ela deve ter aceitado. Então a Hinata deve ter contado que você é meu padrinho.

O riso explodiu dos lábios de Naruto que se curvou de tanto rir. Então os olhos azuis, se voltaram em direção onde Hanabi havia desaparecido.

- Sabe – começou o loiro num tom pensativo – se ela não fosse tão nova eu...

- Nem pense nisso – cortou Sasuke.

- E por que não teme?

- Porque eu não quero ter o castigo de ter você como meu cunhado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente, percebeu a luz matinal invadir seu quarto, aconchegou-se ainda mais nas cobertas tentando recuperar o sono perdido. Estava quase adormecendo novamente quando um pensamento varou-lhe a mente como um clarão. Era a manhã do dia do seu casamento.

Levantando-se num pulo, a moça de orbes prateadas sentou-se muito ereta sobre a cama. As cobertas ficaram espalhadas pelo chão no seu despertar eufórico.

Algo gelado escorregou para dentro do corpo de Hinata fazendo com que seu estomago despencasse alguns metros. Era uma completa bobagem sentir-se nervosa daquela maneira garantiu a moça para si mesma. Mas, se era uma bobagem por que diabos então o nervosismo num ia embora?

Tentando clarear a mente e se acalmar a Hyuuga levantou-se observando o comodo ao seu redor. Estava completamente em ordem com exceção da cama onde dormira.

Desde o dia em que Sasuke comunicara seu desejo de se casar com Hinata, Kurenai havia proibido o rapaz de dormir no mesmo quarto que a moça de orbes prateados. Para surpresa de todos ele, não fora contra a decisão e havia se mudado para o quarto de hospedes mais próximo.

Durante a semana que se seguiu todos os empregados no feudo se esforçaram para preparar a festa de casamento mais rápida e mais bonita que o País da Folha já vira. O feudo foi enfeitado, limpado, e arrumado. Kurenai transformou-se na chefe de toda a organização, deixando a maioria dos empregados em desespero com suas ordens e exigências tirânicas. Hanabi trancou-se a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto, ignorando a todos, irritada demais com tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Sasuke era visto na maioria das vezes em companhia de Naruto, ambos andavam pelo lugar, na maior parte do tempo discutindo, coisa que todos haviam se acostumado. Hinata sentia saudade da companhia do moreno. A moça passava a maior parte do tempo sendo arrastada de um lado para o outro, com pessoas pedindo sua opinião, para a decoração, comida, musica, roupas, para a tão aguardada ou recebendo conselhos sobre bebes, e sendo paparicada como se fosse uma boneca. Queria dizer que não precisava de absolutamente nada daquilo para se casar, mas todos estavam se esforçando tanto que a moça sabia que ninguém daria ouvidos a sua opinião.

Então pensou a moça enquanto vestia-se sozinha para ir até a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã. Era razoavelmente aceitável depois de todo aquele trabalho que todos haviam tido para preparar aquela festa ela estar um pouco nervosa não?

Sem saber o que pensar, a moça de orbes prateados abriu a porta de correr e se encaminhou para a cozinha, imediatamente o barulho de pessoas atarefadas chegou aos seus ouvidos, indicando que ela não seria a única pessoa nervosa, no feudo aquele dia.

A sala principal da mansão Hyuuga estava irreconhecível, os móveis antigos haviam desaparecido, no lugar agora se encontrava uma enorme mesa de mogno, que mais tarde estaria repleta das iguarias que estavam sendo preparadas naquele momento na cozinha. Hinata passou por servas que varriam, tiravam o pó, enfeitavam as janelas com as primeiras flores da primavera. A luz do sol invadia as janelas, exibindo a madeira recém polida do chão. O nervosismo cresceu dentro da Hyuuga.

Hinata alcançou a cozinha, apesar de ainda ser cedo aquela parecia ser o lugar mais animado, e bagunçado da mansão. Panelas, tachos e caçarolas, já estavam no fogo, espalhando seus aromas deliciosos por todo o ambiente. Mulheres dividiam-se nas tarefas as serem desempenhadas na cozinha, lavando louça, batendo massas de pães bolos, cortando os ingredientes que iriam às receitas. E no controle na situação estava uma nervosa Kurenai distribuindo ordens a todas.

Hinata aproximou-se de mansinho e sentou-se à mesa, onde relativamente havia um espaço, pensou em ficar ali observando as coisas durante algum tempo até tudo se acalmar, mas logo sua presença foi percebida.

- Hinata-sama- exclamou Kurenai – que bom que já acordou, vou lhe preparar um café da manhã vigoroso. Seu dia será bem cheio hoje.

O estomago da moça despencou alguns centímetros a mais, ao ouvir as palavras de sua sensei, não estava com fome, mas em menos de dois minutos Kurenai havia lhe preparado um lauto café, com direito a todas as suas comidas preferidas. Incapaz de recusar, a moça beliscou um pouco de tudo.

- Depois de terminar o café – disse Kurenai – descanse um pouco, tenho tudo sobre controle. A costureira vai trazer seu vestido depois do almoço.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa sensei. Parece haver bastante coisa a se fazer.

- Nem pense nisso – respondeu Kurenai – você é a noiva, e está grávida, tem que estar em ótima forma para a festa. Agora acabe logo com isso e vá descansar.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra Kurenai se afastou de volta a multidão de empregadas que continuava a trabalhar arduamente.

Sem fome, Hinata deixou o café da manhã, quase intocado e saiu para os jardins da mansão. Ali mais pessoas estavam trabalhando espalhando pequenas mesas de madeira, pelo lugar, garotas faziam coroas de flores silvestres que seriam usadas na decoração. Crianças corriam pelo gramado enchendo o ar com suas gargalhadas cristalinas. A imagem fez Hinata sorrir.

Não ia conseguir voltar ao quarto, e ficar sem fazer nada supostamente descansando. Tinha algo que a moça poderia fazer para ajudar na preparação da festa.

Hinata perguntou paras as empregadas que estavam arrumando as mesas se poderia ajudar, mas elas disseram sorrindo que tinham tudo sobre controle, e agradeceram pela oferta da Hyuuga, no grupo de meninas que faziam coroas de flores, a moça também não teve muita sorte, as meninas disseram que as coroas eram presentes que estavam confeccionando para ela, por isso a moça não podia ajudar a faze-las. Encabulada, Hinata afastou-se e sentou-se nos degraus da entrada da mansão. Todos pareciam ocupados em seus serviços. Se ela também tivesse algo para fazer, talvez o nervosismo diminuísse um pouco. Nesse momento os orbes perolados recaíram sobre a prataria que estava empilhada de qualquer forma, dentro de uma bacia de madeira funda. Com certeza ninguém iria se importar se ela polisse aqueles objetos que estavam ali sem nenhuma atenção. Feliz com a descoberta, Hinata aproximou-se da bacia no chão, ela estava num lugar onde varias pessoas estavam transitando. O melhor a se fazer seria tirá-la dali, e leva-la até um lugar mais tranqüilo, onde a moça poderia exercer seu serviço de forma mais tranqüila. A Hyuuga abaixou-se e ergueu a bacia cheia de prataria nos braços, não estava pesado, mas também não estava leve, ia começar a caminhar quando algo chamou sua atenção.

- Hinata! – gritou Sasuke para a moça correndo em sua direção – o que pensa que está fazendo carregando peso? Esqueceu que está grávida?

Imediatamente o moreno tirou a bacia de suas mãos e fez com que ela senta-se na cadeira mais próxima. Com um olhar severo e Sasuke ajoelhou-se na frente da moça, verificando se ela realmente estava bem.

- O que estava pensando em fazer? – perguntou o moreno por fim, mais aliviado quando se recuperou do susto.

- Eu ia polir aqueles objetos – explicou a moça sentindo as faces corar, pelo tom repressor de Sasuke.

- Mas, você não tem que fazer nenhum serviço. Você é a noiva.

- Mas... – começou a moça, lentamente – eu quero fazer alguma coisa para ajudar na festa.

Sasuke observou o rosto perfeito de Hinata, os olhos cor de perola o encaravam de forma meiga, um olhar que arrasava seu coração. Não existia nada no mundo que ele pudesse negar a Hinata quando ela lhe olhava daquela forma.

- Certo – respondeu o Uchiha com um suspiro sentindo-se vencido – mas, eu não quero que carregue nada que seja mais pesado que esse bule de chá – esclareceu o Uchiha exibindo para a moça, um bule de chá que havia estado na pilha de prataria.

A morena olhou para o pequeno bule de chá prata, sorrindo diante do exagero do mercenário.

- Me promete que não vai pegar nada que, seja mais pesado que isso daqui? – perguntou insistentemente o Uchiha.

- Prometo.

Os orbes perolados, e cor de ônix se observaram durante um longo tempo. O coração da Hyuuga disparou em seu peito, quando a mão delgada de Sasuke entrelaçou-se com a sua. Estava com tantas saudades de Sasuke que não conseguia expressar aquilo em palavras. Apenas gostaria que aquele momento a sós com ele durasse indefinidamente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o moreno por fim.

- Estou sim.

- E como está o bebê?

Os lábios de Hinata se abriram num sorriso de pura felicidade.

- Também está bem, eu não vejo a hora dele começar a se mexer.

A mão pálida do moreno deslizou para o ventre da moça fazendo uma caricia em círculos naquele lugar. Um nó pareceu se formar na garganta de Hinata. Ela queria chorar, mas era de pura felicidade.

- Eu tenho que ir – anunciou o mercenário – antes que o baka do Naruto venha atrás de mim.

Sasuke levantou-se encarando longamente a mulher a sua frente, num gesto raro, sua mão subiu lentamente acariciando os cabelos longos como a noite, curvou-se apenas um pouco roçando os lábios delicadamente na testa da moça.

- Quando o sol estiver se escondendo atrás das montanhas, você será minha mulher. – a voz do Uchiha estava ligeiramente rouca – Tente não ficar muito nervosa.

Virando-se o moreno caminhou pelo jardim indo em direção a plantação de arroz, deixando para trás uma Hinata com as faces completamente vermelhas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Depois do almoço como Kurenai havia prometido a costureira apareceu no feudo trazendo consigo um séqüito de mulheres que seriam as responsáveis de transformar Hinata numa noiva.

A moça foi arrastada para dentro de um quarto, onde já havia uma imensa banheira de madeira com água fumegante, vários tecidos espalhados por todos os cantos, pentes, cremes, e uma infinidade de jóias, e outras coisas que ela não conseguiu distinguir. Ali a moça foi banhada, sua pele foi perfumada com cremes e sais de banhos, os longos cabelos lavados com eficiência. Kurenai assistiu todo o processo até um determinado momento, quando disse que iria ajudar a arrumar Hanabi e depois também se arrumar. Hinata foi deixada sozinha com aquelas mulheres, sem saber que horas eram, e quanto tempo tudo aquilo iria demorar.

Seus cabelos foram escovados e presos com destreza no alto de sua cabeça, seu rosto foi maquiado, seus lábios ficaram carmins, suas bochechas apresentavam um leve toque rosado, seus cílios ficaram volumoso e alongados, deixando seu olhar ainda mais encantador. Ela foi perfumada, e na hora de finalmente se vestir, seu queixo caiu ao olhar para o quimono mais encantador que já vira em toda sua vida. Era azul claro, assim como um céu de verão sem nuvens, e naquele céu havia penas brancas bordadas que davam à impressão que estivessem caindo lentamente naquela imensidão. Hinata deixou-se ser vestida, percebendo como a peça ajustava ao seu corpo nos mínimos detalhes perfeitamente. Sasuke tinha muito bom gosto.

Quando Hinata olhou-se no espelho, sentiu-se linda. O coração cavalgava dentro do peito, e a ansiedade a corroia por dentro. Queria encontrar-se com Sasuke, queria mais do que nunca se tornar a mulher dele.

O séqüito de mulheres que a haviam preparado, conduziram a Hyuuga para a fora da mansão. O sol dourado começava a se por no oeste, atrás das montanhas tingindo o céu com as mais variadas cores, que iram do vermelho ao rosa claro. O altar onde o casamento iria ser celebrado havia sido construído em cima de uma pequena colina logo atrás da mansão Hyuuga. Todos os convidados na maioria empregados do feudo estavam sentados em cadeiras deixando espaço, para um corredor no meio, envergavam suas melhores roupas e sorriam e comentavam como a senhora estava bela.

Hinata percebeu então que estava sozinha, parada no começo do corredor com todos os olhares sobre si, á sua frente onde estava o altar, ela conseguiu distinguir, a irmã mais nova ao lado de Naruto, Hanabi estava linda, usando um quimono vermelho, no rosto a maquiagem carregada dava-lhe a impressão de ser mais velha do que realmente era. Ao seu lado o portador da Kyuubi usava um quimono bem feito, a blusa era branca com mangas largas que iam até seus pulsos, mas suas calça era vermelho rubi. Ele parecia mais um senhor feudal do que um shinobi. Do outro lado do altar, um pouco mais embaixo se encontrava Kurenai trajando um quimono comportado branco, sem mais nenhum adorno, os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque austero na base de seu pescoço. Ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

Os orbes prateados então se deslocaram, para a pessoa que estava no centro do altar. Seu coração saltou dentro de seu peito, como se tivesse acabado de dar uma cambalhota. Sasuke usava um quimono negro, que ornava perfeitamente com sua pele pálida, e seus cabelos arrepiados também negros. Ele estava lindo, e imponente. Hinata sentiu-se atraída por ele, seus pés se moveram antes que ela percebesse, caminhando na direção do mercenário. Era como se o mundo tivesse sumido ao seu redor, deixando apenas Sasuke á sua frente, como se o único objetivo de sua vida, fosse alcançá-lo, e não deixa-lo partir nunca mais.

Enquanto caminhava os poucos metros que a separavam de Sasuke, Hinata pensou em seu pai. Era irônico pensar que no instante em que havia perdido a pessoa que mais amara em sua vida, conhecera o Uchiha. Uma pontada de tristeza tocou-lhe o coração por saber que o pai, não estava ali ao seu lado, levando-a até aquele altar, por saber que seu pai nunca conheceria o neto que ela carregava em seu ventre...

Hinata parou na frente de Sasuke, os olhos cor de ônix a hipnotizavam, ela sentiu os dedos do mercenário entrelaçar-se com os seus, desejou que a mão dele nunca mais larga-se a sua. A moça sabia que todos os olhares estavam fixados neles, mas não se importava não se envergonhava. Tudo o que importava naquele momento, tudo o que iria para sempre lhe importar estava bem na sua frente.

O velho monge que havia sido chamado para celebrar a união, pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos mergulhando-os no silencio. O sol ainda brilhava no horizonte, e a brisa noturna já dançava pelo lugar serelepe.

- Vamos começar a cerimônia – disse o monge decrépito, com voz pastosa, mas audível.

Hinata percebeu que o toque da mão de Sasuke, intensificou-se sobre a sua, ela sabia que não era nervosismo. Com aquele simples gesto ele estava lhe dando força. Deixando claro que ele estava ao lado dela. Fazendo uma promessa sem palavras de que sempre estaria.

A moça fechou os olhos sentindo seu coração bater alegremente. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram ainda mais com o do moreno. Hinata também desejava sempre estar ao lado de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hanabi estava sentada em cima de uma das colinas que circundavam o lugar onde estava acontecendo a festa de casamento da irmã mais velha. A noite havia caído pelo campo, então milhares de velas haviam sido acendidas ao ar livre, junto também com uma fogueira enorme que iluminava a escuridão noturna.

Lá embaixo as pessoas dançavam ao som da musica de flautas, alaúdes e tambores. Os copos estavam sempre cheios e a comida farta agradava a todos os paladares. A Hyuuga mais nova observou a irmã dançar alegremente junto com um dos empregados do feudo. Ficava feliz em observar a felicidade da irmã. Então por que não estava lá embaixo junto com todos os outros, compartilhando da felicidade geral?

Seus olhos se desviaram para a figura de preto que estava sentado perto da fogueira. Hanabi podia se sentir muito feliz por Hinata, mas a garota não ia nunca conseguir simpatizar com aquele miserável do Uchiha Sasuke.

Passos atrás de si chamaram, a atenção da Hyuuga mais nova, ela virou-se apenas para enxergar Naruto carregando uma pequena bandeja nas mãos, vindo em sua direção.

- Você não deveria estar lá embaixo se divertindo pirralha? – perguntou o loiro, sentando-se ao lado de Hanabi e depositando a pequena bandeja sobre a grama.

- Já disse pra não me chamar de pirralha.

O portador da Kyuubi sorriu ao ver a cara emburrada de Hanabi, serviu-se de chá e apanhou um bolinho de arroz que devorou logo, como se estivesse morrendo de fome.

- Não quer ser chamada de pirralha – comentou Naruto – mas fica se escondendo aqui. Posso te garantir que a Hinata-chan, deve estar se perguntando onde você está agora.

- E o que você tem a ver com a minha vida? – perguntou Hanabi, encarando Naruto, e erguendo a voz – não estou na festa por que não suporto o idiota do seu amigo.

- Muita gente não gosta do Sasuke, você não é a única, mas vai ter que se acostumar, ele ama a sua irmã.

Os lábios de Hanabi se fecharam com força, a garota cruzou os braços sobre o corpo e voltou a encarar a festa lá embaixo ainda emburrada.

Os olhos cor de safira estudaram o perfil de Hanabi, definitivamente aquela garota tinha personalidade.

- Eu vou embora logo depois que a festa acabar – informou o loiro – já estou muito tempo fora, e não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.

- Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida – respondeu Hanabi – não sei por que você está me dizendo isso.

- É porque eu estava pensando, em ganhar um beijo seu de despedida.

Hanabi encarou incrédula, o rosto do portador na raposa de nove caudas. Ele estava sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar falando serio.

- Você é mesmo um idiota – conseguir murmurar a garota depois do susto.

- Isso significa que não vou ganhar um beijo?

Hanabi ignorou a pergunta e continuou a observar a festa. A noite estava quente, era por isso que suas faces estavam esquentando, não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com as perguntas idiotas daquele loiro.

- Bem – continuou Naruto, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça dourada – acho que será melhor assim. Você pode ir entregar meu beijo lá em Konoha, o que acha?

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi encararam o homem a sua frente. Os cabelos tinham um tom de loiro fulgurante, os olhos azuis brilhavam como jóias, e sua pele bronzeada ornavam perfeitamente com o conjunto. Ela tinha que admitir, pra si mesma, ele era muito bonito. Talvez fosse por isso que seu coração estava acelerado daquele jeito.

A mão direita do loiro subiu lentamente agarrando uma ponta do cabelo castanho brilhante da Hyuuga mais nova, que escapava do penteado. A respiração de Hanabi ficou suspensa durante alguns segundos.

- Eu acho – respondeu a garota por fim depois de se recuperar – que você é o maior idiota que eu já conheci na minha vida.

Um sorriso alegre e zombeteiro espalhou-se pelo rosto de Naruto.

- E eu tenho certeza, que você vai me entregar esse beijo lá em Konoha...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata rodopiou alegremente nos braços de um camponês. As pernas estavam moles devido ao tempo que havia permanecido dançando. A moça resolveu parar, agradeceu ao seu parceiro e foi em direção a grande mesa posta no jardim cheia de guloseimas. Encheu para si mesma um copo com suco, e bebeu sofregamente aplacando a garganta ressequida.

Olhou em volta e localizou Sasuke próximo a fogueira, sorriu e caminhou em sua direção. Havia uma cadeira vaga ao lado do mercenário, e Hinata ocupo-a.

- Você não parece estar se divertindo muito – comentou a Hyuuga.

- Só consigo me divertir quando você está do meu lado. Mas, você é a mulher mais requisitada para dançar hoje.

- Me desculpe – respondeu a moça envergonhada.

- Não precisa se desculpar – a voz do Uchiha era calma – quero que se divirta hoje, apenas não se canse demais.

Nesse momento, um grupo de crianças se aproximou carregando varias coroas de flores. Hinata sorriu reconhecendo as garotas daquela manhã. A moça de orbes prateadas aceitou alegremente aquele singelo presente, e agradeceu a todos que sorrindo abertamente voltaram para a festa.

- Eles gostam muito de você – comentou Sasuke olhando as coroas de flores.

- De você também. Tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso para o feudo – respondeu a moça sorrindo.

Hinata percebeu que seu elogio deixara o mercenário sem graça. Olhou para as coroas de flores em seu colo, e retirou dali uma flor silvestre de pétalas brancas.

- Sasuke – chamou a Hyuuga.

O mercenário olhou na direção de Hinata e viu a moça se inclinar até ele. Sua mão delicada e macia colocou uma flor branca atrás de sua orelha direita.

- Acho que não combina muito comigo – comentou o mercenário erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hinata sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. De repente a musica agitada e alegre, foi substituída por uma musica mais calma e devagar. Antes que ela pudesse perceber sua mão estava entrelaçada com a de Sasuke, e ele a levava para o centro do jardim.

O moreno colocou a de frente para si, e enlaçou-lhe a delicada cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos se roçassem de tão perto que se encontravam. Com o rosto vermelho, Hinata deslizou vagarosamente as mãos pelas costas de Sasuke pousando-as sobre os ombros do rapaz. Seus olhos cor de ônix continuavam a hipnotizá-la.

- Eu esperei a noite toda para dançar com você... - murmurou Sasuke, enquanto conduzia Hinata, com perfeição ao som ritmo lento daquela musica.

A moça de orbes prateados sorriu docemente, e encostou sua cabeça, no tórax do moreno. Era tão bom ficar ali ouvindo o coração dele bater num ritmo ininterrupto, aspirando aquele cheiro másculo e amadeirado que somente Sasuke possuía.

A musica seguiu-se e Hinata não notou os casais que haviam se formado por todo o jardim. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela apenas sentia-se protegida e segura nos braços do moreno. Seu lugar era exatamente ali onde estava.

- Acho melhor nós irmos descansar – comentou Sasuke, depois que a musica acabou – você não deve abusar.

Hinata concordou com um meneio de cabeça, a festa já se arrastava pela madrugada, realmente estava ficando tarde.

- Vou chamar Kurenai para lhe ajudar a se vestir.

- Não precisa – respondeu a moça, segurando a mão de Sasuke e o detendo – posso me vestir muito bem sozinha para dormir. Além disso, deixe-a aproveitar a festa. Vamos sair sem que ninguém nos perceba.

- Por mim então tudo bem – concordou o Uchiha.

Sasuke conduziu Hinata para longe da bagunça da festa, deram a volta até a frente da mansão Hyuuga, que apesar de iluminada estava silenciosa. Os corredores do lugar estavam banhados apenas pelos raios da lua crescente, Hinata sentia agora a canseira abater sobre seu corpo, mas apesar disso sentia-se muito feliz. Sasuke levou-a até o antigo quarto de seu pai, que agora seria o quarto deles como marido e mulher.

O ambiente estava completamente enfeitado, havia flores em jarros belíssimos espalhados por todos os lugares. Na lareira o fogo crepitava alegremente, e a luz das velas banhava o comodo numa luz dourada aconchegante. O grande dossel da cama de casal estava arrumado, e enfeitado com flores e tecidos ricamente bordados. As janelas estavam abertas para o jardim, deixando o ar noturno entrar, que se misturava com o cheiro dos incensos. O som da festa chegava de forma longínqua e abafada, Hinata sabia que a festa iria durar até o amanhecer. As mãos de Sasuke pousaram levemente sobre os ombros de Hinata.

- Kurenai-sensei se superou arrumando esse quarto – comentou a moça.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, tirou as mãos dos ombros de Hinata e foi em direção a enorme cama e começou a desarrumar os vários lençóis e cobertas.

- Vá se trocar Hinata, você precisa descansar.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e desapareceu atrás de um biombo antigo, a única nova aquisição do ambiente.

O moreno despiu-se ali mesmo onde estava de qualquer forma, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. Ia ser simplesmente uma tortura ficar ao lado de Hinata durante toda a noite e não poder deliciar-se naquele corpo perfeito, mas ela estava grávida e aquele ato podia fazer mal ao bebe. Por isso independente de qualquer coisa, ele tinha de se controlar.

Conformado o moreno pulou para a cama, ajeitando as cobertas sobre as pernas. O biombo era grosso por isso ele não conseguia ver a silhueta da moça.

- Hinata está precisando de ajuda? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Não, já estou saindo.

Sasuke sentiu a boca ficar imediatamente seca quando Hinata parou na sua frente. Pelo visto a tortura seria muito pior do que ele previra.

A moça de orbes prateados vestia uma camisola reveladora, o tecido etéreo e transparente descia-lhe até os pés, moldando-lhe as pernas bem feitas e torneadas, o decote profundo revelava os seios fartos e bem feitos da moça. A imagem fez com que o corpo do mercenário reagisse imediatamente.

- Pode me ajudar a desfazer o penteado?– perguntou a moça inocentemente.

O moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça, tentando controlar todos os nervos do seu corpo. Hinata sentou ao lado dele na cama. As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram pelo pescoço delgado da moça e subiram para a massa de cabelos sedosos em instantes uma cascata de cabelos negros descia pelos ombros e costas da Hyuuga.

- Obrigado – agradeceu a moça.

Hinata deu a volta na cama e começou a se acomodar ao lado do mercenário, que ficava cada vez mais rígido. A moça aproximou de Sasuke e deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do Uchiha, sua mão delgada ficou parada sobre o tórax musculoso do moreno. Sasuke sentiu um arrepio nada inocente percorrer seu corpo quando a coxa de Hinata roçou na sua. Definitivamente ele não ia conseguir dormir daquele jeito.

- Sasuke – chamou a moça docemente, depois de um breve silencio.

O rapaz olhou na direção de Hinata e seus olhos se desviaram para o decote profundo, os seios da moça se sobressaltavam quando ela respirava. Aquilo era muito mais do que ele podia suportar. Ele não percebeu como estava próximo da Hyuuga, somente deu-se conta, quando os lábios rosados dela capturaram os deles num beijo nada casto. Hinata mordiscou seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que seu corpo fervesse de desejo. As coxas da Hyuuga roçavam em seu corpo deixando ainda mais excitado... O Uchiha perdeu completamente o controle quando a língua de Hinata invadiu sua boca, e ela exprimiu um pequeno gemido.

Sasuke agarrou o corpo delgado e prendeu-o embaixo do seu, o moreno aprofundou o beijo, explorando os recantos da boca de Hinata, deixando suas línguas se enroscarem com ferocidade. Ele sentia os seios de Hinata pressionados contra seu tórax, levando-o as raias do desespero. O mercenário interrompeu o beijo, usando sua ultima gota de sanidade, e observou o rosto afogueado da moça, seus orbes prateados escurecidos devido ao desejo intenso.

- Kami-sama Hinata – a voz do moreno estava rouca – o que está tentando fazer?

As faces da Hyuuga ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, quando ela respondeu:

- Te seduzir.

Os olhos cor de ônix demonstraram espanto, mas logo um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios do mercenário.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, além de existir para me seduzir Hinata.

A morena sorriu e deslizou uma das mãos para a nuca do rapaz, fazendo carinho naquela região, ela sentiu todo o corpo do rapaz se enrijecer.

- Acredite em mim – explicou o Uchiha – que não existe nada mais do que eu queria nesse momento, do que tomar o seu corpo inteiro pra mim. Mas o médico que chamei ainda não pode vir ter ver. Não pretendo me arriscar fazendo nada que prejudique o bebê.

- Mas Sasuke, hoje é nossa lua de mel...

- Eu sei – respondeu o moreno frustrado – mas eu já me decidi. Por isso não tente me seduzir mais hoje, ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

- Está certo – concordou a moça.

- Quando o médico lhe examinar e disser que não tem nenhum problema, então você poderá me seduzir a vontade.

Hinata sorriu para o mercenário, Sasuke saiu de cima dela, e aconchegou a moça perto de si, mais uma vez Hinata repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno ao mesmo tempo feliz e frustrada com a preocupação de Sasuke.

A mão bem feita do Uchiha subiu até o rosto de Hinata e ali lentamente começou a acariciá-la. A moça de orbes prateados sentiu as pálpebras ficarem cada vez mais pesadas, enquanto ela cedia lentamente ao cansaço.

- Durma, descanse – murmurou Sasuke em seu ouvido – eu vou estar bem aqui pela manhã...

Hinata deixou o sono inundar-lhe, enquanto ela aconchegava-se no corpo de Sasuke, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração...

_Continua... _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO **

_**Yare mina-san. Aqui está mais um capitulo da minha humilde fic. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar desse ter sido um capitulo relativamente curto, e com poucas emoções. Queria me desculpar pela demora, minha mãe vai operar na semana que vem, então estou super atarefada pelo menos até o próximo mês. Espero que todos possam ser compreensivos.**_

_**Obrigada mais uma vez por todas as reviews maravilhosas que recebi! **_

_**Ah eu queria lembrar pra que ainda não participou do concurso " Escolha o nome do filho do Sasuke e da Hinata" ainda da tempo. **_

_**Bônus!!!! **_

_Quer dar nome ao filho da Hinata e do Sasuke? É simples: _

_Mande uma review ou, Pm pra mim dizendo um nome de criança que você ache que mais combine para ser o nome do filho do casal, e sua justificativa (cada pessoa pode mandar um nome de menino e outro de menina, já que eu ainda não decidi o sexo). _

_O nome escolhido por mim entrará na fic, como nome do filho do casal, e a autora da idéia ganha uma oneshot de minha autoria (de graça XD) podendo escolher o anime, casal, e rate ( deixando bem claro que seja um anime e casal que eu conheça XD) _

_Façam suas apostas, e mandem seus nomes. Espero que gostem e Boa Sorte! _

_(PS: alguma duvida mande sobre o concurso, mande uma review ou pm pra mim que eu te respondo). _

_(PPS: de preferência nomes em japonês) _

_**(O Resultado do Concurso sai no próximo capitulo Boa Sorte a todos :D) **_

_**Respostas das Reviews: **_

**Maria Lua: **Oieeeeeeee fico feliz em saber que apreciou o ultimo capitulo, espero que esse também tenha agradado. Realmente a Sakura podia morrer, no manga no anime, e na minha fic XD. Tudo seria bem melhor se ela não tivesse existido XDDD. Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Hina Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeee!! Fico feliz em saber que gostou do ultimo capitulo! Realmente a Sakura só pensa em si própria. Mas eu ainda acho que o manicômio é muito pouco para ela! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, mesmo ele tendo sido um pouco parado! Gêmeos!!!!! Nossa tadinha da Hina-chan na primeira gravidez ter gêmeos!!! XDD Continue acompanhando a fic, desculpe a demora, bejus e jah neh :D

**Mokona Black and White: ** oieeeeeeee Bem-vinda leitora nova!!!!!! Muito obrigada por todos os elogios que me fez!!!!!! Eu fico emocionada e honrada ao mesmo tempo! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, e possa me desculpar pela demora! Estou tentando não demorar tanto no próximo! Obrigada mais uma vez por ler minha fic! Continue a acompanhando, bejus e jah neh :D

**Viic Girotto: **oieeeeeeeeee Vic-chaaaaaaaan!!!!! (posso te chamar assim neh?) Nooossa amei sua review XDD. Que bom que o ultimo capitulo te empolgou tanto! Sim sim Hina-chan grávida!!!! Claro ela é uma mulher assumida como eu e você!!!! Espero que seu irmão esteja bem, afinal você o atirou pela janela!!!!! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, e me apoiar! Vou estar sempre tentando melhorar para não decepcionar meus leitores! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, apesar, da demora dele ser curtinho, e ter pouca emoção!!! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Sazame Hyuuga: **oieeeeeeee! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz em saber que o ultimo capitulo agradou! Realmente a rosada merecia uns tapas, isso é algo que ela vai merecer sempre! Respondendo as suas perguntas, eu não sei se realmente "Lua de Sangue" terá uma continuação, estou pensando seriamente em deleta-la, e reposta-la, mais pra frente já que a historia é muito complexa, e eu não consegui desenvonve-la da forma que eu realmente desejava. Sinto muito. Quanto a fic " O Guardião" eu não sei quando irei postar o próximo capitulo, é uma fic, triste, e trágica, e tenho que confessar que perdi completamente a mão para escreve-la. Amo o shipper Hinata/Neji, estou pensando seriamente em postar uma próxima fic com esse casal, para compensar "O Guardião", mas ainda tenho duvidas. A única coisa que posso fazer é pedir desculpas... De todo o coração... Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo de "O Predador e a Lua" Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Hachi-chan 2: **oieeeeee!!!! Uaaaaaaaaahh eu não sei se esse capitulo vai agradar ou não, já que ele continua no mesmo estilo do anterior... Mas de qualquer forma ficarei torcendo! Sim sim tem razão até o que a Sakura fez com a Hinata foi tranqüilo, afinal de contas ela é uma mulher obcecada e obsessiva ( existi alguém assim O.o) Eu não faço idéia o que o Naruto quer da vida! Eu acho que nem o próprio Kishimoto-sensei sabe!!! Ou seja isso é um mistério! Pode deixar tentarei não deixar a fic cair na monotonia! Realmente me desculpe pela demora! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**mahara-chan: **oieeeeeeeeee!! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Que bom que o ultimo capitulo agradou tanto! Realmente a Sakura é ruim mesmo! Desculpe pela demora! E continue acompanhando a fic! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Triela kung fu: **oieeee! Obrigada por ler minha fic! Espero que continua a acompanhando! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oieeeee!!! Fico feliz em saber que o ultimo capitulo agradou! Creio eu que o pedido do Sasuke, foi o ponto alto! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, e desculpe pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Bejus e jah neh :D

**nanybell: **oieeeeeeeeeee!!!! Obrigada por ter conseguido um tempinho, e me mandar uma review! Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu também amo Neji/Hinata! Tenho um monte de projetos pro casal, mas quase tempo nenhum para escrever! Mas, em breve pretendo colocar alguma coisa no ar deles! Obrigada pelo apoio! Todo autor fica feliz, quando percebe que seu trabalho, é respeitado e admirado, obrigada de verdade! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Continue acompanhando! Bejus e jah neh :D

**marcy maleboliger: **oieeeeeeeeee! Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo, mesmo que o sangue da rosada não tenha escorrido! Bem eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que não gostava da Hinata, mas gostos devem ser respeitados! Com certeza o Kishimoto já devia ter dado um fim na rosa! Eu gostei sim dos nomes! Gosto principalmente de Shaoran, que me faz lembrar do meu mais que amado manga Sakura Card Captors. Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D

**Teefy – Chan: **oieeee!!! Obrigada pelo elogio! Desculpe a demora. Espero que o ultimo capitulo, tenha agradado. Continue acompanhando a fic! Bejus e jah neh :D

**Luana Cullen Uchiha Malfoy: **oieeeeeee!!!!! Obrigada por todos os elogios!!!!! Que bom que gostou da historia! Principalmente do Sasuke maléfico! Desculpe a demora, continue acompanhando a fic. Bejus e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeeeeeee Fran-chaaaan minha-querida-amiga-e-leitora-super power! Gente o que posso dizer depois de uma review tão maravilhosa quanto essa? Fran-chan, não se mereço todas as palavras lindas que você me disse, mas acredite eu sempre estarei mudando, melhorando, e me esforçando para merece-las! Obrigada por acompanhar meu trabalho! Por gostar da forma que eu trato os personagens! E por se envolver dessa forma com algo que eu criei. Acredite eu não terei palavras para agradece-la! Eu amo receber reviews suas e vou amar sempre, eu fico muito feliz em saber que você está me acompanhando. E que demorando ou não, você irá mandar uma review pra mim que vai levantar meu astral! Obrigada por dividir comigo algo tão lindo, pessoal e precioso como o nome da sua cachorrinha amada. Sinto muito por ela ter fugido, digo isso porque eu tenho um vira-lata que é a coisa mais linda do mundo, branco de olhos verdes chamado Naruto, e apesar dele destruir todos os meus chinelos, eu o amo de todo coração! E não sei o que faria se ele sumisse da minha vida... Obrigada Fran, mais uma vez! Me sinto honrada! Muito honrada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Obrigada por ler minha fic! Beijos minha flor! Eu te adoro! Jah neh :D

**Baby D. : **oieeeeeeeeeee!!! Nossa fico honrada em saber que você criou uma conta aqui, só para comentar! Obrigada obrigada mesmo! Realmente me desculpe pela demora. Estou me esforçando para não demorar tanto para postar o próximo capitulo. Mais uma vez desculpas! Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh ;D

**gabbi-chan.19: **oieeeeeeee!!! Que bom que gosta tanto da minha fic! Fico muito feliz com isso! Realmente foi bem feito para Sakura! Adorei chamar o filho da Hinata e do Sasuke de miniuchiha! XDD Desculpe a demora! Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, Kakashi sempre foi, e sempre será meu. **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Sakura caminhou com passos vacilantes e curtos para a pequena casa, localizada no centro da Vila do País da Água. Abriu a porta de correr, e não esperou que algum criado viesse lhe ajudar, tirou ali mesmo, os sapatos sujos e enlameados da viajem, assim como a capa de nuvens escarlates coberta de poeira. Definitivamente o verão era uma estação insuportável.

Ela sentia falta dos ventos amenos e cálidos da primavera. Aquele calor insuportável, o ar estagnado, fazia com, que sua paciência já tão escassa, desaparecesse por completo. Precisava descansar. Estava voltando de uma missão difícil, e muito longa... Talvez pudesse ficar ali, naquela casa durante algum tempo, se recuperando. A vila era afastada, e pouco povoada. Ela sabia o quanto precisava de sossego, e tranqüilidade, principalmente naquele momento.

Caminhou pelo longo corredor mal iluminado, o mármore negro sob seus pés, era gelado, e tremendamente refrescante. O silencio era muito bem-vindo para seus ouvidos, assim como a ausência de qualquer pessoa em seu caminhou. Parou em frente à porta, do seu quarto provisório naquele lugar. Estava tudo completamente arrumado, quando entrou. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Imediatamente sentiu vontade de tomar um longo e perfumado banho, para que aquele calor infernal ameniza-se um pouco. Largou suas coisas de qualquer forma na entrada do quarto, e com um pequeno jutsu acendeu um alegre e crepitante fogo, na lareira de pedra. A luz alaranjada iluminou o lugar alargando, as sombras e suas formas nas paredes imaculadamente brancas.

Sakura contornou a enorme cama, e apanhou sobre uma mesa simples de madeira um pequeno sino dourado, soou três vezes e esperou que algum criado viesse lhe atender. Seus olhos esmeraldinos percorreram todo o aposento, e pousaram sobre o espelho circular em cima da lareira. Seu reflexo estava horrível. Os olhos verdes possuíam um brilho doentio, sob eles as visíveis olheiras roxas, lhe davam um ar de cansada. Estava magra, a pele parecia esticada sob seu rosto de forma estranha, seu tom de pele era ainda mais pálido que de costume, quase translúcido. Era a imagem de uma mulher acabada... Fechou os olhos com força incapaz de encarar o próprio reflexo, certificaria-se de que aquele espelho fosse retirado dali o mais rápido possível. Deu as costas a lareira abrindo novamente seus olhos que recaíram dessa vez sobre um porta-retrato sobre a cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Tentou conter a ânsia de tocá-lo, mas foi vencida miseravelmente. Seus dedos delgados e magros demais agarraram a pequena fotografia emoldurada. Seu coração pareceu ranger dentro de seu peito.

Ele não sorria na foto. Até mesmo naquela época era difícil para Sasuke sorrir. Seu rosto parecia zangado e mal-humorado. Ao lado de um sorridente Naruto, de uma infantil Sakura, e de um Kakashi misterioso, ele era um tremendo contraste. Os olhos verdes estavam cravados na figura de Sasuke, a moça de cabelos rosa, não enxergava ali seus companheiros de time. A única coisa que seus olhos observavam desde sempre era Sasuke.

Para Sakura, o Uchiha mudara muito pouco com o passar dos anos. Ele ainda conservava, o mesmo olhar frio e distante, e aquela expressão de desagrado profundo que ele sempre usava para encarar as pessoas... Por fora ele permanecia o mesmo. Ele demonstrava ser o mesmo... Então por que ela o havia perdido? Quando foi que aquela distancia intransponível havia surgido entre os dois?

As unhas de Sakura se cravaram no porta-retrato de madeira tirando lascas. Não podia compreender. Onde ela falhara? Havia feito tudo por ele, abandonado sua vida, traído sua Vila, seguira-o incansavelmente. O que mais ela poderia ter feito, para provar que o amava? O que mais Sasuke poderia desejar?

As perguntas martelaram em sua cabeça, deixando-a zonza e enjoada. Quando fora mesmo a ultima vez que comera algo? Não sabia e não fazia diferença. Não tinha fome. Não tinha sede. Não sentia nada. Apenas aquele mal estar permanente, que não a abandonava.

Não podia aceitar que o amor de sua vida estava casado. E que em pouco tempo seria pai.

Lembrou-se de todas as outras vezes que Sasuke a procurara, nada mais do que noites onde ambos haviam permanecidos juntos, sem nenhuma promessa, ou cobrança no dia seguinte. Tinha esperança, de que agindo daquela maneira um dia ele voltasse por vontade própria, e lhe oferecesse tudo àquilo que tanto ansiava.

Nunca quis pressioná-lo. Sabia muito bem que nenhum tipo de pressão funciona contra o Uchiha. Exatamente por esse motivo que havia abortado os dois filhos que concebera dele. Filhos que ele nunca ficara sabendo da existência. Se ela dissesse que estava grávida, Sasuke teria humilhado-a, repelido-a. E nada poderia ser pior do que ser ignorada por ele. Ela prometera a si mesma que saberia ser paciente, quando ele viesse a desejá-la, e realizasse todos seus desejos, então ela o faria o homem mais feliz, do mundo, e daria a ele todos os filhos que ele quisesse.

Mas toda a espera, toda a esperança, e o esforço foram em vão. Sasuke se casará com outra mulher, engravidara outra mulher... Sentia seu corpo se preencher de ódio, quando pensava que todos os sonhos de sua vida, estavam sendo realizados por outra pessoa. Hyuuga Hinata.

A face da mulher de cabelos negros, e orbes prateados, surgiu de forma muito clara em sua mente. Odiava-a com todas suas forças.

Simplesmente não entendia, como uma desconhecida, uma qualquer havia conquistado Sasuke, o 'seu' Sasuke. Não podia evitar de se comparar a ela. O que ela possuía de tão especial? Por que Hinata havia conseguido e ela não?

Os dedos de Sakura soltaram a moldura lentamente, a foto caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Se continuasse desse jeito iria enlouquecer. Sua vida estava completamente destruída. Não possuía mais objetivo, desejos. Só conseguia pensar em Sasuke. Precisava dele, desesperadamente, como nunca.

Queria obrigá-lo a se lembrar que ela ainda existia. E que apesar de tudo amava-o. Iria sempre ama-lo. Se pelo menos ela tivesse dado a luz a um filho de Sasuke, então poderia usar a criança. Chantagea-lo. Prende-lo a si de alguma forma. Mas, não havia filho nenhum. Ela estava sozinha. Sem filho, sem amor, e se continuasse daquele jeito sem futuro.

Os olhos esmeraldinos varreram o quarto procurando uma solução, uma saída. Precisava fazer algo, qualquer coisa. Não iria desistir não podia. Tinha de separá-los de qualquer maneira!

A porta de correr do quarto, se abriu anunciando a entrada de uma empregada. Sakura olhou para a mulher, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo ali. Tinha esquecido que havia chamado alguém. A moça de cabelos rosa ignorou a presença da serva, e saiu para o corredor em disparada. Seus passos rápidos, logo se transformaram numa corrida desenfreada, ela passou pelos corredores mal iluminados, sem prestar atenção há mais nada, seus passos a levavam cada vez mais para o interior da casa escura. Sakura parou diante da porta do quarto da pessoa que buscava. Ele tinha de estar ali.

A moça abriu a porta de correr de correr num rompante, seus olhos claros, demoraram a se acostumar com a escuridão do ambiente.

- Posso saber o motivo tão importante da sua visita, que faz com que você entre no meu quarto sem bater? – a voz de Deidara saia de forma aveludada de dentro da escuridão.

- Você me prometeu Deidara! – gritou Sakura – disse que ia separá-los, e até agora não fez nada para que isso acontecesse.

O homem loiro e imponente materializou-se na frente da Haruno, a mão alva e forte de Deidara voou para o pescoço da moça, de orbes verdes, que sentiu seu corpo ser prensado com força na parede atrás de si.

- Você é patética – sussurrou Deidara, olhando diretamente para Sakura – olhe o estado em que se encontra, por causa daquele Uchiha. Não tem um pingo, de amor próprio, de orgulho.

- Cala essa boca! – grunhiu Sakura tentando se livrar da garra de ferro, que era a mão do loiro sobre sua garganta.

Deidara aumentou a pressão sobre o pescoço da Haruno, a moça sentiu o ar sair do seu corpo muito rápido. Ele a estava sufocando. Tentou lutar, para se libertar daquele aperto, mas seus movimentos estavam lentos, estava fraca demais.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar aqui no meu quarto, sem ser convidada, e me cobrar algo?

- Você me prometeu! Fizemos um acordo – Sakura tentou controlar as lagrimas que estavam se concentrando em seus olhos. Sua voz arranhava sua garganta devido ao aperto do Akatsuki.

Deidara largou o pescoço da Haruno, que caiu molemente sobre o chão. A moça de orbes esmeraldinos respirou com força, sentindo seus pensamentos de clarearem, enquanto seus pulmões voltavam a se encherem de ar.

- Eu sempre cumpro os acordos que faço – informou o loiro, olhando para Sakura amontoada perto de seus pés – apenas estou esperando o momento certo de agir.

- Você já não acha que passou tempo demais?

Deidara deu as costas para Sakura, que o seguiu com o olhar. A moça sentia seu corpo ainda tremulo, não sabia se conseguiria se sustentar em pé caso viesse a tentar. O mercenário loiro sentou-se numa poltrona com um grande espaldar na cor verde jade.

- Você é muito impaciente Sakura – comentou Deidara tranquilamente.

- E você também deveria ser. Não sabe que a sua querida Hyuuga, a essa altura está casada, e esperando um filho?

O olhou visível do loiro faiscou na escuridão quando ele respondeu.

- Nenhuma dessas coisas, são um problema para mim.

- Então você ainda a deseja? Apesar de tudo! Como pode então ficar nessa calma toda? – perguntou Sakura de forma incrédula.

Os lábios finos e rosados do mercenário se crisparam num sorriso frio quando ele respondeu:

- O ódio é uma poderosa ferramenta, quando se tem paciência suficiente para esperar o momento certo de usá-lo.

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura se arregalaram. Ela tentou firmar seu corpo, com um esforço tremendo conseguiu ficar de pé, mas precisou se apoiar na parede para conseguir permanecer daquela forma.

- Eu não entendo – murmurou a Haruno mais para si mesma do que para Deidara – ela vale tudo isso? Hinata vale toda essa espera, esse esforço?

- Vale. Isso e muito mais – respondeu o Akatsuki.

Sakura virou-se na direção de Deidara, e encarou com o olhar cheio de rancor.

- Por quê? O que ela tem de tão especial – exigiu saber gritando.

- Algo que você nunca teve, e nem nunca terá.

- E o que é? Diga-me! – perguntou Sakura histericamente.

O sorriso do loiro tornou-se ainda maior, enquanto ele observava a patética mulher a sua frente. Sakura percebeu que ele não iria responder. Seus punhos abriram e se fecharam tamanha era sua frustração.

- Vá embora Sakura, e fique tranqüila – disse o loiro – no momento certo o Sasuke estará novamente livre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O chute atingiu o abdômen de Sasuke, antes que ele pudesse se defender. Uma maldição saiu de seus lábios, enquanto ele massageava o lugar dolorido. Ele detestava quando Hanabi teimava em lutar a serio.

- Vamos Uchiha! Você está se segurando não é seu desgraçado? – bradou a eufórica irmã caçula de Hinata.

Sasuke levantou-se olhando de forma irada para Hanabi. Ele nunca mais iria perdoar Naruto por ter dado aquela maldita idéia a ela.

- Vamos entrar Hanabi, já faz três horas que estamos lutando. Já vai escurecer.

- Você ta fugindo da briga! – respondeu a Hyuuga mais nova – Eu preciso treinar, se vou me alistar no exercito de Konoha, quero estar preparada.

- Mas, você já está lutando muito bem – respondeu o mercenário exasperado.

O soco de direita de Hanabi veio rápido, deu tempo para que Sasuke conseguisse desviar, mas então o próximo soco de esquerda lhe atingiu bem na boca, ele sentiu seu lábio se cortar imediatamente. A maldita garota era canhota.

- Ainda não é o bastante – disse Hanabi em posição de defesa – não vou conseguir evoluir, enquanto você lutar comigo se segurando.

- Não vou bater em você Hanabi! Já te expliquei isso – Sasuke estava começando a ficar, sem paciência.

- Por que não? – perguntou a Hyuuga manhosamente.

- Porque a Hinata me mata, se eu fizer isso.

Os olhos cor de perola de Hanabi escureceram devido a sua chateação. Sasuke soltou um suspiro frustrado. Nunca conseguia ficar por muito tempo irritado com aquela maldita pirralha.

- Hanabi – começou o mercenário – por que você não vai atrás do Naruto, e não pede pra ele ser seu sensei?

- Eu ir atrás daquela anta loira? Nunca! Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu vou chamá-lo para um duelo, e vou vence-lo!

Sasuke tentou não sorrir diante da confiança da garota a sua frente. Ela estava querendo ser mais forte que o futuro Hokage de Konoha, Portador da Kyuubi. Tinha que admitir que aquele era um ego extraordinário.

- Mas se eu não consigo evoluir no meu treino, a culpa é sua! – continuou gritando Hanabi – todo mundo sabe, que só você é páreo pro Naruto, então se eu te vencer eu vou vencer ele também! Mas, você nunca luta a serio comigo!

Realmente o ego era impressionante notou Sasuke. Ela também se achava capaz de vencê-lo. Ele Uchiha Sasuke, Portador do Sharingan, mercenário da Akatsuki. Quase sentia vontade de lutar a serio com ela, apenas para prová-la o contrario. Mas sabia muito bem que Hinata nunca o perdoaria, se encostasse num único fio daquela cabelo castanho. E jamais faria algo para desagradar Hinata.

- Eu já disse que chega por hoje – anunciou o Uchiha.

- Covarde – provocou Hanabi.

- Hanabi-sama! – chamou Kurenai, que se aproximava de ambos, vindo da mansão – essas não são maneiras de se dirigir a Sasuke-san.

Os olhos da Hyuuga mais nova faiscaram, Sasuke entendeu que estava salvo pelo gongo. Ficou feliz em ver Kurenai. A governanta era a única capaz de controlar, o gênio ruim de Hanabi.

- Vim avisá-los, que dentro em breve o jantar será servido – a voz de Kurenai era controlada como sempre – acho que chega de treino por hoje não é mesmo Hanabi-sama, vá tomar um banho.

Hanabi olhou com desdém para Sasuke, e começou a caminhar de volta para a mansão desenrolando as bandagens em suas mãos. Depois de três horas Sasuke conseguiu suspirar aliviado.

- Ela está cada vez mais impossível – comentou Kurenai.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Seu lábio inferior estava começando a latejar.

Kurenai entregou ao Uchiha uma toalha, que ele não havia percebido que ela trouxera. O rapaz sentiu-se grato por aquilo. Os primeiros dias de verão estavam sendo extremamente quentes e secos. Sasuke secou o suor de seu rosto e seu pescoço. Estava precisando urgente de um banho.

- Sei que não parece, mas Hanabi-sama gosta muito do senhor – comentou Kurenai.

- Ela realmente tem um jeito bem diferente de demonstrar isso – respondeu Sasuke, passando o indicador pelo lábio ferido.

- Ambas gostam muito do senhor, talvez eu também deva gostar – disse Kurenai, depois de um longo silencio.

Os olhos do mercenário se voltaram em direção a Kurenai. A governanta tinha o odiado, desde o momento em que ele havia posto os pés no feudo Hyuuga. Ouvir aquilo era realmente uma verdadeira surpresa para ele. Kurenai sorriu diante do espanto de Sasuke, o rapaz percebeu que sorrindo ela parecia bem mais jovem. Aquela imagem fez com que ele se lembrasse de algo há muito tempo esquecido. Algo enterrado em seu passado.

- Sinto muito – murmurou Sasuke – pelo Asuma.

Os olhos escarlates, de Kurenai se arregalaram nas órbitas, enquanto seu rosto perdia toda a cor.

- Meu clã já havia sido banido, quando recebemos a noticia da morte dele... – explicou o Uchiha – não o conhecia muito bem, mas... – as palavras de Sasuke se findaram, ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Entendo – respondeu Kurenai, abaixando o rosto.

Asuma tinha sido o único amor de sua vida. Encontra-lo tinha sido apenas uma coincidência do destino. Soubera desde o primeiro instante que ele era um shinobi, e mesmo ela sendo a simples serva de um feudo amara-o. Talvez tivesse sido arrogante, por ter acalentado um sentimento como aquele por alguém de uma estirpe tão maior que a sua. Mas, não possuía nenhum arrependimento em seu coração.

- Nosso filho está em Konoha – a voz de Kurenai era baixa, repleta de sentimentos, misturava-se perfeitamente com o sol que se punha atrás das montanhas – recebi uma, ou outra foto dele. Dizem que é um excelente rapaz. Fico feliz e orgulhosa.

- Entendo – respondeu Sasuke, sem saber mais o que dizer.

- É melhor o senhor entrar – comentou a mulher de orbes escarlates, mudando de assunto – senão não terá tempo de tomar um banho.

Sasuke concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e começou a caminhar de volta a mansão.

- Sasuke – chamou Kurenai quando o rapaz já estava a certa distante. O rapaz virou-se para encará-la.

- Obrigada – disse a governanta – apesar de tudo, você tem cuidado muito bem das duas pessoas mais importantes na minha vida.

O mercenário nada respondeu. Virou-se e continuou seu caminho de volta a mansão. Talvez Kurenai nunca viesse realmente a gostar dele. Mas, ele sabia que aquela mulher merecia verdadeiramente seu respeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Os passos de Sasuke soaram no chão polido de madeira. A mansão ainda conservava em suas paredes, o calor do dia, mas logo a noite chegaria deixando o lugar fresco e agradável. Realmente ele estava mais do que precisando de um banho, mas antes passaria no quarto apenas para olhá-la um pouco mais.

Percorreu o longo corredor que levava até seu quarto. Parou em frente a porta de correr e abriu-a muito lentamente. O quarto estava banhado pela luz alaranjada do crepúsculo, que entrava pela janela voltada para o oeste. A lareira estava apagada e limpa, o lugar recendia levemente a lavanda. Seus olhos ávidos procuraram por Hinata. Ela não percebeu que ele a observava.

Estava sentada no chão sobre o tapete, usava um longo e solto vestido branco, a barriga proeminente, não lhe tirava de jeito nenhum a forma e a graça de seu movimento. Estava costurando uma de suas camisas. Seus gestos eram lentos e delicados. Ele permaneceu durante um longo momento apenas a observá-la, até que o desejo de tocá-la foi maior. Sasuke esgueirou-se com cuidado, tentando fazer o mínimo ruído possível. Foi tão cuidadoso que ela na notou sua aproximação. Em pé atrás dela, o moreno se agachou, e tocou seus longos fios de cabelo, Hinata virou a cabeça, e sorriu em silencio para ele. Sasuke retirou a mão dos cabelos da moça, e acariciou seu rosto, a face pálida, tingiu-se lindamente de vermelho, enquanto os olhos cor de perola brilhavam. Os orbes de Hinata percorreram o rosto de Sasuke até, se concentrarem no corte, que ele exibia, nos lábios. Ela franziu a testa preocupada.

- Hanabi está indo longe demais, com essa historia de treino – comentou a Hyuuga mais velha.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu o Uchiha sentando-se ao lado, dela lhe dando um discreto sorriso torto – é só um arranhão.

- Ela vem te arranhando, bastante durante toda a semana.

- Isso porque eu estou deixando – defendeu-se o mercenário.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Costurando alguns botões em sua camisa, você tem uma habilidade espantosa, para perder botões.

O rapaz tentou não rir do comentário, sabendo que era verdade. Afastou delicadamente as mãos de Hinata, e pousou a sua, sobre a barriga da moça. Esperou ansiosamente por um movimento, por menor que fosse. Seu coração simplesmente entrava em êxtase quando isso ocorria.

Hinata pousou sua mão direta sobre a do rapaz, comentando:

- Será logo...

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou o Uchiha interessado.

- Já completei os nove meses. Será a qualquer instante. Tente não ficar ansioso.

Sasuke concordou com um meneio de cabeça, retirou a mão da barriga de Hinata um pouco decepcionado, por não ter sentindo nada.

- Preciso tomar um banho – anunciou o Uchiha – Kurenai já me avisou que o jantar será servido logo.

- Já estou terminando aqui – respondeu Hinata se referindo a camisa.

Sasuke abraçou-a com cuidado. Hinata descansou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do rapaz. O moreno inalou o doce cheiro pungente dos cabelos de sua esposa, e lhe depositou um beijo sobre os cabelos perfumados. O fato de seu lábio ter ardido como o inferno, foi simplesmente ignorado.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos saboreando aquele momento de paz em silencio. Estava tranqüilo. Tranqüilo e feliz. Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, nada poderia superar o prazer que sentia ao ter Hinata em seus braços. Ter a certeza que todos aqueles momentos não faziam parte do mundo de sonhos, mas sim de sua realidade.

Definitivamente, ele não poderia desejar nada mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata acordou no meio da noite. Sentiu o corpo dolorido e rígido, e não soube o porquê. Percebeu então, que seu corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor gelado. Uma dor aguda lhe atingiu no ventre, e logo em seguida ela sentiu suas coxas, e pernas ficarem molhadas, assim como o lençol de sua cama. Sua bolsa havia se rompido.

A moça de orbes prateados tentou se acalmar, respirou fundo agarrando com força o lençol de sua cama, e rangendo os dentes. Precisava acordar Sasuke.

Com alguma dificuldade Hinata soergueu seu corpo lentamente, tocou o ombro de Sasuke, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que estava tremula e gélida.

- Sasuke – chamou a moça, contendo o nervosismo – Sasuke...

Os olhos cor de ônix abriram-se na escuridão e cravaram-se ainda de forma sonolenta sobre o rosto pálido de Hinata.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- O bebê vai nascer.

Sasuke colocou-se sentado na cama em um pulo muito desperto no instante seguinte, ele já havia acendido com um rápido jutsu um fogo alto e crepitante na lareira. O rapaz contornou a cama, e tentou pegar a moça no colo, mas Hinata o impediu.

- Sasuke acalme-se – pediu a moça – eu estou bem.

- Mas está toda molhada! – argumentou o rapaz, que não mostrava sinais de estar se acalmando.

- Sim eu estou, a bolsa estourou, por isso estou molhada. Dentro daquela arca – explicou Hinata, apontando o objeto – você vai encontrar varias camisolas, pegue uma para mim.

O rapaz concordou e num piscar de olhos, o rapaz entregava uma camisola para Hinata.

- Essa não – disse a moça, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu novamente, uma dor aguda lhe trespassar o ventre.

- Por que essa não? – perguntou o mercenário alterado – o que tem errado com a camisola, e por que você está fazendo essas caretas? O que você está sentindo.

- Essa camisola é muito apertada, e feia – respondeu a moça – pegue uma que tem uns babados na frente, está em cima de quase todas, e eu não estou fazendo caretas Sasuke se acalme.

O moreno voltou-se correndo, para a arca que estava no chão do lado da cama. Por que Hinata não podia vestir qualquer camisola? Por que tinha que ser uma que tinha babados? E por que ele não estava conseguindo achar a maldita camisola com babados?!

Um gemido de agonia escapou dos lábios rosados de Hinata, fazendo com que as mãos do Uchiha ficassem tremulas, e seu coração disparasse no peito. Finalmente o rapaz achou a camisola com babados, e correu para Hinata, agarrando-lhe as mãos.

- O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz quase em desespero – está sentindo muita dor?

- Foi uma contração Sasuke, sentir dor nesse momento é algo normal.

O rapaz tentou assimilar aquela informação, mas ver Hinata gemendo, se contorcendo e fazendo caretas, para conter algo, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada, era algo agonizante. Sasuke entregou a Hinata a camisola correta, graças aos céus ele havia acertado dessa vez.

- Me ajude a me trocar – pediu a moça.

O rapaz concordou, Hinata tentou retirar a camisola molhada que vestia com a ajuda do moreno por cima de sua cabeça, mas seus movimentos estavam desconectados. Impaciente, Sasuke rasgou a camisola que a moça estava usando.

- Sasuke! – gemeu Hinata indignada enquanto o rapaz a ajudava a vestir outra camisola – eu gostava dessa.

- Eu te compro dez, iguais a essa, depois.

Um sorriso nervoso brotou nos lábios claros de Hinata, ela sentia o suor escorrendo por suas costas, fazendo com que seu cabelo grudasse nelas de forma pegajosa. As contrações estavam chegando de forma mais rápida, e intensa. Ela tentou respirar fundo longamente. Respirar doía muito.

- E agora o que eu faço? – perguntou Sasuke, nervoso ainda lhe segurando as mãos.

- Depois de se acalmar, eu quero que vá chamar Kurenai – pediu Hinata.

- Como? E deixar você aqui sozinha? Não.

- Só há nós dois nesse quarto, e eu não posso ir.

Sasuke praguejou em voz alta, odiando-se por deixá-la sozinha um segundo que fosse.

- Ta certo – concordou o moreno – vou correndo chama-la, e estarei de volta, se acontecer qualquer coisa, grite bem forte, eu vou te ouvir.

- Não vai acontecer nada Sasuke – respondeu a moça sorrindo nervosamente, rangendo os dentes, para conter outra contração.

Não muito convencido o rapaz, concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e saiu correndo do quarto, abrindo a porta de correr do quarto com enorme estrondo. O moreno atravessou o longo e escuro corredor num segundo, Kurenai dormia, atrás da cozinha, onde ficava o aposento dos empregados. A lua cheia banhava toda a sala da mansão quando o rapaz alcançou o lugar, eram as primeiras horas da madrugada. Ainda correndo Sasuke atravessou a cozinha num instante, alcançando o aposento dos empregados, bateu na primeira porta que encontrou, havia estado ali apenas uma única vez, mas sabia que aquele era o quarto de Kurenai. Quando ninguém respondeu o mercenário sentiu-se irritado e frustrado.

- Kurenai! – chamou o Uchiha nervosamente – Kurenai!

A porta do quarto abriu-se com um estalo alto, na soleira estava uma sonolenta Kurenai, vestida num robe azul, com cabelos bagunçados.

- Hinata vai ter o bebê – anunciou Sasuke, sem recuperar o fôlego.

Os olhos escarlates arregalaram-se durante alguns segundos, mas logo a governanta recuperou o controle.

- Certo – disse Kurenai – já era hora. Volte para o quarto, e tente acalma-la, vou acordar, algumas empregadas e preparar tudo o que vamos precisar.

- Quem vai fazer o parto? – perguntou Sasuke de repente em pânico.

- Hora essa – respondeu Kurenai indignada – eu posso garantir que sei muito bem realizar um parto senhor Uchiha.

O mercenário olhou a governanta com espanto. Mas, decidiu não contraria-la.

- E se alguma coisa der errado? – perguntou o moreno impaciente.

- Nada vai dar errado, Hinata-sama, é jovem e saudável. Além disso, dar a luz faz parte da natureza feminina.

Sasuke quis concordar, e desejou ter a mesma confiança que Kurenai naquele momento. Mas, não conseguiu. Sem dizer mais nada a governanta, desapareceu no corredor, deixando o rapaz sozinho. Em instantes, o moreno já havia percorrido toda a mansão e estava de volta, ao quarto onde Hinata se encontrava.

Seu rosto brilhava devido ao suor, suas mãos finas e delicadas agarravam-se aos lençóis da cama. Sasuke detestou vê-la daquela forma. Sentiu-se impotente e inútil.

- Kurenai já está vindo – disse o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da Hyuuga e segurando-lhe as mãos novamente – vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hinata dando um sorriso nervoso.

Sasuke tentou sorrir também para transmitir a ela algum conforto, mas os músculos de suas faces pareciam estar congelados.

Pouco tempo se passou, e logo depois Kurenai invadiu o quarto sendo seguida de perto por duas outras mulheres idosas. Carregavam consigo bacias com água fumegante e fria, e muitas toalhas brancas.

- Como você está? – perguntou Kurenai se inclinando sobre Hinata.

- Bem – respondeu a jovem – a bolsa estourou faz uns dez minutos, as contrações estão cada vez mais rápidas, e freqüentes.

- Isso é bom – comentou a governanta, e deixou Hinata novamente sozinha com Sasuke.

- Não faça essa cara – pediu Hinata num muxoxo, apertando a mão do mercenário – eu estou bem.

- Você não parece estar bem – respondeu Sasuke – parece estar com dor.

- É por uma boa causa. Nosso filho tem de nascer.

Um suspiro frustrado escapou dos lábios do Uchiha, suas mãos delgadas bagunçaram seus cabelos negros ainda mais. Aquilo era um sinal claro de que ele realmente estava nervoso.

- Sasuke – anunciou Kurenai duramente – se vai ficar no quarto, eu recomendo que fique calmo e tenha paciência.

Os olhos cor de ônix cravaram-se na governanta, que ignorou o olhar e continuou a fazer seu serviço. Ela tinha razão, lembrou Sasuke a si mesmo, precisava se acalmar.

Kurenai e as duas servas se aproximaram de Hinata, Sasuke deixou o espaço livre, observando todo o procedimento de um canto do aposento. O suor do corpo da moça de orbes prateados foi seco, e seu cabelo trançado para que não atrapalhasse a camisola, foi erguida na altura dos joelhos, deixando suas pernas a mostra.

Poucas palavras foram trocadas entre Kurenai e as servas, elas pareciam realmente terem tudo sobre controle, e Sasuke mais do que nunca sentiu-se um inútil. Os minutos se arrastaram de forma extremamente lenta na opinião de Sasuke, ele andava de um lado para o outro, observando o rosto de Hinata deformar-se numa careta cada vez pior com o passar do tempo.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos em agonia, devido à espera, as caretas transformaram-se em carrancas, que eram seguidas de gemidos longos, e gritos abafados. O mercenário não podia mais suportar aquilo.

- Kurenai! – gritou o rapaz indignado, atraindo a atenção da governante – Faça alguma coisa, ela está sofrendo demais!

- Não posso apressar a natureza Uchiha! Hinata tem o quadril estreito, e não está tendo dilatação. Vamos ter de ser pacientes!

A boca de Sasuke abriu-se para retrucar, mas nenhuma palavra lhe escapou. A governanta parecia muito competente, naquilo que fazia e dizia. A raiva fez com que seu sangue ferve-se, praguejando em voz alta, o mercenário socou a parede inconformado.

- Sasuke! – repreendeu Kurenai em voz alta também! – acho melhor você, sair do quarto, está deixando Hinata ainda mais nervosa!

Os olhos cor de ônix se encontraram com os perolados. Ele percebeu que Hinata havia ficado com medo de sua reação. Ele realmente era um perfeito idiota. Pensou em pedir-lhe desculpa, mas logo o rosto da moça contraiu-se numa nova careta de dor. Não podendo mais suportar aquilo, o rapaz deixou o quarto.

Sasuke abriu a porta com força, e logo em seguida esbarrou em algo duro do lado de fora, olhou para baixo. Hanabi havia estado sentada do lado de fora todo aquele tempo. Os olhos cor de perola da caçula Hyuuga estavam muito arregalados e amedrontados, ela parecia ser mais jovem do que realmente era.

- Sasuke – chamou Hanabi, se levantando – Hinata! Como ela está?

Os olhos cor de ônix do mercenário vasculharam longamente o rosto de Hanabi, Queria dizer-lhe que estava bem, e não havia motivos para se preocupar, mas as palavras não se formavam em sua boca, e mesmo que elas saíssem duvidava que fosse acreditar nelas. Respirou fundo duas vezes tentando manter o autocontrole.

- Kurenai sabe o que está fazendo Hanabi – foi a única coisa, que Sasuke conseguiu responder.

Ambos permaneceram parados do lado de fora do quarto, sentindo-se inúteis e excluídos. De vez em quando um gemido, ou um murmúrio maior escapava dos lábios de Hinata, atravessava a porta, e chegava até eles de forma abafada, quando isso acontecia, o rapaz sentia um calafrio, nojento escorrendo por sua espinha, ao seu lado Hanabi tremia visivelmente, toda vez que ouvia aquele som.

Enquanto o tempo passava Sasuke, pensou em diversas vezes sair um pouco dali. Andar faria bem naquele momento, mas ele não se moveu. Os pés pareciam estar grudados no chão, os músculos rígidos, como se estivessem à espera de um golpe muito forte. O silencio total era aterrorizante, ribombava em seus ouvidos.

- Estou com medo – murmurou Hanabi.

Sasuke olhou em direção a caçula Hyuuga, lembrando-se que ela estava ali do seu lado. Tinha estado tão concentrado que havia esquecido de sua presença.

Os olhos claros de Hanabi se fixaram no rosto do mercenário, na meia luz do corredor eles pareciam grandes demais e marejados.

- Hinata está do meu lado desde que eu me conheço por gente... – a voz de Hanabi tremia ligeiramente – não consigo me lembrar da nossa mãe. Ela morreu, quando eu ainda era pequena demais, desde então a Hinata...

As mãos da menina se apertaram uma contra a outra, seu corpo inteiro tremia, na angustia de segurar as lagrimas.

- Estou com medo – repetiu Hanabi – Medo de perdê-la.

- Você não vai! – afirmou Sasuke, sua voz soando rude até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Eu só tenho essa certeza. Não vamos perdê-la.

Os olhos cristalinos de Hanabi encararam durante algum tempo os olhos do moreno, e depois voltaram a se fixar novamente na porta.

Os punhos de Sasuke se flexionaram, ele percebeu que estava com as mãos tremendo. Estava com medo. Fazia anos que ele não sentia aquele sentimento. Estivera em tantas batalhas, incontáveis, muitas vezes ficara frente à morte, mas não a temerá.

Nunca tivera medo, porque não havia nada a perder. Sua vida, ou as vidas que ele havia arrancado com o fio de sua espada, nada lhe significavam. Havia caminhado durante todo aquele tempo, como um predador, matando, roubando, mutilando. Não conseguia se lembrar quantas vidas, haviam sido destruídas por sua causa. Quantos pais, filhos, irmãos amantes ele matará? Quantas pessoas naquele momento estavam sozinhas por sua culpa?

Sentiu-se sujo, indigno. Não tinha o direito de ser feliz. Mas Hinata tinha, e o filho deles dois também.

Sasuke fechou os punhos tentando conter seu tremor, pensou em fazer uma prece aos deuses, mas talvez os deuses não lhe atendessem. Mesmo assim ele não iria fraquejar, controlaria seu medo. Não importava o que iria acontecer, ele não deixaria que nenhum mal acontecesse à mulher que amava, e seu filho.

A porta de correr do quarto se abriu na soleira Kurenai apareceu, seu rosto estava abatido, seus cabelos desgrenhados, as mangas de seu quimono estavam enroladas até seu cotovelo.

- Sasuke – chamou a governanta – entre ela quer vê-lo. Ela está descansando, as contrações cessaram momentaneamente. Tente não perturbá-la.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e entrou no quarto. O lugar estava extremamente quente, mesmo com a brisa fresca da madrugada que estava entrando pela janela aberta. As servas estavam sentadas em cadeiras ao lado da cama. Hinata estava deitada, a camisola branca grudava em seu corpo devido ao excesso de suor, seus longos cabelos estavam bagunçados. Ela sorria para Sasuke, mas parecia estar exausta.

- Oi – disse timidamente a moça.

O mercenário se aproximou da cama e agachou-se ao lado dela, suas mãos se entrelaçaram. Sasuke percebeu que ela estava tremendo.

- Oi – respondeu o Uchiha – Como você está?

- Bem – o sorriso de Hinata se alargou – só um pouco cansada.

Um bolo se formou na garganta do moreno, ele apertou as mãos de Hinata levemente para não machuca-la. Queria ter o poder de retirar toda a dor que ela sentia, e transferir para ele como num passe de mágica.

- Não fique preocupado Sasuke. Vai acabar tudo bem.

- Eu sei – respondeu o mercenário – eu não vou deixar que nenhum mal, aconteça a você, ou ao nosso filho.

A mão delgada de Hinata alcançou o rosto pálido de Sasuke. O toque de sua mão fez com que seu coração, palpitasse de alegria, e se acalmasse um pouco.

- Hinata... – a voz de Sasuke soava repleta de sentimentos.

O grito da moça de orbes prateados varou a noite, assustando a todos. Kurenai correu para acudi-la, dando ordens as servas e ao mercenário.

- Vai nascer! – gritou a governanta – Sasuke saia daqui!

Os olhos cor de ônix estavam cravados sobre a mulher em cima da cama. O corpo delgado de Hinata se retorcia com os espasmos das contrações mais violentas até aquele momento, viu lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, quis acudi-la, mas seus pés pareciam pregados ao chão. O medo transformou-se rapidamente em pânico quando os lençóis começaram a se mancharem rapidamente com sangue escarlate. Sasuke saiu do quarto respirando com dificuldade, a imagem de Hinata se esvaindo em sangue, estava gravada como um terrível pesadelo em sua mente e suas retinas.

- O que aconteceu? – berrava histericamente Hanabi a beira das lagrimas – O que a minha irmã tem?

Sasuke encarou a caçula Hyuuga, estava de volta ao corredor, não sabia como havia chegado ali. Os gritos estridentes de Hinata ainda eram ouvidos.

- Está nascendo – respondeu o Uchiha, recuperando o fôlego.

Os olhos de Hanabi arregalaram-se ainda mais, ela levou as mãos à boca, para segurar um soluço.

Sasuke sentiu como se seu coração fosse estourar dentro do peito, uma emoção avassaladora percorreu seu corpo, fazendo com que seus ouvidos zumbissem. Ele não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu parado no corredor, ouvindo com toda sua atenção os gritos de Hinata até ficar alheio a tudo mais.

Então como numa explosão os gritos da moça foram acompanhados por outros. Era um som alto, forte, estridente. E ele achou lindo. Seu filho tinha nascido.

O rapaz não pensou duas vezes, abriu a porta do quarto, sentindo como se não houvesse ar suficiente em seus pulmões. Os olhos cor de ônix varreram o aposento, a cena a sua frente, fez com que seus joelhos ficassem bambos. Kurenai estava entregando seu filho a Hinata, a moça de orbes prateados, estava exausta suja, suada, mas sorria e chorava de uma forma magnífica, parecendo à mulher mais linda e feliz do mundo.

Sasuke sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta, quando viu os braços de Hinata receberem e acalentarem o pequeno ser. Queria se aproximar, mas seu corpo parecia não responder, mais aos seus movimentos. Ela estava bem, seu filho estava bem... Por todos os deuses que habitavam o céu ele, nunca se sentira tão aliviado em toda sua vida.

O mercenário continuou parado na soleira da porta, as mulheres incluindo Hanabi, estavam em cima de Hinata e da criança, chorando sorrindo, e falando numa mistura incompreensível. O rapaz observou Hinata abaixar o decote da camisola e oferecer o seio ao filho, mesmo de longe ele pode ver os pequenos lábios rosados da criança, abocanhar o mamilo exposto. Seu coração martelou de encontro as suas costelas. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não ia desmaiar. Nem que se passassem mil anos, ele poderia se preparar para aquela emoção.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata, ergueram-se encontrando o rosto pálido e aflito de Sasuke, a moça sorriu sentindo seu coração se derreter de amor, por aquele homem e pelo filho que segurava cuidadosamente nos braços.

- Venha aqui – pediu Hinata docemente.

As mulheres deram espaço, e o rapaz, se aproximou com passos vacilantes. Seus olhos estavam cravados no pequeno embrulho que Hinata tinha no colo. Ele parou ao lado da cama, agachou-se ficando na mesma altura que a moça. De perto seu filho parecia ser tão pequeno. Tão delicado, e precioso. O nó em sua garganta pareceu apertar-se tanto, até que ele sentiu que iria arrebentar, dentro de sua garganta.

Observou longamente o perfil da criança. Careca, rosado, o nariz miúdo e delicado, a minúscula mãozinha pousada sobre o peito da mãe. O Uchiha foi invadido por um sentimento indescritível, imensurável. Sentiu que naquele mesmo instante, ele poderia morrer e matar, por aquele minúsculo ser que Hinata tinha no colo. Nada mais no mundo lhe era tão precioso, tão caro. Aquela criança era tão perfeita, que ele não podia acreditar que havia participado do processo de concebê-la. Não tinha como acreditar, que de um ato tão monstruoso, como o que ele havia praticado, havia surgido aquele ser magnífico.

- Toque nele – murmurou Hinata.

Os olhos cor de ônix voaram incrédulos para o rosto da moça de orbes prateados. Hinata sorriu para o mercenário incentivando-o.

- Tenho medo de machuca-lo – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Você não vai machucá-lo Sasuke. É o pai dele.

O moreno engoliu a saliva, que havia se formado em sua boca com dificuldade. Ergueu o dedo indicador da mão direita lentamente. Estava tremendo. Num movimento muito devagar Sasuke aproximou sua mão, da pequena cabeça, repousada no peito de Hinata. Tocou-a com todo o cuidado, e carinho do mundo. Sob seus dedos, ele pode sentir a pele mais delicada do que cristal, a pequena penugem que cobria a cabeça da criança, deslizou o dedo, sob aquela face rosada, tentando memorizar, cada pequeno detalhe daquele rosto já tão amado. Não queria esquecer nada. Queria guardar aquele momento, em suas retinas, em sua memória, em seu coração.

As pequenas pálpebras finas como papel, e quase sem cílios abriram-se lentamente e se focalizaram no rosto do Uchiha. O mercenário sentiu seu coração parar de bater, e sua boca ficar muito seca. Os olhos do seu filho eram cinza. Como se o negro do seu olhar, houvesse se misturado com o branco perola dos olhos de Hinata. Lembravam a nuvens carregadas de chuva, num dia de tempestade. Eram límpidos e cristalinos. Era seu filho, e imensamente amado. Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos, mas elas não escorreram por seu rosto. Estava tão feliz que não podia medir aquela felicidade, muito menos expressa-lá. Não conseguia se lembrar, da ultima vez que se sentira tão emocionado ao ponto das lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos.

- Olá – murmurou o mercenário para a criança.

O pequenino ser ainda não podia entender nenhuma palavra que lhe era proferida, muito menos toda aquela algazarra que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Mas Sasuke gostaria que aquela criança, pudesse compreender naquele momento, que ela era muito bem-vinda.

- Ele é forte, e saudável – disse Hinata, com a voz carregada de orgulho.

- Ele? – perguntou o mercenário saindo do seu devaneio – quer dizer que é um menino?

Hinata sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram ainda mais. Estivera tão concentrado na criança, a sua frente, que esquecera de perguntar o sexo do bebê.

- Um menino – repetiu Sasuke – forte e saudável. Você já pensou que nome vai dar a ele?

- Durante toda a gravidez pensei em vários nomes – respondeu a moça – e todos me pareceram bonitos e especiais, mas agora que estou com ele em meus braços, há um nome que não sai da minha cabeça. Mas, eu queria saber sua opinião.

- Qual é o nome? – perguntou o moreno.

- Chiharu – as bochechas de Hinata adquiriram um tom rosado.

- Chiharu – repetiu o mercenário, como se estivesse apreciando algo – é um nome inusitado, mas eu gostei.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim tenho. Acho que combina com os olhos dele. Olhos como 'mil nascentes'

- Kurenai me disse, que acha que a cor vai mudar – explicou Hinata – eu gostaria que essa cor permanecesse, é muito bonita.

- Tudo nele é extremamente bonito.

- Você tem razão – respondeu Hinata rindo.

- Mas somos os pais – comentou o mercenário acariciando o rosto suado de Hinata – acho que nossa opinião não conta muito.

Os lábios rosados da Hyuuga se alargaram num sorriso, que fez com que seus olhos prateados brilhassem.

- Estou tão feliz Sasuke. Não sei nem o que dizer ou pensar. Nem acredito que há dez minutos atrás eu estava gritando como uma louca e morrendo de dor.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, indicando que compreendia o que ela estava dizendo.

Seus olhos mais uma vez correram para a criança no colo de Hinata estava hipnotizado, o pequeno bebê havia parado de sugar o seio da mãe, e ressonava tranquilamente. Lá fora a madrugada em breve se dissolveria num dia quente e brilhante de verão. Mas, por enquanto a noite ainda imperava, uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela, junto com o barulho dos grilos e do coaxar de algumas rãs.

Sasuke aproximou-se devagarzinho do filho que dormia, e beijo-o muito de leve com todo carinho, no alto de sua cabeça. A criança pareceu não se importar. Os lábios do mercenário curvaram-se quase que imperceptivelmente para cima num sorriso torto. Até o ultimo dia de sua vida, ele iria lembrar-se daquela noite, como sendo uma das mais felizes de sua vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No País das Águas Deidara estava sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona verde jade. O verão era sua estação do ano predileta, todo aquele calor sempre o deixava mais empolgado. Definitivamente ele sentia-se muito bem. O alegre fogo na crepitava na lareira de pedra, o loiro virou-se para a pequena mesa, ao seu lado, e despejou mais uma vez no pequeno copo, a bebida clara e extremamente amarga que era o saque. O liquido transparente, desceu rasgando-lhe a garganta, ele gostou muito da sensação.

Seus pensamentos estavam calmos, sua noite tinha sido maravilhosa, nada melhor do que poder aproveitar, de vez em quando o calor e os prazeres de uma mulher que era muito bem paga, para ir pra cama com um homem.

Os lábios finos do Akatsuki se curvaram num sorriso frio, enquanto as lembranças da prostituta que havia estado em seus braços algumas horas atrás lhe inundavam a mente.

Seus pensamentos libidinosos foram interrompidos, quando o loiro percebeu uma presença, em seu quarto, esperou calmamente.

- Relatório – disse a voz do shinobi, que estava coberto pela escuridão, que havia atrás da poltrona.

- Estou ouvindo – respondeu Deidara.

- O filho de Uchiha Sasuke, e Hyuuga Hinata nasceu essa madrugada – reportou o shinobi espião.

Uma risada curta escapou dos lábios do loiro. Rapidamente seus pensamentos mudaram de foco.

- Obrigada pela informação – respondeu o loiro – continue de olho neles pra mim.

- Sim senhor – sem dizer mais uma palavra, o homem sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Deidara segurou mais uma vez a garrafa que estava sobre a mesa, e voltou a encher o próprio copo de saque. Mais uma vez o loiro apreciou aquele sabor amargo, forte e quente. Ele sorriu mais uma vez para a própria semi-luz do seu quarto e acrescentou em voz alta:

- Está na hora de nos reencontrarmos, querida Hinata.

_Continua..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Yare Yare mina-san, estou de volta! Desculpem-me pela demora. As ultimas semanas foram super corridas devido à cirurgia da minha mãe, e alguns pequenos, mas muito incômodos problemas pessoais. Mas, enfim apesar dos pesares estou aqui com mais um capitulo dessa fic. Um capítulo que eu tenho que admitir, gostei muito de escrever. Mas, vou deixar que vocês o avaliem. Realmente espero que tenham gostado. _

_Mais uma vez queria agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram reviews. Essa historia só existe graças ao incentivo de vocês. Muito obrigada. Obrigada também as pessoas que não mandam reviews, mas adicionam minha historia nos favoritos. Obrigada também leitores anônimos! _

_Enfim espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, que a partir de agora entra na sua reta fina! Beijos e jah neh :D _

_**Resultado do Concurso: "De o nome do filho da Hinata e do Sasuke" **_

Enfim gente saiu o resultado do concurso. Como vocês já viram, o nome do filho deles é Uchiha Chiharu ( eu optei por não usar o nome Hyuuga, porque além de ficar feio, isso deixa bem claro que o Sasuke assumiu completamente a paternidade da criança).

Eu recebi vários nomes lindos e maravilhosos, principalmente nomes femininos, mas decidi que o primeiro filho deles tinha de ser um menino, coisas dessa autora louca, espero que isso não decepcione vocês meus caros leitores.

Quem me mandou esse nome, foi à leitora! _**Sazame Hyuuga**_ Parabéns! E muito obrigada!

Mas não é só isso! Como eu já disse recebi, muitos nomes femininos, então eu também decidi premiar a pessoa, que me mandou (na minha opinião, o nome mais bonito feminino), foi extremamente difícil, acreditem em mim quando eu digo que se pudesse dava uma oneshot de presente, pra cada umde vocês. Mas, ultimamente tenho tido trabalho até pra escrever, essa única fic. Por favor, não fiquem chateadas.

E a escolhida foi a leitora _**FranHyuuga**_ com o nome _**Hayda**_.

As ganhadoras favor entrar em contato, comigo através de review ou pm, escolhendo o casal, e o anime de sua preferência (desde que eu conheça) para ganharem seu premio.

Mais uma vez Parabéns, e obrigado a todos que participaram.

Aqueles não ganharam não fiquem tristes. Logo logo, teremos mais concurso

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**I-Dalice-E-Milly: **oieeeeeee!!!!! Uaaaaahhh que bom que vc voltou a acompanhar a fic! Fico muito feliz!!! E não se preocupe, minha net também é muito infeliz e presta pra pouca coisa! Obrigada pelo elogio maravilhoso, eu não se essa é a fic sasu/hina mais bem escrita do mundo (provavelmente não), mas eu posso te garantir que isso deixou meu ego, lá nas alturas. Então muitíssimo obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! E me desculpe pela demora! Espero que eu consiga postar o próximo capitulo logo. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, bejus e jah neh!

**Mokona Black and White: **oiee!!!!!!!! Você quer um Sasuke, eu quero um Kakashi, onde a gente encontra eles heim? Será que tem pra vender? XDDD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Tilim: **Tilim-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!! Saudades da minha best autora predileta du mundo! Fico imensamente feliz que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Quer dizer eu fico muito contente, pq foi um capitulo que eu também amei escrever. Não precisa se desculpar de forma nenhuma, por não ter me mandado review, eu melhor do que ninguém entendo, como esse negocio de vestibular pode deixar um pessoa paranóica, (falo por experiência própria), espero que vc esteja melhor, e que isso não esteja te atrapalhando muito. Voltando eu amei escrever aquela cena Hana/Naru, quer dizer nem mesmo eu imaginei que eles fossem dar tão certos, mas fique tranqüila, é lógico que a Hanabi vai pra Konoha. Querida Tilim-chan sinceramente, eu não sei se o seu o meu o nosso querido Neji vai aparecer, explicando: quando eu comecei essa fic, eu imaginei ele já em Konoha, muito bravo com a Hinata e com o pai dela, por causa daquela historia de família secundaria, sem pretensões de fazer as pazes. Mas, eu concordo plenamente com vc, alguma coisa tem que acontecer em relação a ela. Eu só ainda não sei o que!!! Estou aceitando sugestões Tilim!!!! Falando serio! Acho que vc não está mais com pena da Sakura neh? Eu também fiquei com pena do Naruto. Mas ele ficara bem melhor com a Hanabi (num futuro próximo) Tilim-chan, obrigada por todos os elogios e apoio. São impagáveis. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Nos falaremos em breve, eu como leitora assídua das suas obras primas, estou esperando você atualiza-las, principalmente "Lembranças de Luz" que definitivamente é mais do que maravilhosa! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic Tilim! Beijos e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **OIeeeee! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Enfim acho que apesar do Sasuke, não querer, ele num escapa de ter o Naruto como cunhado (coitado dele), enfim veremos. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, e não precisa se desculpar, por não ter mandado review, no capitulo passado! Espero que tenha gostado desse, beijos e jah neh :D

**Hachi-chan 2: **oieeeeeeeee! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Acho que já respondi onde está a Sakura, ela não apareceu no casamento pra dar, barraco, mas aprontou das suas XD. Bem é verdade que o Naruto é bem mais velho que a Hanabi, afinal ele tem a idade da irmã mais velha dela, mas fazer o que? O Naruto se comporta como uma criança XD. Talvez ele ainda seja apaixonado pela Sakura, mas ela já sacou que com ela num tem futuro (pelo menos na minha fic XD) A Kurenai já encontrou o querido Asuma dela, e aproveitou muito da maneira que pode! Enfim espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Obrigada por ser paciente. Beijos e jah neh

**Maria Lua: **oieeee!! Fico feliz que tenha achado o casamento deles, bonito. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos a jah neh :D

**Viic Girotto: **oiiiiiiiiieeeee Vic-chan!!! Nossa quem diria que a Hinata de quimono azul de penas ia causar tanto estrago, quer dizer eu fiquei com medo quando tive essa ideia, porque fiquei pensando que ia ser um quimono muito simples. Inda bem que agradou! Certeza que o Sasuke tava lindo como um deus, mas nem de longe supera o meu amado, idolatrado, salve, salve 3 vezes Kakashi ( eu a exagerada, pode bater) Sim, Hanabi e Naruto muito perto de ficarem juntos, parece, que vc gostou! Enfim Vic-chan, espero que vc tenha gostado, do ultimo capitulo. Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic! Beijos com carinho e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oieeeeee!!! Sim, o Sasuke mudou, mas afinal só o amor pra mudar aquela coisa ruim neh? E, diga-se de passagem, um amor que não seja doentio como o da Sakura. Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo. Naruto investindo na pirralha da Hanabi, e ela adorando, quem diria heim, até a autora se surpreendeu nessa XDD. Muito obrigada por ter mandando melhoras, pra minha mãe ela já esta bem melhor. Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, e sempre comentar, beijos e jah neh :D

**mahara-chan: **oieeeeeee!!! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do casamento dos dois, eu não sei onde é o endereço do Sasuke, mas se você descobrir, pede pra ele passa o do Kakashi pra mim XDD. Realmente Naruto e Hanabi agradou bem, fico feliz com isso, pq nunca antes tinha pensando nessa possibilidade. Acho que agora vc já sabe onde a Sakura ta :D. Muito obrigada por ter desejado melhoras pra minha mãe. E desculpe pela demora! Beijos e jah neh :D

**marcy maleboliger: **oieeeeee!!! Fico feliz que o ultimo capitulo, tenha superado suas expectativas, Naruto dando em cima da Hanabi é MARA XD. Se eu mato a Sakura tão fácil assim fica sem graça XDD. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**gabbi-chan.19: **oieeeeeeee!!! Sim, sim Hinata indo pelo caminho do desejo carnal, mas também neh ela teve um ótimo professor. Sem duvida a Hanabi ta se remoendo de saudade. Acho que já respondi sua pergunta a respeito da Kurenai neh? O Asuma já apareceu pra ela :D. Menina não pare nunca de ver os clássicos da Disney eles são MARAVILHOSO PRA SEMPRE. Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **Fraaann-chaaaaaaan aeeehhh Parabéns ganho o concurso!!! To aqui esperando você, me dizer, que casal, e anime você escolhe para meus dedinhos começarem a trabalhar! Espero sua review, ou uma pm! Oh minha flor, de forma nenhuma, você precisa justiçar, sua ausência, eu entendo perfeitamente, e torço para que tudo se resolva o mais rápido no seu ultimo ano de faculdade :D. Eu fico muitíssimo feliz que você tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, e pode ter certeza que agora com o nascimento do baby, eles vão ter muito tempo para realizar a tão esperada lua de mel! Naruto e Hanabi fizeram um sucesso estrondoso, valeu apostar neles XD. Nem eu quero ver a reação da Sakura quando ficar, sabendo dos dois XD! Enfim obrigada por acompanhar meu trabalho, espero que você tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**PS Da Autora!: Minha primeira fic, que alcança 200 reviews! Arigato Mina! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Kakashi-sensei é meu forever! **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

O sol despontou por sobre as montanhas, iluminando o vale onde se localizava o feudo Hyuuga. A diáfana bruma da manhã logo desapareceu, assim como o orvalho sobre a grama dos jardins. Dentro da mansão Hyuuga todos estavam em polvorosa, com o nascimento do filho de Hinata e Sasuke. Os criados que já haviam ido para as plantações de arroz, comentavam para quem quisesse ouvir, que o pequeno garoto, nascera forte e saudável, e definitivamente havia puxado a beleza da mãe. Todos estavam felizes, e desejavam ainda mais felicidades para o casal.

Em seu quarto, Hinata segurava ternamente o filho nos braços, que estava se alimentando, os raios de sol ainda fracos invadiam a janela, prometendo um dia lindo. Seus olhos perolados buscaram Sasuke, que estava sentado aos pés da cama a observando, ela sorriu timidamente para ele.

- Ele é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi no mundo – exclamou Hanabi encantada, observando o sobrinho – tem certeza que o Sasuke é pai dele mana?

- Hanabi! – repreendeu Kurenai seriamente – isso é coisa que se diga para sua irmã?

A Hyuuga mais nova baixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas logo recuperou o animo.

- Posso segura-lo Hina-chan? – perguntou Hanabi com os olhos cintilando de prazer.

- Claro que pode, mas, deixe ele se alimentar primeiro.

Hanabi concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, amava o sobrinho profundamente, e faria qualquer coisa para o seu bem-estar.

- Como está se sentindo Hinata-sama? – perguntou Kurenai, como sempre preocupada com a moça.

- Muito bem – respondeu Hinata sorrindo – meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, mas não estou preocupada com isso.

- Precisa se cuidar agora mais do que nunca – explicou a governanta – manter-se saudável para continuar a ter leite para seu filho.

Os olhos de Kurenai pousaram no filho que Hinata segurava nos braços, ela lembrou-se da prazerosa sensação que era segurar e proteger uma criança... Sua criança... E então pensou com amargura, que Hyuuga Hiashi, se estivesse vivo, estaria em êxtase, com seu herdeiro homem.

O pequeno Chiharu largou o bico do seio da mãe, indicando que já estava satisfeito, seus pequenos lábios abriram-se num bocejo gostoso, aconchegou-se ao colo da mãe, e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo.

Todos que estavam no quarto, ficaram alguns instantes em silencio, observando o pequeno garoto, foi Kurenai a primeira a falar quase num sussurro:

- Hinata-sama, não gostaria de tomar um banho? Para descansar melhor?

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu vou chamar uma das servas então, para que fique com Chiharu – continuou a governanta.

- Não precisa – respondeu Hinata – Sasuke, pode ficar com ele.

Os olhos do mercenário se arregalaram ligeiramente, ele não parecia muito convencido de que era capaz, de realizar aquela tarefa.

- Não se preocupe – disse Hinata sorrindo para encorajar Sasuke – não vai acontecer nada de errado.

Sasuke aproximou-se de Hinata, sem muita confiança, mesmo assim seus movimentos foram firmes e delicados, quando pegaram o filho no colo. O pequeno Chiharu, não pareceu notar a mudança, e continuou a dormir tranquilamente.

Kurenai e Hanabi ajudaram Hinata a sair da cama, com alguma dificuldade, as três mulheres, se dirigiram a porta, com passos lentos, e logo deixaram Sasuke sozinho no quarto.

O mercenário andou pelo quarto, lentamente para que seus movimentos, não incomodassem seu filho, ele não pesava quase nada. Mais uma vez, admirou o pequeno rostinho que parecia, ter sido esculpido na mais fina porcelana. Estava completamente entretido com o filho nos braços, que demorou a perceber a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Mas lentamente seus instintos lhe alertaram que não estava sozinho, reconheceu a presença atrás de si, e tentou controlar o incomodo que lhe assaltou. Foi Sasuke quem quebrou o silencio:

- Há quanto tempo, está escondido no feudo?

- Algumas horas – respondeu a voz calma e controlada de Itachi – me disseram que seu filho, iria nascer então eu quis vim ver-lo. Posso ir embora se desejar.

Sasuke girou-nos próprios calcanhares, e encarou o irmão mais velho longamente. Continuava da mesma forma que ele se lembrava. O olhar sério, assim como sua expressão, impassível, imperturbável.

- Como soube que Chiharu, iria nascer? – perguntou Sasuke desconfiado.

- Deixei um dos meus shinobis de vigia no feudo. Tive receio, que a Akatsuki, tentasse algo contra, você depois que pediu permissão para sair do bando.

Os olhos cor de ônix, de Sasuke brilharam desconfiadamente. Os irmãos Uchiha, se encararam em silencio, com certa animosidade pairando no ar.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Itachi se referindo ao sobrinho.

- Está bem – respondeu Sasuke – é forte saudável.

O Uchiha mais velho acenou levemente com a cabeça, como se apreciasse aquela descrição houve mais alguns instantes em silencio, até Itachi interrompe-lo mais uma vez:

- Como está Hinata?

- No banho – respondeu Sasuke a contragosto – foi um parto longo, mas ela está bem.

- Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com vocês – informou Itachi – já estou indo.

Sasuke pensou em simplesmente deixar o irmão ir, embora, mas no ultimo instante mudou de idéia.

- Espere – pediu o Uchiha mais novo, sentindo dificuldade em lidar com as palavras – não quer ver seu sobrinho direito?

O rosto de Itachi demonstrou durante apenas alguns segundos espanto, mas logo se tornou impassível de novo. O Uchiha mais velho aproximou-se do irmão, Chiharu, continuava dormindo tranquilamente alheio a todas as outras coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Os lábios de Itachi retorceram-se um pouco nos cantos, seus olhos brilharam enquanto observavam o sobrinho.

- Ele se parece muito com você, quando criança – comentou Itachi baixinho.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Sasuke surpreso – tudo nele me lembra a Hinata.

- Você foi um bebê muito comportado – continuou Itachi – quase não chorava, nossa mãe simplesmente o amava.

- Em compensação nosso pai só tinha olhos para você...

As palavras amarguradas de Sasuke fizeram com que Itachi encarasse o irmão mais novo. Apesar de ser um homem feito, Itachi sabia que Sasuke, ainda não conseguira superar, certas coisas em seu passado.

- Ele também te amava Sasuke. A maneira dele.

O Uchiha mais novo, pareceu incomodado com o que Itachi havia dito, mas permaneceu em silencio.

- Sasuke – começo Itachi tentando mudar de assunto – sei que não gosta que eu me interfira, na sua vida, mas quero que me procure se tiver algum problema.

Os olhos cor de ônix de Sasuke encararam Itachi, indicando claramente, que ele não faria aquilo de maneira alguma. O Uchiha mais velho percebeu isso.

- Sou seu irmão, apesar de tudo. Não quero que nada de errado aconteça com você.

- Nós dois sabemos, que você apenas se preocupa comigo, porque o nosso pai assim ordenou – revidou Sasuke – ele sempre pensou que eu não era capaz de me cuidar sozinho.

- Sasuke – respondeu Itachi tranquilamente colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro do irmão – nosso pai não está mais vivo para nos dar ordens. Faço isso porque quero.

O Uchiha mais novo desviou o olhar, como se estivesse extremamente incomodado com aquele assunto. Itachi percebeu isso e se afastou.

- Obrigado por ter me deixado ver meu sobrinho – disse o Uchiha mais velho – vou retirar meu shinobi das suas propriedades.

Sasuke concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Sabia que seu irmão, estava indo embora, talvez por isso aquela frase tivesse saído de seus lábios antes que ele tivesse tempo para pensar:

- Você devia preocupar-se mais com você. Eu estou bem.

A expressão sempre seria de Itachi, por alguns instantes pareceu se suavizar. Há alguns meses atrás Sasuke jamais lhe diria aquilo. Ele finalmente podia acreditar no que Sasuke estava dizendo. Seu irmão realmente estava bem. Ele devia muito a Hyuuga Hinata.

- Vou tentar não me preocupar tanto com você – afirmou Itachi, duvidando de que era capaz de fazer aquilo.

Itachi estava pronto para ir embora, quando a voz do irmão caçula o chamou. Sasuke caminhou na direção do irmão mais velho, e com os dois dedos depois do polegar, da mão direita tocou a testa de Itachi.

Os olhos do Uchiha mais velho se arregalaram de espanto, enquanto observava a face de seu irmão caçula muito próxima da sua.

- Eu gostei de você ter vindo – disse Sasuke bem baixo – vai ser um ótimo tio, para o Chiharu.

Os lábios de Itachi retorceram-se ainda mais para cima, lembrando nitidamente um sorriso. Ele também parecia ter apreciado a escolha do nome do garoto. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o Uchiha mais velho, desapareceu silenciosamente numa nuvem de fumaça, branca.

Nesse instante a porta de correr do quarto abriu-se revelando, Kurenai, Hanabi, e Hinata que estavam de volta.

Mais uma vez as mulheres, ajudaram Hinata a se acomodar na imensa cama de casal. Quando a moça de orbes perolados já estava sentada confortavelmente, ela virou-se na direção de Sasuke e perguntou:

- Ouvi vozes no quarto. Estava falando com alguém?

- Com ninguém – respondeu o mercenário numa negativa de cabeça.

- Ele se comportou bem? – perguntou Hinata olhando o filho nos braços de Sasuke.

- Perfeitamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A semana que se seguiu passou rapidamente. Gradativamente Sasuke e Hinata tentaram se acostumar novamente com a rotina do feudo, mas ambos principalmente Sasuke, sempre deixava algo para depois, para ficar um pouco mais com seu filho.

Hinata já podia se levantar, e ficar pouco tempo em pé, na maior parte do tempo a moça ficava no quarto, às vezes com Sasuke, às vezes sozinha, cuidando de seu filho com todo o prazer. Muitas das vezes Hanabi passava também longas horas no quarto com a irmã mais velha, sempre disposta a segurar Chiharu no colo, caso Hinata precisasse. Até mesmo Kurenai, dava suas escapadelas, e vinha olhar o pequeno garoto.

Chiharu estava crescendo como qualquer criança normal saudável. E nem fazia idéia de que era querido por tantas pessoas.

Aquele era um dia particularmente quente de verão, Hinata e Sasuke estavam em seu quarto, apreciando a companhia um do outro. A moça estava sentada na cama, com o filho no colo, enquanto Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira apagada, limpando a lamina de sua espada.

Ocasionalmente eles conversavam, quando não apenas permaneciam em silencio, apreciando a simples companhia um do outro.

Hinata estava olhando para Chiharu, quando percebeu que Sasuke a estava observando. Era sempre a mesma sensação prazerosa que ela sentia quando isso acontecia, como se um raio de sol morno estivesse tocando sua pele. A moça levantou os orbes prateados, e encontrou os olhos cor de ônix sobre si. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou a moça divertida.

- Você fica linda, quando está com Chiharu no colo. Ainda não consegui me acostumar com a imagem.

As faces de Hinata coraram de prazer ao ouvir aquela frase. Seus lábios curvaram-se para cima num sorriso tímido. Sasuke levantou-se da poltrona, deixando a espada para trás, e foi em direção a Hinata. Curvou-se em direção a moça, que soergueu o rosto, sentindo os lábios úmidos e quentes de Sasuke, encontrarem os seus. A mão direita do mercenário percorreu seu cabelo negro com a noite, numa caricia intima, o beijo foi cálido, e quente. Incendiando ambos de desejos.

Sasuke separou vagarosamente seus lábios de Hinata apenas alguns centímetros, e observou o rosto afogueado e corado da moça muito próximo do seu. A respiração de Hinata estava descompassada, e irregular. Ele não deveria se sentir tão orgulhoso por deixar uma mulher sem ar. Mas só sentia-se daquele jeito com Hinata.

A moça de orbes perolados percebeu o desejo nos olhos cor de ônix, de Sasuke, e sentiu-se revigorada, como nunca imaginara sentir-se na sua vida. Era muito bom saber, que Sasuke ainda a desejava.

O momento íntimo foi interrompido, quando a voz de uma das servas, chamou Sasuke, do lado de fora da porta.

- Sasuke-sama – repetiu a criada.

O rosto de Sasuke contraiu-se numa careta, não queria ter de sair do quarto naquele momento.

- Não brigue com a moça – pediu Hinata docemente – ela só está fazendo seu serviço.

Sasuke tentou controlar, seus impulsos, e foi pisando duro até a porta. O rosto da empregada parecia serio e preocupado quando ele abriu a porta para ver o que ela queria.

- Desculpe incomoda-lo Sasuke-sama – começou a serva – mas alguns homens pediram para avisar, que viram uma grossa cortina de fumaça, saindo dos limites do feudo.

- Fumaça? Quem teria posto fogo ali?

- Os homens não sabem dizer meu senhor.

A testa de Sasuke enrugou-se, ele também parecia confuso e preocupado.

- Eu já estou indo verificar isso.

A serva concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e fazendo uma pequena mesura afastou-se pelo corredor.

- Fogo? – perguntou Hinata preocupada, assim que Sasuke entrou no quarto.

- É o que parece – respondeu o mercenário – isso está muito estranho. Vou verificar essa historia direito.

- Tome cuidado – pediu Hinata.

Sasuke voltou-se para a moça de orbes prateados, depositou um beijo rápido, em sua testa e na testa do filho, e saiu do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

O mercenário caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga, não encontrou nenhum servo pelos corredores, logo ele ultrapassava os jardins bem cuidados em frente à mansão. Olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar a cortina de fumaça do qual havia sido informado. Encontro-a vindo do sul. Era grossa e espessa, subindo continuamente em espirais indo em direção ao céu. Sasuke ficou irritado imediatamente, não muito longe dali, terminava o bosque que rodeava a mansão. Seria uma irresponsabilidade tremenda, deixar o fogo ali para se alastrar livremente, caso o vento mudasse de direção.

Pensando em quem teria posto fogo naquele lugar e porque, Sasuke começou a correr rapidamente naquela direção. Enquanto se aproximava a fumaça tornava-se mais densa, e escura. Não demorou muito, e o rapaz havia percorrido toda a extensão do campo, e estava diante de uma enorme fogueira, que ardia desprendendo um calor incrível ao redor.

Os olhos cor de ônix varreram o lugar procurando o responsável por aquilo, as fagulhas, voavam altíssimo, e o fogo vermelho e laranja lambiam as madeiras que o estavam alimentando.

Sasuke ergueu o braço direito protegendo o rosto do imenso calor do fogo, ele começou a contornar a fogueira, e parou de chofre, quando viu a silhueta de uma pessoa que ele reconheceu imediatamente.

Os cabelos curtos e rosados de Sakura brilhavam a luz do fogo, a shinobi médica, estava alimentado o fogo, com grossos pedaços de madeira cortados toscamente. Não parecia ter percebido a presença de Sasuke.

- Sakura! – perguntou Sasuke em voz alta – o que pensa que está fazendo?

O rosto da moça virou-se automaticamente ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por Sasuke, seus olhos esmeraldinos brilharam loucamente ao pousarem sobre o mercenário. Ela correu em sua direção, atirando-se em seus braços, e enlaçando seu pescoço com força.

- Sasuke-kun! – a voz de Sakura era aguda e agitada – eu vim te ver. Estava com tantas saudades!

Irritado demais com aquelas atitudes, o mercenário empurrou Sakura bruscamente, que se desequilibrou e quase caiu no chão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

- Não está feliz em me ver...? – perguntou Sakura, sua voz mudara bruscamente para um tom magoado.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Sasuke, ignorando a rósea e apontando a fogueira – foi você que fez isso?

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

- Eu precisava chamar sua atenção de algum jeito – explicou Sakura.

- Você enlouqueceu...

- Não Sasuke me ouça! – suplicou Sakura – eu vim te avisar. Hinata está te traindo. Ela vai te trair. Ela te não te ama...

- Cala essa boca – gritou o mercenário em resposta – eu te proíbo de tocar no nome da Hinata.

Os olhos esmeraldinos encheram-se de lagrimas, que não foram derramadas. Mesmo assim Sakura não desistiu.

- É verdade – continuou a moça de cabelos rosa, quase em desespero – ela está te traindo com o Deidara...

- Deidara? Não seja ridícula Sakura, faz mais de meses que os dois não se vêem.

- É verdade você tem que acreditar em mim – pediu Sakura suplicante, agarrando o braço de Sasuke.

O mercenário mais uma vez livrou-se, da rósea num brusco empurrão e começou a se afastar daquele lugar.

- Vai embora Sakura – disse o Uchiha sem olhar para trás.

Os olhos esmeraldinos observaram as costas de Sasuke irem se distanciando. A mão direita de Sakura voou para um pequeno punhal, que ela havia trazido escondido em sua cintura.

- Sasuke-kun, eu não posso te deixar ir embora agora – murmurou à rósea.

A pequena laminha do punhal brilhou contra o sol, enquanto Sakura corria na direção de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

No feudo Hyuuga, a moça de orbes prateados, ainda estava com Chiharu em seu colo, embalando-lhe o sono. Sentia-se apreensiva e nervosa, mesmo sabendo que não tinha razões para sentir-se daquela forma. Com certeza, o fogo que os servos haviam avistado, devia ter sido provocado, por uma fogueira de algum viajante, nada demais.

Hinata tentou se tranqüilizar, mas foi um esforço em vão. Cansada de ficar parada, com apenas a cabeça trabalhando a moça, levantou-se com cuidado, e depositou o filho, no pequeno berço de madeira, que agora ficava ao lado de sua cama.

O pequeno garotinho mexeu-se lentamente, mas não acordou. Hinata olhou ao redor do quarto, buscando algo em que pudesse se ocupar, seus olhos perolados, recaíram por sobre algumas camisas de Sasuke. Talvez ela pudesse se ocupar fazendo pequenos concertos nas roupas que estivessem precisando.

Satisfeita com sua decisão, Hinata abriu a porta de correr, e foi rapidamente ao quarto de Hanabi buscar, sua caixa de costura que havia deixado ali. Voltou logo em seguida, encontrando alguém parado em frente ao berço, com seu filho no colo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca secou, e seu estomago pareceu dar um nó, quando Hinata reconheceu, o cabelo dourado, e os olhar azul gélido de Deidara.

- Seu filho é lindo, querida Hinata... – pronunciou docemente o Akatsuki.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a moça incrédula.

- Eu vim lhe visitar... Soube que seu filho havia nascido, espero que compreenda minha curiosidade.

- Vá embora! – ordenou Hinata, tremendo por ver seu filho nos braços daquele homem.

- Tão brusca – debochou Deidara, embalando lentamente a criança.

- Largue meu filho! – exigiu Hinata.

- Isso realmente não será possível – respondeu Deidara – eu tenho algo, especialmente pra ele.

De dentro das vestes negras com nuvens escarlates, Deidara retirou uma pequena madeira com bico de borracha, cheia de um liquido verde-ácido. O coração, de Hinata pulou até sua garganta, batendo descontroladamente.

- Pare! – gritou a moça – você não pode dar isso a ele!

Hinata avançou alguns passos, tinha um horrível pressentimento do que seria aquele liquido na mamadeira, mas a voz imponente de Deidara agora, sem nenhuma doçura a imobilizou novamente.

- Fique onde está! – ordenou o Akatsuki – se você se aproximar, eu o mato.

A moça de orbes prateados sentiu uma vertigem fortíssima, ao ver seu filho começar a chorar. O garoto acordara com os gritos dela. Imediatamente o loiro pousou sobre os lábios da criança, o bico da mamadeira. Chiharu começou a sorver o liquido misterioso, acalmando seu choro.

- Não... – murmurou Hinata, sentindo suas pernas amolecerem.

- Agora me ouça com atenção – começou Deidara – o que o seu filho, está bebendo, é um fortíssimo, mas lento veneno, de uma planta raríssima. Eu possuo o antídoto, que para ser eficaz, e salva-lo, deve ser administrado contando a partir de agora, em quinze minutos. Se quiser que seu filho sobreviva, vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar.

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Hinata, provocando uma ardência horrível em seu nariz, no esforço de não derruba-las. O liquido verde-ácido continuava desaparecendo lentamente da pequena mamadeira, enquanto Chiharu bebia-o tranquilamente. Ela faria qualquer coisa para salva-lo, morreria se fosse necessário.

Por um momento ela pensou em Sasuke, se ele estivesse ali naquele momento, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas Sasuke não estava ali, e seu filho corria perigo. Cabia a ela, defende-lo, a todo o custo. A moça fechou as mãos com força, até elas ficarem quase insensíveis.

- Eu farei qualquer coisa – respondeu Hinata, tentando controlar a voz.

- Ótimo – o sorriso voltou aos lábios finos, e corados de Deidara – agora me diga Hinata, quem você ama mais? Seu filho ou Uchiha Sasuke?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke percebeu o movimento de Sakura as suas costas, mas não conseguiu desviar com rapidez, do golpe desferido pela médica-shinobi, o pequeno punhal que a rósea, carregava nas mãos, varou a carne acima do ombro esquerdo do mercenário, entrando-lhe quase até a bainha. O Uchiha sentiu a dor se espalhar por todo seu ombro, e descer para seu peito. Com um movimento rápido, retirou o pequeno punhal, e com a outra mão, tentou debilmente estancar o ferimento profundo. Seus olhos cor de ônix observavam de forma gélida a mulher a sua frente. Sakura parecia estar a beira das lágrimas.

- Você nunca me ouve – disse a rósea numa voz esganiçada, e quase chorosa – Por que Sasuke? Estou tentando lhe ajudar.

- E eu presumo que me apunhalar venha me auxiliar muito – debochou o Uchiha, ainda com mais ódio devido à dor que estava aumentando.

Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto de escondendo, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro em constantes negativas. Não havia duvidas de que estava fora de seu juízo perfeito. Mas, de repente a rósea pareceu se controlar. Limpou o rosto manchado com as costas da mão. E seus olhos esmeraldinos encararam o mercenário.

- Eu te amo Sasuke. Sempre te amei. Vou ajudá-lo a superar o que Hinata te fez...

- Do que está falando Sakura? Você enlouqueceu? Vá embora.

- Ela nunca te amou de verdade. Eu sempre soube disso, eu vim aqui pra te alertar Sasuke, mas você não quis me ouvir... Por isso eu... Eu... Desculpe-me eu não queria ter te machucado, venha aqui, deixe-me te curar...

Sakura deu alguns passos na direção de Sasuke, mas o mercenário afastou-se com o rosto demonstrando claramente a aversão que sentia de Sakura.

- Não chegue perto de mim – respondeu o mercenário, numa voz sibilante – se eu ainda não fiz nada contra você, foi pelo idiota do Naruto. Mas, não abuse da minha paciência...

O rosto de Sakura transfigurou-se numa careta, ela estava tão vermelha que parecia que Sasuke havia a agredido.

- Você não entende! – exclamou a rósea a plenos pulmões – a Hinata está te traindo! Com o Deidara! Eles planejaram tudo, desde o inicio! Uma hora dessas ela, deve ter fugido com ele...

- Já chega Sakura! Eu não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras!

- Não é mentira Sasuke! Se você, não acredita em mim, então vá ver com seus próprios olhos.

O rosto de Sasuke endureceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Já estava farto de Sakura e de toda aquela ladainha mentirosa.

- Vá para o feudo Sasuke – disse a rósea – e veja se eu estou mentindo. Mas, saiba que quando tudo terminar, você ainda pode contar comigo.

O mercenário tentou responder-lhe algo, nada educado, mas de repente a rósea havia sumido, numa nuvem de fumaça branca.

Ainda segurando o ombro ferido, Sasuke olhou em direção a fogueira que ainda crepitava com um fogo alto. Olhou ao redor e viu que o bosque estava numa distancia razoável, e o vento pelo visto não mudaria de direção tão bruscamente. Olhou para o sul, na direção onde estava a mansão do feudo Hyuuga, queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Não acreditava em nada do que Sakura havia lhe dito, muito menos em pressentimentos... Mas ele tinha de admitir que não estava gostando nem um pouco da pressão que ele estava sentindo sobre o peito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke abriu a porta de correr, de seu quarto, na mansão e estancou de chofre, com a visão que teve.

Hinata estava sentada calmamente na cama, vestida com um quimono roxo, os cabelos penteados, ao seu lado uma pequena mala de viagem preparada. Mas, não foi essa visão que enfureceu o mercenário. Atrás de Hinata comportando-se da maneira mais calma do mundo, estava Deidara com seu filho no colo. Chiharu parecia dormir tranquilamente.

- Seu filho de uma cadela! – exclamou Sasuke, desembainhando a espada, sem pensar no ferimento do seu ombro – solte agora meu filho.

- Sempre tão educado – debochou Deidara calmamente – bem Hinata, acho que já podemos ir.

As palavras pegaram Sasuke de surpresa. O Uchiha continuou com a espada em punho, mas seus olhos cor de ônix desviaram para Hinata. Ela parecia muito calma, o rosto sem expressão nenhuma, levantou-se da cama, e segurou a pequena mala com as duas mãos como se estivesse de saída. Sua voz era quase inaudível quando ela se pronunciou.

- Estou indo embora... Estou levando Chiharu comigo.

- O que? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo, não vendo nenhuma lógica no que Hinata havia dito.

- Ela está vindo comigo Sasuke – explicou Deidara – obviamente o filho deve ficar com a mãe. E lembrando nas circunstancias em que essa criança foi concebida, tenho certeza que você, não vai se importar não é mesmo.

As mandíbulas de Sasuke rangeram quando ele observou o loiro que sorria alegremente a sua frente. Aquilo só podia ter sido armado pela mente pérfida de Deidara.

- Vou matá-lo – respondeu Sasuke, avançando em direção ao loiro – Você está obrigando Hinata a ir com você. Não sei que chantagem...

- Ele não usou nenhuma chantagem – exclamou Hinata encarando Sasuke duramente – eu estou indo porque eu quero...

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram de espanto. Hinata não podia estar dizendo aquilo. Simplesmente não podia...

- Eu nunca quis ficar aqui – continuou a moça de orbes prateados – mas tive medo, que você pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra mim, e eu perdesse a criança. Eu nunca poderia perdoar o homem que roubou tudo de mim...

As palavras de Hinata acertaram Sasuke, como um golpe forte e desconcertante, doeram mais do que a punhalada de Sakura em seu ombro. Ele sentia como se um punho de ferro estivesse apertando seu coração.

- Você está mentindo – disse Sasuke para Hinata.

- Não estou – respondeu a moça – agora que meu filho nasceu eu não preciso mais ter medo de você. Deidara vai cuidar de mim.

- Seu filho? – perguntou Sasuke incrédulo, sentindo a raiva latejar em suas têmporas – Chiharu também é meu filho!

Hinata virou o rosto, como se não quisesse mais continuar com uma conversa desagradável, seus olhos perolados recaíram sobre Deidara que ouvia a conversa placidamente.

- Vamos? – perguntou Hinata ao loiro, que concordou simplesmente com um meneio de cabeça.

A moça de orbes perolados tentou passar, por Sasuke sem olhá-lo, mas o Uchiha agarrou-lhe o braço, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Você, não pode fazer isso – a voz de Sasuke era um sibilo como uma cobra, mas lembrava uma suplica.

Por alguns instantes Sasuke pensou ter visto algo, no fundo dos olhos perolados, como um brilho de esperança de que ela não fosse embora. Mas, logo o brilho se apagou bruscamente.

- Me largue – pediu Hinata educadamente.

- Não!

- Diga a ele Hinata! – exclamou Deidara de onde estava – conte-lhe a verdade. Você nunca o amou. Sempre desejou ficar, comigo, desde o inicio, mas o feudo foi entregue á Sasuke, assim como você, uma propriedade. Foi violentada... Diga a ele.

Os olhos cor de ônix esquadrinharam o rosto de Hinata, mas a moça, não olhava para o mercenário, preferia encarar seus próprios pés.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sim – respondeu simplesmente Hinata.

- Eu quero ouvir você dizer com todas as letras... – disse o Uchiha apertando o braço de Hinata.

Os olhos cor de perola flamejaram quando Hinata voltou a encará-lo, e respondeu bruscamente.

- Sim é verdade, eu nunca te amei... Agora me solte!

Com um puxão brusco Hinata soltou seu braço do aperto de Sasuke, e abriu a porta de correr do quarto com brusquidão. Sasuke nunca a vira daquela forma. Ela parecia decidida, suas palavras haviam-no abalado profundamente. Ela não parecia estar mentindo. Ele não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

Sem dizer mais nada Hinata saiu para o corredor mal iluminado, Deidara a seguiu de perto sem dizer uma palavra, mas havia um claro sorriso de deboche em seus lábios. Sasuke tentava pensar em dizer algo, para fazer com que Hinata parasse, mas, não encontrava palavras. Para a moça não parecia importar o que ele sentia, ou queria... E se realmente o que ela estivesse dizendo fosse verdade, então nada do que ele dissesse realmente teria importância.

A moça de orbes prateados rumou em direção a porta principal da mansão Hyuuga sem nem mesmo olhar uma vez para trás, passou por Kurenai e hanabi, e as ignorou, assim como as perguntas que as duas dispararam para Hinata.

A Hyuuga mais velha parou no jardim, e logo Deidara chegou até ela, carregando Chiharu no colo. Em nenhum momento, Hinata olhou para Sasuke, não parecia estar arrependida, ou sentida pelo o que fazia.

Deidara colocou a mão direita sobre os ombros de Hinata, sorrindo ele se despediu de Sasuke.

- Até.

- Sasuke – chamou Hinata num ultimo instante.

O Uchiha olhou para a moça, torcendo para que ela dizer que tudo aquilo era uma terrível mentira. Que era mentira que ela não sentirá nada por ele.

- Não venha atrás de mim. – disse Hinata

O mal estar que o mercenário estava sentindo aumentou perceptivelmente, dentro do seu estomago. Em silencio parado na soleira da mansão Hyuuga, ele viu o loiro, Hinata e seu filho desaparecerem numa nuvem branca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Há uma distancia razoável do feudo Hyuuga, num prado onde não se via ninguém a milhas de distancia. Deidara surgiu, numa nuvem branca segurando Hinata pelos ombros. Ele sentia o corpo da moça, balançar num tremor compulsivo, mas não sabia se era de medo, ou fúria.

- Chiharu... Meu filho – disse Hinata com os lábios tremendo.

- Fique calma – respondeu Deidara – ele ainda está vivo. Temos mais alguns minutos.

Hinata olhou desesperadamente para o filho nos braços do loiro. Ele parecia que estava dormindo, mas estava muito quieto. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Sasuke, para o que ela havia feito e dito a ele. Seu coração apertou-se provocando uma dor surda e aguda. Ele nunca iria perdoá-la. Nunca nem mesmo descobriria o porquê dela ter agido daquela forma.

- Fiz exatamente o que você queria – exclamou Hinata para Deidara – agora salve meu filho.

Sem sorrir dessa vez, e demonstrando não estar nem um pouco satisfeito, Deidara retirou das vestes dessa vez, uma mamadeira que continha um liquido transparente, como água. Colocou o bico nos pequenos lábios do garoto que demorou imensamente para sugar o liquido, mas logo depois de sorver o primeiro gole, bebeu todo o conteúdo da mamadeira, como se estivesse sedento.

Com um imenso alivio Hinata viu a cor voltar às faces de seu filho, não havia percebido como ele parecia pálido.

Deidara jogou fora a mamadeira, assim que o garoto terminou de beber tudo. Seus olhos azuis gélidos se cravaram em Hinata, enquanto ele dizia:

- Não fique tão contente. Não me agrada nem um pouco salvar a vida do filho de Uchiha Sasuke. O garoto apenas não morreu hoje, porque sua herança sangüínea é extremamente rara... E não serão poucos que vão se interessar por ela.

Hinata sentiu que uma pedra de gelo deslizava por sua espinha, tamanho o calafrio que sentiu. Ela e seu filho tinham caído nas mãos de um monstro, não tinha certeza se na próxima vez que seu filho estivesse em perigo ela poderia salva-lo.

Os dedos de Deidara percorreram o rosto descorado de Hinata, a moça sentiu aquele toque frio, e teve nojo do homem a sua frente.

- Você esteve realmente brilhante na sua atuação Hinata – disse o loiro sorrindo – até mesmo eu me convenci. Depois disso eu espero que você, não seja tola suficiente de acreditar que o Sasuke vai vir atrás de você. O Uchiha acredita que você o traiu comigo. E ele não é o tipo de pessoa que perdoa. Finalmente você é minha.

O sorriso de Deidara tornou-se ainda maior, enquanto ele observava a expressão de Hinata, se contorceu. A moça sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos, mas lutou contra elas. Não queria chorar não naquele momento, não na frente de Deidara.

As mãos de Hinata fecharam-se em punhos, o Akatsuki tinha razão, era melhor ela não ter nenhuma esperança vã de ser salva por Sasuke... Estava sozinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A noite caiu de forma silenciosa sobre o feudo Hyuuga, na mansão, havia poucos movimentos. Os servos trocavam cochichos nervosos, perguntando-se onde teria ido Hyuuga Hinata, e quem era o homem loiro que ela acompanhara.

Sasuke havia se trancado no quarto. Não respondera nenhuma pergunta, ou dera alguma explicação. Nem mesmo para Hanabi e Kurenai. Havia deixado bem claro que não queria falar ou ver ninguém. Todos haviam obedecido a sua ordem, menos uma pessoa.

Hanabi socava a porta do quarto onde Sasuke estava com toda a força no punho magricelo. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali tentando com que o mercenário a atendesse, mas seu braço já estava doendo e sua garganta ardia horrivelmente.

- Sasuke! – gritava Hanabi a plenos pulmões – saia daí! Diga-me onde Hinata foi! Pra onde ela levou o Chiharu?

Mais uma vez o silencio foi a única resposta que a garota obteve. Nenhuma palavra do Uchiha, nenhuma explicação. Nada. Somente aquele silêncio pesado e opressivo.

- Sasuke! – continuou gritando Hanabi socando a porta – você não pode ficar ai parado. Tem de fazer alguma coisa... Faça alguma coisa!

A porta de correr abriu de num rompante, dando em Hanabi um tremendo susto, a sua frente estava um Uchiha Sasuke, completamente diferente. Seu rosto estava duro, frio, cruel. Havia um terrível ferimento em seu ombro que sangrava.

- Vá embora – ordenou Sasuke – eu não quero mais que você, fique me perturbando.

A boca de Hanabi abriu, mas nenhum som saiu dela. A Hyuuga mais nova lembrava-se claramente daquela expressão que estava estampada no rosto de Sasuke. Aquela era a expressão que o mercenário estava usando, quando chegara ao feudo Hyuuga, proclamando-se dono do lugar. Algo estava errado. Extremamente errado.

- Sasuke... – falou Hanabi num fio de voz, tentando controlar o medo que estava sentindo dele naquele momento – pra onde minha irmã foi?

O mercenário nada lhe respondeu. Seus olhos cor de ônix brilharam de forma gélida enquanto encaravam a garota.

- Já mandei você ir embora.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – exclamou Hanabi – não vai trazê-la de volta?

O rosto de Sasuke tornou-se ainda mais impassível, Hanabi podia jurar que ele estava rangendo a mandíbula.

- Ela não quer voltar – explicou o mercenário simplesmente – agora de uma vez por todas suma da minha frente!

Sem dizer mais nada Sasuke fechou a porta com brusquidão, deixando no corredor uma chateada Hanabi. A garota sabia que não podia ficar ali parada sem fazer nada. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e apesar dela não saber o que era não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

Hanabi andou de um lado para o outro no corredor tentando pensar em uma solução. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quando ela percebeu que nada lhe ocorria para resolver aquele problema. Queria saber a quem pedir ajuda, mas não podia contar com Sasuke, e Kurenai, assim como ela pouca coisa poderia realizar naquele momento. Então quem?

Uma idéia brotou na cabeça da garota. Talvez não desse certo, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo não faria mal tentar.

Hanabi correu de volta ao seu próprio quarto, colocou-se de joelhos em frente a uma enorme arca de madeira, em frente a sua cama. Abriu-a e começou a procurar algo. Logo seus dedos tocaram num rolo, gasto e empoeirado, de lá de dentro a Hyuuga mais nova, tirou um pergaminho, enrolado numa fita vermelha. Escondeu sob as mangas de seu quimono, e correu rapidamente em direção a cozinha.

A garota ignorou os olhares curiosos, e inquisidores, quando ela passou rapidamente pela cozinha, lançando-se ao quintal dos fundos da mansão que naquela hora estava mergulhado na mais completa escuridão.

Hanabi não parou de andar, até ter alcançado, a orla do pequeno bosque que circundava a casa. A lua cheia iluminava precariamente à noite, mesmo assim ela podia ver o que estava fazendo. Desfez o laço da linha vermelha, tentando se lembrar exatamente de todas as palavras que Naruto havia lhe dito antes de partir.

" Se um dia você precisar de mim Hanabi-chan, dissera o loiro, basta você abrir esse pergaminho e derramar uma gota do seu sangue sobre ele, então poderá me mandar uma mensagem, aonde quer que eu esteja."

Naquela hora Hanabi, não havia acreditado nas palavras do loiro portador da Kyuubi, mas naquele momento ela torcia para que fosse verdade, e não apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Muito nervosa, a garota mordeu o próprio dedão da mão direita, sentiu o gosto amargo do sangue na língua, e soube que havia se cortado, como pretendia. Deixou o dedo de cabeça para baixo, para que as gotas escorressem para o pergaminho. Viu o sangue manchar o precário papel amarelado, e torceu com todas suas forças que algo acontecesse qualquer coisa.

Passaram longos segundos, até que de dentro do pergaminho, envolto por uma grossa fumaça branca, surgiu com um pequeno estalo, um sapo verde de olhos grandes e brilhantes.

O animal encarou Hanabi de forma astuciosa, como se estivesse esperando algo da garota. A Hyuuga ficou em silencio, divida entre a exasperação, e a raiva. Como aquele animal, pequeno iria levar uma mensagem até Naruto? Como iria encontrá-lo?

Mesmo assim, o sapo continuava a encará-la. Hanabi achou que aqueles enormes olhos eram espertos demais para uma criatura. E então tentou arriscar.

- Encontre Naruto – disse a garota timidamente, e muito baixo – e diga-lhe que....

Ela olhou para o animal para ver se ele havia entendido suas palavras, pareceu que sim já que o sapo abriu a enorme boca, e agarrou no ar uma mosca. Aquilo parecia ser um bom sinal.

- Diga-lhe – continuou Hanabi – que o Sasuke está precisando dele... Peça para ele vir o mais rápido possível ao feudo Hyuuga.

O sapo verde engoliu a mosca com um barulho gutural em sua garganta. Ele parecia ter entendido a mensagem. Virou-se nas curtas pernas e pulou num salto comprido para dentro das sombras da floresta.

Hanabi permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Seus olhos claros logo perderam o sapo de vista, então ela os elevou para o céu. A noite estava quente e estrelada, mesmo assim ela estremeceu pensando... Onde estaria sua irmã naquele momento?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Continua... _

_Yare mina-san, finalmente eu estou de volta. Não pedirei desculpas pela demora, porque seria muita ousadia da minha parte. Problemas pessoais mexeram extremamente comigo, alem do mais sempre fico deprimida no Mês do meu aniversario, que por sinal é hoje. Esperam que possam compreender. _

_De toda forma espero que tenham gostado desse ultimo capitulo em minha opinião bem fraquinho. Por isso peço-lhes desculpa. Também queria dizer que essa fic, finalmente está chegando ao final. O próximo será o ultimo capitulo de 'O Predador e a Lua'. Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, ou leram esse meu trabalho. Muito obrigada de verdade! _

_**Respostas das reviews: **_

**Hachi-chan 2 : **oieeeee Hachi-chan! Sim sem duvida da pra gente ficar com pena da Sakura! Mas, nem tanto assim XDD. Realmente eu fiquei muito espantada quando vc disse que tinha ficado com raiva da Hinata! Eu consegui isso? É um momento histórico mesmo! Desculpe pelo Sasuke, gay, da próxima vou pegar mais leve! Quanto ao filho da Kurenai e do Asuma, ele já havia morrido quando ela deu a luz, daí a família bem legal dele, levou o filho embora, já que era a única coisa que havia restado dele. E a criança não podia ser criada por uma simples empregada! Eu sei que devia ter achado, espaço na historia pra conta isso, mas então eu teria que rever toda fic. Agora vc já sabe ! Beijos até o próximo cap ;D

**Maria Lua: **oieeeeeee!! Sim sim nasceu finalmente, Hanabi treinando adorei escrever!! XDDD Que bom que gostou do nome :D Agora vc já sabe oq a Sakura e o Deidara fizeram. Conitnue acompanhando a fic, beijos e jah neh :D

**Sazame Hyuuga: **oieeeeeee Sazame-channnn. Nossa eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado, da fic que ganhou! Fiz com muito carinho! Realmente deu pra gente ficar, com um poquinho de dó da Sakura no cap passado, mas será que continua nesse? Pelo visto todo mundo gostou da Hanabi batendo no Sasuke XDD. Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do parto do pequeno Chiharu, foi difícil e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso escreve-lo. Obrigada por ter participado do concurso, e estar acompanhando a fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**marcy bolger: **oieeeeee marcy-chan!!! Nossa que bom que você gostou tanto assim do cap passado. Realmente Hina-chan num tem sorte com os Uchiha, mas eu acho que primeiro filho deve ser sempre mais complexo de nascer (acho XD). Bem eu acho que a pena que surgiu da Sakura no cap, passado sumiu com esse neh?? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, beijos a jah neh :D

**gesy: **oieeee!!! Muito bom saber que vc gosta tanto da fic, Obrigada por acompanhá-la. Desculpe a demora, e continue a acompanhando, beijos e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oiiiiiiieee Lust-chan. Realmente na minha opinião a Sakura é obcecada pelo Sasuke. E como vc viu sempre armando para conseguir o deseja (Sasuke). Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do parto da Hinata, foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo assim, então foi algo novo pra mim, não sabia se ia ficar bom. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e obrigado por ter acompanhando a fic ateh aqui. Beijos a jah neh :D

**istharneko: **oieeeeeee!!!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo passado! Realmente a Sakura não mede esforços para conseguir o amor do Sasuke! Espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo! Obrigada pelo ótimo trabalho que tem feito na tradução da fic! Beijos e jah neh :D

**mahara-chan: **oieeeee!!! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do nascimento do Chiharu, foi o ponto alto mesmo do cap passado! E como vc viu, o Sasuke não conseguiu acabar com os planos do Deidara! Respondendo a sua pergunta. É bem possível que aja mais NarutoxHanabi, mas nada muito explicito! Beijos a ateh a próximo cap!

**FranHyuuga: **oieeeeeeeee Fran-chaaaaann!!! Uaaaaaahh flor saudade de vc!!!! *-* Eu fico muito contente que vc tenha gostado de ter ganho o concurso. Também fico mais feliz ainda de você ter gostado da one de presente. Vou te contar que DeidaraxHinata, não é nem de longe um casal que eu costumo trabalhar, mas fiz o maximo pra te dar algo pelo menos razoável para ler!!! Uaahhh flor, que bom que vc achou o nascimento do Chiharu realista e legal, eu estudei 6 meses num curso de técnico de enfermagem ( até descobrir que aquilo não era pra mim e sair correndo XDD) e usei todo meu conhecimento obtido no curso XDD. Foi difícil pq eu nunca tinha escrito nada nem parecido, tava com medo de ter exagerado, mas parece que bastante gente gostou !!! Linda, eu fazer o melhor Deidara que vc já leu na vida, encheu meu ego que nem um balão, e olha que eu nem gosto dele XDDD. Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, sempre me dando apoio, incentivando com suas palavras carinhosas, vc é demais garota, em todos os sentidos!! Beijos carinhosos! Te adoro, jah neh :D

**Toph-baka (elevado 12 vezes!!! te adoro): **Toph-chaaaaaaaaan meldels do céu!! G-sus cristo!!!!! Eu nem sei o que te dizer!!!!! Você me mando nada menos do que 12 maravilhosas reviews!!!!! Nossa flor eu não acho que mereço tanto. Estou sem palavras, mas muito emocionada!! Obrigada mesmo de verdade! Obrigada por gostar tanto assim da minha fic, e se dar ao trabalho de comentar em quase todos os capítulos dela! Foi uma façanha, uma proeza!!!E olha que eu sei como hj em dia é difícil a gete receber review. Gente ninguém tinha feito isso numa fic minha!!! Obrigada mesmo Toph-chan, não vou cansar de agradecer!! Eu espero realmente não ter te decepcionado nesse ultimo capitulo, depois de tanto tempo sem escrever fiquei meio enferrujada! Obrigada pelo incentivo e apoio!!! Vou me lembrar pra sempre das suas 12 incríveis reviews!! Vc foi demais comigo *-* Beijos carinhosos e jah neh :D

**Viic Girotto: **oieeeeeee vic-channn aaaaaahhhh eu voltei, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não morro sem terminar essa fic. Desculpa a demora horrível, pode me espancar a qualquer momento! Obrigada por sua review bilbia incrível, me deixou SUPER animada! Sim sim nasceu, e obvio que o olho do garoto tinha que ser cinza, imagina quando crescer? Vai deixar as garotinhas doidinhas ( tal pai tal filho) É provável que aja uma menina sim, mas beeem mais pra frente, deixemos a Hinata se recuperar primeiro XDD. Olha eu não faço idéia ainda de como vou resolver o problema da kekkei genkai, mas estou estourando meus miolos nisso pode ter certeza! Não sei se vou criar uma técnica nova! Acho que não seria assim tão louca (infelizmente não sou o Kishimoto choralitros) uaaaaaaaahh não sei mesmo, mas estou me esforçando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Desculpe de novo a demora beijos e jah neh :D

**hinachantilha: **oieeeeee!!!! Obrigada pelos elogios, não planejei ela assim, mas meus personagens ganham vontades próprias na minha cabeça, eu só escrevo o que eles querem fazer XDD, Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Espero que continue beijos e jah neh :D

**BrunaH'-Chan: **oieeeeeeeeee fico feliz que vc tenha ficado emocionada quando o pequeno Chiharu nasceu, certeza que ele vai ser bonito neh, com o Sasuke e Hinata como pais, o garotinho vai crescer arrasando corações. Realmente estão atrás da Hinata, pq certas pessoas não sabem parar até conseguirem o que desejam, tenho que concordar que isso é bem chato. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, beijos e jah neh :D

**Ariii: **oieeeeeee leitora nova!!! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da fic. Espero que vc continue a acompanhando beijos e jah neh ;D

**PS: **_Desculpem qualquer errinho, corrigi a fic, muito por cima. Obrigada pela compreensão. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, Kakashi-sensei, sim! **

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Hinata foi levada, por corredores sombrios, e mal iluminados, havia archotes nas paredes de pedras frias e úmidas. Chiharu dormia suavemente em seus braços, a moça de orbes perolados estreitou-o ainda mais perto do seu corpo, sentia-se grata pelo filho ainda ser tão pequeno que não pudesse entender o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Atrás dela, os passos rítmicos e muito leves de Deidara denunciavam sua repugnante presença. A mente de Hinata estava trabalhando de forma muito rápida. Não sabia direito onde se encontrava, nem se estava muito longe do feudo Hyuuga, mas sabia que precisava tentar escapar dali o mais rápido possível...

O lugar era imenso notou a moça passando por mais uma infinidade de corredores, que pareciam se entrelaçar entre si, como em um labirinto cada vez mais escuro. Ela achou que aquele lugar lúgubre combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade de Deidara, o loiro Akatsuki devia realmente sentir-se em casa ali.

Mais alguns passos, Hinata sentiu-se apreensiva, já não conseguia distinguir muito bem o caminho que havia feito até ali, ela sabia que o shinobi, estava fazendo aquele longo caminho de propósito para confundi-la, mandando uma mensagem sem palavras, de que fugir dali seria uma tarefa árdua caso ela desejasse tentar.

Eles pararam em frente a uma imensa porta de madeira que quase caia aos pedaços, o lugar lembrava mais uma fortaleza, do que um castelo. Deidara abriu a porta com um grande ruído. Lá dentro Hinata deparou-se com uma grande cama de dossel de madeira, havia uma lareira acessa, uma mesa com algumas frutas, e toalhas limpas, o chão era de pedra, a friagem se infiltrava pelos pés como correntes geladas, nenhuma tapete para aplacar aquele detestável sensação.

Hinata circulou pelo quarto, sentia um gosto terrível na boca, suas mãos trêmulas, e suadas, não ousava encarar Deidara, sentia tanto nojo daquele homem, tanta raiva... Não estava acostumada com aqueles sentimentos extremos de aversão, por isso ela sabia que não podia se descontrolar, perder a cabeça, de forma alguma lhe ajudaria a escapar dali.

- Enfim sós – brincou Deidara com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Os olhos perolados, de Hinata cravaram-se no rosto sorridente de Deidara, uma ânsia de vomito varreu seu estomago de modo convulsivo. O gosto ruim em sua boca pareceu aumentar, queria ter algo nas mãos que pudesse ferir o homem a sua frente. Seu corpo tremeu de raiva.

- Você não parece estar nem um pouco feliz querida – os olhos azuis de Deidara brilharam de forma gélida.

- Você é nojento – exclamou Hinata.

O sorriso de Deidara aumentou em seus lábios rosados.

- Você vai mudar essa opinião ao meu respeito Hinata, nem que eu mesmo tenha que forçar a mudá-la.

A moça de orbes prateados nada respondeu, virou o rosto bruscamente para não ter mais de encarar aquele ser repugnante.

- Bem – continuou Deidara como se estivesse se divertindo muito – eis aqui seu novo quarto. Espero que tenha apreciando. Não há muitos servos nesse lugar, mas espero que tenha paciência, é apenas provisório.

Hinata tentou ignorar, as palavras que entravam em seus ouvidos, percebeu que um vento frio agitava seus cabelos, olhou naquela direção e viu uma janela cravada na rocha, imaginou se estaria muito longe do chão.

Deidara caminhou alegremente pelo aposento e depositou, a pequena trouxa de roupas de Hinata sob a cama.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em fugir – comentou o loiro, vendo em que direção os olhos de Hinata estavam voltados – se pulasse pela janela provavelmente a queda a mataria lá embaixo só a um fosso velho cheio de animais peçonhentos.

Hinata sentiu a pequena esperança, que acalentava em seu peito desaparecer, como um balão se murchando, mesmo assim não podia desistir. Pelo bem de Chiharu.

- Esse lugar era uma fortaleza há vários anos atrás – explicou o Akatsuki – cravada na rocha, muito difícil de transpassar seus muros, e defesas. Os corredores são minha parte favorita, construídos de forma a confundir as pessoas. Eu mesmo tive um grande trabalho para aprender a caminhar livremente por eles. Acredite Hinata, suas chances de fugir são mínimas.

Algo gelado e pegajoso escorreu pela coluna da moça de orbes perolados, ela sabia que as chances eram mínimas, mesmo assim precisava tentar, nem que falhasse, iria tentar uma vez após a outra até conseguir.

- Há um banquete nos esperando no Salão Principal, tome um banho, e vista uma roupa bem bonita, você é minha convidada especial.

- Não vou jantar com você! – a voz de Hinata era firme.

- Vai, sim ou vou deixá-la passar fome. A partir de hoje, você só come quando eu comer, sua vida vai depender exclusivamente de mim, até que eu esteja farto da sua presença.

Os olhos azuis gélidos de Deidara cravaram-se no bebê adormecido nos braços de Hinata, a moça sentiu seu estomago dar uma cambalhota, não poderia suportar continuar viva, se algo acontecesse a Chiharu.

- Apenas, vamos nos livrar desse pequeno incomodo – disse Deidara apontando em direção a Chiharu.

- Você não vai tocar no meu filho!

Hinata estreitou o pequeno menino nos braços, com um pouco mais de força, a criança acordou e começou a chorar de forma intensa.

- Sakura! – gritou Deidara, que visivelmente estava desagrado pelo barulho.

Num instante a rósea entrou no quarto, como se durante todo o tempo estivesse ouvindo atrás da porta. Seus olhos esmeraldinos estavam opacos, ela parou em frente a Hinata, sem olha-la, como se estivesse esperando uma ordem.

- Tire a criança dela! Ordenou Deidara de forma fria.

Sakura de um passo em direção a Hinata. A moça tentou lutar com todas suas forças para manter seu filho em seus braços, mas mesmo esforçando-se ao máximo, foi inútil, apesar de não aparentar Sakura era forte.

A moça de orbes não percebeu, mas grossas, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, no momento em que a rósea segurava seu filho nos braços. Chiharu continuava chorando, sem se acalmar um único segundo.

- O que vai fazer com meu filho? – perguntou Hinata, nervosamente sentindo o medo devorar suas entranhas – não pode matá-lo...

- Não vou matá-lo – cortou Deidara – porque o menino tem uma linhagem sangüínea raríssima. Não serão poucos os que se interessaram pelo filho de Uchiha Sasuke, principalmente seus inimigos. Com certeza conseguirei um bom preço por ele.

- Não pode vender meu filho!...

O tapa acertou em cheio o rosto de Hinata, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse jogada bruscamente para o lado. Imediatamente ela sentiu gosto de sangue na sua boca, suas pernas tremiam quase que incontrolavelmente. A Hyuuga ergueu novamente o rosto, sentindo o lábio rachado, os cabelos negros caiam por seu rosto.

A mão de Sakura continuava erguida, de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu só não a mato nesse instante – exclamou a rósea – porque eu espero que o Deidara te faça, sofrer, muito mais em vida...

- Se você tocar mais uma vez em Hinata, Sakura, eu mesmo irei matá-la.

- Como quiser – respondeu a moça de orbes esmeraldinos – mas, eu estava devendo um desses a ela...

Os olhos gélidos de Deidara recaíram sobre Hinata.

- Cuide desse machucado, estou esperando você dentro de meia hora para jantar comigo. Sem argumentações.

Hinata tentou correr em direção a rósea para resgatar seu filho, mas a mão de Deidara empurrou-a para longe, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, os Akatsuki, deixaram o quarto, trancando a porta com um ruído.

A Hyuuga berrou para que lhe abrissem a porta, espancou seus punhos contra a madeira, até que esses ficassem dormentes e começassem a sangrar.

O desespero tomou conta do seu ser...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Do lado de fora do corredor mal iluminado, Deidara e Sakura estavam parados, ignorando os gritos de Hinata, e Chiharu.

- Faça esse fedelho parar de chorar – ordenou Deidara

- Ele deve estar com fome.

- Então providencie algo para calar a boca dele – respondeu o loiro – alguém de minha confiança, já esta vindo buscá-lo.

- Vai vendê-lo mesmo?

- Lógico, acha que eu vou criar o filho do desgraçado do Sasuke, mas não se preocupe Sakura, você também poderá dar um lance no leilão que eu farei pelo pivete. É o mais perto do Sasuke que você vai chegar.

Os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam de ódio.

- Está enganado Deidara. Agora que Sasuke, pensa que a vagabunda Hyuuga o traiu, vai procurar consolo em meus braços.

- Você gosta mesmo de enganar não? Bem faça como quiser, apenas cale a boca dessa criança.

Sem dizer mais nada Deidara deu as costas para Sakura, e sumiu no corredor, sua capa com neves escarlates, farfalhando de forma fantasmagórica.

Sakura continuou ainda parada alguns segundos no corredor, tentou embalar o menino que continuava a berrar em seu colo.

- Vamos pare de chorar – sussurrou a rósea de forma doentia – você é tão parecido com ele...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto entrou sorrateiramente por uma das janelas, que circundavam a mansão do feudo Hyuuga, uma bruma suave deslizava por sobre a grama, enquanto a lua em forma de foice percorria o céu da madrugada. Não havia gostado nem um pouco de ter recebido o sapo mensageiro de Hanabi, sabia que a pirralha não iria chama-lo, até ali sem ter realmente um motivo muito forte. Por isso ele viera o mais rápido possível. A velha Tsunade, não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeita, em saber do seu sumiço, na manhã seguinte. Mas, ele tinha um terrível pressentimento de que algo estava muito errado, e a aquela sensação ficava cada vez mais forte, enquanto ele se aprofundava nas sombras da mansão Hyuuga.

Seus passos mal soavam sobre o piso de madeira, tudo estava silencioso, mas a ausência de barulhos noturnos só fazia com que, as coisas ficassem ainda mais estranhas na opinião de Naruto, o feudo parecia estar abandonado, como se não houvesse mais ninguém dormindo ali naquele momento.

O portador da Kyuubi, apressou seu passo, indo em direção ao quarto de Hinata e Sasuke. Ali tudo também estava em silencio, parecia normal, mas as sensações de desconforto em Naruto, aumentaram em tal intensidade que o loiro não pode ignorá-la. Ele tentou abrir a porta de correr, mas seu pé, chutou um pequeno embrulho que até naquele momento ele não havia percebido estava no chão, em frente a porta.

O embrulho mexeu-se de forma lenta, do meio dos metros de tecidos Hanabi surgiu, com os perolados muito arregalados, encarando acima de si o rosto bronzeado de Naruto.

- Pirralha – perguntou o loiro confuso – o que está fazendo dormindo em frente a porta do quarto da Hina-chan?

- Você veio – exclamou a Hyuuga mais nova num fio de voz.

O nervosismo contido na voz de Hinata, fez com que Naruto ficasse em alerta. Agora ele tinha certeza que as coisas não estavam nem um pouco certas no feudo. Naruto abaixou-se, até ficar de joelhos, seus olhos cor de safira na altura do rosto de Hanabi. Ela parecia estar muito apreensiva, seu rosto estava inchado, como se ela tivesse chorado até dormir, o cabelo castanho bagunçado, lhe dava um ar infantil. Ela olhava para Naruto, buscando por algo que ele não sabia dizer o que era.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o loiro agora também em voz baixa.

- A Hinata foi embora – desabafou Hanabi – eu não sei o porquê... Ela levou o Chiharu com ela, não consegui ouvir direito a conversa dela com o Sasuke... Mas, ela disse que não queria ficar mais com ele, que não iria mais voltar...

- Tem certeza do que está me dizendo? Isso não parece ser a sua irmã...

- Tenho certeza – Hanabi respondeu brava – eu vi tudo, ela foi embora com um loiro de cabelo cumprido, que usava uma capa, com nuvens vermelhas, igual a que o Sasuke também tem... Eu... Pensei que o Sasuke ia brigar com ela, traze-la de volta, mas ele não fez nada... Apenas se trancou no quarto, diz que não vai atrás dela...

O cérebro de Naruto trabalhava muito rápido, tentando colocar em ordem todas as informações que a Hyuuga mais nova lhe passava. Tinha certeza absoluta que o loiro ao qual Hanabi se referia, era Deidara, mas, porque ele havia levado Hinata, e pelo visto sem resistência... Não fazia sentido... Por que Sasuke não o havia impedido?

- Eu te mandei a mensagem – continuou Hanabi – porque não sabia mais o que fazer. Sasuke não quis me explicar nada... Eu acho que ele está pensando em deixar o feudo...

- Por isso que você esteve dormindo aqui na porta dele?

Mesmo com a fraca iluminação, produzida pelo luar, sobre o corredor Naruto pode ver o rosto de Hanabi corar. Ele achou divertido uma garota como ela pensar que dormindo em frente a porta, do quarto de Sasuke, conseguiria impedi-lo de ir embora caso ele tivesse decidido aquilo.

Realmente ele gostava da forma que aquela pirralha pensava.

- Entendi – respondeu o loiro com voz calma, tentando acalmar a Hyuuga mais nova – vou entrar no quarto e falar com Sasuke. Vá para seu quarto, e durma quando acordar na manhã, seguinte sua irmã já estará de volta...

- Não me prometa algo, que não possa cumprir... Meu pai sempre prometia e as coisas e elas...

- Eu não sou seu pai Hanabi, e se estou dizendo que vou trazer Hina-chan de volta, você pode acreditar nisso.

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi sustentaram durante um longo momento, o olhar azul de Naruto, ela tentou encontrar alguma vacilação, mas não havia nenhuma, ele estava plenamente convicto do que lhe prometera. De alguma forma aquilo lhe acalmou.

- Está certo – concordou Hanabi se levantando – eu vou pro meu quarto.

Naruto abriu um dos seus imensos e típicos sorrisos e deixou a menina seguir pelo corredor, ela já estava quase desaparecendo quando chamou o loiro de volta:

- Naruto?

- O que?

- Diga ao Sasuke... – começou Hanabi envergonhada – que eu não quero que ele vá embora. Não tenho mais raiva dele... Eu...

- Pode deixar pirralha eu digo a ele...

Hanabi concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e desapareceu numa dobra do corredor. Os olhos cor de safira encararam duramente a porta do quarto a sua frente. Mais uma vez, aquela sensação de incomodo, varreu seu estomago. Ele tinha certeza que a conversa que teria com Sasuke, não ia ser nenhum pouco agradável.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto. Tudo estava arrumado, um fogo médio e alaranjado, brilhava na lareira de pedra. Sasuke estava sentado, numa poltrona com espaldar alto, sua mala estava completamente arrumada ao lado dos seus pés. O loiro podia visualizar, somente o perfil do amigo, mas não gostou nenhum um pouco do que viu.

- Vá embora ordenou Sasuke. Não quero saber de você se intrometendo mais uma vez nos meus problemas.

- Sasuke...

- Dessa vez eu não vou ouvi-lo Naruto. Se não sair daqui agora, eu irei chutar a sua maldita bunda até a saída.

Naruto quis fazer um gracejo, com a ultima frase que Sasuke havia lhe dito, mas não o fez. Podia sentir a raiva do amigo preenchendo o quarto, deixando o ar ali difícil de ser respirado. O loiro respirou fundo, tentando desanuviar sua mente, ele precisava manter a calma, então preferiu ir direto ao ponto.

- Por que você deixou ela ir embora com o Deidara?

Imediatamente o rosto de Sasuke cravou-se sobre Naruto, o loiro percebeu que ele havia ativado sua linhagem sangüínea, seus olhos escarlates brilhavam diabolicamente a luz do fogo.

Mas, sua voz estava extramente contida, quando ele respondeu ao amigo:

- Por que ela queria ir.

- Não pode ser! – respondeu Naruto – você está falando da Hinata, o que ela ia querer com o Deidara, ela te amava!

- Será mesmo?

- Sasuke seu idiota como você pode duvidar disso?! – gritou Naruto.

Os olhos de Sasuke flamejaram, enquanto ele observava seu amigo loiro se descontrolar, Naruto estava muito próximo dele, segurando-se por um fio muito fino, querendo arranjar briga, sair no braço, era a maneira mais fácil que Naruto conhecia para convencer alguém de alguma coisa.

- Ela não me amava Naruto. E nem poderia não é mesmo? Eu não passo de um mercenário, que tirou tudo o que ela mais prezava na vida.

- Dizendo esse monte de besteira, você não parece o Sasuke que eu conheço. – respondeu Naruto – você precisa confiar nela Sasuke... A Hinata nunca ia te largar por vontade própria ela...

- Ela levou meu filho! – explodiu o Uchiha – ela simplesmente saiu pela porta, carregando meu filho nos braços seguindo o Deidara. Como você pode dizer que uma mulher dessas me ama?

Sasuke encarou Naruto, desejando naquele momento que o loiro realmente perdesse a cabeça e lhe desse um murro no meio da cara. Sentia o ódio correndo por suas veia como acido, fazendo com que fosse difícil pensar, difícil respirar. Nunca havia se sentindo daquela forma antes. Era como se estivesse ferido, mas não havia sangue, doía, mas ele não sabia dizer onde. Queria descontar todo seu ódio em alguém.

Sasuke virou seu rosto, incapaz de continuar aquela conversa. Não queria mais dizer nada, explicar nada, pensar em nada. O rosto sorridente de Hinata estava voltando em sua mente, numa espécie de tortura particular. Começava a sentir vontade de espancar a si mesmo.

- Vá embora Naruto – continuou Sasuke, baixando o tom de voz – não tem nada pra você fazer aqui.

- Não vou ficar parado, sabendo que a Hina-chan, pode estar precisando de ajuda.

- Você não entende – exclamou Sasuke, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros e já bastante despenteados – Tudo indica que ela estava me traindo, ela mesma admitiu isso... Não posso simplesmente ir atrás dela...

- Por que não? – perguntou Naruto.

O sharingan cravou-se no rosto do loiro, depois de alguns segundos Sasuke voltou a encarar o fogo que crepitava na lareira, não conseguiu mais ficar sentado, levantou-se e deu uma volta pelo quarto, durante todo o tempo os olhos azuis de Naruto seguiram Sasuke.

- Você não foi traído por isso...

As mãos do portador da Kyuubi, voaram para o colarinho da blusa de Sasuke, Naruto encarou o moreno muito próximo ao seu rosto, mas quando sua voz soou, estava calma, com uma pequena nota de tristeza;

- Acha que eu nunca fui traído? – perguntou Naruto – então como acha que eu me senti, quando a Sakura me contou que você levou ela pra cama? Como acha que me sinto, sabendo que a única mulher que amo no mundo, só tem olhos para você. Não importa o que eu faça, ou quantas vezes eu tente. Ela não me olha, não pensa em mim. E eu não consigo odia-lá, e nem você.

Naruto largou a blusa de Sasuke, como se tivesse sentindo asco por estar tocando-o. Suas mãos fecharam em punhos cerrados, o moreno percebeu que Naruto rangia os dentes a mandíbula cerrada. Ele fazia quase que uma força sobre-humana para controlar-se.

- Você devia ir atrás da Hinata – continuou Naruto de costas para Sasuke – mesmo se ela realmente tiver te traído... Mesmo que ela não te ame, coisa que eu duvido você deve ir atrás dela, porque você a ama. Porque esse é o certo.

Sasuke nada respondeu, ele detestava ter aquelas conversas sobre sentimentos com Naruto. Mesmo sentindo-se péssimo ele sabia que o amigo estava certo.

- Eu vou estar lá fora – continuou o loiro – vou te esperar durante três minutos, se você não aparecer eu vou atrás da Hinata sozinho.

Sem dizer mais nada Naruto saiu do quarto, pisando duro, e batendo aporta de correr atrás de suas costas.

Sasuke ficou sozinho no quarto, pensando nas palavras do amigo, ele sabia o que tinha de fazer. Deu um passo em direção a porta, enquanto colocava em sua bainha Kusanagi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Lá fora, Naruto estava parado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhava o céu noturno e parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas mudou a postura, quando percebeu que Sasuke havia se aproximado.

- Naruto – chamou Sasuke, o loiro olhou em sua direção – foi por isso que você, sempre me perseguiu? Por isso que sempre quis que eu voltasse para Konoha? Porque era certo?

- Você é meu amigo – respondeu o loiro simplesmente – eu me importo com você.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- É melhor nos irmos, a fortaleza, onde o Deidara se encontra, é longe daqui...

Sem dizer mais nada, ambos começaram a correr misturando suas sombras na escuridão da noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOO **

Hinata estava sentada na cadeira de madeira com um alto espaldar, a comida em seu prato permanecia intocada. O corte em seu lábio provocado por Sakura ardia intensamente, mas ela não se importava. Deidara estava sentado a sua frente, apreciando o fausto jantar. Escondida nas sombras das paredes, Sakura permanecia parada, com os braços cruzados simplesmente observando a cena.

- Não é muito inteligente da sua parte ficar sem comer Hinata – comentou oAkatsuki – não a deixarei morrer de fome. Se for necessário, eu mesma forçarei comida por sua garganta.

- Onde está meu filho?

- Já disse milhares de vezes, para não se preocupar, eu não vou matar aquele pirralho nojento. Mas, acredite vontade não me falta.

Deidara voltou-se a se concentrar no prato de comida a sua frente, Hinata olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Estava num imenso salão de pedra, as janelas eram altíssimas, só havia uma única saída, as portas duplas de entrada que estavam atrás de Deidara. Hinata pensou varias vezes, em sair correndo, mas suas chances eram mínimas, com Sakura e Deidara ali presentes. Se pelo menos ela tivesse uma única chance de ir em algum lugar sozinha...

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – pediu Hinata.

Os lábios rosados de Deidara abriram-se num sorriso frio.

- Bela tentativa Hinata – respondeu Deidara – mas, é exatamente por esse motivo que a Sakura está aqui, veja como eu sou um cavalheiro, ela poderá te acompanhar a lugares, onde a educação não me permite entrar. Quer que eu chame a Sakura para que ela te acompanhe ao banheiro?

O rosto de Hinata virou-se bruscamente em direção a parede. As lágrimas subiram aos seus olhos, mas a moça não deixou que elas fossem derramadas, não na frente de Deidara.

- Foi o que pensei – a voz de Deidara mal continha o deboche.

Hinata estava desesperada para saber, onde seu filho estava, não podia mais suportar aquela situação.

- Não fala essa cara Hinata – Deidara a voz do loiro da Akatsuki, perfurava os ouvidos de Hinata como numa tortura – depois que eu te levar pra cama, garanto que você vai esquecer rapidinho, do idiota do Sasuke.

O sorriso do loiro tornou-se mais radiante. Então Hinata ouviu sons fora do salão. Parecia que havia pessoas correndo, os murmúrios chegam até ali de forma abafada, mas foram suficientes, para aplacar o humor de Deidara.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o loiro irritado – Sakura vá ver o que...

Deidara não pode terminar a frase, as portas duplas do salão se abriram, revelando duas figuras, os olhos perolados de Hinata cravaram-se imediatamente, em Sasuke, e ela não pode conter o impulso em seu coração, nem o alivio que a invadiu.

Ele estava parado ao lado de Naruto, sua espada desembainhada, estava suja de sangue assim, como suas roupas e suas mãos, seus olhos escarlates indicavam que ele estava com sua linhagem sangüínea ativada.

Deidara levantou-se em ficou em frente aos dois invasores, mas não foi ele que quebrou o silencio no recinto.

- Sasuke – chamou Sakura de forma macia – o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Não se intrometa – respondeu o Uchiha – vou ignorar sua presença, não quero saber o que você está fazendo aqui. Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito.

- Você é mais burro do que eu imaginava Sasuke - dessa a vez a voz de Deidara, não era tão confiante – ainda não conseguiu entender que a Hinata não te quer.

- Eu já deveria ter te matado há muito tempo – respondeu Sasuke.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso notou, Hinata, Sasuke lançou-se na direção de Deidara, com sua espada em punho, Sakura tentou correr em direção aos dois mas, os braços de Naruto a prenderam de forma imperiosa, impedindo que ela se mexe-se com facilidade, Hinata levantou-se de um salto, correndo para um dos lados do salão. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito, não queria ver Sasuke machucado...

Kusanagi, desceu sobre Deidara que desviou da primeira vez, no segundo golpe, uma kunai surgiu nas mãos do loiro que conseguiu, dessa forma desviar dos ataques de Sasuke com maior facilidade.

Hinata encostou suas costas contra a parede, seus olhos estavam fixos na luta a sua frente ambos lutavam, muito bem, seus movimentos eram rápidos, e precisos, ela notou que Sasuke tinha um corte feio em cima do seu olho esquerdo, e sangue escorria por um corte no braço direito de Deidara.

Sasuke forçou ainda mais, seus golpes, o som das armas chocadas, ribombava no grande salão, ecoando pelas imensas paredes de pedra de forma agourenta. Sasuke ergueu mais uma vez, sua espada, dessa vez Deidara não teve tempo de se defender, o golpe atingiu em cheio fazendo um corte profundo em seu tórax. O moreno parou de atacar e observou seu inimigo, Deidara cambaleou até a mesa, e deixou seu corpo pender levemente sobre uma cadeira, seus olhos frios e gélidos encaravam Sasuke.

- Vou poupar sua vida – disse Sasuke, apontando sua espada para a garganta de Deidara – se você sair, daqui agora, e nunca mais chegar, perto de mim de Hinata do meu filho de novo.

Os lábios de Deidara abriram-se num sorriso ensangüentado, de repente o loiro estava gargalhando:

- Sasuke – riu-se Deidara – quando vai aprender, a não dar chances aos seus inimigos? Deveria ter me matado quando teve chance.

O Uchiha ficou, mais uma vez, em posição de ataque, mas Deidara não estava mais encostado na cadeira ao lado da mesa, num movimento rápido o Akatsuki pegara Hinata como refém, mantendo a kunai sobre a garganta da moça. Sasuke ficou sem ação.

- Desgraçado – bradou Naruto ainda segurando Sakura nos braços

- Agora Sasuke, solte a espada.

Por um momento a mão de Sasuke permaneceu segurando Kusanagi, os olhos perolados de Hinata estavam fixos no rosto do Uchiha, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele não largasse a espada, mas ele não olhava em sua direção.

- Solte a espada, ou vou degolá-la na sua frente – afirmou Deidara.

A mão pálida do Uchiha largou, sua espada que caiu no chão com um tinido metálico.

- Muito bem – continuou o Akatsuki – estou realmente, desapontado com a sua presença aqui essa noite Sasuke, você sempre estragando minhas coisas, mas essa foi a ultima vez que você fez isso.

Num movimento ainda mais rápido, Deidara empurrou Hinata com brusquidão para frente, a moça desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, Sasuke correu em sua direção para ajuda-la, mas então percebeu com demora Deidara vindo em sua direção com a kunai erguida preparou-se para receber o golpe mas, esse não veio.

Num átimo de segundo Sakura, havia escapado do abraço de Naruto, e se colocado na frente de Sasuke, a kunai de Deidara atravessou até a bainha o peito da rósea, manchando completamente sua blusa de sangue. O grito de Naruto ribombou no grande salão.

Sem perder tempo, Sasuke pegou Kusanagi do chão, Deidara olhou na direção do Uchiha estava completamente desarmado, seus olhos azuis refletiram medo. A espada de Sasuke desceu com precisão sobre o pescoço do Akatsuki, sua cabeça rolou para longe, e seu tronco caiu inerte no chão.

O rosto preocupado de Sasuke, voltou-se na direção de Naruto, o portador da Kyuubi, segurava Sakura nos braços, ele havia retirado a kunai, e tentava com as próprias mãos estancar o ferimento no peito da rósea.

- Sakura! – chamou Naruto desesperado – abra os olhos!

O Uchiha agachou-se do lado de Naruto, ele segurou com delicadeza, uma das mãos de Sakura, com gentileza. Lentamente as pálpebras da rósea se ergueram revelando olhos esmeraldinos.

- Sasuke – sussurrou a Haruno, um filete de sangue escorreu do canto de sua boca.

- Não fale – pediu o moreno.

- Preciso leva-la para Tsunade – exclamou Naruto ainda com as mãos sobre a ferida, ensangüentada, - eu não sei se é um ferimento fatal eu...

- Sasuke – chamou Sakura – você está bem? Não se machucou?

- Eu estou bem.

- Que bom – repetiu a rósea sorrindo debilmente – fico feliz em poder ter te ajudado.

Os olhos esmeraldinos fecharam-se de novo. Sasuke encarou o rosto preocupado e sombrio de Naruto.

- Leve-a para Tsunade – ordenou o moreno – tenho certeza que ela vai cuidar de Sakura melhor do que ninguém. Ela não vai deixar que a pupila morra... Fique calmo ela vai ficar bem.

- E você e a Hinata?

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou levá-la para casa...

- Mas... – quis protestar Naruto.

- Não, discuta, tire a Sakura daqui.

Sem perder tempo, o loiro levantou-se carregando a rósea com cuidado no colo, Sasuke também se levantou, colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Quando tudo estiver bem – disse Naruto – eu irei visitá-lo no feudo.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e então viu Naruto dar-lhe as costas e sair mais do apressado pelas portas duplas.

Um silêncio imenso e opressor recaiu sobre o salão, Sasuke sabia que não estava preparado para aquele momento, mesmo assim o Uchiha virou-se e encarou Hinata. Os olhos perolados estavam arregalados, lágrimas haviam escorrido por seu rosto. Por um instante o moreno desejou, que Hinata corresse e se atirasse em seus braços, mas a moça não fez isso. Com cautela o Uchiha aproximou-se de Hinata.

- Você está bem? – perguntou – não está machucada?

- Eu estou bem... – respondeu Hinata num fio de voz – mas, é você que está machucado.

O moreno, olhou um corte que até aquele momento, não havia percebido em seu braço, tentou limpar o rosto com a mão, mas teve certeza de que não obteve muito sucesso, desativou o sharingan, e continuou a observar Hinata.

- Não se preocupe com isso – informou por fim o Uchiha, se referindo aos seus machucados.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, seus olhos se desviaram de Sasuke, e pousaram sobre a carcaça de Deidara, ela sentiu uma ânsia de vomito tremenda. O moreno, seguiu o olhar da Hyuuga, e sentiu um aperto no coração, queria saber o que ela estaria pensando.

- Não me arrependo de ter-lo matado – concluiu Sasuke.

Hinata voltou a encarar Sasuke, queria que ele a abraçasse, e dissesse que tudo estava bem, mas muito provavelmente, ele não a perdoaria por ter-lo enganado. Ela devia sentir-se muito grata pelo simples fato dele ter a salvo. Sabia que não adiantava se desculpar, mesmo assim as palavras saíram de seus lábios.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Pelo o que?

- Se houvesse outra forma, eu não teria mentido para você.

Os olhos cor de ônix simplesmente, permaneceram sobre Hinata, a moça desviou o rosto e continuou a falar:

- Deidara envenenou Chiharu, disse para escolher quem eu amava mais. Disse que só me entregaria, o antídoto, se eu te repudiasse e o seguisse... Eu sei que agora isso não faz mais diferença... Mas, eu não posso me arrepender de ter salvo a vida do meu filho... Mesmo que com isso você me odeie.

- Acha que eu te odeio?

- Eu te enganei – respondeu Hinata – desprezei seus sentimentos por mim...

A morena foi incapaz de continuar a falar, seus olhos baixaram-se para o chão ela não conseguia mais olhar para Sasuke. Amava-o de forma tão intensa.

Os dedos de Sasuke enroscaram-se no queixo de Hinata, delicadamente, ele levantou o rosto da moça, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Você, fez o que considerou certo – disse o Uchiha – e eu simplesmente não posso odia-lá por isso... Não posso odia-lá.

- Sasuke...

Hinata não soube dizer então, quem tomou a iniciativa para o abraço, mas não se importou, seu rosto tocou o peito de Sasuke, e ela aspirou seu perfume tão conhecido a adorado, suas mãos agarraram-se, nas costas do moreno, com desespero. Nunca mais ela queria se separar dele, não podia viver sem Sasuke. Era verdade, que ele havia a ferido, e lhe tirado coisas muito importantes, mas em compensação lhe dera muito mais, muito mais do que um dia ela sonhara em ter. Ele a havia feito feliz.

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos da Hyuuga e desceram com facilidade, por suas bochechas já manchadas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke preocupado – Por que está chorando?

- Eu não sei onde o Chiharu está...

- Fique calma, eu prometo que iremos encontrá-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke e Hinata percorreram juntos os corredores da fortaleza. Não havia shinobis ali, ao que tudo indicava Deidara havia acreditado realmente que de forma alguma ele seria incomodado ali.

Os dois encontraram Chiharu dormindo, num berço precário de madeira num comodo anexo a cozinha. As velhas empregadas ali não se opuseram há entregar o menino a Hinata, sabiam que ela era a mãe, e estavam apenas cumprindo ordens. Não demonstraram nenhum sentimento a receberem a noticia da morte de Deidara. As servas simplesmente pegaram suas coisas, e deixaram à fortaleza.

Hinata apertou delicadamente seu filho nos braços, Chiharu dormia profundamente, e parecia estar muito cansado. A moça de orbes perolados sentia-se como se estivesse saindo de um pesadelo, que havia durado noites sem fim.

- Quero ir para casa – sussurrou Hinata.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e levou Hinata e o filho pra fora daquele lugar horrível.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O feudo Hyuuga ficava a quase quatros quilômetros de distancia, da fortaleza onde Deidara havia se refugiado. Sasuke podia facilmente percorrer aquele trajeto correndo, mas não podia carregar Chiharu e Hinata ao mesmo tempo, por isso mesmo o Uchiha e a moça de orbes perolados foram andando.

Varias vezes o moreno perguntou a Hinata, se ela não gostaria de parar e descansar um pouco, mas a moça sempre negava com a cabeça sorrindo dizendo que gostaria de chegar o mais rápido possível ao feudo.

Sasuke concordava silenciosamente. Estava aliviado por ver Hinata sorrindo gentilmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela parecia determinada a deixar a figura de Deidara, e todo o horror que havia passado para trás. Ele resolveu fazer o mesmo, orgulhava-se profundamente da mulher que tinha. Hinata era muito mais forte do que demonstrava.

Por alguns instantes os olhos cor de ônix, escureceram, Sasuke lembrou-se do corpo inerte de Deidara, não iria demorar muito para que a Akatsuki soubesse de sua morte. Ele havia se colocado numa situação delicada, mas naquele momento sentia-se tão bem de ter de volta Hinata e seu filho ao seu lado que não conseguia se preocupar seriamente.

A madrugada avançou, enquanto o Uchiha e Hinata caminhavam de volta para casa, o azul escuro da noite lentamente deu espaço para o verde claro, e os vários tons de amarelo, rosa e laranja da aurora... Um novo dia estava começando e o feudo Hyuuga estava perto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hanabi estava sentada, com a cabeça encostada no vidro de uma das janelas da sala, que se voltavam para o jardim principal da mansão. Seus olhos perolados estavam fixos, no horizonte lá fora. Nada se mexia com exceção dos insetos levando suas vidas tranquilamente.

A Hyuuga mais nova suspirou, tentando conter a vontade de chorar... Era um insulto o dia estar tão bonito quando ela sentia-se extremamente mal... Queria Saber, onde sua irmã, Sasuke Naruto, e seu sobrinho estavam... Porque eles estavam demorando tanto para voltar? Ela tentava apagar da mente todas as possibilidades ruins. Uma sombra silenciosa, colocou-se ao lado de Hanabi, a menina sabia sem nem mesmo precisar olhar que era Kurenai.

- Eles estão demorando – sussurrou Hanabi.

A governanta, concordou com um meneio de cabeça. A Hyuuga mais nova, havia contado a governanta, a mensagem que enviara para Naruto, a visita do loiro de madrugada. Elas não sabiam para onde Sasuke e Naruto haviam ido, mas estavam esperando ansiosamente os dois voltarem trazendo consigo, Hinata e Chiharu.

- Será que eles vão mesmo?

- Não pense em coisas, ruim Hanabi – protestou Kurenai baixinho – nós temos que continuar acreditando...

A frase da governanta ficou suspensa no ar, ela parecia ter se engasgado com as próprias palavras. Os olhos perolados, de Hanabi ergueram-se para encarar o rosto da governanta que estava vermelho, e excitado.

O coração de Hanabi acelerou em seu peito, ela olhou pela janela. Lá fora debaixo do sol dourado da manhã. Hinata e Sasuke, vinham se aproximando da casa, em passos lentos.

A Hyuuga mais nova, não pensou duas vezes, sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seu rosto, enquanto ela sorria, e corria em direção a irmã.

Hinata e Sasuke, pararam no jardim em frente, a mansão Hyuuga, o céu estava azul sem nenhuma nuvem, um vento ameno percorria o ambiente. Hanabi vinha correndo segurando de qualquer forma o quimono para não tropeçar. O sorriso de Hinata era algo radiante.

Hanabi parou em frente a irmã, contendo todos os impulsos de abraça-la, já que ela estava segurando Chiharu, os olhos perolados da Hyuuga mais nova pousaram sobre Sasuke, ela não conseguiu esconder a felicidade de vê-lo.

- Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou Hanabi, de repente ficando seria.

- Ele teve que levar a Sakura para Konoha – respondeu Sasuke – ela se feriu gravemente.

- Por que a Sakura estava lá? – perguntou Hanabi confusa.

- É uma longa historia neh-chan – a voz de Hinata era tranqüila e carinhosa – vamos, entrar então eu vou te contar tudo...

Na soleira da porta Kurenai sorria para todos, dando as boas vindas silenciosas, esperando-os ansiosamente para cumprimentá-los, mas seguindo as ordens das etiquetas.

Os três estavam, indo em direção, as portas abertas da mansão, quando Hanabi, pisou em algo, que fez um muxoxo débil.

Todos olharam para o chão e viram, um sapo verde, de olhos esbugalhados, que Hanabi havia acabado de pisar. O sapo saiu debaixo, dos pés da garota, olhando-a de forma reprovadora, deu um pulo curto, e parou em frente a Sasuke.

- É uma mensagem do Naruto – explicou o Uchiha.

O sapo arreganhou a enorme bocarra, e estendeu, embrulhado na língua rosado um pergaminho, que entregou ao moreno, e desapareceu, numa nuvem branca de fumaça.

Em letras corridas, o bilhete dizia assim:

_Sasuke Teme! _

_Sakura-chan, está bem Tsunade oba-chan, conseguiu salva-la, sem nenhum problema. Ela vai ter que ficar internada, alguns dias, e depois enfrentar o conselho de Konoha, mas o que importa, é que ela esta bem e fora, de á em casa... Espero que não tenha tido problemas para chegar ao feudo, pretendo te visitar logo. E não se preocupe, que não vou mais força-lo a voltar a Konoha, você arranjou um lar sozinho. _

_Cuide bem da Hina-chan, e do meu afilhado. _

_Peça desculpas, para Hanabi por mim por não poder ter me despedido pessoalmente, diga a ela que continuo a esperando em Konoha. _

_Naruto. _

- O que diz? – perguntou Hinata, ansiosa.

- Ele diz que a Sakura não corre riscos.

- Ainda bem – suspirou Hinata, de maneira aliviada.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

As faces de Hinata, ficaram rosadas quando ela respondeu:

- Eu sei que ela não gosta de mim, mas mesmo assim ela usou o próprio corpo pra te defender. E eu sou grata a ela por isso.

Os olhos cor de ônix, estreitaram-se e tornaram-se menos frios, com gentileza, Sasuke passou um dedo pela face branca de Hinata, seus olhos recaíram sobre o filho que dormia, nos braços da mãe, e ele lembrou-se do comentário de Naruto no bilhete:

- Aquele idiota do Naruto, chamou o Chiharu, de afilhado.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia ele ser o padrinho – comentou Hinata.

- Eu apoio – respondeu Hanabi.

Sasuke revirou os olhos nas órbitas para as duas Hyuuga

- Façam-me o favor, de não apoiarem tudo o que o Naruto quer – disse o Uchiha.

Hinata, sorriu, e Hanabi lançou, uma careta para Sasuke.

- Vamos entras, vocês todos – chamou Kurenai, que estava ouvindo a conversa – devem estar exaustos.

Hinata e Hanabi, foram até as portas, mas Sasuke ficou para trás.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Hinata, na soleira da porta.

- Vai indo – respondeu o moreno – eu preciso, ver uma coisa...

Hinata sorriu e apesar da curiosidade, deixou Sasuke sozinho.

Sasuke esperou Hinata distanciar-se por completo, então virou as costas, e caminhou um pouco adiante, onde terminava o jardim encontrou o que buscava. Nada indicava que ali havia uma cova, mas o moreno percebeu que naquele lugar a grama era um pouco menor, que em outros.

Uma imagem voltou nitidamente, em sua mente. Hinata sozinha, esforçando-se para cavar, uma cova para o pai... Ele não podia chamar aquilo de primeiro encontro romântico.

Sentindo-se um pouco constrangido, o rapaz, abaixou-se e tocou o solo quase que com reverencia. Havia pensando varias vezes, em tirar os restos mortais de Hyuuga Hiashi dali, e leva-los para o cemitério da família, mas aquele ato, faria com que todo o esforço de Hinata tivesse sido em vão.

- Nós deveríamos ter tido essa conversa em outras circunstancias – disse Sasuke baixo – mas, nem chegamos a nos conhecer.

O silencio no jardim só era quebrado, pelo som das abelhas sugando néctar, e pelo vento.

- Quero que saiba – continuou Sasuke – que eu vou cuidar das suas filhas, do seu neto, e desse feudo, que agora é meu. Descanse em paz.

O Uchiha se levantou, espreguiçou-se longamente, sentindo os membros doloridos, olhou para mansão que continuava com as portas abertas, sorriu, e caminhou de volta para seu lar.

_Fim _

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Bem senhoras, e senhores, cá estamos com o ultimo capitulo dessa fic. Espero que possam, me desculpar pela demora, dessa vez, eu tive vários motivos, viagens, fiquei com gripe duas vezes, e também porque sempre que tentava escrever o final, nada me agradava. Devo dizer, que essa fic, não ficou da forma, que eu havia concebido no inicio, mas eu fico feliz, porque parece que vocês gostaram.

Não sei o que dizer como considerações finais então. Eu queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração, todo mundo que acompanhou esse trabalho. Escrevi cada, capitulo, com carinho e me dediquei muito. Pela ultima vez, desculpa com a demora da postagem :D

Obrigada mesmo, principalmente a quem sempre me incentivou mandado reviews.

Até qualquer dia. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Tilim: **oieeeeeeee Tilim-chaaaaann do meu coração!!!!!!! Que isso flor, vc está mais do que desculpada, por não ter mandado, review, no ultimo capitulo, eu fiquei feliz em saber que vc gostou do nascimento do Chiharu, quer dizer aja inspiração pra escrever aquilo XDD!!! Bem realmente o ultimo capitulo foi de chocar, algo como emoções finais, eu sei foi muita maldade minha... Mas voltando a esse capitulo. Eu espero que vc tenha gostado neh já que é o ultimo!!! Obrigada mais uma vez por ter lido uma fic, minha Tilim, sempre me apoiando, e incentivando, você sabe que eu te adoro e admiro, muito sem falsas modéstias!!! Estou sempre lendo suas fics, que são demais, e me inspiram pacas. Por falar nisso preciso escrever uma review em "Lembranças de Luz" que está divina! Te adoro Tilim! Beijos e jah neh :D

**Maria Lua : **Bem eu espero que apesar de chocada você tenha, gostado do ultimo, capitulo, e do capitulo final, obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic, beijos a jah neh :D

**Le Petit Vicky: **Também não tenho muito conhecimento em espanhol. Pero gracias por gusto, tanto de mi historia.

**gesy: **Oieeeeee, que bom que vc gostou do capitulo anterior. Realmente o Deidara foi bem maléfico. Infelizmente o Neji (que eu tbm adoro) Kiba, Shino e Akamaru, eu não consegui encaixar, nessa historia, quem sabe numa próxima. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo da fic, e obrigada por ter-la acompanhado até aqui. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Hachi-chan 2: **oláaaaaaa Hachi-chan!!!!! Nossa realmente vc ficou mesmo com raiva da Hinata!!!!! Quer dizer, essa não era minha intenção... mas XDD. Eu espero que vc não esteja querendo me matar pelo final! Não sei se pode dizer, que a Sakura teve um final feliz, mas pense comigo, depois de tudo que ela aprontou podia ser pior, (ainda vou morrer por isso?). Pode ficar tranqüila que em hipótese nenhuma eu ia matar o Chiharu, afinal o garotinho tem que crescer, que enlouquecer a menininhas XD. Eu espero que apesar da demora, você tenha gostado do capitulo! Ahnn, eu tbm não tenho noticias da Pink Ringo,quer dizer até agora to esperando ela postar um one KakashixHinata, se vc acha-la tbm me avise! Obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic, até aqui, beijos e jah neh :D

**Viic Girotto: **oieeeeeee Viic-chan Bem eu nem sei oq dizer. Mas estou torcendo para você ter gostado do ultimo capitulo! Pelo menos você gostou do momento irmãos Uchiha *ufa* ainda bem! Mil desculpas Viic-chan, por não ter te deixado mais reviwes, bíblias, é que ultimamente não ando deixando reviews pra ninguém, falta de vergonha a minha, mas fique tranqüila pretendo concertar meu erro. Obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic, até aqui, beijos e jah neh :D

**Sabaku no Aretha: **oieeeeeee! Fico feliz, que você tenha gostado tanto da, fic, espero que o ultimo capitulo, também tenha agradado, Beijos e jah neh :D

**Kinha Oliver: **oieeeeee Kinha-chan, eu espero que a vontade de bater na escritora já tenha passado .. De qualquer forma, tomara que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo. Obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic, até aqui! Eu gostei muito do elogio, quando vc comparou a fic, a um desses romances água com açúcar, até que tenho que admitir, que ta parecido mesmo XD. Obrigada mais uma vez, e desculpa senão agradou. Beijos e jah neh :D

**Lust Lotu's: **oieeeeeeeee!!!! Eu fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capitulo, passado apesar de todas as reviravoltas, Obrigada pelo parabéns, mesmo que atrasados! Realmente a parte irmãos, foi a que mais que gostei de escrever, no penúltimo capitulo... Mas, voltando ao ultimo. Eu espero que você tenha gostado, muito obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic, até o final!! Beijos no fundo do coração e jah neh :D

**FranHyuuga: **Fran-channnnn Flor, do meu jardim!!!!!!!! Eu espero não ter te decepcionado, não chora por favor!!!!!!!!! Eu matei o Deidara, e vc gostava tanto dele ( quer dizer, eu nunca pensei que alguém fosse gostar do Deidara dessa fic O.o) Acho que estou começando a ficar, com remorso, por ter-lo matado, mas ele era mal u.u! Flor eu espero realmente que você tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, apesar dos pesares, pq no capitulo anterior, acredite eu quase fui linchada XD. Mas, enfim tudo está bem quando acaba bem ( é assim o provérbio O.o) num sei .. De qualquer forma cheguei ao fim da fic! O que já em si é todo uma conquista! Obrigada Fran-chan, por ter me acompanhando até aqui, com suas reviews, sempre criativas, e cheias de incentivo! Do fundo coração obrigada mesmo! Não sei se minha criatividade é ilimitada, mas estou sempre fazendo o possível pra melhorar! Te adoro imensamente Flor! Obrigada por tudo,mais uma vez. Beijos e jah neh :D

**marcy bolger: **oieeeeeeeee marcy-chan!!!! XDDD menina acho que você, foi uma das unicas a gostar do capitulo anterior XDD. Adorei a parte do Naruto, ir parar na cadeia, !!!! Bem eu não esquartejei a Sakura, mas ela levou uma punhalada, não é muita coisa, mas melhor que nada! Eu espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! AHHHH marcy-chan, eu não sei quando vou postar outra capitulo, em Lua de Sangue, pq perdi totalmente a inspiração para escrever aquela fic! Me desculpe reamente! Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez, beijos e jah neh :D

**Hyuuga Scarlett: **oieeeeee muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz, que vc tenha gostado tanto da minha, fic, espero que o capitulo, final também tenha agradado. Beijos e jah neh :D

**OoOoOoOoO **

**PS: **desculpem qualquer errinho, não tive muito tempo de corrigir tudo!

Ok Momento propaganda!

Gente postei uma fic, nova, NejixHinata chamada "Somente Você", ainda estou meio em duvida, se vou continuar o projeto então... reviews, incentivando ajudam! Senão eu paro XD Sim eu to ficando malvada .


End file.
